


Блог Евгении Ватсон (The Blog of Eugenia Watson)

by EugeniaB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Blogging, Diary/Journal, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Slash, Teenagers, Translation, Unconventional Families
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне нравится думать об этом скорее не как о блоге, а как о черновом варианте моих в будущем неизбежно популярных мемуаров. Моя Жизнь в Нетрадиционной Семье. Насколько нетрадиционной? Что ж, я живу с моими разведенными родителями и мужем моего отца. Как вам для начала? Поверьте, дальше - хуже. </p><p>Мое имя - Евгения Ватсон, но вы можете звать меня Джини. Мне шестнадцать. И это - моя жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blog of Eugenia Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210788) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> Перевод совместно с Синяя_жемчужина, Spinning_donut.

**Блог Евгении В. Ватсон, Нинздя-воина**

_1 сентября_

Сегодня я пришла из школы не в лучшем настроении. Уроки раздражали, а еще я до сих пор злилась на отчима, потому что он чертов идиот. Однако вечер прошел достаточно приятно. Что означает – никаких запахов разложения в квартире. 

Уверена, я единственная девушка в классе, способная столь быстро и точно идентифицировать запах разлагающихся трупов. Хотя, честно говоря, даже если вы не встречались с ним ранее, вы сразу поймете, что к чему. Есть в нем что-то такое, что посылает импульсы прямо в мозг, говоря: _«О Боже, смерть, беги, дура, беги»_. Именно поэтому в нашем доме установлены строгие правила насчет того, какой схеме следовать, когда находишься в непосредственной близости от гниющих трупов. Я потратила довольно много времени на обсуждение условий этого договора. По-моему, если мне не разрешается проводить в ванной химические эксперименты, будет честно, если наша квартира будет свободным от разложения местом. 

Правила, которым, я полагаю, сегодня никто не следовал. Я учуяла это в ту же секунду, как подошла к двери.

\- Гадость! – вот что я сказала – или что-то вроде этого. Я взбежала по ступенькам, стараясь дышать через рот. 

Распахнула дверь в квартиру.

\- _Мама_! Я чую мертвых! 

Я услышала торопливые шаги и возню, затем она вышла в коридор, с мокрыми после душа волосами, держа в руках одежду. 

\- Прости, прости, - пробормотала она. – Предполагалось, что я уберу все до того, как ты придешь домой. 

\- Ты обещала оставлять эту одежду в лаборатории, потому что фу-у-у. 

\- Я знаю, но… 

\- Просто два дня назад у тебя был еще один вонючка, и у тебя не было возможности постирать одежду, которую ты хранишь на работе на смену, так что сегодня в лаборатории ты не переоделась. 

Мама выгнула бровь.

\- Если ты уже знала причину, могла бы дать мне послабление. 

\- Эй, а у меня была причина прийти на полчаса позже комендантского часа на прошлой неделе, а я до сих пор разгребаю последствия. 

Она ухмыльнулась.

\- Справедливо. Я просто отнесу это в прачечную. 

\- Достану ароматические палочки. – Нескольких «Наг Чампа»[1] и открытых окон, как правило, достаточно, если только одежда не… пропиталась. 

Дверь, ведущая в квартиру по соседству, распахнулась, и в комнату вошел отчим. Не могу подобрать слов, чтобы описать, как он ходит, разве что скажу, что выглядит это так, словно позади него развевается невидимый плащ. Он поморщился. 

\- Боже мой. Это какой-то особый парфюм «Ля Труп», Грейс? – произносит он маме вслед. 

\- О, Шерлок, заткнись, - прокричала она, спускаясь по ступенькам в подвал. 

\- Где Джон? – спросил у меня Шерлок. 

\- Не знаю.

Он нахмурился.

\- Но ты всегда знаешь. 

\- Он твой муж. 

\- Духовной связью с ним я не обладаю. 

\- Как и я. Напиши и спроси.

\- Написал. Он не ответил.

\- А ты хоть секунд пять подождал? Ну конечно нет. – Словно по команде, у Шерлока загудел мобильный. Он насупился. 

\- О. Он задержался в Теско. 

\- Ну и дела. Как будто мы сами не могли это вычислить. 

\- Я вижу, ты все еще злишься на меня. 

Я знаю, о чем вы думаете. Противный отчим, подростковое бунтарство, видите, она сопротивляется новому человеку, вторгающемуся в ее разрушенную семью, погубив все ее надежды на примирение родителей. Ничего подобного. В моем случае все эти клише не работают. Я абсолютно обожаю Шерлока и всегда обожала, потому что он вовсе не противный (ну, не в общепринятом смысле) и он не незнакомый, он всегда был в моей жизни, и моя семья не разрушена, все в порядке, большое спасибо. И моих родителей не нужно мирить, они и так отлично ладят. Просто они больше не в браке друг с другом. 

И потому, что я люблю Шерлока, я на него злюсь. Вчера я участвовала в традиционном лондонском турнире по шахматам. Не в категории юниоров, а на регулярной основе. Я вот уже три года являюсь самым молодым игроком среди всех участников. Я, может, и понимаю математику с трудом и чертовски ненавижу историю, но, когда дело доходит до шахмат, меня от них за уши не оттащишь. Я только что перешла отметку 2400 в своем рейтинге Эло[2]. Мне нужно выиграть всего лишь пару турниров в сильной программе, и я стану международный мастером. И лондонский турнир был шагом в этом направлении. Я не ожидала победы (и не выиграла), но хорошо финишировала и подняла рейтинг. 

Так что вчерашний день был довольно важен. Пришли все. Мама и папа, и тетя Адель, и другие члены Легиона Тетушек и Дядюшек. Бабушка Хадсон, бабушка и дедушка Пепперидж, Метси и Зак, и все в мире, кто хоть что-то для меня значил, были здесь. Даже два моих любимых учителя пришли. Все в моей жизни, кто имел значение. Все, кроме Шерлока, человека, который был первым, кто сел напротив меня за шахматной доской, когда мне было четыре года, кто нашел мне тренера и убедил ма и па позволить мне участвовать в соревновании. Он должен был быть там, обещал мне, что будет, и догадайтесь что? Он не пришел. Как это всегда бывает, работа отвлекла его вновь; однако можно подумать, что за шестнадцать лет я привыкла к этому. В некотором смысле так оно и есть, но я до сих пор не привыкла к этому выражению разочарования на лице моего папы, когда Шерлок вновь огорчает меня, и к тому, что он думает, словно это его вина. И я никогда к этому не привыкну, поскольку из всех людей в мире больше всего я люблю своего отца. 

И вот теперь он здесь, надо же. А я всего лишь шла зажигать благовония. 

\- Если это тебя утешит, твой отец теперь со мной не разговаривает. 

\- Нет, не утешит. – Я обернулась. – Полагаю, мы все просто устали ждать, когда ты вспомнишь, что у тебя есть семья.

\- У Джона есть семья. А я всего лишь… здесь. – И тут у меня упала челюсть. Я не знала, что сказать, поэтому лишь ударила его по плечу. Изо всей силы. – Ауч! – словно маленький ребенок, вскрикнул он, потирая руку. – За что? 

\- За то, что ты ведешь себя как идиот! Ты не можешь отказаться от того, чтобы быть моим отцом! 

\- Я не твой отец. 

\- Черта с два! А кто рассказал мне о сексе, когда папа только и делал, что заикался? Кто _по-настоящему_ рассказал мне про наркотики после того, как мама предоставила лишь подчищенную версию? Кто показал мне каждый переулок Лондона и научил завязывать скользящий узел и делать батарейки из картофеля для научной ярмарки? – У меня наворачивались слезы. И мне было ненавистно это чувство. Но это было важно. – Ты играл мне на скрипке, когда я не могла уснуть, потому что мне снились кошмары. И ты читал мне книги на все голоса. Поэтому не говори, что мы не семья, Шерлок? Ладно? 

Шерлок выглядел пристыженным. 

\- Я не намеревался отрицать это, Джини. – Дело в том, что я знала об этом. Проблема была не в том, что Шерлок не считал нас семьей. А в том, что он по-прежнему, хотя и прошло столько времени, не совсем привык к мысли о том, что мы признаем _его_ членом семьи. 

Я перестала злиться. Я обвила его руками и крепко обняла. Объятия Шерлока не были такими, как у папы. Папины объятия были уютными и мягкими, и теплыми, и комфортными. А когда тебя обнимал Шерлок, казалось, словно тебя обхватывает невероятно костлявое существо с несколькими ногами. Однако он обнял меня за плечи и сжал, и это чувство было приятным. Я ощутила его ладонь на своей голове, комфортно примостившейся под его подбородком. 

\- Я действительно хотел прийти, - тихо произнес он.

\- Я знаю.

\- Джон сказал, ты отлично справилась.

\- Третье место. И еще пятнадцать рейтинговых баллов. 

\- Хорошая девочка. Ты побила того идиота Рейхманна? 

Я улыбнулась.

\- За сорок два хода.

\- Я полагаю, ты делала заметки. 

\- Конечно. Хочешь посмотреть? 

\- Естественно.

Я услышала шум, и мы оба подняли взгляды. В дверном проеме, ведущем в квартиру 221Б, стоял папа, наблюдая за нами. 

Я вытянула руку.

\- Давай, пап. Я его простила, теперь твоя очередь. 

Он подошел и встал рядом. 

\- Он извинился перед тобой? – спросил он меня. Он проигнорировал Шерлока, который смотрел на него с выражением щенячьей грусти. Многие люди, обвиняющие его в том, что он был бесчувственным ублюдком, не имеющим сердца, никогда не видели того, как он вел себя с моим отцом. 

\- Вроде того. В некотором смысле.

Папа покачал головой.

\- Полагаю, тогда это придется сделать. – Я притянула его в объятия. Шерлок стал пятиться назад, но папа ему не позволил. – Нет. Объятия – это твое наказание за то, что ты был задницей.

Шерлок испустил долгий, показушный вздох. 

\- Вы жестоки, вы оба. 

\- Я всего лишь подражаю папе, - произнесла я.

Папа поцеловал меня в лоб.

\- Которому? 

После этого все перемешалось. По лестнице поднялась мама, которая немного поворковала над нами, что, я полагаю, было следствием нашего группового объятия, после чего Шерлок вспомнил, почему искал папу (из-за слюны с примесью табака – лучше не спрашивайте), а потом позвонил какой-то репортер, желая поговорить со мной о моем шахматном рейтинге. Кажется, он надеялся услышать одну из этих типичных историй о вундеркиндах, но шестнадцать – это почти взрослый, так что, полагаю, это не так интересно, как написать статью о ребенке, который играет в шахматы, попивая детскую смесь из кружки-непроливайки. Мы с мамой убрали остатки ужина. А затем я пошла в 221Б, чтобы посмотреть, смогу ли поучаствовать в работе над табачным плевком – должна же быть в нем какая-то таинственная подсказка, - однако взамен мне довелось наблюдать зрелище в виде целующихся на диване папы и Шерлока. 

Не тот вид слюны, на который я надеялась. Ха! Убейте меня. Спасибо, теперь буду думать об этом всю неделю.   
Вести блог утомительно. Как папа это делает? Его посты раз в десять длиннее, и он описывает все эти сумасшедшие детали из их дел. Все это произошло лишь два часа назад, а я уже не помню точных слов, произнесенных кем-либо из нас. Часть из диалога выше могла быть перефразирована, признаюсь, хотя я точно помню каждое слово, сказанное мною, когда я кричала на Шерлока. 

Что ж, вроде обо всем рассказала. Да и Метси может позвонить в любую минуту, опять будет жаловаться на уроки поэзии. Поверьте, об этом вам читать в моем блоге точно не захочется. 

 

 **Примечания:**

[1] Наг Чампа - знаменитое индийское благовоние на основе цветов одноименного дерева.  
[2] Система рейтингов Эло, коэффициент Эло — метод расчёта относительной силы игроков в играх, в которых участвуют двое. Подробнее - в Википедии.


	2. Глава 2

**Блог Евгении В. Ватсон, Колбасного Короля Города Чикаго**

_4 сентября_

Я поклялась, что буду обновлять эту штуку каждый день. А тут прошло уже три дня. Пшик – и дней как не бывало. Такое чувство, словно время исказилось. Я слышала, это как шаг влево, а затем – шаг вправо. 

Если честно, я только что разобралась с Кризисом Колоссальных Масштабов. Метси (это моя лучшая подруга Метрона – только, Бога ради, не спрашивайте её про имя) пробралась вчера ко мне домой, находясь в состоянии глубокого возмущения, поскольку она думала, что, скорее всего, беременна. Хотя если бы она на самом деле была беременна, словами «глубокое возмущение» описать то состояние, в котором бы она находилась, было бы невозможно. 

\- Ты что, никогда не слышала о _противозачаточных_? – спросила я, когда она показалась у двери моего дома, представляя собой заплаканное безобразие. Я настолько тихо, насколько могла, протащила ее в свою комнату, хотя и знала, что это, скорее всего, безнадежно. Мама с Шерлоком работали в её кабинете, а Метси имела обыкновение топать. 

\- Конечно! Мы используем презервативы! – ответила она, сморкаясь в платок. – Но они не дают стопроцентной гарантии, ты же знаешь! Такое могло произойти! 

\- Слушай, хочешь, я поговорю с папой? Он может… ну, понимаешь, проверить.

Она посмотрела на меня так, словно я была дурочкой. 

\- Джини, я не хочу, чтобы твой папа проводил мне гинекологический осмотр. Это будет слишком странно. Кроме того, он может сказать… _ему_. – Метси пошла пятнами. Она была головокружительно и безнадежно влюблена в Шерлока и, когда он находился в одной с ней комнате, не могла связать и двух слов. – Или, что еще хуже, ему и не придется. _Он_ посмотрит на меня разок и сразу все поймет, а еще узнает, какую позицию я предпочитаю и какую марку этих совершенно бесполезных кондомов мы используем!

Я подавила желание рассмеяться. Метси попала в беду, и ей было не до смеха.

\- Слушай, я пойду принесу нам чая, ладно? 

Она кивнула.

\- Окей. 

Я оставила ей пару носовых платков и свое старое одеяло, в которое она завернулась. Я действительно хотела чай, но это было лишь прикрытием. Что мне на самом деле было нужно – так это консультация с мамой. 

Я постучала один раз и просунула голову в дверь ее кабинета. Они с Шерлоком, наклонившись, сидели за столом друг напротив друга, изучая какие-то фотографии с практически идентичным выражением концентрации на лицах. 

Если и были в нашей семье люди, похожие друг на друга, так это не я и мама или я и папа, или папа и мама. Это мама и Шерлок. Что, по-моему, странно и проливает свет на то, почему когда-то папа нашел маму привлекательной. Оба они высокие и стройные, как модели, безупречно одеваются и точно знают, как свести человека с ума. Она не так быстра в дедукции, как он, однако, если их не сравнивать, вы бы подумали, что она похожа на ясновидящую. Разница лишь в том, что он – с практической точки зрения, а она – с теоретической. 

На самом деле, мои мама и папа познакомились через Шерлока. Он первым завел с ней знакомство. По профессии она судебный антрополог, и они вместе работали над несколькими делами, и с тех пор она обладает редчайшей привилегией, не являясь, по суждению Шерлока, полнейшей идиоткой. По слухам, она знала, что у Шерлока появился коллега, и была так удивлена сим фактом (как и многие другие), что захотела познакомиться с этим экстраординарным человеком, который смог не только работать, но и жить с Шерлоком без всяких дрязг, так что она устроила знакомство с этим мужчиной, которого я зову «папой», а остальное вы уже знаете. 

Я многого не помню из времен, когда мы жили в Шепердс-Буш, когда мама и папа были женаты. Я помню наш дом. Помню, как проводила время с Шерлоком на Бейкер-стрит. Он жил там один с тех пор, как переехал отец, и для маленького ребенка, который хотел, когда вырастет, стать похожим на него, эта квартира была самым крутым местом на Земле. Мои воспоминания, затрагивающие мою жизнь до семи лет, немного расплывчаты. Все изменилось после несчастного случая. Я не помню всех деталей, но, когда меня выписали из больницы, папа отсутствовал в течение нескольких недель, и я проводила много времени с бабушкой и дедушкой Пепперидж. После мама с папой сказали мне, что мы переезжаем и теперь у них будут разные спальни, но ничего не изменится, и родители будут по-прежнему со мной, никто не уйдет. Так мы переехали в 219Б, а рабочие прорубили двери между квартирами, и еще я помню, как заставила Шерлока пообещать мне поклеить такие же обои, что и были, потому что они мне нравились. Мне казалось, словно все мы просто переехали к Шерлоку, и это было превосходной идеей. Мама с папой вместе обедали и завтракали, и укладывали меня спать, и то, что папа больше не спит в маминой кровати, не имело никакого значения. Я до сих пор не совсем осведомлена о том, что происходило за кулисами этой трансформации. Никто не сердился и не ходил убитый горем, даже мама, единственная, кто, по вашему мнению, должна была испытывать негативные эмоции. Я практически уверена: есть между ними что-то такое, о чем я не знаю. Когда-нибудь я наберусь смелости спросить.

Однажды утром, примерно через шесть месяцев после того, как мы переехали, я встала очень рано и захотела, чтобы папа сделал мне блинчики. У папы они получаются лучшего всего. Мама же готовит просто ужасно, поэтому я вела себя очень тихо. Я не хотела будить ее, потому что она могла попробовать приготовить мне блинчики, а это вряд ли закончилось бы хорошо. Я предположила, что папа спит в своей старой кровати в квартире Шерлока, а потому пробралась в 221Б и на цыпочках поднялась по лестнице, однако его старая комната больше не была спальней, там стоял стол и несколько книжных шкафов. Я находилась в растерянности. А где тогда спит папа? Я решила спросить Шерлока. Поэтому отправилась к его спальне и открыла дверь. И нет, не отворачивайтесь, ничего опасного для моей детской психики я не увидела. Просто папа спал, положив голову Шерлоку на грудь. А Шерлок обнял папу рукой. Загадка решилась. Я трясла папу за руку, пока он не проснулся. Он отвел меня обратно в 219 и сделал блинчики. Вскоре проснулись остальные и накинулись на блины. А когда папа вручал Шерлоку тарелку, он посмотрел на меня, сделал глубокий вздох и поцеловал его. А я такая: «Фу-у-у». И жизнь вернулась в свою колею. 

Так о чем это я? Немного уклонилась от темы.

Когда я вошла в кабинет, мама подняла на меня взгляд.

\- Секундочку, солнце, - сказала она.

\- На том месте были антенны? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Да. – Она вытащила еще пару фотографий. – Хотелось бы проверить все под инфракрасным излучением, это помогло бы обнаружить следы, оставленные в подлеске. 

\- Возможно, я смогу их получить. Через спутники и все такое. 

\- Есть в правительстве хоть кто-нибудь, кто не задолжал тебе услугу? 

\- Если и есть, то когда-нибудь это недоразумение будет исправлено. Широкая известность обернулась дополнительным преимуществом в виде оказываемых мне превентивных услуг. – Он указал на одну из фотографий. – Посмотри здесь. Если его стиль не изменился, это место наиболее подходит для захоронения.   
Мама кивнула.

\- Мы тоже пришли к этому заключению.

Шерлок поднял взгляд и осмотрел меня с ног до головы. Ухмыльнулся.

\- Скажи Метроне, что она не беременна.

\- Что? – воскликнула мама.

Я лишь вздохнула.

\- Как ты… что… ладно, это было жутко, даже для тебя! 

\- Она, конечно же, наверху; я узнаю этот топот везде. На плече у тебя мокрое пятно, она плакалась тебе в жилетку и, безусловно, пробралась сюда несмотря на комендантский час. Учитывая строгость ее родителей и боязнь наказания, очень немногое могло побудить ее пойти на такой риск, так что ситуация должна быть достаточно серьезной, чтобы она нанесла тайный визит, а не просто совершила плаксивый телефонный звонок. Ее либо бросил парень, либо она боится забеременеть. Ты пришла за маминой помощью, чего бы не сделала, если бы это были проблемы с бойфрендом, так что остается беременность. Метрона любит актерствовать, то есть начинает паниковать, если менструации припозднились, что означает: если она забеременела, зачатие должно иметь место две недели назад, а в то время, если я не ошибаюсь, ее парень-отморозок уезжал на выходные. А так как она слишком влюблена в этого имбецила, чтобы ему изменить, логическое заключение таково – она не беременна. 

\- Все это звучит очень логично, - сказала мама, - за исключением того факта, что дату зачатия нельзя определить с более чем пяти- или шестидневной точностью, и отсутствие парня не может исключить такую возможность. Если бы он отсутствовал столь долго, чтобы совершенно исключить эту вероятность, Метси уже пришла бы к тому же заключению, что и ты, так что ее страх вполне оправдан. 

\- Моя версия исходит из предположения, что Метрона знает о своем цикле и сроках овуляции достаточно, чтобы сделать подобный расчет. 

\- Эй! – воскликнула я. Они оба обернулись и посмотрели на меня. – Я пришла сюда не затем, чтобы наблюдать, как вы двое устраиваете Войны Дедукции. Мам, Метси на самом деле беспокоится. Я не знаю, что делать.   
Она встала. 

\- Пойдем, заварим чай. Хочешь, я с ней поговорю?

\- Нет. Я просто не знаю, что сказать.

\- Могу я с ней поговорить? – спросил Шерлок.

Мы с мамой посмотрели на него с одинаковым выражением ужаса на лицах.

\- Не думаю, что слова «нет» здесь будет достаточно, - ответила я. 

\- Но это интересно! Дженни, ты к этой повышенной подростковой театральности не склонна, поэтому мне редко выпадает шанс понаблюдать за этим. 

\- Это не исследование, - сказала я. – Ты знаешь Метси. Если ты к ней подойдешь, у нее разрыв сердца случится или что-то вроде того.

Он махнул рукой.

\- Ее подростковое увлечение мной не имеет значения. Я обещаю быть мягким. 

\- Нет! – закричали мы с мамой одновременно.

\- Но… мне скучно, - сказал он.

\- Иди доставай папу, - ответила я. 

Шерлок пнул ковер, и выглядел он при этом как самый высокий в мире пятилетний ребенок, которому нечем заняться на летних каникулах, спасибо вам огромное. 

\- Он уехал в паб.

Мама подтолкнула его обратно к столу.

\- Тогда посмотри на эти фотографии и выясни, почему он закопал ноги отдельно. – Она положила руки на его плечи и вынудила сесть.

Шерлок нахмурился, глядя на мамины фотографии с места преступления.

\- Нет необходимости обращаться со мной как с буйным ребенком, - пробормотал он. 

\- И не буду, если ты не будешь себя так вести. А теперь работай или мне придется сказать Джону, что вчера вечером я застала тебя с тремя никотиновыми пластырями. 

\- Ты не посмеешь.

\- А вот посмотрим. – Она постучала по своей переносице. Она наблюдала за ним. Вопрос о никотиновых пластырях на самом деле был очень серьезным, и я была вовсе не рада услышать, что Шерлок недавно использовал аж три штуки. Но эту историю оставим для другого поста. Еще одно признание этому не вместить.

Мы с мамой оставили его в кабинете и ушли на кухню. Она поставила чайник и посмотрела на меня.

\- Что происходит, Дженни? Метси правда беременна? 

\- Она так думает. Вся разнервничалась.

\- Так у нее запаздывают месячные? Как долго? 

\- На два дня.

Мама немного расслабилась.

\- И все? Милая, это может быть все что угодно.

\- Она клянется, что они всегда приходят точно в срок.

\- Могут быть исключения. Ей придется подождать некоторое время, пока нельзя будет сделать тест на беременность. – Мама вздохнула и пробежалась ладонью по волосам. – Она знает о контрацепции и вещах подобного рода? 

На самом деле она спросила кое-что другое.

\- Да, мам, и я тоже.

В ее взгляде промелькнула паника. 

\- Ты ведь сказала бы мне, если бы у тебя был секс, не так ли? Я не такая ужасная мать, чтобы ты мне не сказала, верно? 

\- Ты прекрасная мама, и да, я сказала бы, потому что не сделала бы этого без мер предосторожности, и я хотела бы принимать таблетки. – Я пожала плечами. – Что предполагает существование кого-то, кто хотел заняться бы сексом со мной. 

Она покачала головой, наливая чай, не оценив мою попытку вести себя легкомысленно.

\- Ты слишком молода, Евгения.

\- Мне шестнадцать с половиной.

\- Верно. Слишком юный возраст. 

\- Сейчас ты говоришь прямо как папа. А ведь это тебе предполагается быть современным, прогрессивным родителем. Это в его словах подразумевается «только через мой труп». 

\- Я полагаю, мой современный взгляд на вещи все же слишком крут, чтобы вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, когда дело доходит до подобного. 

\- У меня не было секса! Это Метси безответственная, не я! – Я поднимаю руки. – Вина в соучастии влечет за собой инквизицию, не так ли? 

\- Просто это не легко для твоих бедных родителей, - сказала мама, сжимая кружку обеими руками. – Еще одно напоминание, что ты больше не ребенок. В один день ты учишься ходить, и стоит мне моргнуть, как твои друзья вдруг начинают вести половую жизнь и думают, что забеременели. – Она поставила кружку на стол и потерла лицо ладонями. – Я просто боюсь за тебя.

Она выглядела так, словно ей был необходим человеческий контакт, и я обняла ее. В ответ она крепко меня сжала.

\- Это нормально, мам.

\- Просто обещай, что мы поговорим об этом до… ну, до этого.

\- Обещаю. В любом случае, я немного напугана, чтобы встречаться с кем-то серьезно. Майкрофт, пожалуй, отправит его в Сибирь или что-то вроде того.

Я почувствовала, как она смеется.

\- Твои дяди малость покровительственны, не так ли?

Я тоже засмеялась.

\- Все равно, что сказать, будто Король малость британец.

Раздался звук шагов спускающейся по лестнице Метси. Когда она вошла в кухню, я отстранилась от мамы. Ее лицо было красным и опухшим, но она улыбалась. Она отчаянно махала мне, заставляя подойти к ней. Мы с мамой обменялись быстрыми взглядами, после чего я позволила Метси утянуть меня в гостиную.

\- У меня пришли месячные, - прошептала она.

\- О, слава Богу, - сказала я. Она обняла меня.

\- Ты рассказала своей маме? – задыхаясь, спросила она. – Она может сказать моей, а тогда… 

\- Все в порядке. Я ей не сказала, - ответила я. Я посмотрела в сторону кухонной двери, где стояла мама, наблюдая за нами. Она подмигнула мне. – Пойдем, я провожу тебя домой.

\- А, Метрона, - сказал Шерлок, выходя из кабинета мамы. – Все-таки не беременна, я вижу? 

Пожалуй, мама будет не единственной, кто шепнет папе пару слов о никотиновых пластырях.


	3. Глава 3

**Блог Евгении В. Ватсон. Лицензия на убийство**

_6 сентября_

Ладно. Я несколько дней пыталась выкинуть это из головы, но не смогла.

Этот случай с никотиновыми пластырями меня беспокоит, и очень сильно.

Мама сказала, что застукала Шерлока, когда на нём было сразу три пластыря. Я не знаю, когда это произошло, но точное время не имеет значения. Потому что это всегда, в любом случае плохо. Ни при каких обстоятельствах Шерлок не должен приклеивать больше одного, и вовсе не из-за того, что он клятвенно пообещал моему отцу – и мне – этого не делать, а потому, что он может в конце концов умереть! И сама мысль об этом вселяет в меня желание сжаться в крошечный комочек и тихонько забиться куда-нибудь в уголок.

Так что сейчас, пожалуй, пришло время написать о том, о чём мне тяжело даже вспоминать. Мне бы хотелось рассказать как можно больше, и, в конце концов, возможно, все эти записи действительно станут для меня неплохой терапией… Нет, не то чтобы мне нужна терапия! Просто я думаю, что каждому нужно иногда выговориться и сбросить камень с души, верно ведь?

Итак, поехали. Посмотрим, насколько хорошо меня научили писать сочинения в той невозможной школе, куда меня отправили родители…

Около года назад Шерлок работал над очень сложным делом. Он не спал в течение трёх дней, выпил абсолютно невероятное количество этих дурацких кофеиновых таблеток, которые он недавно открыл для себя, и продолжал наклеивать никотиновые пластыри до тех пор, пока их количество не достигло семи. _Семи_.

Папа только что привёз меня домой от шахматного наставника и зашёл на кухню сделать бутерброды или что-то в этом роде, а я поднялась в 221Б узнать, как продвигается дело у Шерлока.

Я обнаружила его лежащим на полу гостиной без сознания и в первое мгновение просто застыла. Никогда не забуду это ужасное ощущение беспомощности и пульсирующее в висках « _божебожебоже_ », а в следующую секунду, вновь обретя способность издавать какие-либо звуки, я наконец смогла позвать отца. Должно быть, он понял по моему голосу, что что-то не так, потому что взлетел по лестнице в одно мгновение, а увидев Шерлока, отпихнул меня с дороги и опустился рядом с ним.

\- Джини, звони в скорую, - папа произнёс это своим Голосом Доктора.

Словно со стороны я услышала, как спрашиваю его:

\- Он умер?

К тому времени отец перевернул Шерлока на спину и теперь проверял его пульс. 

\- Нет, ещё жив. Звони, скорее! - крикнул он. Потом он осматривал глаза Шерлока, повторял его имя, пытаясь привести в сознание, и делал что-то ещё, но всё это я помню очень смутно, хотя, видимо, я всё-таки вызвала скорую.

До её приезда Шерлок вроде как очнулся, но его трясло и скручивало судорогой, и сознание его было где-то очень далеко. Папа периодически говорил ему: «Всё будет хорошо, Шерлок, просто дыши, расслабься», - и всё это время крепко держал его, чтобы тот случайно не ушибся. Потом приехали врачи и положили Шерлока на каталку. Отец рассказывал им про кофеиновые таблетки и никотиновые пластыри, а я стояла рядом, так сильно сжав руки в кулаки, что ногти глубоко вонзились в кожу, и поддавалась безмолвной панике, понимая, что ничем не могу помочь.

Потом папу спросили, поедет ли он с ними на скорой, и он посмотрел на меня. Я знала, что он отчаянно желает этого, но не хочет оставлять меня одну; мне тоже не хотелось оставаться одной, но и представить одинокого Шерлока в машине скорой помощи я не могла.

\- Так вы едете с нами или нет? - спросил один из парамедиков.

Папа стиснул зубы.

\- Нет, я не могу оставить дочь. Мы поедем за вами на такси.

Они начали собираться, а я подбежала к папе, и он обнял меня так крепко, что я почувствовала, как сильно у него сжаты челюсти и как бешено бежит пульс. Я знала, что на той каталке оставалось его сердце.

\- Ты должен ехать с ним.

\- Нет, Джини. Всё в порядке. Мы отправимся сразу за ними.

\- Я в состоянии самостоятельно поймать такси. Что, если он проснётся, а тебя не будет рядом?

И в этот момент, как по волшебству, появилась мама. Уверена, никому не будет приятно увидеть машину скорой помощи у своего дома, но моя мама не из тех, кто легко впадает в панику. Она прибежала в 221Б и оценила ситуацию в мгновение ока. Оттащив меня от отца, она подтолкнула его к двери.

\- Давай, поторопись!

\- Грейс, я не могу…

\- Ты должен быть рядом с мужем, Джон, - перебила она, крепко-крепко сжимая меня в обьятиях. – Беги, ты ещё сможешь их догнать.

Он посмотрел на маму, потом на меня. Крепко поцеловал меня в лоб, дотронулся до её щеки и бросился на улицу.  
И вот тогда на меня нахлынуло всё сразу, и я зарыдала и не могла остановиться. А мама обнимала меня, успокаивала, твердила, что всё будет хорошо и что Шерлок поправится. И потом, как только я немного успокоилась, мы сели в машину и отправились в больницу.

Когда нам наконец разрешили его увидеть, Шерлок уже пришёл в сознание и теперь улыбался, увидев нас с мамой. Но папа был просто в ярости; таким рассвирепевшим я его ещё никогда не видела. И я полностью его понимала, потому что видела, как страшно ему было все эти бесконечно долгие часы ожидания, пока врачи не сообщили нам, что Шерлок в порядке и мы можем зайти к нему. Всё это время я провела, пытаясь прогнать из головы мысли о том, какой будет наша жизнь, если Шерлок умрёт, и как мы все сможем пережить это, а потом, поняв, что не могу представить себе, что это будет значить для меня, стала думать о папе. Он никогда не сможет справиться с этим. Я могла поддразнивать их, и подшучивать над ними, и говорить «фу-у-у», но на самом деле для меня было бы счастьем когда-нибудь испытать такую любовь, как у них. А Шерлок всё чуть не испортил, просто потому что ему нужна была небольшая встряска. И, конечно, папа был на него зол. Я подумала о том, как ему – и мне – пришлось бы прожить остаток жизни без Шерлока, и во мне поднялась волна негодования.

Впрочем, я не могла долго на него сердиться: слишком большим счастьем и облегчением было видеть, что Шерлок всё же в порядке. Я подбежала к кровати и попыталась обнять его, но это оказалось немного сложно (потому что он, в конце концов, лежал), поэтому я просто неловко повалилась сверху, слегка оперевшись руками о его плечи. Он тоже не мог меня как следует обнять, но тем не менее я почувствовала, как его тёплая рука легла мне на спину.

\- Всё хорошо, медвежонок, - тихо сказал он.

Шерлок никогда не называет меня так, как другие родители любят звать своих детей. Я имею в виду, милой, солнышком или зайкой. Наоборот, почти всегда он обращается ко мне по имени. Но иногда, совсем-совсем редко, он называет меня медвежонком, хотя я даже понятия не имею почему.

\- Теперь хорошо, - пробормотала я, уткнувшись носом в пижамную ткань. – Ты в порядке, и теперь всё хорошо.   
Я подняла голову, но Шерлок уже не смотрел на меня. Он смотрел на папу.

\- Джон, - произнёс он, и его рука приподнялась, будто желая прикоснуться к папе.

\- Сколько раз, Шерлок? – спросил папа, и по его тихому голосу становилось очевидно, что он очень, _очень_ рассержен. – Сколько раз я просил тебя, приказывал тебе, _умолял_ тебя поберечь себя? Но нет. Конечно, нет, ведь для тебя не существует ничего, кроме работы. Никого не существует! И нет никого, кому бы тебя не хватало, никого, кто горевал бы о твоей потере!

К тому моменту я уже выпрямилась и теперь сидела на кровати, ободряюще держа Шерлока за руку. С другой стороны, я даже и не собиралась активно его защищать. В конце концов, он заслужил небольшую выволочку.

\- Мне… Мне жаль, - пробормотал он.

\- Ему жаль. Ему жаль! – папа распалялся всё больше. Он навис над Шерлоком и обвиняюще указал ему на меня. – Джини нашла тебя на полу без сознания. Она думала, что ты умер! Вот что ты сделал с ней, Шерлок. Из-за твоих необдуманных действий наша дочь всю жизнь будет видеть эту картину перед глазами! И это всё потому, что ты упрямая скотина и никогда не слушаешь того, что тебе говорят!

Шерлок слегка приподнялся и поймал его за руку. Это заставило папу немного утихомириться, и он уселся в кресло около кровати, а мама тем временем подошла ко мне сзади и тихо положила руки мне на плечи. Я отпустила руку Шерлока, встала и, отойдя на пару шагов назад, прижалась к маме. Как же мне повезло, что она рядом сейчас…

Папа покачал головой, его взгляд был устремлён куда-то в пол. 

\- Когда ты вытворяешь такое с собой, это касается не только тебя, неужели ты не понимаешь? Ты рискуешь не только своей жизнью. Есть ведь ещё я, и Джини, и Грейс. Ты не можешь позволять себе абсолютно всё, как раньше. Господи боже, да ты ведь уже не зелёный юнец! Мы все здесь взрослые люди.

Он низко склонился к Шерлоку, лицом к лицу, и крепко сжал его руку, удерживая её ровно между ними.

\- А теперь посмотри мне в глаза и пообещай, что этого никогда больше не случится. Что ты впредь никогда не будешь принимать никакой дряни или использовать одновременно несколько никотиновых пластырей. Во всяком случае, без моего на то разрешения. Не надо так больше делать, Шерлок. Я не могу тебя потерять. Просто не могу. – В конце голос папы сорвался, и мне показалось, что внутри меня тоже что-то сломалось.

Все те секунды, когда Шерлок пристально смотрел на папу, будто пытаясь охватить взглядом всего его целиком, казались бесконечными.

\- Я обещаю, - произнёс он наконец и, слегка запнувшись, заговорил снова, едва слышным шёпотом, глядя папе в глаза. – Я клянусь, любовь моя. 

Я шумно выдохнула. Никогда до этого не слышала, чтобы Шерлок звал папу как-то иначе, чем просто «Джон». Они вообще не называют друг друга всякими ласковыми прозвищами, если только не брать в расчет «чокнутый мерзавец», «придурок» и «идиот».

Вот, я вроде воссоздала по памяти всё, что они говорили, и, чёрт побери, у меня такое ощущение, что весь разговор удалось передать практически дословно. Потому что большая часть того вечера навсегда въелась в мою память. Особенно этот диалог: я закрываю глаза и вижу его. Потому что когда Шерлок произнёс последние слова, лицо папы как-то… неуловимо изменилось. Его голова упала Шерлоку на плечо, и я почти на сто процентов уверена, что он заплакал, а мама обняла меня и сказала, что мы должны оставить их вдвоём, поэтому мы вышли в холл.

Там мы присели, рядышком, держась за руки. Мама периодически вытирала слёзы. Наверное, она увидела, что я наблюдаю за ней, потому что в конце концов сказала: 

\- Я тоже не хотела бы потерять его, Джини. 

Больше она не произнесла ничего, да и я не стала задавать ненужных вопросов.

Когда папа наконец вышел из палаты Шерлока, он выглядел совершенно разбитым. Я поднялась и обняла его, сильно-сильно. Было очевидно, что он нуждался в этом.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он меня.

\- Я? А ты-то как? Всё нормально?

Он улыбнулся, но улыбка его была слабой.

\- Знаешь, я ни в чём не уверен. Я устал и, честно говоря, всё ещё ужасно зол.

Мама встала и взяла его за руку.

\- Пойдём, Джон, давай попробуем найти здесь кофейный автомат или что-то наподобие.

\- Кофе был бы в самый раз, но… Джини? - произнёс он, глядя на меня.

\- Я останусь здесь. Думаю, мне нужно перекинуться словечком с Шерлоком.

У папы на лице было написано, что ему очень хочется спросить, о чём именно я хотела переговорить с Шерлоком, но мама уже тащила его вдоль по коридору, крепко придерживая за плечи… Я уже говорила, что моя мама самая лучшая?

Я вошла к Шерлоку одна. Его глаза были закрыты, но я могла с уверенностью сказать, что он не спал. Я села в кресло, в котором совсем недавно сидел папа, и Шерлок, повернув голову, посмотрел на меня.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила я.

\- Сносно. Мечтаю о ноутбуке.

\- Мне казалось, тебе следует отдыхать.

\- В больнице невозможно отдыхать. Особенно когда каждые два часа кто-нибудь заходит, чтобы разбудить тебя и сказать, что тебе нужно отдыхать.

\- Я слышала, _что_ ты пообещал ему. Этому были свидетели.

\- Знаю, - кивнул он.

\- Тебе лучше сдержать обещание.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Прости, что напугал тебя. - Его слова прозвучали искренне.

\- Да уж. Мне было по-настоящему страшно. Ты… лежал на полу. Лицом вниз. – В горле встал ком от одного воспоминания об этом. – О чём ты думал? И думал ли ты вообще о чём-нибудь?

\- Нет, не думал. Я думал о деле.

\- Ясно. Но ты мог бы хоть иногда думать о ком-нибудь ещё? Знаешь, я могу поставить что-то типа будильника на твоём мобильном. Он бы срабатывал каждый час, пока ты размышляешь над делом, и говорил бы: «Помни, у тебя есть семья, которой не хотелось бы, чтобы ты умер, так что не делай глупостей».

Он улыбнулся: 

\- У тебя были идеи и хуже.

\- О, да. Много. Помнишь апельсиново-бананово-арахисовый сюрприз? Омерзительно. Да и блендер после этого стал уже немного не тот.

Шерлок заулыбался, из его горла даже вырвался смешок.

\- Ах, Евгения. С тобой никогда не бывает скучно. - Это был наивысший комплимент, на который он был способен. Потом он вдруг посерьёзнел и пристально посмотрел на меня. – Твой отец был первым человеком, из-за которого я захотел измениться. Ты вторая.

\- Я не хочу, чтоб ты менялся. И папа не хочет. Мы любим тебя таким, какой ты есть.

\- Я думаю, вы оба заслуживаете большего.

\- Большего, чем что? – поразилась я. – Ты не такой, как все остальные. Это же хорошо!

\- Это плохо, когда я делаю больно людям, которых я… которых я не хотел бы ранить, – он снова посмотрел на меня и, казалось, собирался с духом, прежде чем продолжить. – Ты знаешь, я очень сильно тебя люблю, - о, да, какие своевременные слёзы у меня на щеках, - и если бы я был другим, тебе не приходилось бы в этом сомневаться.

\- Я никогда в этом не сомневалась, - сказала я, шмыгнув носом. – Я вижу тебя насквозь, ты же знаешь. – Он улыбнулся. В его глазах тоже стояли слёзы (и не верьте ему, если он будет утверждать обратное). Я взяла его за руку и прошептала: - Я тоже тебя люблю.

Уф. Боже, как это всё меня вымотало…

Итак, теперь вы понимаете, почему меня так обеспокоил тот факт, что мама видела Шерлока с никотиновыми пластырями. Обещание, данное им мне и папе, было не из тех, что так легко нарушить. Поэтому я решила открыто поговорить с ним об этом. Строча эту запись, я пыталась собрать всю свою смелость перед Большим Серьёзным Разговором с Шерлоком, который мне сейчас и предстоит. Я напишу ещё после того, как проведу этот самый Разговор.

_Позднее_

Надо сказать, всё прошло немного не так, как я планировала.

Я дождалась, когда папы не будет дома, и загнала Шерлока в угол в гостиной.

\- Что можешь мне сказать насчёт себя и трёх никотиновых пластырей? – строго спросила я.

Он моргнул. 

\- А. Да, признаю, было такое на прошлой неделе.

Я тупо уставилась на него, не веря, что он мог говорить об этом так беспечно.

\- После того, как ты поклялся нам не делать этого? Как ты мог вот так просто нарушить своё обещание? Ты же умереть можешь! Или это для тебя не имеет никакого значения?

Вы понимаете, что я немного перефразировала. На самом деле я говорила не так чётко и ясно. И вообще, не говорила, а скорее кричала.

У Шерлока стало появляться такое выражение паники на лице, ну, знаете, из серии _«о, боже, моя дочь-подросток в истерике, какого чёрта мне теперь делать?!»_.

\- Джини, успокойся. Я не нарушал никакого обещания.

\- Ты только что признался! Три никотиновых пластыря!

Он встал и, взяв меня за плечи, подвёл к дивану и усадил, после чего сел рядом.

\- Послушай меня, - сказал он, и я послушалась. – Твой папа дал мне строгие указания по поводу пластырей. Правда, он говорил не про их количество, а про общую дозу никотина: не более тридцати миллиграммов в сутки. И я не превышал эту дозу.

\- Хочешь сказать, моя мама солгала?

\- Конечно, нет. Я не ставлю под вопрос то, что она увидела, только то, какие выводы она сделала из увиденного. Эти три пластыря были с очень маленьким содержанием никотина: всего лишь семь миллиграммов в каждом. Поэтому даже три штуки – это очень скромная часть той дозы, которую я обещал не превышать.

Я пристально посмотрела на него.

\- Это правда? Ты меня не обманываешь?

\- Я говорю серьёзно, Джини. И ты знаешь это.

\- Оу. – Растеряв всю свою – вполне, кстати, оправданную – злость из-за предполагаемого предательства, я теперь была лишь чуть-чуть рассержена. – Но… на днях ты вёл себя так, будто что-то натворил. Мама пригрозила, что скажет папе, а ты промолчал в ответ.

\- Потому что твой отец повёл бы себя точно так же, как и ты, а я предпочёл бы не ссориться с ним в то время, когда я пытаюсь работать. – Он вздохнул. – Я не нарушал обещания, которое дал ему – и тебе. Даже я в состоянии трезво оценивать свои действия. И если раньше я относился к своему физическому состоянию ужасно бесцеремонно, то сейчас мне уж точно не нравится идея преждевременной смерти.

\- Ну да. Преждевременная смерть – это… плохо.

Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Чувствуешь себя потерянной без своего праведного гнева?

\- Да, ужасно. Давай сменим тему.

\- У меня есть идея получше, - он поднялся сам и помог встать мне. – Я отведу тебя к Анджело.

\- Ооо, да! Я могу заказать вина?

\- Отцу ни слова.

\- Да разве я когда-нибудь ему говорила?

В общем, ситуация с пластырями была разрешена, и мне разрешили выпить вина, и симпатичный новенький помощник официанта флиртовал со мной. Ну, во всяком случае до тех пор, пока Шерлок не спросил у него, как живётся его беременной девушке у его родителей. После этого парень предпочёл держаться подальше.

О, боги. Иногда с папами бывает так сложно…


	4. Глава 4

**Блог Евгении В. Ватсон, кавалера ордена Подвязки**

_12 сентября_

Я худший блоггер _в мире_. Уже шесть дней прошло – и ни словечка. У папы никогда не было столь долгих перерывов. Не то что бы он мог себе это позволить. Легионы его читателей и двадцать четыре чертовых часа не могут провести без новых деталей о приключениях Шерлока. Если он не обновляет блог регулярно, на него начинают сыпаться требования. Этот блог не читает никто. По крайней мере, лучше бы им этого не делать, так как я установила настройки приватности. Им следовало бы назвать эту функцию «самоанализом». Я предпочитаю думать о блоге как о черновике моих в будущем неизбежно популярных мемуаров. 

Последние дни были беспокойными. Мама на неделю улетела в Россию – изучать скелет, который, по некоторым утверждениям, принадлежал кому-то из рода Романовых. Казалось бы, это должны были уладить еще столетия назад, однако продолжают находить останки. Я же практически все время проводила у Леонида. Он мой тренер по шахматам. Приближается время турниров, и, если я хочу получить звание Международного мастера, мне нужно хорошенько поработать. Ходят разговоры о том, что после Рождества я приму участие в международном турнире в Стокгольме. Я пытаюсь не слишком волноваться по этому поводу. 

Между тем здесь, в величественном поместье Уэйнов, Бэтмен и Робин развели «телячьи нежности». Не знаю, что и думать по этому поводу. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят: это мерзко и мило в одно и то же время. На днях я вошла на кухню, папа мыл посуду, а Шерлок стоял позади него и прижимался к нему _всем_ телом, руками шаря по его бедрам и целуя в шею и все такое, а папа _хихикал_. Мужчины в определенном возрасте хихикать не должны. Я спешно скрылась. Но развидеть это невозможно. Бывают такие моменты «о мой бог, мои глаза!», но бывает и такое, как прошлым вечером, когда я пошла в 221, чтобы сказать им «спокойной ночи». Они смотрели телевизор, приткнувшись друг к другу на диванчике, голова Шерлока лежала на плече папы. В такие моменты мое девичье сердечко все такое «оу-у-у-у». 

Ш-ш-ш. Только не говорите никому, что у меня девичье сердце. Мне надо поддерживать репутацию. 

Сегодня с Заком было что-то не так. И я понятия не имею, что с этим делать. Думаю, следует подробней рассказать о моем окружении, для полноты картины.

Зак – мой лучший друг-парень. Я хожу в школу для девочек, Фрэнсис Холланд, поэтому в моей жизни не так уж много парней, а Зак живет напротив, так что мы дружим с начальной школы. Он переехал сюда с родителями, когда нам было по восемь. На самом деле, он подошел к нашей квартире, постучал в дверь и просто-напросто, без обиняков, спросил, живут ли здесь дети, с которыми ему можно было бы поиграть. Шерлок посоветовал ему встать на угол улицы и покричать, что он хочет с кем-нибудь поиграть, и посмотреть, что произойдет. К счастью, его услышал папа и вернул Зака до того, как он смог претворить это предложение в жизнь, он же пригласил Зака в 219, чтобы познакомить со мной. Сначала я подумала, что он был ботаником мирового класса. Это впечатление оказалось на сто процентов точным, но я научилась ценить это в нем. 

Сегодня Зак, как обычно, встретил меня возле школы. Моя школа удобно расположена в четырех кварталах от дома. Это потрясающе. Я могу ходить обедать домой. Иногда то, что творится дома, гораздо интереснее того, что происходит в школе, и я задерживаюсь и задерживаюсь, пока кто-нибудь не вытолкнет меня за дверь. Как бы то ни было, школа Зака находится примерно в миле вверх по дороге, и он доходит до Фрэнсиса и ждет там, пока я не освобожусь, и мы идем домой вместе. Это продолжается с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двенадцать, именно в это время я начала учиться в Фрэнсисе. 

Метси говорит, что Зак безумно в меня влюблен. А я считаю, что Метси нужно прочистить мозги, потому что ей кажется, что _все_ мальчики безумно влюблены в меня или в нее. По ее мнению, подозрителен один только тот факт, что он добровольно проводит со мной так много времени. Словно мы не можем быть просто друзьями и наслаждаться компанией друг друга. Я правда не знаю, что бы чувствовала, узнай, что Зак в меня влюблен. Я имею в виду, он мне вроде подходит. Он играет в футбол и плавает, и все такое. У него было полно девушек. Но ни одни отношения не длились дольше нескольких месяцев. 

Тем не менее, вернемся к сегодняшнему дню. Я вышла из школы, он ждал меня.

\- Привет, Джини, - сказал он.

\- Привет, Зак. – И мы двинулись к Бейкер-стрит. 

\- Ита-а-а-к, я слышал, тебя пригласили на вечеринку Пола Старки на этой неделе. 

\- Ага. Меня и пол класса. 

\- И ты собираешься пойти? 

\- Раздумываю. Пол Старки, конечно, задрот, но я давно не видела старых друзей. 

\- Что ж, - начал он, но затем замолк и занервничал, и заколебался. – Возможно, мы могли бы пойти вместе. Я имею в виду, в одном автомобиле и все такое прочее. Ну, знаешь. Ничего особенного, просто… пойдем на вечеринку, типа, ты и я, может, перекусим сначала? 

Он вел себя очень странно.

\- Эм… да, конечно. Я думаю. Метси с Брин тоже пойдут, и парень Брин, думаю, мы все поместимся, если ты возьмешь у мамы машину. – Сейчас, оглядываясь в прошлое, я понимаю, что я просто _идиотка_. 

После моих слов он надулся и свернул тему. 

\- Если хочешь пойти с ними, ничего страшного, я не имел в виду, что… я вообще могу не пойти. Не бери в голову. – И он пошел так быстро, что я едва за ним успевала, и весь оставшийся путь домой мы не разговаривали. 

Если Зак таким образом хотел пригласить меня на свидание, получилось у него плоховато. 

Все равно. Я как раз подвожу к тому, о чем хотела написать сегодня, садясь за компьютер. Боже. Я не смогу говорить по теме, даже если это будет вопросом жизни и смерти. 

Итак, я была наверху, в своей комнате, изучая шахматные дебюты, когда постучал папа, просунув голову в дверной проём. 

\- Давай выберемся отсюда, - сказал он мне с блеском в глазах. Я тут же вскочила, схватила пальто, и мы вышли.   
Мы часто так делаем. Я и папа. Несколько раз в неделю он приходит ко мне и говорит: «Давай сбежим» - или что-то вроде того, и мы идем куда-нибудь. В парк или полакомиться мороженым, или выпить кофе, или заглянуть в магазинчик сэкондхэнда, что в ближайшем здании, и я это обожаю обожаю обожаю. Просто уйти из дома, от мамы и Шерлока, и шахмат, и домашней работы, и борьбы с преступностью, и костей, и всего остального и потусить. Многие из лучших наших с папой бесед имели место на этих маленьких импровизированных свиданиях. С мамой у нас были ранние-утренние-пикники и поздние-разговоры-перед-теликом. С Шерлоком у нас были не-строго-необходимые-поездки-на-такси и не-серьезные-партии-в-шахматы. С папой у нас были побеги. 

Сегодня вечером мы просто пошли на прогулку в парк Регента, который находился прямо за углом нашего дома. Мы часто туда ходили. 

\- Не хочу идти сегодня в кафе, твоя мама готовит ужин, - сказал он. 

\- Это хорошо, - ответила я, поддерживая его за руку. – Я уже начинаю видеть плавающие передо мной в воздухе шахматные доски. 

\- Хотел бы я лучше понимать эту игру. Я наблюдаю за тем, как ты играешь, и вроде как улавливаю смысл того, что происходит, но не очень ясно. 

\- Мне нравится, что ты приходишь поддерживать меня. 

\- Всегда буду. 

В течение нескольких минут мы шли молча.

\- Могу я у тебя кое-что спросить? Кое-что серьезное, я имею в виду. 

\- Конечно. Может, нам присесть? 

\- Да. – Мы нашли пустую скамейку. Я села, скрестив ноги, лицом к нему. – Почему мама до сих пор не вышла замуж? 

Он слегка приподнял брови, словно вопрос его удивил.

\- Что привело тебя к этой мысли? 

\- Не знаю, мне просто стало интересно. То есть, она даже ни с кем не встречается. Вообще. 

\- Нет, не встречается. 

\- А могла бы, если бы захотела. Она красивая. Для ее возраста, я имею в виду. 

Он фыркнул.

\- Я не скажу ей о твоих последних словах. 

\- Она, должно быть, не хочет… Я не могу этого понять. Это не кажется честным. У тебя есть Шерлока, а она… одинока. Мне грустно от этого. 

\- Она не одинока. У нее есть ты и я, и да, даже Шерлок. 

\- Это не то, что я имею в виду, и ты это знаешь. 

Он откашлялся; казалось, ему было неловко отвечать на этот вопрос.

\- Твоя мама очень занята на работе, для того, чтобы растить ребенка, тоже нужно много времени, ее приоритеты изменились. Найти кого-то, возможно, просто не является ее главной целью в данный момент. 

\- Тебе удается находить время, чтобы встречаться с Шерлоком. 

Он фыркнул.

\- Джини, мы с Шерлоком никогда не встречались. – Он замолчал, на его лице промелькнуло забавное выражение. 

\- Что? 

\- Ох, ничего, я лишь пытаюсь представить, на что похожи свидания с Шерлоком. Просто не могу уложить это в своей голове. Как я уже сказал, в нашем случае все немного по-другому. Он уже был в наших жизнях, это было просто… - Он прервался. – Ну, хотел бы я сказать, что это было легко, но это было бы неправдой. 

\- Мне это кажется легким. 

\- Хорошо. Мы все согласились на то, что твоя жизнь должна быть затронута как можно меньше. Но мы отошли от темы, ты спрашивала о своей маме. 

Да, но это было намного более интересно. Хотя я позволила ему сменить тему. У меня было чувство, что всей этой истории с реорганизацией нашей семьи, когда мне было семь, не хватит на короткий разговор. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы она ни с кем не встречалась из-за меня, - поделилась я. 

\- Уверен, это не из-за тебя. – Эти слова были из тех, что люди обычно используют для успокоения, но то, как он их произнес, заставило меня подумать о том, что, быть может, он был так уверен потому, что знал истинную причину.

Я пристально посмотрела на него.

\- Папа, что-то ты темнишь. 

Он встретился со мной взглядом, затем вздохнул.

\- Есть вещи, которые я не вправе рассказать, милая. 

Я придвинулась ближе и стала рассматривать парк.

\- Ты любил ее, верно? 

Он взял меня за руку.

\- Да. Я очень сильно ее любил. По-прежнему люблю. 

\- Но ты не был в нее _влюблен_ , в этом дело? 

Он усмехнулся.

\- Думаю, ты поймешь, что это различие уместно только для сценаристов. – Он повернулся, чтобы смотреть мне в лицо. – Ты достаточно взрослая, чтобы это понять, или, по крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Можно любить более чем одного человека в одно и то же время. Я надеюсь, что ты никогда не узнаешь, как это тяжело – знать, что в один день тебе придется делать выбор. 

\- И ты выбрал его. 

Он сглотнул.

\- Это было не просто. Я не… Это не было просто. 

Вдруг у меня в голове что-то щелкнуло.

\- Она… она не… она еще тоскует по тебе, не так ли? Поэтому ни с кем не встречается? 

Он внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза, словно рассматривал землю минного поля, которое пытался пересечь.

\- Нет. Не тоскует. Не по мне, в любом случае. 

\- У меня всегда было такое чувство, словно в маминой жизни есть пустое место, что-то, о чем она никогда не рассказывала. У нее кто-то есть? Кто-то, кого она… - У меня расширились глаза. В голову пришли пара мыслей. – Папа, она не… 

Он поднял руку, чтобы остановить меня. 

\- Ты действительно должна с ней об этом поговорить, дорогая. Секреты твоей матери её, и только её. Она… сложный человек, более сложный, чем тебе, возможно, кажется. Но я могу сказать тебе: единственная причина, по которой мы с твоей мамой находимся в хороших отношениях, - это то, что у нас есть что-то общее. Что-то, что мы понимаем друг в друге, что-то, что мы принимаем друг в друге. 

Я встретилась с ним взглядом.

\- Ты когда-нибудь жалел? То есть, хотел бы ты по-прежнему оставаться с мамой в браке? 

Он выглядел немного напуганным этим вопросом.

\- А ты бы этого хотела, Джини? 

\- Я? О, папа… не волнуйся. Это не одна из этих «ребенок разведенных родителей желает их воссоединения» уловок. Я это прошла, если вообще когда-нибудь испытывала подобные эмоции. 

\- Ох. Хорошо. В этом случае – нет. Мне не жаль. По правде говоря, лучшего я и желать не мог. Мы с твоей мамой хорошие друзья, и мы по-прежнему можем растить тебя вместе. Нам не приходится возиться с опекой и временем посещений, и мы оба видим тебя так же часто, как если бы по-прежнему состояли в браке. 

\- А ты еще и можешь быть рядом со своей родственной душой? – сказала я; на какое-то мгновение мое девичье сердце восторжествовало. 

Он закатил глаза.

\- О Боже, смотри, не ляпни это рядом с Шерлоком. Ты представить не можешь, как он будет насмешничать надо мной. Он не верит в такого рода вещи. 

\- А ты?

На мгновение он задумался.

\- Джини, послушай секунду, потому что это важно. Одного-единственного человека для кого-то не существует. Никто не может подходить идеально. Нет никакого предназначенного для тебя человека, нет истинной любви, без которой ты всегда будешь несчастна. Любовь не находит тебя, она не упадет тебе на колени, как подарок с небес. Ты выбираешь кого-то, а затем вы вместе строите ее. – Он сжал мои руки. – Когда я встретил твою маму, я захотел выбрать ее и построить с ней отношения. Чего я не осознал или, быть может, не позволил себе осознать – это то, что я уже сделал свой выбор. Иногда мне кажется, что он был сделан за меня. Так что это? Я не знаю. 

\- Я тебе говорила. Судьба. 

Он пожал плечами.

\- Называй, как хочешь. Знаешь, когда мы с твоей мамой встречались, я сказал ей однажды, что не уверен, является ли Шерлок на самом деле мне другом. Скорее его можно было назвать условием моего существования. Чтобы жить, мне нужно есть и дышать, и спать, и мириться с грубым, сумасшедшим консультирующим детективом. В то время я не думал о нем в романтическом смысле, даже бесился. Но это по-прежнему лучшее описание, которое я могу дать. 

\- Исключая то, что теперь вы еще и милуетесь. 

Он захлебнулся смехом, покрывшись румянцем. 

\- Что ж, в работе должны быть какие-то льготы, ты так не думаешь? – Он притянул меня ближе и обнял. – К чему весь этот разговор о любви? Осмелюсь предположить о некоторой личной заинтересованности? Полагаю, мистер Зак наконец посмел озвучить свои намерения? 

Я к этой теме и на пушечный выстрел не подойду.

\- Не-а. Просто интересовалась насчет мамы. 

\- Почему бы тебе не спросить у нее? 

\- Спрошу. Со временем. С тобой говорить о таких вещах вернее. Мама может замкнуться. 

\- Может. Когда это личное. 

Кое-что из того, что сказал папа, беспокоило меня.

\- Папа, что ты… ты сказал о Шерлоке так, словно это не было твоим выбором. То есть, ты же… ты любишь его, верно? – Он посмотрел на меня с подозрением. – Ладно, я поняла твой взгляд. Слушай, ты знаешь, у детей бывает такой период, когда все они хотят, чтобы их родители оставались вместе вечно? Я тоже этому подвержена. Разве что я беспокоюсь о тебе и Шерлоке, потому что едва помню, когда вы с мамой были женаты, да и сейчас не сказать, что вы разведены, потому что вы практически живете вместе. Поддакни мне, ладно? Убеди, что мои папы не разойдутся? 

Папа улыбнулся мне.

\- Условие моего существования, помнишь? Я могу расстаться с Шерлоком с меньшей вероятностью, чем решить перестать дышать. 

\- Но ты не хочешь этого, верно? 

\- Нет. Не хочу. – Он поднялся с лавочки и потянул за собой. Мы продолжили свой путь. В течение нескольких минут он молчал. – Я знаю, что, вероятно, не ответил на твой вопрос так, как ты захотела бы услышать, - наконец произнес он. – Я просто… - Он положил руку мне на плечи. – У меня правда нет слов, чтобы описать, что я чувствую к Шерлоку, - тихо сказал он. 

Я улыбнулась про себя. Интересно, он понимает, что этих его слов было вполне достаточно?


	5. Глава 5

**Блог Евгении В. Ватсон, Великолепнейшего Парикмахера c Бейкер-стрит**

_19 сентября_

О, боже. Я просто не могу. Ну и вечер сегодня был.

Сейчас мне полагается спать и видеть десятый сон. На часах два пополуночи, а я бодра как… как… как что-то очень-очень бодрое. И едва могу собрать все мысли воедино. Возможно, завтра утром меня ожидает огромнейшая куча проблем. Возможно, и нет. Не хочу об этом думать.

Итак, я была на вечеринке у Пола Старки. Помните, Зак хотел пойти туда вместе со мной? Потом он сказал, что не хочет идти туда, но, как оказалось, он всё-таки пришёл, и привёл с собой Софию Эддлстон. У неё ещё есть татуировка на пояснице. С орфографическими ошибками.

Без комментариев.

Так или иначе, мы с Метси и Брин поехали туда. На метро. Дом Пола всего в паре кварталов от ближайшей станции. Вечеринка оказалась точь-в-точь такой, как я и предполагала. Скукотища. Пластиковые стаканчики в ванной с дешёвым пивом из бочонка. Отвратительно настроенная музыка, поэтому не расслышать ничего, кроме басов. Народу столько, что нельзя даже толком потанцевать.

В отсутствии Йена Метси купалась в ощущении свободы. К тому же она до сих пор находилась в лёгком опьянении от полученного несколько недель назад адреналина, когда она думала, что беременна. Поэтому она крутилась вокруг парней на танцплощадке… Хм-м, или лучше сказать, на участке, выделенном для танцев? Потому что это, откровенно говоря, едва ли можно было назвать площадкой.

Мы с Брин отвоевали для себя уголок, где ещё оставалось немного свежего воздуха. Она стащила где-то тарелку с картошкой фри, и мы набросились на еду. Как я вообще здесь оказалась? Понятия не имею. Обычно подобные вещи не для меня. Идеальный отдых, в моем понимании, – это пойти на концерт или в клуб, чтоб послушать выступление какой-нибудь группы, или в кино, или просто зависнуть у кого-нибудь из друзей с кучей старых серий «Монти Пайтона»[1]. Я не из тех девушек, что любят пивные вечеринки.

Честно, я бы лучше осталась дома смотреть телек вместе с мамой.

Поэтому когда пара ребят со своими девушками, которых я немного знала, подошли и спросили, хотим ли мы уйти с этой скучной вечеринки, я была всеми руками «за». Брин решила остаться с Метси, но я не могла выдержать более ни секунды. Вот так-то я, собственно, и оказалась зажата между кем-то и кем-то в чьём-то джипе, направлявшемся на концерт группы чьего-то брата в каком-то непонятном джаз-клубе в Хэмпстеде.

Спустившееся колесо, туча «эсэмэсок», экстренная остановка в сомнительной репутации тайском ресторанчике – и половина нашей компании куда-то исчезла, оставив меня с парнем и его девушкой, которых я знала, но не так хорошо, как другую, свалившую от нас парочку, плюс ещё с двумя ребятами, которых я не знала вообще, и готессой, которую, кажется, звали Борзая, хотя вряд ли это действительно так.

Теперь эта поездка уже не казалась мне хорошей идеей. Я не знала никого из этих ребят, точнее, не совсем знала. Концерт в джаз-клубе казался позабытым, и мы просто колесили по Лондону в рэндж-ровере Борзой в поисках кого-то с именем Кровавый Эдди, что звучало не очень многообещающе. Я была зажата между двумя Другими Парнями на заднем сиденье, Парень-которого-я-типа-знаю расположился на переднем пассажирском, девушка – у него на коленях, а Борзая с видом маньячки сидела за рулём.

\- Эй, кажется, я тебя знаю, - сказал вдруг один из Других Парней.

\- Я так не думаю, дружище. - Я скрестила руки на груди, и скрестила ноги, и пыталась занимать как можно меньше места, не говоря уж о моих стараниях сократить все шансы быть «случайно» ощупанной.

\- Да-да, точно! Ты и есть та пташечка!

\- Эмм… Не мог бы ты конкретизировать?

\- Ну как же. Гомофилка.

У меня отвисла челюсть.

\- Что?!

Для меня не было открытием, что люди зовут меня так за спиной. Иногда они даже говорят мне это в лицо. Об этом я никогда, _никогда_ не сообщала родителям: они только чувствовали бы себя виноватыми, а я и так могу справиться. Я просто не ожидала, что этот вопрос возникнет _в данный момент_. Обычно этим прозвищем пользуется Лилли Бэтгейт - вредная, высокомерная девчонка, с которой мы открыто враждуем в школе. И я была почти уверена в том, что она не знакома ни с одним из этих придурков.

\- Это ведь правда! Твои папаши – педики, верно?

\- Твои папаши – педики? - переспросила Борзая, глядя на меня в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Прекратите говорить «педики»! - заорала я.

\- Окей, тогда, значит, твои папочки – _геи_ , - произнёс Другой Парень, саркастично выделяя слово «геи».

Я попыталась сохранить остатки гордости.

\- Да, мой отец состоит в браке с мужчиной.

\- О, значит, в го-мо-сек-су-аль-ном браке.

\- У тебя что, проблемы с этим?! - взорвалась я.

Он поднял руки вверх.

\- Эй, расслабься. Нет никаких проблем.

\- Мне кажется, это возбуждающе, - высказалась Борзая. – Ты видела, как они занимаются этим? Кто из них сверху?

\- О, боже, - пробормотала я, - в конце концов, мы говорим _о моих родителях_! Почему бы вам не заткнуться?

\- Не приказывай мне затыкаться в моей собственной машине, ты, гопница!

\- Я не гопница! – О Боже, неужели я выгляжу как гопница? В противном случае ко мне не обратились бы так. В тот вечер я была в толстовке с капюшоном… Неужели этого достаточно? – И я не хочу, чтобы моих родителей называли педиками!

\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Что эта девица здесь делает? - спросила Борзая у Парня-которого-я-типа-знаю.

\- Понятия не имею, - ответил он.

Я вздохнула, спрашивая себя, какого чёрта я оказалась в этой ситуации.

\- Просто высадите меня у ближайшей станции метро, ладно? Я поеду домой.

\- О-о-о, маленькой испугавшейся девочке нужно домоюшки до комендантского часика, чтобы голубые папочки уложили её спатеньки? - отвратительнейше просюсюкал Другой Парень.

\- Маленькая испугавшаяся девочка хочет оказаться подальше от вас, сборище придурков! - сказала я. Возможно, немного опрометчиво.

Борзая ударила по тормозам.

\- Тогда выметайся отсюда.

Внутри меня начала зарождаться паника.

\- Но… я не знаю, где мы.

Другой Парень выбрался наружу, а другой Другой Парень подтолкнул меня к двери, так что у меня не было другого выбора, кроме как выйти из машины. Другой Парень залез обратно.

\- Тогда вычисли это, гомофилка! - выкрикнула Борзая, и они уехали.

Я осмотрелась и поняла, что всё очень плохо. Я находилась в не самом хорошем квартале, и вокруг не было ни души. Место выглядело как типичный спальный район, но не один из милых и дружелюбных райончиков, а определённо один из «останешься-без-кошелька» райончиков. У меня не хватало денег на такси до дома, и я понятия не имела, где находится ближайшая станция метро.

Но я твёрдо сказала себе, что справлюсь с этим. Я не трусиха и тем более не плакса. Мои родители - женщина, зарабатывающая себе на жизнь кипячением людей, герой войны со стальными нервами и человек, от которого опаснейшие преступники мира убегают в ужасе. Уж я-то могу пережить тот факт, что умудрилась потеряться в каком-то весьма подозрительном районе.

Спрятав сумочку за пазуху, плотнее запахнув куртку и сунув руки в карманы, я зашагала по направлению к тому, что отдалённо смахивало на главную дорогу. Когда я добралась туда, оказалось, что дорога была не такая уж и главная, и я пошла в другом направлении.

Ну, короче говоря, я заблудилась ещё больше. Окружающая местность становилась всё подозрительнее и подозрительнее. Возможно, я была не такая уж и храбрая, как я думала до этого, потому что мне становилось по-настоящему страшно и слёзы грозили вот-вот появиться. И без того маленькие шансы на то, что я выберусь оттуда без звонка домой, почти совсем исчезли.

Я спряталась в тени у подъезда, надеясь, что меня не очень видно, и вытащила телефон. Решить, кому именно позвонить, было несложно, ибо только один человек мог доставить меня домой быстрее всего, поднимая при этом меньше всего шума. Я набрала номер Шерлока, молясь, чтобы они с папой ещё не легли спать.

Удача оказалась на моей стороне.

\- Джини, что произошло? – спросил он вместо приветствия.

\- Что? – озадаченно пискнула я.

\- Ты сейчас должна быть на вечеринке. И ты бы не позвонила домой, если бы всё было в порядке.

Даже просто услышать его голос было облегчением. Следующие мои слова были слегка искажены подступившими слезами:

\- Шерлок, мне нужна помощь. Я потерялась. Сначала я была с ребятами – кучкой сволочей, а потом они бросили меня где-то в Ист-Энде, и теперь я не знаю, где я, и здесь очень-очень страшно.

Я услышала громкий удар и шаги и поняла, что он вскочил с места так быстро, что опрокинул стул.

\- Ты видишь какие-нибудь таблички с названиями улиц?

Я выглянула из своего укрытия и осмотрелась.

\- Да, я на углу Портлет и… Мэссинэм?

\- Какого чёрта ты делаешь в Бетнал-грин? Ладно, не важно, расскажешь всё позже. Я заберу тебя оттуда прямо сейчас, поняла?

\- Хорошо, - ответила я.

\- Слушай внимательно. Иди вдоль по Мэссинэм, пока не дойдёшь до Глоуб-роуд. Поверни направо и через один дом увидишь маленькую кофейную лавочку, она открыта круглосуточно. Я знаю владельца, он не самый дружелюбный человек, но скажи ему, что ты моя дочь, и он позаботится о тебе. Я сейчас сажусь в такси и скоро буду.

\- Ладно.

\- Что-то плохое с тобой вряд ли может произойти: это не настолько опасный район…

\- Шерлок, подожди. Папа?..

\- Спит. Что именно он должен узнать об этом, обсудим с тобой позднее.

\- Хорошо, - произнесла я, полностью передавая свою судьбу в его руки. – Ой, Шерлок, а это не здесь Джек-Потрошитель убивал проституток?

\- Это было немного западнее отсюда, но в целом, да. Но, я полагаю, вряд ли мне нужно заверять тебя, что ты не станешь его следующей жертвой?

Лёгкая улыбка в его голосе заставила улыбнуться и меня.

\- Нет. Думаю, не нужно.

\- Ты уже в пути?

\- Да, иду по Мэссинэм, уже вижу Глоуб-роуд.

\- Отлично. Я еду за тобой.

\- Хорошо.

На Глоуб-роуд было больше фонарей, и я уже чувствовала себя намного лучше. Я повесила трубку и проделала остаток пути бегом. Кофейный магазинчик был там, где и сказал Шерлок.

Я вошла внутрь. В магазине не было никого, кроме владельца – огромного бородача, слегка напомнившего мне Анджело, если бы тот собирался присоединиться к клубу байкеров.

\- Что это ты бродишь так поздно по улицам, девочка? - прорычал он с таким видом, будто я собиралась его ограбить.

\- Эмм… Ну, вообще я должна сказать вам, что я дочь Шерлока Холмса.

Выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось.

\- Что ж ты сразу не сказала? Мистера Холмса, да? А ты – маленькая мисс Холмс?

Я не была мисс Холмс, но была рада на время позаимствовать это имя.

\- Ну да, это я.

\- Ты потерялась, малышка?

\- Да, немного. Шер… э-э… мой папа сказал, вы присмотрите за мной, пока он будет добираться сюда.

\- Это было бы честью для меня. Не хочешь немного кофе?

\- Было бы здорово, спасибо. С сахаром и сливками, можно?

\- Сейчас всё будет.

Я села за прилавком, и он принёс мне чашку кофе. Действительно вкусного кофе, надо сказать.

\- Ита-а-ак, - произнёс он, - когда это мистер Холмс обзавёлся дочерью? Ты не очень-то на него похожа, а?

\- Ну, на самом деле он мой отчим. Мой отец – его муж.

\- Твой отец? – Мужчина (до сих пор не узнала его имени) уставился на меня. – Случайно не тот доктор, с которым он постоянно бегал?

\- Доктор Джон Ватсон, да. Он мой папа.

\- Точно, вот на него ты очень похожа. Признаюсь, я очень рад. Всегда думал, что-то не так с этими двумя… - Он засмеялся. – Никогда б не подумал, что твой папа – гей. Впрочем, не могу сказать, что удивлён на счет мистера Холмса.

Я заёрзала на стуле. Кажется, сегодняшний вечер официально был объявлен вечером, когда люди могут комментировать сексуальную ориентацию папы и Шерлока, а я не получила сообщение об этом.

\- Ну, а как вы познакомились с Шерлоком? - спросила я, надеясь сменить тему.

\- О, да это сто лет назад было. У меня работник умер вот в этом магазинчике. Отравление. Копы думали, это я сделал, но мистер Холмс и твой папа доказали, что это не так. Я теперь ему многим обязан. Достаточно, чтобы присмотреть за его маленькой девочкой, более чем достаточно, - подмигнул он мне.

Так вот я и сидела и пила кофе (чашки четыре, от этого и бодра как не знаю что), и болтала с владельцем – в конце концов я узнала, что его зовут Питер, – о всяких забавных случаях, которые случались с ним в этом магазинчике.

Шерлок приехал минут через двадцать. Я вскочила с места, как только он вошёл, и кинулась к нему – так рада была его видеть. Он обнял меня в ответ.

\- Ну, ну, - произнёс он – лучшее, что мог сделать для моего успокоения. Он пах домом, и чаем, и папиным кремом после бритья (у них явно были продолжительные обнимашки этим вечером).

\- Премного благодарен, Питер, - сказал тем временем Шерлок.

\- Всегда пожалуйста. Какая милая у вас дочурка, мистер Холмс.

\- Бывает временами, - пробормотал Шерлок, подталкивая меня по направлению к такси, ожидающему снаружи.

Только оказавшись внутри, на заднем сиденье, я позволила себе окончательно выдохнуть. Шерлок сел рядом, и я подвинулась к нему.

\- Итак, - сурово сказал он. – С чего бы ты хотела начать?

Я рассказала ему всё, за исключением части с «гомофилкой», объяснив, что они просто вышвырнули меня из машины из-за небольшого разногласия. Достаточно близко к правде.

\- Прости, я не должна была уходить с вечеринки.

\- Безусловно.

\- Фактически я даже не нарушила комендантский час! Полчаса ещё осталось.

\- Комендантский час предполагает, что ты находишься там, где обещала находиться. Подозреваю, что изменение твоего местонахождения делает соглашение подобного рода недействительным. – Он покачал головой. – Серьёзно, Джини, я ожидал от тебя большего здравомыслия.

\- Но это была такая скучная вечеринка. Я просто… не могла дольше там находиться.

\- В том, что она была скучна, у меня нет никаких сомнения. Но это не та причина, по которой ты ушла.

Я вздохнула.

\- Ох, разве?

\- Да. Ты ушла, потому что Зак был там с другой девочкой.

Чёрт его побери. Я скрестила руки на груди.

\- Почему люди иногда бывают такими задницами, Шерлок?

Он засмеялся.

\- Извечный вопрос, моя дорогая. Полагаю, такова их природа, потому что мне иногда кажется, что такова природа всех людей вокруг.

\- Кроме нас с тобой, конечно.

\- О, я могу назвать тебе приличное число людей, которые не согласились бы с моим исключением из ряда самых невыносимых в мире задниц.

\- Например, преступники?

\- Определённо.

\- Таксисты?

\- Возможно.

\- Хм-м… Полицейские инспекторы?

\- Время от времени.

\- Бывшие военврачи?

Он расплылся в улыбке.

\- Несомненно.

Мы добрались до дома как раз перед комендантским часом. Шерлок остановил меня, прежде чем мы вошли внутрь.

\- Послушай, Джини, я действительно должен рассказать обо всех твоих ночных приключениях родителям.

\- Ну Ше-е-ерлок, неужели я недостаточно пострадала?

\- Хотя полагаю, что впредь ты подумаешь дважды, прежде чем проделать подобное ещё раз, что и является, в конце концов, целью любого потенциального наказания, следовательно, подобное наказание можно считать излишним.

\- Да-да, именно!

Он приподнял одну бровь.

\- Я подумаю над этим.

Я выдохнула.

\- Ладно.

\- Тогда давай быстро в постель. И я бы посоветовал тебе перед этим принять душ: от тебя несёт не хуже, чем от пивоварни.

Как раз в это время меня неожиданно переполнили чувства к моему необычному отчиму, и я обняла его и поцеловала в щёку.

\- Спасибо, Шерлок. За то, что спас меня.

Он хмыкнул, похлопав меня по плечу.

\- Я бы сказал, что не за что, но это не так. Это было ужасно неудобно для меня.

Я улыбнулась. Ему меня не провести.

\- Ну, в любом случае спасибо. Увидимся утром.

\- К этому времени ты уже можешь оказаться – или не оказаться – под домашним арестом.

\- Понадеюсь на удачу.

Я развернулась и пошла к входной двери 219 дома, а он – к двери 221. Мама спала перед телевизором и едва проснулась для того, чтобы поздороваться со мной, тем более чтобы заметить мою лёгкую… хм… взъерошенность. Запах пива не был бы неожиданностью. Она пожелала мне спокойной ночи и поковыляла к кровати.

И вот она я – до сих пор ждущая, когда же ослабнет действие от кофе Питера. Я почти уверена, что могу увидеть изнанку собственного черепа.

Что он кладёт туда? Ракетное топливо?!  
\-----

[1] Монти Пайтон (англ. Monty Python) – известная британская комик-группа 1960-80х годов. Получила популярность благодаря юмористическому телешоу «Летающий цирк Монти Пайтона», выходившему на BBC в 1969-74 годах.


	6. Глава 6

**Блог Евгении В. Х. Ватсон, Охотника На Вампиров**

_23 сентября_

Ладно. Хорошо. 

Глубокий вздох. 

Думаю… нет, подождите. Думаю ли? На самом деле, я… не совсем… подождите минутку. 

Нет. Да. Я уверена. Я абсолютно уверена. 

Я только что приняла Жизненно Важное Решение. Возможно, первое, принятое мной совершенно самостоятельно. И это чертовски нервирует. Но не так, как то, что я сейчас собираюсь сделать. 

Сейчас я должна сказать родителям. Поэтому мне придется собрать всех троих. Они все дома. Шерлок сегодня ужинал вместе с нами – папе то и дело приходится его уговаривать. Кажется, он съел целых три кусочка. Это прорыв! Но сейчас мама в кабинете, а папа и Шерлок проводят какое-то исследование, включающее в себя много старых толстых книг. Итак, я иду. 

В любую секунду. Я пойду. 

И-и-и-и-и я иду. Прямо сейчас. Нет, правда. 

Черт побери. Это же не страшно. Не испугаются же они. Папа, пожалуй, будет единственным, кто закатит истерику, мне просто нужно подготовиться к этому. И вообще, моя просьба – не такое уж большое дело.   
Ладно. Я могу это сделать. Я вернусь и закончу этот пост после встречи с семьей. 

_позже_

_Боже мой!_

Все вновь пошло не так, как я ожидала. У меня до сих пор слезы в глазах, я ошеломлена, я не могу успокоиться. Но я забегаю вперед. 

Итак, я оторвала их от их делишек и заставила присесть на диване в гостиной 219 квартиры, поместив папу в центр. Потом подтащила к дивану оттоманку и тоже села. Мама смотрела подозрительно. Папа выглядел испуганным. Шерлок выглядел раздраженным, ведь его прервали посреди Большого Пыльного Книжного Исследования. 

\- Итак, спорю, вы все задаетесь вопросом о том, почему я пригласила вас сюда сегодня, - произнесла я, стараясь перевести все в шутку. Мое намерение провалилось. 

\- Ты беременна? – выпалил папа. 

\- Папа! – воскликнула я. Святой Боже, как он мог подумать о таком? 

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Она не беременна, Джон. Любому идиоту понятно. 

\- Я ничего не могу с этим поделать! Любому отцу приходится задавать эти вопросы! Это что-то вроде рефлекса! 

\- Я не беременна, - ответила я. – Ничего катастрофичного не произошло, у меня все хорошо, не паникуем! – Я увидела, как они тут же расслабились. – Просто есть кое-что, что я хочу с вами обсудить. Кое-что, что мне хотелось бы сделать. 

\- Это о поездке в Гштад на Рождество? – спросила мама. – Потому что эта тема закрыта для обсуждения.

\- Это не о Гштаде! Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, дать мне сказать? 

\- Ты права, ты права, прости. – Она сложила руки на коленях, словно готовилась к собеседованию. – Прошу, продолжай. 

Я сделала глубокий вздох. 

\- Я хочу поменять имя - официально. 

Ответом на мое заявление стали три идентичных выражения недоумения на их лицах. Я бы сказала, этого не ожидал даже Шерлок.

\- Имя? – спросил папа. – Но… мне казалось, тебе нравится твое имя. 

\- Нравится. Я его обожаю. Я просто хотела бы поменять второе имя. – Мое полное имя – Евгения Виктория Ватсон. Евгения – в честь маминой бабушки и маминой сестры-близняшки Адель (это и ее среднее имя тоже). Виктория – в честь папиной мамы. И Ватсон, разумеется. 

\- Что плохого в Виктории? – спросил папа, надувшись. 

\- Ничего. Пап, но у меня твоя фамилия. Я хотела бы, чтобы все было распределено немного… равномернее. 

\- И на что ты хочешь его поменять? – спросила мама. 

\- Я хотела бы поменять свое среднее имя на Холмс. – Говоря это, я наблюдала за выражением лица Шерлока. Он просто сидел и смотрел на меня, выглядя при этом совершенно растерянным. – Так у меня будет одно имя от… от каждого из моих родителей. – Мама улыбалась мне. Папа казался совершенно ошеломленным и, наверное, мог заплакать. Он потянулся и взял Шерлока за руку. Тот крепко переплел свои пальцы с пальцами папы – стопроцентное палево. 

\- Я думаю, это очень мило, - сказала мама. – А ты, Джон? 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - произнес папа, он, казалось, онемел от волнения. Он поднял взгляд на Шерлока. – Шерлок, ты слышал? 

\- Конечно слышал, - ответил тот. Он посмотрел на меня тем самым своим интенсивным взглядом, который давно уже перестал меня пугать. – Я тронут этим жестом, Джини. Но тебе не нужно делать это из какого-то чувства долга или потому, что ты думаешь, будто я требую демонстрации семейных чувств. 

\- Речь не о тебе, Шерлок. То есть, полагаю, частично - да, так как это твоя фамилия. Полагаю, я также прошу твоего разрешения ее использовать. Если ты этого не захочешь, я пойму. Я знаю, у каждой фамилии есть своя История и все такое. Но я правда этого хочу. Когда я вырасту и буду расписываться в документах, и искать работу, и все такое прочее, я бы хотела, чтобы мое имя что-то значило. Я всегда буду знать, что оно досталось мне от моих родителей, и, нравится это тебе или нет, ты один из них. 

Папа смотрел на меня с тем самым выражением лица. Никогда ранее я не видела его таким. Шерлок по-прежнему был собран и невозмутим, но я знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что его тронуло то, о чем я просила. Он прочистил горло и сел прямее. 

\- Джини, я сочту за честь, если ты будешь носить фамилию Холмс.

Я не совсем понимала, как боюсь, что он откажется, пока он не сказал «да». Я сделала долгий выдох. 

\- Боже, какое облегчение. Спасибо. 

\- Ты серьезно думала, что он откажется? – спросил папа. 

\- Кто знает, - сказала я. – Итак. Я изучила процедуру, и она оказалась не такой уж сложной. На самом деле, сменить среднее имя намного проще, чем фамилию. Можно даже не делать это официально, но мне хотелось бы. Форму можно заполнить онлайн, и они пришлют нужные документы, это стоит около восьмидесяти фунтов. У меня есть некоторые сбережения… 

\- Вздор, - сказал Шерлок. – Насчет этого не беспокойся. Об этом позаботится Майкрофт. 

\- Ох, я не хочу утруждать его этим. 

\- Он сделает это меньше чем за минуту. Это и его фамилия тоже; уверен, он будет рад помочь прилить к нашей довольно застоявшейся родословной новую кровь. 

\- Как долго ты это обдумывала, Джини? – спросила мама. 

\- Не долго. Сначала я думала попросить, можно ли мне взять двойную фамилию. Но мне не казалось правильным не включать твою фамилию, мама. И прости, но я правда не думаю, что смогу жить с фамилией Пепперидж-Холмс-Ватсон. 

Все засмеялись.

\- Евгения Холмс Ватсон, - тихо произнес папа. – На самом деле, звучит хорошо. 

\- Пап, а ты не против? Что я откажусь от имени твоей мамы? 

Он кивнул.

\- Все в порядке. Это твое имя, дорогая. Оно должно отражать то, кем ты являешься. И, как бы ужасно это ни было, мне кажется, Шерлок оказывает на тебя такое же влияние, как твоя мама или я. 

\- Ужасно? – повторил Шерлок, выгибая бровь. – Да, полагаю, это так. Это вообще чудо, что ты позволил мне обитать возле твоей драгоценной семьи. 

\- У меня не было особого выбора. Какая же это семья, если в ней нет тебя, - ответил папа, улыбаясь с мягким выражением во взгляде. Шерлок заерзал, что-то бормоча, затем поднялся. 

\- Что ж, я пойду позвоню Майкрофту. 

\- После этого, как насчет сходить куда-нибудь, полакомиться мороженым? – спросил папа. – Отпразднуем немного, идет? 

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Да, а потом заскочим на уличную ярмарку, чтобы ты мог выиграть нам плюшевые игрушки, и пройдемся по пляжу, и будем строить замки из песка и пускать воздушных змеев, а после пойдем домой, напевая «тра-ля-ля», держась за руки, а ты будешь нести Джини на плечах, Джон. – Он фыркнул и исчез в дверях 221-Б. 

Папа казался немного удрученным. Он посмотрел на меня.

\- Прости, милая. Ты знаешь, он так делает, когда… 

\- Когда волнуется. Я знаю его шестнадцать лет, и ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что он язвит и закрывается, когда разговор идет о слишком личных вещах? 

Он улыбнулся.

\- Я просто пойду и поколочу его немного. Но потом обязательно за мороженым. Обещаю тебе это, как твой отец.

\- Я принимаю твою торжественную клятву. – Папа поднялся и последовал за Шерлоком в их квартиру. Я плюхнулась рядом с мамой, прижимаясь к ее боку. 

\- Ты думаешь, я поступила опрометчиво, ма? 

Она обняла меня за плечи, и я уткнулась головой в ее шею.

\- Ты никогда не бываешь опрометчивой, доченька. 

\- Имена имеют большое значение. 

\- Я знаю. О твоих мы с твоим отцом раздумывали очень долго. И, я полагаю, Шерлок тоже внес свой вклад.

\- Неужели? 

\- Ну, по-своему. На каждое предлагаемое нами имя он находил какую-нибудь знаменитую преступницу или печально известную роковую женщину с таким же. В конце концов, Евгенией мы поставили его в тупик. И это хорошо, потому что это имя было моим любимым. 

\- А как он вел себя, когда ты была беременна? Таким же язвительным и недоброжелательным?

Мама вздохнула. 

\- На самом деле, нет. Он был очаровательным. Всегда следил за показателями. Наблюдал, конечно же. Была ли я правильного размера? Нужного веса? Все ли шло в правильном порядке? Половину времени я ощущала себя ходячим экспериментом. 

\- Хотя, должно быть, это было тяжело для него. Все это время он был влюблен в папу, и никто об этом не знал.

В течение минуты мама хранила молчание. Я почти могла _слышать_ , как она рассматривает и один за другим отбрасывает возможные ответы. 

\- Да. Ему было тяжело. Хотя он никогда этого не показывал. – Она поцеловала меня в макушку. – Что ж, если мы собираемся за мороженым, мне лучше надеть туфли. – Она похлопала меня по колену и встала. – Скоро вернусь. 

Некоторое время я сидела на диванчике, задаваясь вопросом, что же мне нужно сделать, чтобы получить прямой ответ от любого из этих чертовых взрослых, а потом отправилась в 221, чтобы посмотреть, чем занимались мужчины. Зрелище, представшее моим глазам, когда я прошла через коридор, остановило меня на полпути. 

Они были на кухне, папа стоял на носочках, положив руки на плечи Шерлока. Шерлок принимал его объятия, уткнувшись лицом в папину шею. Одной рукой папа поглаживал волосы Шерлока, еле заметно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Шерлок крепко обнимал папу, сжимая в ладонях его свитер. 

Я собиралась уйти и оставить их наедине – Шерлок ненавидел те моменты, когда его ловили на проявлении эмоций, - но меня увидел папа. Шерлок тут же выпрямился и отстранился. Я увидела, как он быстро закрыл рукой глаза.

\- Пойду лучше сделаю звонок, - сказал он и быстрым шагом направился в коридор, что ведет в их спальню. Все время, пока он находился в поле зрения, он тщательно прятал лицо. Папа смотрел ему вслед с тем выражением лица, которое означало, что он помнит, почему на самом деле женился на этом мерзавце. 

\- Все в порядке? – спросила я, главным образом, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. 

Папа лучезарно улыбнулся мне, после чего подошел и заключил в сильные, уютные объятия. 

\- Спасибо тебе, солнышко, - сказал он мне на ушко. – Спасибо за это. 

\- Все хорошо, пап. Это всего лишь имя. 

\- Нет, нет. Это не просто имя. – Он отстранился и взял меня за плечи. – Ты понятия не имеешь, как я благодарен за то, что ты… - Он замолчал, у него слегка дрожал подбородок. – Что ты принимаешь меня, что ты принимаешь все это. 

\- _Принимаю_ тебя? А почему не должна? 

\- Ты задаешь этот вопрос из-за того, что ты другая. Тебе не придет в голову отречься от своего отца потому, что он… - Он вздохнул. – Джини, я расстался с твоей мамой из-за мужчины. Это является причиной миллиона семейных раздоров и печальных историй об отчуждениях и разрывах. Причина, по которой у нас все не так, в тебе. 

Я покачала головой.

\- Нет, она в том, что сделал ты. Ты не _бросил_ нас, ты сделал так, чтобы мы все были вместе. – Меня поразила внезапная мысль. – На самом деле это устроил Шерлок, так ведь? Обе квартиры принадлежат ему. Но это не может быть желанием всей его жизни – переселить целую семью себе под бок. Как тебе удалось его уговорить? – Папа лишь кинул на меня взгляд, а я уже знала ответ. – Ох-х-х-х, - выдохнула я. – Да чтоб мне провалиться, папа. – Я была немного напугана, честно. Шерлок сделал все это: выкупил помещение, проделал двери, допустил поистине эпический крах своей жизни и своей работы, и своей концентрации, и всего, что, по его утверждению, он ценил, - все, чтобы он мог быть с папой, а папа мог быть счастлив и быть с семьей. Я действительно не могла представить, на что это похоже – иметь человека, любящего меня столь же сильно. 

\- Я знаю, - сказал он, словно мог прочесть мои мысли на моей лице, что он, пожалуй, и сделал. – Но дело в том, что ничто из этого не сработало бы, реши ты возненавидеть меня или его. Ты сделала для меня возможным жизнь с ним _и_ с тобой. – Он вновь обнял меня. Вечер становился слишком эмоциональным. – Ты понятия не имеешь, что это для меня значит – то, что ты любишь его, - произнес папа. – И то, что ты хочешь взять его имя… - Он отстранился, покачав головой. – Ты не услышишь это от него, но Шерлок был потрясен твоим вопросом, а такое случается не часто. 

Ну и ну. Наворачиваются слезы.

\- Правда? 

\- Да, правда. – Он поцеловал меня. – Что ж, я вымотался. 

\- Эти сердечные разговоры утомляют, - сказала я.

\- Ты не шутишь. 

\- Пап… насчет того, что ты сказал раньше. Что ты оставил маму ради мужчины. 

Он насторожился.

\- Да? 

\- То есть, это правда и все такое, но… разве ты не бросил его раньше? Чтобы жениться на маме? 

Он вздохнул.

\- Полагаю, так и есть. Хотя я не могу об этом жалеть. Если бы я не сделал этого, у меня не было бы тебя. И, честно говоря, я не могу представить, какой стала бы моя жизнь, не будь я твоим отцом. 

Ничего себе. Еще больше слез.

\- А теперь ты делаешь это нарочно. 

Вернулся Шерлок, он выглядел на сто процентов собранным, в пиджаке, готовый выходить.

\- О Боже. Так вы еще не закончили? Я уже и для мороженого проголодался. Идемте, раз собирались.

Я обняла папу в последний раз и помчалась в 219, чтобы надеть куртку и обувь. А когда я на обратном пути спускалась по ступенькам, все трое находились в гостиной, склонив к друг другу головы, явно серьезно что-то обсуждая. Я заподозрила подвох. Они тут же обернулись ко мне, и это выглядело отрепетированным танцевальным движением. Я чуть не рассмеялась.

\- Идемте! – сказал папа. – Мороженое ждет! – Он взял Шерлока за руку, и мы двинулись к передней двери. 

Мы зашли за угол, направляясь в магазинчик мороженого, что располагался возле парка, это одно из моих любимых местечек. Не только потому, что они делают восхитительное мороженое, но и потому, что у них была прекрасная терраса с большим прудом с золотыми рыбками, а сегодня была замечательная ночь, еще не слишком холодная, и на этот раз еще и не влажная. Я шла позади, взяв под руку маму, папа с Шерлоком шли по тротуару перед нами, держась за руки. Обычно они не делали это на публике, но папа, наверное, сегодня вечером расчувствовался. 

Мы забрали мороженое и заняли столик на открытом воздухе. Папа взял шоколадный рожок, как и всегда. Мама – коктейль. Мое мороженое представляло из себя большое сливочное месиво с фруктами, а Шерлок ковырялся в своем самой маленькой ложкой из возможных, потому что не дай Бог его талия станет больше, чем моя. 

\- Итак... Что происходит? 

Они все сделали невинные лица.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, дорогая? – сказала мама. 

\- Вы трое что-то задумали. Выкладывайте. Нет-нет, не смотрите на меня с этим вашим выражением «кто, я?!». Я видела вас, когда спускалась, вы что-то обсуждали. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга и обменялись кивками. К моему удивлению, первым заговорил Шерлок:

\- Все в порядке, Джини. Мы собирались немного подождать, когда все утрясется, но, я полагаю, такой уж сегодня вечер, не правда ли? 

\- Какой вечер? 

\- У нас с твоими родителями были некоторые документы, которые… - он прочистил горло, после чего продолжил, - …которые официально оформят мое родство с тобой. 

У меня упала челюсть, когда я осознала, что он, должно быть, имеет в виду.

\- Ты имеешь в виду то, что ты… _удочеряешь_ меня? 

\- Да. Если это для тебя приемлемо. 

\- _Приемлемо_? Это потрясающе! – Я, по сути, спрашивала об этом, когда папа и Шерлок поженились. Я хотела знать, станет ли Шерлок моим настоящим папой. Мама с папой сказали мне, что по закону у меня не может быть больше двух родителей, и если Шерлок удочерил бы меня, маме или папе пришлось бы отказаться от своих родительских прав. Я этого не хотела, поэтому все осталось по-прежнему. Это действительно не имело значения, разве что у меня в голове. Шерлок обладал законным положением по отношению ко мне. Существовал документ, по которому он мог дать согласие на мое лечение, если мамы с папой не было рядом, и я знала, что если бы мама и папа каким-то образом оба погибли в аварии или что-то вроде того, то у Шерлока было бы право опеки надо мной. Но я думала, что он никак не может стать моим настоящим, законным родителем. Теперь, пожалуй, лучше уточнить. – Но я думала, что это незаконно. Больше чем двое родителей и все такое. 

\- Как правило, это так, - сказал папа. – Но судами было сделано несколько исключений. Давай скажем так: нам также было организовано исключение. 

\- Организовано. Майкрофтом, ты имеешь в виду. 

\- Периодически он бывает полезным, - громко произнес Шерлок, едва уловимо мне подмигнув. – Поэтому твоя маленькая просьба этим вечером случайно пришлась ко времени, - сказал он. – Изменение имени кажется особенно подходящим, учитывая такое развитие событий, тебе не кажется? 

Я засунула ладони под ноги, стараясь удержаться и не броситься его обнимать.

\- Подходящим. Да. – Я прочистила горло и подождала, пока комок в горле не исчез, прежде чем заговорить вновь: - Почему сейчас? Как гром среди ясного неба. 

\- Ну, в следующие несколько лет ты будешь участвовать в большом количестве шахматных турниров за границей. Учитывая расписание каждого из нас и занятость по работе, а также тот факт, что я единственный, кто достаточно хорошо знаком с игрой, вполне вероятно, что я буду сопровождать тебя в некоторых поездках. Это казалось разумной мерой, если мы будем путешествовать вместе, что я буду твоим законно признанным родителем. 

Я вновь кивнула.

\- Да. Здравая мысль. Абсолютно. – Я с трудом сжимала губы, пытаясь сдержать широкую ухмылку, угрожающую появиться на моем лице. За нами наблюдали мама с папой; она держала его за руку, подавляя улыбку. Папа вновь был готов заплакать. Я прочистила горло и поднялась.

\- Что ж. Я пойду в туалет. Вернусь через секунду. – Я поспешила в назначенное место, чтобы поплакать без лишних глаз. 

Когда я вернулась, мама и папа были за столиком одни. Они доедали мороженое, болтали о чем-то, наклонившись друг к другу, смеялись. Я замешкалась в дверях и некоторое время наблюдала за ними. Мне было интересно, вели ли они себя так же, когда были женаты. Как я говорила ранее, я едва помню то время, но сейчас, всего на мгновения, я ощутила ностальгию. Это странно – иметь разведенных родителей, по-прежнему нежничающих друг с другом. В конце концов, они расстались не потому, что больше не любили друг друга. Я просто хотела понять, что на самом деле чувствует мама. Она не может быть такой доброжелательной, какой казалась, разве нет? А может, и да. Моя мама практична и рациональна, и вполне в ее стиле было бы присесть и составить список всех факторов, и решить, какое соглашение является наиболее логичным, и, в итоге, почему бы ей не принять его? Но если она действительно любила папу, как она могла остаться в стороне и позволить ему уйти, чтобы быть с Шерлоком, и не ощущать эмоционального потрясения? Возможно, оно у нее было, а я просто не заметила. 

Когда-нибудь я пойму. Просто, видимо, не сегодня. 

Я обнаружила Шерлока возле пруда, он стоял у перил и наблюдал за рыбками. Это гипнотизирует. Я прошмыгнула мимо мамы и папы и подошла, вставая рядом с ним. 

Какое-то время он молчал, прежде чем произнести: 

\- Ты понимаешь, что это означает, что в следующий раз, когда ты испортишь один из моих экспериментов, у меня будут все полномочия для того, чтобы устроить тебе головомойку, не используя одного из твоих родителей в качестве посредника? 

Я ухмыльнулась.

\- А, так вот почему ты это делаешь. Эффективность возмездия. Все ясно. 

\- Вполне. – Он сделал паузу. – И не называй меня папой или как-то еще. «Шерлока» будет достаточно, как и всегда. 

\- Понятно. – Здесь изменений я не планировала. 

Он сунул руки в карманы и зарылся подбородком в воротник своего пальто.

\- Я продолжаю удивляться непредсказуемости своей жизни, - сказал он. – Можно только гадать, как много непредсказуемых событий должно произойти, прежде чем они перестанут быть удивительными. 

\- Если они не будут удивительными, они по определению не могут быть непредсказуемыми. 

Он кивнул.

\- Совершенно верно. – Он вздохнул и облокотился на перила возле пруда. – Я никогда не думал, что у меня будет… дочь, - произнес он. – Или семья любого сорта. Я определенно никогда не думал о том, что у меня будет супруг. Я пытался и не мог представить образ человека, который смог бы терпеть меня в долгосрочной перспективе. Конечно, такой человек мог никогда и не существовать. Но твоему отцу, кажется, доставляет удовольствие не оправдывать мои ожидания об очень многих вещах. 

\- Ты никогда не хотел этого? Даже тайно? 

\- Нет. Никогда. Я часто слышал слова о том, что получение чего-то, что всегда хотел, означает неизбежное разочарование. Реальность может не соответствовать ожиданиям. 

\- Обладание никогда не может быть столь же хорошим, как ожидание. 

\- Именно так. Но и наоборот, если не было желания, то обладанию нечему соответствовать. Оно может лишь превзойти ожидания. До такой степени, что ты не сможешь представить, каково это – не иметь. – Он посмотрел на меня со своей известной полуулыбкой. 

Я улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты не можешь представить своей жизни без меня? 

Он фыркнул.

\- Я думал, мысль была достаточно ясна. 

\- Таким образом, ты признаешь, что это удочерение было совершено по _сентиментальным_ причинам? 

\- Я ничего не признаю. 

Я повернула его так, чтобы можно было обнять его за талию. 

\- И не должен. Я применила дедукцию. 

Он усмехнулся, я ощутила всей грудью этот смешок, низкий и довольный. Он обнял меня в ответ.

\- Тогда я неплохо тебя научил. 

А теперь я должна сделать паузу и найти платочек. 

_позже_

Ладно, я вернулась. Если бы я была писателем-фантастом, я бы просто закончила на этом месте, но я мемуарист, насколько меня проинформировали о правильных терминах, а потому должна завершить этот вечером. По существу, Шерлок позволил мне обнимать его некоторое время, а потом пришли мама с папой и заставили его покорно принять семейные объятия, после чего он устроил чертово шоу, махнув полами пальто и в гневе затопав прочь. Мы последовали за ним, а мама с папой напевали «Полуночный поезд в Джорджию», а я просто плыла рядом, словно мыльный пузырь, надеясь, что не лопну слишком быстро. 

Когда мы вернулись домой, на обеденном столе в 219 покоился ворох бумаг. У меня было новое свидетельство о рождении и новые удостоверения личности, а еще там были бумаги об удочерении с желтыми флажками там, где требовались подписи. Майкрофт работает быстро, когда он надлежащим образом мотивирован. Все было подписано и забрано курьером, который появился через десять минут без предварительного звонка. 

Так что теперь у меня официально трое родителей. Трое людей, присматривающих за выполнением домашнего задания. Трое людей, отслеживающих мой комендантский час. Трое людей, тщательно проверяющих мои свидания. 

Боже, что я наделала?


	7. Глава 7

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Шеф-повара и Посудомойки**

_29 сентября_

Я сейчас перечитываю последнюю запись, и, чёрт, кажется, из меня вышла бы неплохая ясновидящая. Помните наш разговор с Шерлоком о том, что, когда наконец получаешь что-то до боли желанное, обещанное удовлетворение может и не прийти? Сегодня я в этом убедилась.

И могу подкрепить сие заявление доказательствами.

Одна из причин нынешней записи в блоге – Шерлок получает слишком много удовольствия, получив возможность мучать меня благодаря своему новому качеству законного отца. У него появилась привычка отвечать на любой вопрос, который я задаю, так: «Потому что я твой отец, вот почему». Папа в таком случае тихонько посмеивается где-то на заднем плане, а мама говорит лишь: «Эй, ну ты же сама хотела этого». Так что, другими словами, мне не приходится ожидать какой-либо помощи от людей, которые являются моими биологическими родителями.

Возможно, мои действия породили монстра. В любом случае это вскоре ему наскучит, и всё снова станет на свои места. Но до тех пор мне остаётся лишь молча страдать.

Вчера Шерлок попытался отправить меня спать без ужина. Папа же не счёл данную меру подходящим наказанием за то, что я недостаточно быстро, по мнению Шерлока, передала ему соль. Потом папа добавил, что если Шерлок не отменит наказание, то _он сам_ рискует отправиться спать без… гм… без ничего. Я притворилась, что нахожусь в счастливом неведении относительно подтекста этой угрозы, и просто позволила себе насладиться выражением глубочайшей досады на лице Шерлока.

Мама находит всю эту ситуацию крайне забавной. И это действительно забавно – в какой-то степени. Нельзя сказать, что Шерлок абсолютно искренен в своих действиях: на самом деле он просто изображает строгого папочку, чтобы скрыть свою радость. Потому что боже упаси нас хоть на секунду подумать, что он может быть счастлив из-за моего нового имени и его статуса родителя.

Ну, это не так важно. Перейдём к событиям сегодняшнего вечера.

После школы я пошла к Леониду, и мы провели пару часов за игрой в шахматы. Честно говоря, он мне немного потакает: я люблю играть быстро, он же сторонник осторожного, взвешенного подхода к игре. Впрочем, Леонид в любом случае получает ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от игры, как и я, кстати. В этот раз я обыграла его со счётом 14 : 12.

Шерлок объявился без четверти шесть.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила я. – Я собиралась ехать домой на метро. 

\- Я решил тебя забрать.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я твой…

\- …отец, вот почему, - закончила я, закатывая глаза. – Нет, серьёзно, почему?

\- У меня дело к Леониду.

Оу. Он имел в виду деньги. Не знаю, сколько Леонид берёт за занятия, но, судя по всему, прилично. Десятки желающих выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы попасть к нему, но он набирает лишь очень ограниченный круг учеников. Я чувствую себя немного виноватой из-за этого, но, думаю, я просто чуть более экономна, чем сверстники. Мне нравится покупать одежду в секонд-хенде, я не занимаюсь дорогостоящими видами спорта, не требую новомодных гаджетов, не крашу волосы. Не прошу у родителей дизайнерских нарядов и не опустошаю их кредитки. Леонид – моя единственная крупная статья расходов. Причём это даже не было изначально моей идеей: я училась у него ещё до того, как узнала про такую вещь как деньги. Поэтому всё, что я могу сделать, - это оправдать все затраты. Что, как мне кажется, у меня уже получилось (привет, уровень 2425 в рейтинге Эло).

Пока они разговаривали, я прихватила пальто и сумку, и позже мы с Шерлоком вышли из дома и сели в такси, но едва успели тронуться с места, как у него зазвонил телефон.

\- А, Лестрейд. Заедешь за мной по дороге. – Шерлок замолчал на мгновение, пока инспектор что-то говорил. – Хм-м. Интересно. – Пауза. – Да, но я…

Он взглянул на меня, сузив глаза и явно о чём-то размышляя.

\- Нет, пожалуй, я подъеду сразу на место.

Шерлок отключился и продиктовал таксисту новый адрес.

Неужели это то, о чём я думаю? Нет. Определённо нет.

Шерлок повернулся ко мне.

\- Ну что, Джини? Что скажешь?

\- Что скажу? – переспросила я. Он лишь ухмыльнулся. – Прекрати меня дразнить. Нет, правда? Ты серьёзно?

\- Джон сегодня на дежурстве, а мне нужен ассистент.

\- Ты действительно разрешишь мне побывать на месте преступления?

\- Мне кажется, ты уже достаточно взрослая для этого, верно?

\- Шутишь? Да я мечтала об этом лет с пяти!

\- Ну вот, тогда не о чем переживать. Ты справишься.

\- Естественно. Я знаю, что делать.

После этого он замолчал. Я сидела лицом к окну, смотрела на проплывающие мимо улицы, а внутри всё клокотало от радости. Когда я была маленькой, моим единственным, самым заветным желанием было стать консультирующим детективом и ходить на места преступлений вместе с папой и Шерлоком. Я даже выдумала Костюм Консультирующего Детектива, который носила бы. Шерлок раньше давал мне тесты на дедукцию, и я корпела над каждым по нескольку часов, оттачивая свои навыки.

Когда я стала постарше, этот детективный ажиотаж чуть поутих. Моё поклонение герою-Шерлоку ослабло, когда из восхитительного, необычного дяди Шерлока, которого я видела пару раз в неделю, он превратился в Шерлока-отчима, мозолящего мне глаза изо дня в день. У меня появились другие интересы. Я стала уделять больше внимания шахматам. Открыла для себя профессию мамы и какое-то время увлекалась ею. Ну, вы знаете, это нормально для детей - кидаться от одного к другому.

Но моё восхищение работой Шерлока так и не улетучилось окончательно. Я до сих пор обожаю слушать про расследования и всё так же люблю его тесты на дедукцию, хотя никто мне их больше не даёт. И, конечно, я всё ещё безумно хотела одного - попасть на настоящее место преступления и посмотреть, как я там справлюсь. Я не могла поверить, что он наконец-то разрешил мне!

Тем временем мы подъехали на место. Это был обыкновенный дом в обыкновенном районе. Шерлок уже смотрел по сторонам, вбирая в себя информацию. Мы выбрались из такси и несколько мгновений просто стояли на месте. Я не знала, что сказать, и ждёт ли он вообще от меня какой-либо реакции.

\- Джини! Что ты тут делаешь?

Я помахала Лестрейду, быстрыми шагами приближавшемуся к нам.

\- Привет, Грег!

Сейчас, наверное, самое время для признания: в возрасте тринадцати лет я впервые по-настоящему, до дрожи в коленках, влюбилась. В инспектора Лестрейда. О, боже, я тогда просто потеряла голову. Он довольно привлекателен, и он работает полицейским, что по-своему восхитительно, и никогда не относился ко мне как к ребёнку, что я очень ценила. Я также помню, что он был рядом после одного очень неприятного происшествия и утешал меня, как мог, что, возможно, тоже как-то повлияло на моё подсознание. Я была так сильно влюблена в него… Уверена, бедному инспектору досталось приличное количество шуток и подколов по этому поводу, потому что в тринадцать лет не многие умеют скрывать свои чувства, так что моё обожание наверняка было ужасно очевидным. Мама, папа и Шерлок точно были в курсе. Мама считала это милым, папу это настораживало, Шерлок же закатывал глаза и вопрошал, почему я не могла выбрать какой-нибудь менее тупоголовый объект для обожания.

Занятно, но я – не единственная, кто мучается от безответной любви. Лестрейд, возможно, полагает, что никто не знает об этом, но папа, Шерлок и я заметили, что уже достаточно долгое время он симпатизирует моей маме. _Очень_ сильно. Мама, будучи обычно очень наблюдательной, почему-то этого не замечает. Или не хочет замечать. Мы с папой даже договорились организовать им свидание, но пока как-то руки не доходят. Жена Лестрейда умерла около пяти лет назад. Рак. У него нет детей. Он симпатичный и добрый, и я считаю его превосходной парой для мамы, если бы она вдруг захотела обзавестись отношениями. Признаюсь, здорово думать о нём как о члене нашей маленькой семьи (чего стоит только представить его и Шерлока, сидящих вместе за праздничным столом), но пока дальше разговоров у нас как-то не зашло.

Но несмотря на то, что Лестрейд всегда был со мной очень мил, сейчас по его лицу нельзя было сказать, что он сильно рад меня видеть.

\- Шерлок, ты с ума сошёл? Ты не можешь так просто привести её на _место преступления_!

\- Почему нет?

\- Она штатская!

\- Я тоже.

\- Она несовершеннолетняя!

\- Но находится в сопровождении своего законного представителя.

\- Но… но… так нельзя!

\- Теперь ты просто упрямишься. Джон сейчас занят, а ты знаешь, что мне нужен коллега. Джини более чем подходящая кандидатура.

Я даже просияла от такой оценки моих способностей.

\- Это просто смешно. Это тебе не Вернам-Хогг[1], Шерлок, мы не проводим акцию «Возьми ребёнка с собой на работу»!

\- Рискну предположить обратное: я видел в Ярде объявления, касающиеся подобной акции.

\- Ну ладно, возможно, но мы не приводим детей на место преступления!

\- Лестрейд, каждую секунду, пока мы стоим здесь и препираемся, Андерсон уничтожает одну улику. Ты пропустишь нас или нет?

Инспектор вздохнул, переводя взгляд с меня на Шерлока и обратно.

\- Хорошо, уговорил. Но за неё отвечаешь ты, понял?

\- Только недавно я подписал официальные бумаги по этому поводу. Так что да, конечно.

Шерлок пошагал вперёд, по пути захватил две пары резиновых перчаток и одну из них передал мне. Я пристроила свой рюкзачок у стенки и натянула перчатки, чувствуя себя ужасно официально. После этого мы прошли на кухню, где горел свет.

По пути нам встретился Андерсон. Я никогда до этого не видела сего мифического персонажа, но узнала его сразу же по презрительному взгляду, которым он наградил Шерлока.

\- О, чудесно, - мерзко улыбнулся он. – Психопат, гуляющий на свободе. – Его взгляд соскользнул на меня. – Господи боже, это ещё кто?

\- Андерсон, это моя дочь, Евгения. Сегодня она будет мне ассистировать.

\- Твоя… твоя кто? Эй, погоди, это ж дочка Ватсона, нет?

\- Да. Попытайся поднапрячь свой умишко. Она дочь Джона, а Джон мой муж, что делает её также _моей_ дочерью. Пойдём, Джини. Старайся не смотреть ему в глаза, я не хочу, чтоб ты потом страдала от кошмаров.

Андерсон покачал головой.

\- Бедняжка, - пробормотал он, проходя мимо меня.

Я онемела. Я знала, конечно, что многие ярдовцы не питают особой симпатии по отношению к Шерлоку, но, пожалуй, не очень в это верила. Неужели они не понимают? Неужели после всех дел, что он раскрыл, и людей, которых он спас, они искренне верят, что он… ненормальный? Псих?

Так нельзя, и я совершенно не одобряю подобного отношения. Шерлок, конечно, иногда ведёт себя не лучшим образом, но видеть, что люди, которым он пытается помочь, обращаются с ним _так_ , не очень-то приятно. Папа говорит, что большинство из них просто отрицают, что он может справиться с их работой лучше, чем они сами. Будто бы это его вина. Правда, ещё папа говорит, что Шерлок нисколько не поможет делу, если будет унижать ярдовцев при любой возможности. Но ладно, вернёмся на место преступления.

В кухне никого не было. Мы ступили на освещённый участок пола. И я увидела его.

Мертвеца.

Первым, что я почувствовала, был запах. Не гнилостный и давнишний – я знаю этот запах благодаря маминой работе. Нет, умер он совсем недавно. В воздухе стоял запах крови – тяжёлый и металлический, - мочи и других жидкостей, которые вытекают из тела после того, как оно перестаёт удерживать их в себе. Я знаю о смерти и о том, что происходит с телом после. Я видела картинки, фотографии с места преступления и множество противных, воняющих трупов с маминой работы.

Но это был мёртвый человек. Я впервые вживую видела мёртвого человека. Это была женщина, которая проснулась этим утром, встала, оделась – то есть, проделала всё то же, что и я. И у неё не было и мысли о том, что день закончится для неё вот так и что её уже сегодня будут осматривать полиция и судмедэксперты, а также консультирующие детективы со своими дочерями. Ещё недавно эта женщина была жива, а сейчас… уже нет.

Шерлок пристально смотрел на меня.

\- Всё в порядке? – пробормотал он.

Я кивнула.

\- Да. – Я думала, что со мной всё в порядке. Я была почти уверена в этом.

\- Скажи, что ты видишь.

Я сделала глубокий вдох, закрыла глаза и снова открыла. _Не просто смотри – исследуй._

\- Её застрелили. Со спины. – Около раны был красный флажок – указатель траектории выстрела. – Она уже была на полу, когда в неё выпустили пулю.

\- Хорошо. Ещё?

\- Человек, который стрелял, стоял над ней. Скорее всего, она была без сознания, когда он выстрелил.

\- С чего ты взяла?

\- Она лежит на животе, поза спокойная. Одежда не смята. Если бы она упала, находясь в сознании, то попыталась бы перевернуться и защититься. Подняв руки, например, или ещё как-нибудь.

\- Хорошо. Как тогда она оказалась без сознания?

\- Возможно, её ударили по голове?

Шерлок склонился к голове женщины.

\- Следы травмы отсутствуют.

\- Эм-м… Какой-нибудь наркотик?

\- Возможно, но маловероятно.

Я посмотрела на ноги женщины. На одной не было туфли, и я могла разглядеть лак на пальцах босой ноги – с большого пальца он почти содрался. Ей не помешал бы педикюр.

Следующее, что я помню, - Шерлок подтаскивает меня к стулу в столовой и насильно усаживает.

\- Её ногти. Ей нужно было обновить лак.

\- Ш-ш-ш, присядь. А теперь сделай глубокий вдох.

\- Ногти на ногах. Возможно, она хотела их подкрасить на днях. А теперь уже не сделает этого. Сегодня утром она ещё была жива.

\- Знаю. - Он положил руки мне на плечи. – Всё хорошо, медвежонок.

Я ждала, пока у меня в голове прояснится, сконцентрировавшись только на собственном дыхании и успокаивающей тяжести рук Шерлока. Потом резко выпрямилась.

\- О, боже… Скажи, что никто не видел, как я… как мне стало нехорошо?

Шерлок посмотрел куда-то мне за спину.

\- Нет… Похоже, все осматривают остальные комнаты. Здесь только ты и я. – Он склонил голову и посмотрел мне в глаза. – Не следовало брать тебя с собой, да?

\- Нет, я рада. Рада, что ты взял меня. Я хочу помогать.

\- Ты ещё не готова к такому.

\- Готова. Я видела сотни трупов.

\- Скелеты твоей мамы – не то же самое, что люди, которые, как ты выразилась, были живы ещё утром.

\- Я в порядке. Я не собираюсь падать в обморок или что-то в этом роде.

Он нахмурился.

\- Уверена?

\- Да. – Я сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула. – Всё хорошо. Давай вернёмся к работе.

Мы вернулись на кухню, и я позволила Шерлоку продолжить рассуждения. Оказалось, что моё наблюдение по поводу ногтей было очень важным. Отсюда он вычислил, что её затащили в спальню на втором этаже и там придушили подушкой, на которой Шерлок обнаружил ворсинки, каким-то образом, через цепочку выводов, за которыми я едва успевала, приведшие к секретарше убитой и некоему скандалу из-за откровенных фотографий в чьём-то мобильном.

Я стояла рядом с Шерлоком и наблюдала, как судмедэксперты вывозят из дома тело женщины в чёрном полиэтиленовом мешке.

\- Эту секретаршу ведь поймают?

\- Я уже позаботился об этом.

\- Ярдовцы в конце концов вычислили бы всё то же самое, правда?

\- Возможно. Но им понадобилось бы несколько дней, чтобы понять, что к чему. Это моё главное преимущество, Джини. Скорость. Если я могу в течение получаса понять то, на что им потребовалась бы неделя, шансы на поимку преступника возрастают в несколько раз.

К нам подошёл Лестрейд.

\- Ну что, Джини, как тебе первое посещение места преступления? Как думаешь, может, тебя ждёт карьера в Ярде?

Я с трудом улыбнулась.

\- Сомневаюсь. На данный момент всё моё внимание отдано шахматам. А после этого, возможно… возможно, археология.

Шерлок посмотрел на меня, подняв бровь.

\- Да? Мне казалось, ты увлекаешься микробиологией.

\- О, это было ещё на прошлой неделе.

Лестрейд засмеялся.

\- Ладно, тогда идите. И спасибо, Шерлок.

Шерлок кивнул, и мы отправились ловить такси.

 

Всего пару минут назад ко мне в дверь постучал папа.

\- Я могу войти? – спросил он.

\- Конечно.

Я расположилась около шахматной доски, он сел на краешек моей кровати.

\- Слышал, ты сегодня получила новые впечатления.

\- Не сердись на Шерлока за то, что он взял меня с собой.

\- Я не сержусь. Я же знаю, что ты всегда хотела попасть на место преступления. - Он улыбнулся. – Не совсем то, что ты ожидала, да?

Я покачала головой.

\- Она… просто лежала. Такая _мёртвая_ , пап. Будто так и должно быть, будто бы…

\- Будто бы это может случиться с каждым из нас в любую секунду?

\- Ага. – Я посмотрела на него. – Каким было твоё первое место преступления?

\- Неужели я тебе не рассказывал?

\- Нет.

\- О, боже. Ну, я, как ты знаешь, повидал много трупов. Медицинская школа, больница и, конечно, армия. Но на месте преступления я не был до тех пор, пока не встретил Шерлока. Фактически это был тот самый день, когда мы познакомились.

\- Правда? Это было просто типа «привет, как дела, давай будем соседями, а теперь пошли на место преступления»?

Он хохотнул.

\- Ну да, приблизительно так и было.

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что он, возможно, сумасшедший?

\- Да, я подумывал об этом. Итак, впервые я побывал на месте преступления в Брикстоне.

\- Это как-то… повлияло на тебя?

\- Да, немного. Но мне нужно было продолжать работать - во всяком случае, об этом твердил Шерлок. И, признаюсь, я отвлёкся, чтобы повосхищаться его рассуждениями.

Папа склонился ко мне и взял за руку.

\- Джини, ты не должна стыдиться, если вид мёртвой женщины вызвал у тебя не самые хорошие ощущения. Это естественно. Наоборот, мы бы даже забеспокоились, если бы ты восприняла это как нечто абсолютно нормальное и обыденное.

\- Шерлок взял меня с собой намеренно, правда? Чтобы я испытала, каково это? – Я плюхнулась на живот. – Чувствую себя так, как будто провалила тест или что-то подобное.

\- О, нет. Не совсем. Честно говоря, ты справилась намного лучше, чем большинство людей, впервые увидевших труп так близко. Уверен, если бы ты ещё раз побывала на каком-нибудь месте преступления, то смогла бы сфокусироваться на деле и сделала бы всё просто превосходно. – Он замялся на пару мгновений. – Шерлок был очень впечатлён.

\- Впечатлён? Ему пришлось чуть ли не на руках выносить меня из комнаты!

\- Ничего подобного. Он описал это как «лёгкий обморок». И ещё он сказал, что одно из твоих наблюдений оказалось ключевым. Что-то про ногти на ногах.

Я улыбнулась.

\- Уверена, он сам бы это заметил.

\- Ох, Джини. Добро пожаловать в мой мир. Я постоянно спрашиваю себя, зачем я вообще нужен на месте преступления, если замечаю вещи, которые он непременно увидел бы сам.

\- Зачем же тогда?

\- Гению нужна публика. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. И, в конце концов, даже спустя столько времени я всё ещё восхищаюсь им.

После этого папа поцеловал меня, пожелал спокойной ночи и оставил наедине с шахматами. А я всё не могу перестать думать о той мёртвой женщине и обо всех других трупах, благодаря которым трое моих родителей зарабатывают на жизнь. Интересно, сколько их было всего? И сколько бы ещё было, если хотя бы одного из этих трёх не существовало?


	8. Глава 8

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Трусишки**

_3 ноября_

Я пишу этот пост со своего планшета из какой-то комнаты внутри одного из домов Майкрофта. Я не знаю, где он находится. Где-то возле Халла, я полагаю. Машина, которая привезла нас сюда, была с затонированными окнами. Мама меряет шагами комнату. Она продолжает сверлить взглядом окна. Они закрыты тяжелыми занавесями, и ей хочется выглянуть наружу, но нам сказали не делать этого, а она старается делать то, что ей велено. 

Мне очень страшно. 

День начался нормально. Сегодня пятница, и я с нетерпением ждала выходных. Только девушки. Папа вытянул Шерлока из города для небольшого перерыва. Я поддразнила его насчет романтического отдыха, и он покраснел и засуетился, что дало мне знать, что это именно то, на что он надеялся. Остались только мы с мамой. Завтра за нами должна была приехать тетя Адель и забрать нас на какой-то сказочный показ, полный дизайнеров и знаменитостей – я надеялась увидеть Киру Найтли, потому что я та-а-а-ак от нее балдею, - а потом мы собирались на роскошный ужин и в кино. 

Полагаю, теперь от этого придется отказаться. 

Я пришла домой в обычное время. Папы с Шерлоком уже не было. Какое-то время я провела у Зака за игрой в «Sims», и к тому времени, как я вернулась, мама была дома. Она сказала, что бабушка Пэ пригласила нас на ужин, что превосходно, потому что это означает, что я смогу поиграть с бабушкиной и дедушкиной собаками. Я поднималась по ступенькам, чтобы взять свитер, когда зазвонил мобильный. Пришло сообщение. Я услышала, как у мамы в то же время запиликал сотовый. Я открыла сообщение и увидела одно слово. 

АХИЛЛЕС 

В течение секунды я просто глазела на него. 

\- Джини! – услышала я мамин крик. Это вывело меня из ступора. 

\- Да, мам! Я видела!

\- Возьми сумку, живо. – Я услышала, как она бежит в свою спальню. Я подбежала к своему шкафу и вытащила сумку, которую держала там собранной, согласно инструкциям. В ней находилось две смены одежды, основные туалетные принадлежности, примитивный планшетный компьютер, заряженный мобильный телефон и (потому что это я) компактный шахматный набор. Я нашла ее и перекинула через плечо, надела туфли и поспешно спустилась вниз. Мама уже ждала меня в гостиной. – Быстрее, быстрее, - поторапливала она. Мы спустились по ступенькам, и мама открыла переднюю дверь. 

Там стоял крупный мужчина. Мое сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. _«О Боже, мы были недостаточно быстрыми»_ , - подумала я. Но затем он заговорил: 

\- Задайте мне вопрос, - сказал он. 

Я не знала, о чем он говорил, но мама, казалось, поняла. Она подумала секунду.

\- Среднее имя нашей дочери? 

Мужчина чуть склонил голову. Я поняла, что он прислушивается к наушнику. 

\- Он говорит, Холмс.

Мама кивнула.

\- Все верно. 

Мужчина посторонился, и мы залезли на заднее сидение черной машины с затемненными окнами. Мама притянула меня ближе и крепко сжала, пока мы отъезжали от дома. Я не задавала вопросов. И не должна была. 

Это оборотная сторона возможности быть частью семьи, которая включает в себя единственного в мире консультирующего детектива. 

Это слово АХИЛЛЕС. Это кодовое слово. Идея Майкрофта. Это означает, что нам с мамой нужно укрыться в безопасном месте, потому что кто-то угрожает нам (или, скорее, мне), чтобы таким образом угрожать папе или Шерлоку. Это, пожалуй, звучит супер драматично. Я полагаю, так и есть. Но папа и Шерлок - ну, мне они кажутся самыми обычными, и большую часть времени мы живем мирно, но иногда они связываются с жестокими людьми. Людьми, которые убьют их, людьми, которые убьют _нас_ , только чтобы причинить им боль. Если нам отправляется это слово, мы должны перебраться в безопасное место. Так папа и Шерлок могут делать то, что им нужно, не беспокоясь о том, что нам с мамой причинят боль или похитят, или совершат что-то иное.   
О чем никто не упоминает – так это о том, что они все равно беспокоятся друг о друге. И Бог знает, что самым быстрым способом навредить Шерлоку будет причинить боль папе или угрожать это сделать. Это также самый быстрый способ заработать его вечное проклятие. Шерлок на самом деле не часто сходит с ума. А когда сходит, мне не хотелось быть принимающей стороной его гнева. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что любого, кто осмелится навредить папе, хорошенько поимеют более чем дюжиной способов. 

Полагаю, некоторые люди думают, что я живу в постоянном состоянии страха, боясь, что кто-то может похитить меня, чтобы добраться до моих пап. Забавно то, что, несмотря на то, что у меня бывают тревожные моменты, ты не можешь существовать в таком состоянии все время. И, как ни странно, знание об этих мерах предосторожности заставляет меня ощущать себя в большей безопасности. В этом мире опасность таится везде. У нас, по крайней мере, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств есть план. 

Я знаю об этом слове так долго, как себя помню. Но я не могу вспомнить о том, приходило ли оно когда-либо раньше. Мама говорит, это случалось только раз, когда мне было четыре или около того. Однажды я спросила у Шерлока, как много у него врагов, которые могут совершить достаточно плохие вещи, чтобы нам понадобилось это слово.

\- Ни одного, - ответил он. – Я разделался со всеми, кто имел значение. – То, как он это произнес, было немного… зловеще. Повторно я этот вопрос не задавала. 

Но теперь слово было прислано вновь. Что-то пошло не так.

\- Папа и Шерлок не уезжали на выходные, не так ли? – наконец спросила я. 

Мама вздохнула.

\- Ну, это началось на их пути туда. 

\- Папа в порядке? 

\- Я уверена, что с ним все хорошо, милая. Твой папа намного сильнее, чем кажется. 

\- Я знаю. Но…

\- Ш-ш-ш, Джини. Все будет хорошо. Мы будем в каком-нибудь безопасном месте, а папа и Шерлок приедут к нам, как только смогут. – Она обняла меня крепче. 

Мы приехали сюда – где бы это ни было – и были препровождены внутрь, где поднялись в большую спальню с двумя огромными кроватями и телевизором, и маленькой кухонькой в углу. Обстановка в комнате была довольно роскошной. 

И вот началось томительное ожидание. 

Вскоре пришел Майкрофт. Он едва появился в дверном проеме, как мы обе набросились на него.

\- Где мой папа? А Шерлок? – потребовала я. Мама задавала ему примерно такие же вопросы. 

\- Ну-ну, - сказал он, приподнимая руки. – Я всего лишь пришел посмотреть, как вы… расположились. Вам комфортно?

\- Мне не будет комфортно, пока я не узнаю, что происходит, - сказала мама. Она была совершенно спокойной. Я завидовала ее самообладанию, потому что самой мне казалось, словно я вот-вот выпрыгну из кожи. 

\- Боюсь, у меня не так много информации, - ответил Майкрофт. 

\- Ты имеешь в виду, не так много той, что ты хочешь нам открыть. 

\- Все, что мне известно, - это то, что я получил от Джона сообщение, в котором он просил отправить слово. Он оставался на связи достаточно долго, чтобы подтвердить ваш транспорт, а затем отключился. Я понятия не имею, где находятся сейчас они с Шерлоком. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила, что ты не до конца осведомлен о том, где находится твой брат? – сказала мама.

\- Честно говоря, не имеет значения, веришь ты или нет, Грейс. Принимаются меры для обеспечения твоей безопасности и безопасности Джини. Мой брат разберется со всеми возникшими трудностями самостоятельно. Если ему потребуется моя помощь, он ее получит.

Мама подтянула меня к себе и обернула руки вокруг моих плеч.

\- Хорошо, я ценю безопасность Джини. Если у тебя получится связаться с Джоном, пожалуйста, скажи ему, что с нами все в порядке и он может не беспокоиться о нас. 

\- Не думаю, что какая-либо сила, существующая на земле, удержит его от беспокойства, - сказал Майкрофт. – Но я передам сообщение. – И он ушел. 

Я немного расслабилась.

\- Я знаю, он брат Шерлока, - произнесла я, - но будет плохо, если я скажу, что от этого человека у меня мурашки по коже? 

Мама засмеялась.

\- Это не плохо, милая. Я думаю, он и должен таким быть. Но он не плохой человек. Просто… прагматичный.

Я повисла на ее руках, обнимающих меня за плечи.

\- Мама… с папой все в порядке? Что, если он…

\- Ш-ш-ш, - сказала она, разворачивая меня. Я была немного эмоциональной, я не боюсь это признать. – Давай просто попытаемся найти что-нибудь на ужин, а? Я полагаю, до бабушки с дедушкой мы сегодня не доберемся. 

Я была готова ко всему, что бы мама ни приготовила, когда раздался стук в дверь и вошел мужчина в костюме, держа в руках поднос с очень привлекательными на вид блюдами. Мы бесстыдно наелись от пуза, а потом вернулся Мужчина в Костюме, чтобы собрать посуду. Я могла бы к этому привыкнуть. 

Близилась ночь. Я села на одну из кроватей и достала крем для шрама. 

\- Стой, позволь мне, - сказала мама. Она села, положив мою ногу на свое колено, и начала втирать крем. Я видела, как на ее лбу образовывались морщинки, когда ее пальцы прижимались к шраму. Это не было приятным для нее воспоминанием. А для меня это был лишь большой неприглядный шрам на ноге, из-за которого я ужасно стеснялась. Шорты и юбки я практически не носила. Ну, он и правда уродливый. Он ведь неровный, а по бокам расходится штрихами из-за стежков. Папа сказал, он скорее всего исчезнет в процессе моего роста и развития. Я втирала этот крем каждый вечер, потому что предполагалось, что он поможет уменьшить шрам, ну а надежда умирает последней. 

Мои воспоминания об аварии, оставившей этот шрам, довольно расплывчаты. Я помню, что было холодно. Помню, как хотела к мамочке. Помню звезды над головой, ветви деревьев и колышущий их ветер. А после – Шерлока, который меня нашел. Я слышала его сильный гулкий голос, и помню, сначала мне показалось, что я сплю. Он взял меня на руки, и у меня очень сильно болела нога, и я плакала и плакала, потому что была так рада его видеть, и крепко сжимала его шею. Он нес меня, и я помню, как папа кричал мое имя, а потом он плакал и держал меня, и меня сплющило между ним и Шерлоком, и эти объятия казались мне восхитительно безопасной пещерой. А потом было много больниц, и яркого света, и боли, и мамы, сидящей возле моей постели, и следующим ясным воспоминанием было возвращение домой с мамой и папой и их постоянный присмотр. 

Итак, когда мой маленький ритуал был завершен, мы просто сидели на кровати.

\- Что ж, что теперь? Посмотрим телик? – спросила она. 

Я пересела на другую кровать, поджав под себя ноги. 

\- Как насчет просто… поговорить? – ответила я. Я просто не могла упустить этот шанс. Мы с мамой были заперты в комнате наедине без опасности быть прерванными. Это был огромный шанс получить прямые ответы.

Она знающе посмотрела на меня.

\- Поговорить, хах? – Она подошла к кровати и села напротив, зеркально отразив мою позу. – Держу пари, я знаю, о чем ты хочешь поговорить. 

\- Уверена?

\- Джини, тебе шестнадцать лет. Ты практически взрослая. Ты обладаешь пугающе высоким интеллектом, и ты страшно любопытна. Ты выросла в… нетрадиционной семье. Я видела твой взгляд, когда пытаешься установить между вещами связь. Я знаю, что у тебя есть вопросы. 

\- Да, мама. Это правда. 

\- Мы с твоим папой говорили об этом. Ты достаточно взрослая, чтобы услышать настоящие ответы. Поэтому давай. Спрашивай обо всем, о чем хочешь. Обещаю, я скажу тебе правду. 

Я была немного озадачена. Я не ожидала, что она просто выложит карты на стол, как делала сейчас. Это немного выбило меня из колеи, и я не смогла вспомнить, с чего планировала начать. Поэтому я просто повторила вопрос, который задавала папе несколько недель назад:

\- Почему ты не вышла замуж вновь? 

Она вздохнула и опустила взгляд на свои руки. Мама носила кольцо на безымянном пальце, но это было не то кольцо, что подарил ей отец, а кольцо ее бабушки. Фамильная ценность. Как бы то ни было, из-за него все думали, что она замужем. 

\- Потому что я так и не встретила мужчину, похожего на твоего отца, - ответила она. 

У меня упало сердце.

\- О, мама. Ты до сих пор его любишь? – Я действительно надеялась, что это не так, потому что, если бы это было правдой, я бы оказалась в неудобном положении, желая, чтобы папа вернулся к ней, и в то же время мечтая о том, чтобы он навечно остался с Шерлоком.

\- Я бы так не сказала. 

\- Ох, - растерянно пробормотала я, - я не понимаю. 

Она улыбнулась.

\- Я очень сильно люблю твоего отца, Джини. Он… ну, честно говоря, он мой лучший друг во всем мире, и я люблю его так, как любят своего лучшего друга. – Она задумалась на мгновение. – Мне было тридцать шесть, когда я познакомилась с ним. У меня никогда не было длительных отношений. Я никогда не была одной из тех женщин, которым отчаянно хотелось мужа и детей и которая делала бы все, что в ее силах, чтобы их заполучить. У меня была моя работа, друзья и семья, и случайные свидания, но они никогда не длились больше нескольких месяцев. Я была вполне довольна одинокой жизнью и остаюсь при своем мнении до сих пор. 

\- Но почему? – сказала я. – Ты великолепна, я не могу представить мужчину, который не захотел бы быть с тобой! 

\- Спасибо, солнышко, - произнесла она, улыбнувшись. – Но я не… давай просто скажем, что у меня есть ограничения. Серьезные ограничения. Есть мужчины, что могут приглянуться с первого взгляда, но не выдержат долгосрочных отношений. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду под ограничениями? – Я представить не могла, чтобы у моей мамы были настолько сильные эмоциональные затруднения, что они обрекали бы ее на одиночество. – Это… - Я прочистила горло и покраснела. Но эй, раз уж это взрослый разговор, пусть он таким и останется. – Это касается секса? 

\- Нет, это не касается секса. 

\- Тогда что? 

Она глубоко вздохнула.

\- О, Джини. Ты должна позволить мне сохранить часть личной жизни. 

Я сжала зубы, но смолчала.

\- Хорошо. Итак, у тебя были какие-то тайные ограничения, и каким-то образом папа оказался единственным, кто смог с этим справиться. И теперь тебе кажется, что ты не сможешь найти другого мужчину, который был бы на это способен. 

\- Точно. 

\- Но это… это ужасно.

\- Не так уж это и ужасно. Я люблю свою жизнь, правда. У меня есть ты и твой папа, и да, даже Шерлок. Я обожаю то, что я делаю, и я рядом со своей семьей. – Она криво улыбнулась мне. – И если в моем будущем, быть может, появятся свидания с каким-нибудь симпатичным полицейским инспектором, что ж… это тоже будет приемлемо. 

Я усмехнулась.

\- Блестяще!

Она чуть наклонилась вперед.

\- Итак, мы немного отошли от темы разговора. Почему ты не спрашиваешь о том, о чем действительно хочешь спросить? 

Я кивнула. 

\- Мам, когда… когда ты предположила, что папа был… ну…

\- Влюблен в Шерлока? 

\- Да. 

Она наклонилась ближе и взяла меня за руки.

\- Это то, что, я уверена, ты не захочешь знать. 

\- Почему нет? 

\- Я… - Она посмотрела мне в глаза. – Я не хочу, чтобы думала обо мне или о твоем отце хуже. 

\- Я не буду. Давай, мам. Я знаю, что вы с папой люди и состоите из плоти и крови. Разве не у всех из нас есть скелеты в шкафу? 

Она засмеялась.

\- Как всегда художественно сформулировано. Ладно. Ты хотела узнать, когда я стала подозревать, что папа влюблен в Шерлока? – Я кивнула. – Я не подозревала, солнышко. Я знала. Я знала это в день твоего рождения, я знала это в день нашей свадьбы. Я знала это на нашем первом свидании. 

У меня упала челюсть.

\- Все это время? Ты знала все это время? 

\- Да. 

И вот так я узнала правду. _Ее_ правду. 

Но я больше не могу писать сегодня. Я слишком устала, думаю, мне пора спать. Завтра у меня будет целый день, чтобы написать об оставшейся части нашего разговора, и я снова начинаю беспокоиться о папе и Шерлоке, потому что мы надеялись, что они оставят нам какое-то сообщение, но ничего не получили. Мне нужен сон. Мама уже спит на одной из кроватей. Мне все равно, что я уже слишком взрослая для этого, боюсь, я свернусь рядом с мамулей, и надеюсь, что мне не приснятся мертвые папы.


	9. Глава 9

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Молниеносного Гроссмейстера**

_4 ноября_

Мне снилась свадьба мамы и папы.

На самом деле я там, конечно, не присутствовала. Хотя нет, в каком-то смысле присутствовала, но обо мне никто из гостей не знал. Да, я была зачата вне брака. Охи-ахи, шок, скандал. Неважно. Мама с папой встречались около шести месяцев, когда упс… сюрприз! Джини уже в пути! Они поженились месяц спустя. Я видела фотографии со свадьбы: это была скромная церемония в церквушке, в которую мама ходила ещё девочкой. Пятьдесят с чем-то гостей, почти все с маминой стороны. Одна фотография стоит в рамочке в моей комнате. Мама в светло-голубом платье, не слишком свадебном, зато очень элегантном. Папа в костюме, который очень ему идёт. Шерлок стоит рядом с папой, а тётя Адель – рядом с мамой. Все улыбаются, кроме Шерлока. У него такое выражение лица, будто эта свадьба – самое скучное, в чём он когда-либо участвовал. И готова спорить на всё что угодно, что так оно и было – по ряду причин.

Но в моём сне это был один из роскошных приёмов в Вестминстере, с десятком подружек невесты и огромными воздушными платьями. Мама с папой одеты так, как будто присутствуют на церемонии государственной важности. Шерлок – распорядитель, в высоком головном уборе, какие носят епископы. И как раз перед частью с кольцами все начали танцевать, словно это был бал-маскарад, и я тоже там была, но почему-то в одних трусах и… о боже, мне срочно нужно удалить всё это из своей головы.

Впрочем, я помню свадьбу папы и Шерлока. Мне было десять. По этому поводу не было никакой суеты: мы просто пришли в регистрационный офис. Присутствовали только я, мама, миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт и тётя Гарри. Папа сиял. Шерлок, несмотря на то, что он отрицает это и будет отрицать до конца жизни, даже слегка прослезился, пока они давали клятвы. Я-то была там и видела это. Он не сможет выкрутиться.

И да, я осознаю, что пишу про все эти счастливые воспоминания только для того, чтобы не думать о том, что сижу в чужом, зато безопасном доме, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, где сейчас находятся папа с Шерлоком. Неужели вы на моём месте не старались бы не думать об этом?

Я отвлеку себя пересказом остальной части моего вчерашнего эпичного разговора с мамой.

Итак, она сказала мне, что всё то время, пока она была с папой, она знала, что он любит Шерлока. Она говорила об этом совершенно спокойно, почти с облегчением, как будто была рада выговориться. Даже то, как она об этом говорила, помогло мне понять некоторые вещи, о которых сказал папа в парке пару недель назад.

И… о, да. Искусство дедукции. До меня дошло.

\- О боже, у тебя есть свой, - сказала я.

Мама казалась немного сбитой с толку.

\- Свой кто?

\- Шерлок. У тебя есть свой Шерлок.

Я просто озвучила то, что, как я теперь знала, было правдой. Мне всегда казалось, что в маминой жизни есть какое-то белое пятно, что-то, о чём я не знаю, потому что она не говорит об этом.

Мама выглядела потрясённой.

\- Джини, как?..

\- Папа говорил мне, что вы с ним так хорошо поладили, потому что у вас было что-то, что вы поняли и приняли друг в друге. Ты только что сказала мне, что у тебя есть некие самоограничения, которые не поймёт никто, кроме папы. И ты вышла за него замуж, несмотря на то, что у него тоже были самоограничения. По какой ещё бы причине ты это сделала, если бы эти ваши самоограничения не были бы одними и теми же?

Мама посмотрела на меня, потом грустно улыбнулась и покачала головой.

\- Ты замечательная, ты знаешь об этом?

\- Я права?

\- Конечно, ты права. - Она вздохнула. – Одной из причин, почему мы с твоим папой так хорошо подошли друг другу, было то, что мы оба были отчаянно влюблены в кого-то, с кем не могли быть. – Она посмотрела мне в глаза. – Но это не значит, что мы не любили друг друга и не могли быть счастливы вместе, потому что мы могли и мы были. Пожалуйста, пойми это.

Я кивнула. С какой-то стороны я понимала это.

\- Это просто… и хорошо, и грустно одновременно, - сказала я.

\- Да. Да, так и есть. – Она глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем продолжить: – Джон ходил на свидания, как и я пыталась это делать, но это никогда не перерастало во что-то большее, потому что он не мог отдаваться своим девушкам полностью. В конце концов они все понимали, что Шерлок всегда будет на первом месте. Мужчины, с которыми встречалась я, тоже всегда требовали от меня большего, чем я могла дать. Твой папа никогда ничего не требовал от меня, как и я от него, потому что мы оба знали реальное положение дел. И никогда не требовали выбора друг от друга. Это было чем-то, не требовавшим обсуждения. Мы просто узнали собственную печаль друг в друге. Мы были как пара хромых лошадей, которые, объединившись, смогут разделить своё бремя и вместе тащить телегу.

Я прижалась к маме. Меня затронула боль, которую я видела в её глазах теперь, когда она позволила мне её увидеть.

\- Кто он, мам? Кто тот человек, с которым ты не можешь быть вместе?

Она сглотнула.

\- Прости, дорогая, я не могу говорить о нём.

\- Я его знаю?

\- Нет. И пожалуйста, даже не думай, что однажды я покину вас ради того, чтобы быть с ним. Я не сделаю этого. Не смогу.

\- Ты с ним… видишься? Разговариваешь?

Она вздохнула. Я понимала, что мама не хочет говорить об этом, но будет – ради меня.

\- Нет. Я не видела его с тех пор, как вышла замуж за твоего отца. Знаю, возможно, это кажется немного отчаянным – то, что я не могу отпустить его. Горькая правда состоит в том, что существуют вещи, от которых не оправляются. По крайней мере, для меня есть одна такая вещь. Может быть, это просто плохая черта характера. – Она смахнула невидимые слезинки с глаз. – Иногда я даже завидовала твоему папе. Он мог хотя бы видеть своего любимого человека, говорить с ним, быть частью его жизни. Я сказала ему об этом однажды, а он посмотрел на меня и ответил: «Поверь мне, Грейс, твоя участь счастливее моей».

Я нахмурилась.

\- Но… я не понимаю. Ты сказала, что и ты, и папа были влюблены в тех, с кем не могли быть. Почему он не мог быть с Шерлоком? Я имею в виду, сейчас они ведь вместе! Что изменилось?

\- В этом-то и загвоздка. Это было единственной причиной, по которой я сомневалась, выходить замуж за него или нет. Твой отец, милая, долгое время отчаянно отрицал даже саму возможность их с Шерлоком отношений. Не из-за того, что он сам ничего не чувствовал – он знал, что эти чувства живут в его сердце, пусть и не признавал их, – но из-за Шерлока. Он убедил себя, что Шерлок никогда не будет с кем-то встречаться, что он не примет этого, что он никогда не сможет стать кем-то большим, чем друг и коллега. Я знала, что Джон ошибается, потому что видела, что Шерлок его любит. Но он упорно думал, что это невозможно, потому что он должен был так думать. Потому что это он – не Шерлок – не был готов к таким отношениям. А если бы он позволил себе думать, что Шерлок может ответить ему взаимностью, то ему пришлось бы как-то справляться с этим.

\- Так когда он осознал это?

Мама просто посмотрела на меня.

\- Это было после того происшествия со мной, верно?

Мама похлопала меня по ноге.

\- Да. Но эта история для следующего раза, солнышко.

Голова у меня кружилась от обилия новой информации.

\- Мам, мне… мне так жаль тебя.

\- Почему?

\- Ну, ты любишь кого-то, с кем ты не можешь быть, потом находишь кого-то, с кем можешь быть, но он оставляет тебя ради кого-то другого… - Мои глаза внезапно наполнились слезами. Полагаю, все эти истории сделали меня чересчур эмоциональной. – Ты заслуживаешь большего.

\- Не надо жалости, Джини, - ответила мама неожиданно настойчиво. – Мой выбор был только моим, и я сделала его с широко открытыми глазами. И ты не знаешь, чего я заслуживаю.

Я моргнула, мои глаза расширились.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Она взяла себя в руки и отмахнулась.

\- Я просто имею в виду, что я думала, мне придётся прожить всю жизнь одной. Мой… моё, скажем так, ограничение обрекло бы меня на одиночество. И я нормально это воспринимала. И никогда не нуждалась в общении, как другие люди. Я вышла замуж за твоего отца с полным осознанием того, что он будет со мной не всегда. Но то время, когда мы были вместе, было большим, чем я могла себе представить, и он подарил мне тебя, и это тоже было большим, о чём я когда-либо мечтала. А сейчас у меня есть чудесная дочь, Джон мой самый лучший, самый близкий друг, и даже Шерлок мне как брат – несносный брат, если быть точной, - но я всё равно рада, что он у меня есть. Не говорю, что я никогда не грустила, не сердилась и не обижалась за это время. Но в целом, мне кажется, я только выиграла от всего этого.

Я сидела неподвижно, и моя голова кружилась от осознания того, что у мамы есть другая жизнь, не касающаяся меня, папы или кого-то ещё. Думаю, я знала это и раньше, но одно дело - знать, а другое дело - почувствовать.  
\- Я сейчас слегка ошарашена, - выдавила я.

Она притянула меня к себе и обняла.

\- Ох, дорогая, я надеюсь, что ничего из того, что я рассказала, не огорчило тебя. Я не хотела и не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что твоя семья странная или что твои родители ненормальные.

\- Мне кажется, у тебя всё получилось, мам.

Она засмеялась.

\- Я тоже так думаю. Только… Ты расстроилась? Скажи мне, если это так. Это нормально, если ты сердита на папу, меня или Шерлока, это естественно.

\- Я не сердита. Просто… ну, ты знаешь, у общества есть определённые ожидания насчёт того, на кого я должна быть сердита в этой ситуации, но на самом деле ни одно из этих ожиданий не соответствует действительности.

\- Я тоже ни на кого не сержусь. И последние десять лет или около того я провела, объясняя, что нет, на самом деле я вовсе не ненавижу моего мужа, который оставил меня ради другого мужчины. А взгляды, которые я получаю, когда добавляю, что мы с тобой живём вместе с ними двумя, поистине бесценны.

Я захихикала.

\- Да уж. Наверное, люди полагают, что никто из нас в такой ситуации не может вести себя как взрослый адекватный человек.

Мама помолчала пару секунд.

\- На самом деле, мне это даже немного нравится.

\- Нравится что?

\- Шокировать людей. Смущать их, опровергать все их чопорные представления о правильности и неправильности.

\- Ого. Мам, а ты случайно не была замужем за панком?

Она расхохоталась.

\- Скорее замужем за хипстером. Я живу в нетрадиционной семье, ты бы и не узнала об этом.

Услышав это, я расхохоталась. Мы обе всё ещё хохотали, когда вошёл человек в строгом официальном костюме и принёс нам обед. Это быстро меня отрезвило, напомнив о ситуации, в которой мы находимся.

Так что мы с мамой пообедали, и снова воцарилась скука. Мы немного посмотрели телек. Мама отчаянно хотела посидеть в интернете, но здесь нет даже беспроводного. Пожалуй, я вздремну немного, просто чтобы убить время.

_позднее_

Похоже, дневной сон – это такое волшебное заклинание, которое возвращает всё на свои места, так что в будущем я непременно буду его использовать всякий раз, когда попаду в стрессовую ситуацию.

Я проснулась оттого, что кто-то тряс меня за плечо. Я открыла глаза, и это оказался _папа! Ура!_ Кажется, я издала какой-то ужасный визжащий звук и бросилась на него. Я болтала о чём-то, задавала сразу десяток вопросов, которые вдруг внезапно возникли все сразу, пока он не утихомирил меня и не смог ответить.

\- Я в порядке, всё хорошо, я не уйду, ты вне опасности, всё остальное скоро разрешится.

Я плюхнулась на диван с громким вздохом.

\- Было бы здорово, если бы нам не пришлось делать так снова, - сказала я.

Папа кивнул, сжав челюсти.

\- Секунду, - сказал он.

\- Что случилось? – Облегчение от того, что всё хорошо, сменилось желанием узнать всё.

Папа лишь покачал головой.

\- Тебе, правда, лучше не знать.

\- Но я хочу знать.

Он склонился ко мне.

\- Помни, что говорит дядя Мик. Ты не всегда…

\- …получаешь то, что хочешь, - закончила я, закатив глаза. Дядя Мик был одной из наших старых шуток и частью папиного плана по воспитанию меня через слова песен Rolling Stones.

И именно в этот момент я осознала, что чего-то не хватает. Огляделась по сторонам.

\- Где Шерлок?

Папа сжал зубы.

\- Он будет через пару часов. Надеюсь.

Теперь я поняла, почему его улыбка не отражалась в глазах.

\- Он не… он не делает сейчас что-то очень-очень неблагоразумное?

\- Лучше бы ему не предпринимать ничего такого. Просто прибирается, как ты бы сказала.

\- Тебе стоило остаться с ним, пока всё не закончится!

\- Мы договорились, что я приеду сюда и удостоверюсь, что с нашими девочками всё хорошо, - сказал он, бросив взгляд на маму. Она скрестила руки на груди и улыбалась ему. – Правда, милая, с ним всё в порядке. Он скоро будет здесь.

\- И тогда мы сможем пойти домой? – Эта мысль была слишком чудесна.

Он обменялся взглядами с мамой.

\- Боюсь, нет. Прибираться нужно немного дольше. Нам придётся остаться здесь до утра.

\- Оу. - Я пожала плечами. – Ну что ж, мы хотя бы будем здесь все вместе. Уже что-то.

Мы с папой играли в карты, мама сидела с электронной книжкой. Я попыталась уговорить папу сыграть со мной в шахматы, но, по его словам, это было бы то же самое, как если бы Шерлок играл в Клюэдо с соседским котом.  
Мне хотелось как-то убить время, но вместе с тем нужно было и отвлечь папу. Он продолжал кидать взгляды на дверь, а линия его подбородка стала жёсткой, какой она бывает, когда он что-то стоически терпит. Он очень беспокоился о Шерлоке.

Так что это было большим облегчением для всех, когда около трёх часов дня дверь в наше маленькое убежище открылась, и он влетел в комнату, как ни в чём не бывало. Я вскочила и обняла его – он стерпел.

\- Где ты был? – набросилась я на него.

\- Выносил мусор, - мрачно ответил он.

Они с папой напряжённо обменялись взглядами. Они легко пожали руки, когда Шерлок проходил мимо, но ничего более. Шерлок подошёл к окну и выглянул из-за занавесок.

\- Я полагаю, Джон уведомил вас о продолжительности нашего пребывания здесь?

\- Да, но зачем? – спросила мама. – Если больше нет никакой угрозы…

\- Просто так, - ответил Шерлок. – Сейчас собирают информацию по этому поводу. 

\- Оу, - произнесла она.

Шерлок издал какой-то разочарованный рычащий звук.

\- Этого хотят люди, которые, похоже, считают себя ответственными за то, чтобы мы с Джоном держались подальше от крайне опасного завершения конфликта. Мы должны предоставить это дело тем, у кого нет таких… обязанностей, как у нас.

\- По-моему, это отличная идея, - сказала мама.

\- Я не могу бросить перчатку, а потом исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении, пока другие её поднимают! – воскликнул он.

\- Прекрати, - сухо и настойчиво сказал папа. – Мы проходили через это. Ты не можешь рисковать собой – ты слишком бесценен. Ни у кого нет такого мозга, как у тебя. И я бы предпочёл рискнуть собственной шеей, если бы не было кого-то другого, более подходящего, чтобы завершить это дело.

\- Более подходящего? Как?

\- Как насчёт более молодых, Шерлок? Не хочу ранить твоё тщеславие, но мы с тобой уже не можем носиться по улицам Лондона в погоне за таксистами, ты знаешь это.

\- Я не хочу, чтоб со мной носились, как с хрустальным, Джон, - сверкнул глазами Шерлок.

\- Я тоже. Но сегодня лучше проявить предосторожность.

Они сверлили друг друга глазами несколько долгих секунд, потом Шерлок слегка утихомирился и провёл рукой по волосам.

\- В любом случае, сейчас бесполезно спорить по этому поводу.

Папа улыбнулся.

\- Вот и хорошо. Лично я ужасно хочу в душ.

Таким образом, Шерлок немного успокоился, хотя весь вечер находился в весьма расстроенных чувствах, мы обнаружили идущего по телеку Доктора Кто, а Майкрофт дал нам доступ к Интернету, что очень осчастливило маму. Папа и Шерлок получили несколько отчётов из внешнего мира, которые, кажется, их успокоили, так что утром мы все вернёмся домой. А до этих пор это будет немного похоже на летний лагерь. С родителями.

Надо сказать, для большинства детей это было бы адом. Впрочем, полагаю, я не очень похожа на большинство детей.


	10. Глава 10

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Владыки Танцев**

_5 ноября_

Мы дома. Никто не умер. Думаю, именно этим вопросом интересуется каждый из вас. 

Семейный Сонный Лагерь завершился чем-то вроде акта воссоединения. Мы смотрели сериал «Доктор Кто». Шерлок рыскал по комнате, приклеившись к телефону, выглядывая время от времени в окно, и вообще вел себя как безумный. В конце концов мы с мамой заснули на одной из кроватей. 

Я проснулась посреди ночи, примерно в два часа. Я не двигалась, просто чуть приоткрыла глаза. Папа задремал на одеяле на другой кровати, прислонившись к изголовью с кучей подушек. Шерлок по-прежнему стоял возле окна. Он немного приоткрыл шторы, так, чтобы ему можно было выглядывать, и лунный свет серебрил его фигуру. 

Папа тоже проснулся и зашевелился. Я продолжала лежать неподвижно. Возможно, они заговорят о том, что произошло, и я получу какую-нибудь подсказку относительно того, от чего мы бежали. 

\- Шерлок, - произнес он низким шепотом, так, чтобы не разбудить нас. Шерлок отвернулся от окна. Папа протянул к нему руку. – Давай. Полежи чуть-чуть. 

Шерлок вздохнул. Сон для слабаков, уверена, подумал он. Хотя я могла прочесть усталость в том, как сутулились его плечи. Он должен прислушаться к своему доктору. 

Так он и сделал. Он снял пиджак и присел на край кровати, спиной ко мне и к папе. Он посмотрел на него через плечо, затем наконец повернулся и вытянулся на кровати, сняв обувь. Он свернулся под боком у папы и положил голову на его грудь, обняв рукой за талию. Папа обернул одну руку вокруг его плеч, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Они прижались друг к другу с легкостью долгой практики и глубокой близости. 

Глаза Шерлока были широко открыты. Его рука совершала небольшие рассеянные поглаживающие движения на папином животе. 

\- Это еще не конец, - прошептал он. 

\- Я знаю.

\- Это никогда не закончится, Джон. Пока я тот, кто я есть.

\- Ш-ш-ш. 

Шерлок замолк. Папа прижался щекой ко лбу Шерлока.

\- Я пойму, ты же знаешь, - наконец произнес Шерлок.

\- Поймешь что? 

\- Если это было слишком. Если ты заберешь их и…

\- Оставлю тебя? Ты что, с луны свалился? 

\- Джон. Они твоя семья.

\- Наша семья.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Если с Джини что-нибудь случится…

\- Ничего не случится. С ней все будет в порядке, смотри. Она спит.

Я не спала. Но Боже, пожалуйста, пусть они этого не поняли. А то Шерлок реально на это способен. Хотя, я думаю, в тот момент его внимание было занято чем-то другим.

Шерлок вновь некоторое время молчал.

\- Я бы бросил все это, если бы ты попросил, - прошептал он наконец, так тихо, что я еле услышала.   
Папа вздохнул.

\- Я знаю. Поэтому никогда не попрошу. Ты уйдешь на покой, когда будешь готов, не раньше. – Он замолчал. – Ты обещал мне долгое время назад, что Джини и Грейс будут в безопасности. Ты никогда не нарушал это обещание.

\- И не должен. – Папа притянул его ближе и прижался губами ко лбу Шерлока. Шерлок закрыл глаза и склонил голову. Папа тоже наклонился и прижался к его губам своими. Шерлок немного отстранился. – Ты уверен, что мы не слишком стары для этого? – пробормотал он. 

Папа сгримасничал.

\- Если мы когда-нибудь станем слишком стары для этого, пристрели меня. – И он нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока вновь. 

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

\- Я имел в виду работу, Джон.

Папа на мгновение задумался.

\- Нет. Я думаю, мы достаточно умудренные возрастом для того, чтобы продолжать выходить сухими из воды несмотря на то, что мы такие старые. 

\- В этом нет смысла. 

\- Ты получаешь то же самое, когда пытаешься разговорить меня, в то время как мой разум занят другими вещами, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок и положил ладонь на папину шею. Папа колебался, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

– Боже, я люблю тебя, - пробормотал он. Легкая дрожь прошла по моему телу в ответ на то, как он это произнес, словно все еще удивлялся этому и тому, что ему приходится произносить это вслух. Шерлок притянул его ближе, и они вновь поцеловались. Что было подсказкой мне закрыть глаза, не только потому, что мне не нужно было смотреть, как к делу подключились их языки, но и потому, что было ясно: они не собираются говорить о том, что я хотела разузнать. 

Когда я проснулась вновь, я, должно быть, дернулась или зашумела, потому что на меня оглянулся папа. Они с Шерлоком находились в практически той же самой позиции, лежа поверх одеяла, папа немного скатился вниз, а Шерлок спал, прижавшись к его боку, положив голову на папино плечо. Одежда была на месте; они не решились бы заняться чем-то большим, чем поцелуи, когда мы с мамой спали на соседней кровати.

\- Ты в порядке? – прошептал мне папа. 

Я кивнула.

\- Тревожно.

\- Плохие сны? 

Я решила не рассказывать ему о причудливом сне, в котором я видела его с мамой свадьбу.

\- Возможно, - произнесла я.

Он протянул руку и поманил к себе.

\- Иди сюда.

Я скатилась с кровати и подошла к нему. Двигаясь осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Шерлока, я умостилась возле другого бока папы. Он обнял меня одной рукой, и знаете, может, мне и шестнадцать, но я нигде не испытывала такого чувства безопасности, как в объятиях папы. Он поцеловал меня в макушку. 

\- Как ты будешь спать, мы же тебя раздавим, - прошептала я.

Он улыбнулся. Я ощутила это кожей головы.

\- И все же нет места, в котором мне было бы лучше, солнышко.

Вскоре я заснула. 

Когда я проснулась в третий и последний раз, было утро. И каким-то образом, пока я спала, мама тоже перебралась в нашу Кровать-Коммуналку и теперь спала возле меня, протянув руку через меня и касаясь предплечья Шерлока, лежащего на папиной груди. Так что мы все были в одной большой сонной куче.

Я оставалась в кровати, окруженная со всех сторон самыми важными людьми в моей жизни. У меня остались смутные, счастливые воспоминания о том, как я пробиралась к маме с папой в постель, когда они еще были вместе. Я также пробиралась к папе и Шерлоку в тех редких случаях, когда ловила Шерлока по-настоящему спящим в кровати. Я стала слишком взрослой для таких вещей, полагаю, но не думаю, что я смогла перерасти необходимость в этой теплой безопасности. 

Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня. Он чуть улыбнулся, потянулся и взъерошил мои волосы. Это разбудило папу, который рефлекторно сжал нас обоих, а затем я ощутила, как проснулась мама за моей спиной. Некоторое время все молчали, просто лежали, полусонные, рядом. 

Молчание нарушил папа.

\- Не то чтобы я не обожал вас обоих, но у меня занемели руки, - сказал он. 

Шерлок, усмехаясь, сел.

\- Мог бы сказать. – Он поднял папину руку и потер его плечо, чтобы возобновить циркуляцию крови.

\- Я никуда не пойду, - заворчала я. – Слишком удобно.

Мама перекатилась на колени и потянулась, задрав рубашку. 

\- Сколько времени? – спросила она на полузевке. 

\- Пол седьмого, - ответил папа. Я внезапно осознала, что спала на его больном плече.

\- О Боже мой, папа, твое плечо, - воскликнула я, вставая.

\- Все в порядке. – Он приподнялся на кровати, сгибая плечо и немного морщась.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он тихо.

Папа кивнул.

\- Просто хочу отсюда выбраться.

И тут, словно кто-то там ждал намека, дверь открылась, и Мужчина в Костюме принес нам завтрак, а также новости о том, что нас отвезут домой в девять часов, поскольку побережье очистилось. Папино лицо немного прояснилось, когда он об этом услышал.

И вот мы здесь. Шерлок почти сразу же исчез. После того как мы провели весь день вместе, ему, без сомнения, было необходимо немного времени, чтобы вновь стать своенравным отшельником и восстановить свое самоощущение. Я думаю, все мы чувствовали себя немного одинокими в этот полдень. Я провела большую часть дня в своей комнате. Я не слышала телевизора, это значило, что мама, вероятно, закрылась в кабинете. Я не видела папу или Шерлока весь день. 

Наконец, как раз перед ужином, ко мне в комнату прошел папа. 

\- Мы с Шерлоком собираемся сходить в китайский ресторанчик, - сказал он. – Не хочешь пойти? Или ты бы предпочла остаться с мамой? 

Я на мгновение задумалась.

\- Думаю, останусь. Я не голодна. 

Он замешкался.

\- Я слышала, вы с мамой… поговорили. 

\- Да. – Я вздохнула. – Слушай, пап, я не уверена, что хочу сейчас об этом говорить. Дай мне немного времени, хорошо? 

Он кивнул.

\- Хорошо.

Я пересмотрела свое решение.

\- Однако у меня может быть один вопрос. 

Он подошел и сел в изножье моей кровати.

\- Какой?

\- Он вроде как… личный.

\- Ты моя дочь, Джини. Вряд ли есть что-то более личное, чем это. Хотя я оставляю за собой право не отвечать.

\- Справедливо. – Я помедлила, задаваясь вопросом о том, как лучше его сформулировать, а затем решила просто спросить напрямую: - Ты точно гей? 

К моему изумлению, папа улыбнулся.

\- Я годами ждал этого вопроса. Почему тебе понадобилось так много времени, чтобы его задать?

Я пожала плечами.

\- Я не знаю. Никогда не приходило на ум. 

\- А сейчас?

\- Я имею в виду, ты был женат на маме восемь лет. А теперь она сказала мне, что ты встречался с женщинами до нее, но это не сработало.

\- Верно.

\- Это не сработало из-за Шерлока.

\- Косвенным образом да.

\- Ты когда-нибудь встречался с другими мужчинами? 

\- Встречался? Нет. – Он посмотрел на меня многозначительно, так, словно раздумывал, как много я на самом деле хотела услышать. – Я женился на мужчине. Для всего мира это означает, что я гей. 

\- О, да ладно, пап. Это не было моим вопросом.

\- Я знаю. – Он вздохнул. – Я не знаю, милая. Шерлок – один из тех людей, что делают правила недействительными и бесполезными, и внезапно ты осознаешь, что все, что ты знал о себе, не имеет больше значения, потому что он заставил тебя все переосмыслить.

\- Ладно, сделаем по-другому. Ты когда-нибудь целовал мужчину до него?

\- Да. – Он замолчал. – Я долгое время служил в армии, а когда ты мобилизован и вокруг куча парней, ну… давай скажем так: у большинства из нас был опыт подобного рода. Но я не думаю, что меня это влекло. Оглядываясь назад, я не могу сказать, насколько это было правильно. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы осознать, что я чувствую по отношению к Шерлоку, но проблематичным мне казался вовсе не тот факт, что он мужчина. Скорее дело в том, что он был… ну, в том, _каким_ он был, и я думал, что то, чего я хотел, невозможно. Полагаю, дело было вовсе не в его поле. – Он пожал плечами. – Я перестал беспокоиться об этом многие годы назад. Я люблю Шерлока. И точка. То, что он мужчина, - несущественно. – Он ухмыльнулся. – Хотя, признаюсь, мне нравится тот парень Эдриан Броуди [1]. Так что выводы делай сама. 

\- Он тебе нравится, потому что напоминает Шерлока.

\- Разве? Хм. Полагаю, они одного типа, не так ли? 

\- А еще ты фанатеешь от Рейчел Вайс. 

\- Вот тебе на, она же привлекательная, разве нет? – ухмыльнулся папа. – Но она всегда напоминала мне твою маму.

Я, будучи немного расстроенной, выпустила воздух сквозь зубы. 

\- Но папа… то, что Шерлок – мужчина, не может быть несущественным. То есть, разница у тебя прямо под носом! – Я покраснела. – О Боже, это прозвучало довольно _неприлично_. Ты понял, что я имею в виду. 

Он кивнул. 

\- Твоя тетя Гарри всегда говорила, что ни одному мужчине, который не был бы хотя бы частично геем, не понравилась бы близость с другим мужчиной. Я думаю, она, скорее всего, права. 

\- Тогда ты такой. Гей, я имею в виду. 

\- Джини, я понимаю твое желание понять смысл некоторых вещей и найти способ их обозначить. Но на некоторые вещи просто нельзя навесить ярлык. В конце концов, разве это имеет действительное значение? Я правдиво выражаю свое мнение, и это на всю жизнь. Поэтому если я вдруг поверну голову вслед на красивой птичкой на улице или привлекательным мужчиной в метро, или за обоими, - каждому свое. 

Я вздохнула.

\- Людям следует появляться на свет с руководством по эксплуатации. 

Папа рассмеялся.

\- О, но какое же тогда веселье? – Он пристально посмотрел на меня. – Что-то из сказанного тебе помогло?

\- Не знаю. Полагаю, что так. Ты прав, ничего из этого на самом деле не имеет значения. Разве что для остальных.

\- Правильно. Потому что это то, что они видят. Сейчас, например, я собираюсь зайти за своим мужем-геем и пойти на гейский ужин, и полакомиться гейскими китайскими блюдами, и завести гейский разговор, и заплатить нашими гейскими деньгами, пока мы будем существовать в постоянном состоянии веселья. [2] Ну или так воспринимает его мир. Что для меня, так я просто пойду на ужин с Шерлоком.

Я давилась смехом.

\- Гейская китайская еда?

\- О Боже, да. Китайская еда – это очень по-гейски. Разве ты не знала?

\- А что еще по-гейски, чего я не знаю? 

Он задумался.

\- Гм-м… дай подумать. Регби.

Я ахнула с притворным ужасом.

\- Определенно нет!

\- Совершенно по-гейски. И эспрессо. И фисташки.

\- Папа, ты взорвал мне мозг.

\- Это целый новый мир, Джини. Придет время, и ты научишься.

\- А как насчет кофейного мороженого? 

\- О, нет. Это абсолютное гетеро. Я тебя ничему не научил? 

К тому времени мы оба смеялись. Шло время, и список вещей, гейских и негейских, становился все больше и больше, пока Шерлок наконец не просунул голову в дверь, выглядя при этом раздраженным.

\- В чем дело, Джон? Мы собираемся в китайский ресторан или нет? Я голоден. – Он, должно быть, подумал, что мы сошли с ума, потому что простое упоминание о китайской еде заставило нас зайтись смехом. Он лишь закатил глаза. – Вы помешались, вы оба. Я буду голодать внизу. – Закончив, Призрак испарился.

Я живу в доме, полном сумасшедших психов. Это потрясающе.


	11. Глава 11

**Блог Евгении Ватсон, малолетней преступницы**

_8 ноября_

Итак, теперь я знаю, что значит чувствовать себя одной из _таких_ детей - тех, что частенько гостят в кабинете директора, рисуют граффити в неприемлемых местах, отбывают наказания за нарушения общественного порядка. Звучит занимательно, не так ли? Почти как вести двойную жизнь.

Обычно я не доставляю неприятностей. Да ладно, главное увлечение моей жизни - шахматы. Вы слышали хоть про одного преступника-шахматиста? Конечно, взбунтовавшиеся подростки ведь только этим и занимаются! 

Сегодня моим родителям позвонили из школы и пригласили на встречу с учителями. Только вот обычно им сообщают о моих успехах, а не промахах. 

Так что, уверена, мои родители были более чем удивлены, когда их вызвали в школу… потому что я дала пощечину Лили Батгейт. 

Да, будущие читатели моих мемуаров, ваш обожаемый автор - неисправимый преступник.

Вы могли бы назвать Лили моим заклятым врагом. Он есть у всех; подросткам выдают его в комплекте с наушниками и худи. Поймите меня правильно: я не одна из тех отчаявшихся одиночек, у которых нет друзей и над которыми постоянно издеваются остальные. У меня есть близкие друзья: лучшая подруга Мелисса, еще Брайан, Маджори и Делия, плюс несколько приятелей. Вне школы я дружу с Заком и Колином.

Существует множество способов достичь популярности в Фрэнсис Холланд. Самый скучный из них - быть роскошной блондинкой. Поэтому естественно, что Лили не могла придумать ничего лучше, и стала невыносимой стервой.

У нее есть свита из клонов, которые следуют за ней, несмотря на ее занудство. Единственная их цель - унижение всех, кого они считают ниже себя: то есть всех, кто не принадлежит к блондинистому воинству. Если вы когда-нибудь ходили в школу, вы знаете, о чем я говорю.

Ваша покорная слуга оказалась самой подходящей целью. Я одеваюсь в сэконд-хендах, увлекаюсь шахматами, у меня два отца, а еще серая школьная юбка выставляет на всеобщее обозрение мой шрам. Не то чтобы все было так ужасно, нет, но этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы меня пометили как выбивающуюся из их компании. Я перечислила только самые излюбленные поводы для насмешек.

На самом деле, большую часть времени я просто игнорирую Лили, и до сих пор мне это удавалось благодаря двум фактам.

Во-первых, несмотря на столь навязчиво демонстрируемый статус шикарной девушки из богатой семьи, моя семья в сто раз лучше, чем ее. Отец Лили - адвокат, который, по-видимому, проворачивает незаконные махинации с участием липовых корпораций и отмыванием денег, благодаря чему они живут в дорогом доме, у них есть машина и летний домик в Котсволус. Фантастика. А по ее сведениям, я живу в квартире на Бейкер-стрит.

Однако она не в курсе, что Шерлоку принадлежат и 221, и 219 квартиры. Он купил их на весьма впечатляющий гонорар за дело для королевской семьи. Мама и папа также хорошо зарабатывают, а Шерлок может позволить себе требовать за свои консультации шестизначные суммы. Клиенты платят, да еще и предлагают сверх того, желая купить его молчание и не догадываясь, что ему плевать на их грязные секреты. Но, естественно, деньги его не интересуют. Папа по-прежнему ведет все счета. Шерлок берет и бесплатные дела, главное - не умереть со скуки. Понимаете, мы просто не выставляем все это напоказ и живем довольно скромно.

Во-вторых, я знаю (и знание наполняет меня чувством злорадного удовлетворения), что всего один звонок - и ее отец окажется клерком в филиале собственной компании где-нибудь в Узбекистане. Поэтому, когда Лили достает меня, я представляю, как она шляется по грязным улицам Узбекистана в своих лабутенах.

С самого утра я была не в лучшем настроении. Я подозревала, что завалила экзамен по математике. Тем более, последнее время я то и дело проигрывала в шахматы. Трудно объяснить незнающим людям, что иногда ты просто застаиваешься на определенной стадии понимания игры, чтобы потом внезапно сделать рывок и выйти на новый уровень. Так вот, сейчас у меня застой. Именно поэтому моя игра оставляет желать лучшего, и Леонид разбил меня в пух и прах на прошлом занятии.

Такие дела. Я все еще прокручиваю в голове слова моей матери. Не уверена, что чувствую. Столько вопросов... Я немного расстроена. И мне жутко интересно, кто такой тот человек, которого мама все еще любит. Я собралась с духом и спросила папу, знает ли он, кто это, и он сказал, что нет. Не знаю, можно ли ему верить. Я еще не спрашивала Шерлока, знает ли _он_ , потому что он практически наверняка знает. Действительно ли я хочу знать? Мама не сказала мне, а разве она не имеет права на личные тайны? Но, Господи, я просто умираю от любопытства!

И все это бушевало в моей голове - мама, шахматы, математика, - когда чертова Лили решила, что я слишком долго отдыхала от ее издевательств. Как я сказала, обычно я пропускаю их мимо ушей, но, как я также упоминала, сегодня был не лучший день. Не для долгой перестрелки.

Я зашла в общую комнату шестого класса за кофе, а Лили вошла туда и преувеличенно дружественным голосом произнесла:

\- Доброе утро, Джини. - От приторности ее голоса у меня заныли зубы.

Я вздохнула. Не позволяйте невинной внешности образцовой ученицы одурачить вас. Она мастер обмана.

\- Лили, - произнесла я как можно более нейтрально. Не то чтобы это могло помочь. 

Она была одета в спортивную шотландскую юбку и кашемировый жакет. Чистое клише. Мы уже месяц в школе, и я ни разу не видела, чтобы она одевала одну и ту же одежду дважды. Вообще, разрешение надевать в школу любую одежду по-прежнему было в новинку. Мы с Лили обе учимся в шестом классе, а потому избавились от внушающей ужас формы Фрэнсис Холланд (которая включает в себя ядовито-розовую рубашку отвратительного покроя), так что вопрос о стиле школьной одежды все еще на обсуждении. Сегодня я в штанах карго, старой футболке с Далеком[1] и в любимом кардигане. Я нашла его в магазине на Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд.

\- Это твою мать я видела сегодня утром?

\- Да.

Мама провожала меня до школы без всякой особой причины. Иногда она так делает, когда едет на метро.

\- Почему же она тогда не подвозит тебя на машине?

Зачем это ей?

\- Я живу за углом, Лили.

И ты прекрасно это знаешь, чертова стерва.

\- О, верно. С папашами-геями.

Лили ликующе расхохоталась. Я глубоко вздохнула, запасаясь терпением.

\- Да. Ты говорила это миллион раз.

\- И с мамой.

\- Хочешь, нарисую тебе схему, чтобы до тебя наконец дошло? Да, с мамой тоже.

\- А я и не знала, что они устраивают шоу фриков.

Еще больше смеха. Клоны вторили ей, злорадно хихикая.

Я оглядела комнату. Мэри Брекенридж у торгового автомата нарочито закатила глаза и показала неприличный жест.

Я ухмыльнулась. Лили считалась популярной большей частью потому, что сама себя таковой провозгласила, а никто не хотел связываться с бешеной стервой.

\- Хотим шоу, вот и устраиваем.

\- Твоя мать тоже гомо? - сказала Лили, понизив голос.

Меня захлестнула волна ярости. Лили обычно сосредотачивалась на папе или на мне, мама не была традиционной целью. И, если принять во внимание то, что я узнала о ней, сегодня был не тот день, чтобы я могла стерпеть это.

\- Заткнись, - прорычала я.

Ошибка. Теперь она знает мое больное место.

\- Она умна, твоя мать, - защебетала Лили. - Но ей не слишком повезло с дочерью. - Она оглядела меня. - Милый джемпер. Откопала его в мусорных баках? - Я стояла, пытаясь игнорировать ее. - Клянусь, она бы хотела, чтобы тебя никогда не было. Она, наверное, думает, что в тупике, когда видит, что застряла в этом. Или, может, еще любит его. Бьюсь об заклад, это так. Ей нравится смотреть, как они _делают это_...

И я сделала это. Дала ей пощечину. Даже прежде, чем успела сообразить.

Все загудели. Лили отшатнулась, прижав ладонь к лицу. Мою руку жгло от удара. Стоп. _Что только что произошло?_

\- Ты _ударила_ меня! - воскликнула она с таким удивлением, точно была уверена, что заключена в силовое поле, которое должно было защитить ее от любого повреждения. 

Готова поспорить, что никто никогда не давал ей отпор. Пощечина - не особенно высокоинтеллектуальный поступок, знаю, но не могу сдержать мрачного удовлетворения от того, что оказалась первой.

Мира Брекенридж мгновенно приняла мою сторону, положив руку мне на плечо на тот случай, если я вдруг решу повторить свой подвиг.

\- Спрячь личико, Лили, ты сама напросилась, - сказала она.

\- Что я наделала? - пораженно спросила я.

\- Чертова стерва! - прорычала Лили, делая вид, что собирается броситься на меня. Клоны удержали ее (надо признать, она не слишком старательно вырывалась). Лили Батгейт не унизилась бы до драки с такой, как я. К тому же, мог пострадать маникюр. 

\- Ты сломала мне нос! - вопила она.

\- Вовсе нет, - возразила я. - Даже кровь не течет.

\- Сходи к медсестре, - предложил один из клонов. - А потом к директору!

Я вдохнула.

\- Ох, черт.

Вокруг меня собралась толпа. Наконец Брин выпалил:

\- Дьявол, Джини! С чего ты вдруг так взорвалась?

\- Не знаю.

\- Она говорила отвратительные вещи о матери Джини, - сказала Мира. - Вы бы тоже не стерпели.

Брин покачал головой.

\- Что ж, похоже, тебе придется сегодня провести некоторое время у директора.

Я устало опустилась на ближайший стул.

\- Без понятия, что на меня нашло.

\- Это должно было случиться рано или поздно, - сказала Мира, скрестив руки на груди.

\- О Боже, мисс Данедин позвонит родителям, - простонала я, роняя голову на руки. - Что если меня исключат?

\- Да ладно, не исключат они тебя. Помнишь, в прошлом году Кейт Мосби и Большая Эдна подрались прямо во время матча по нетболу[2]? Им только прочли нотацию и подарили двухдневный перерыв в занятиях[3]. А они потрепали друг друга в сто раз хуже.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел заместитель директора. Она смотрела на меня одновременно сердито и удивленно.

\- Евгения, со мной, - сказала она.

\- Похоже, это ненадолго, - пробормотал Брин.

\- Будь начеку, - предупредила меня Мира. - Отец Лили - настоящий адвокат, он таких, как ты, на завтрак ест пачками.

Я ухмыльнулась.

\- Не беспокойся. В турнире между родителями преимущество на стороне Ватсонов, поверь.

Мисс Данедин выглядела смущенно.

\- Джини, я безмерно удивлена твоим поступком.

\- Я тоже.

\- У тебя никогда не было никаких дисциплинарных проблем, не говоря уже о драках, - скривила губы она, будто не могла выносить подобное в своей школе.

\- Я бы не назвала это дракой.

\- Лили утверждает, что ты ударила ее. - Я промолчала. - Джини, я в курсе, что происходит в моей школе. Знаю, что Лили сделала из тебя в некотором роде мишень. Но мы говорим не об ее поведении, я могу только предположить, что сегодня она перешла черту. Тем не менее, твоя реакция совершенно неприемлема, и я не могу оставить ее без внимания.

\- Я тоже не могу, мисс Данедин.

Она вздохнула.

\- Я говорила с твоим отцом. Он уже едет. Родители Лили попросили о встрече всех заинтересованных сторон.

Отлично. Батгейтсы. Может быть, чаша насилия на сегодня еще не переполнилась.

Мисс Даненин оставила меня ждать в холле.

Папа вошел, метая из глаз молнии. Сев напротив меня, он несколько мгновений не знал, с чего начать, и просто смотрел на меня.

\- Евгения Ватсон, объясните мне, почему меня вызывают с работы сообщением о том, что моя дочь устроила драку? Сперва я подумал, что меня с кем-то перепутали. Ты не из таких.

Я скрестила руки на груди.

\- Она вывела меня из себя.

\- Поэтому ты ударила ее? Джини... Я даже не знаю, что сказать.

\- Я не хотела! Это случайно! Разве тебя никто никогда не доставал?

\- Господи, да что такое она могла тебе сказать? Неужели ты так несдержанна?

\- Не только сегодня! - воскликнула я. - Пап, она издевалась годами! Изо дня в день!

Он выглядел потрясенным.

\- Что? Хочешь сказать, что терпела издевательства годами и ничего нам не сказала?

\- Какой в этом смысл? Я справлялась.

\- Очевидно, что нет, раз ударила ее! Что она сказала?

\- Неважно.

\- Нет, важно! Важно для меня! Что она... - Он запнулся. Я подняла взгляд и тут же опустила. - Джини? Это из-за меня? - тихо спросил он. - Тебя дразнят из-за того, что твой отец - гей?

\- Если бы не это, она бы нашла что-нибудь еще, пап.

\- Боже, - сказал он, устало проводя рукой по лицу. - Мы думали, что сможем избежать этого, отправив тебя в школу для девочек.

\- Серьезно? Вы думали, что девушки реже издеваются над сверстниками, чем мальчики? - Он выглядел таким расстроенным, что я суть не позабыла о своем возможном исключении. - Пап, дети всегда так себя ведут. Дразнят из-за фигуры, из-за неудач в спорте, даже из-за того, что ты забыл слова школьного гимна. У меня отцы - геи. А еще шрам, и я играю в шахматы.

\- Девочки издеваются над тобой из-за шрама? - Его лицо потемнело от гнева.

\- Да! Именно это я имела в виду. Жизнь несправедлива.

\- Я никогда бы не подумал, что в этой школе происходят такие вещи, казалось, все предельно благопристойно. Вы что, все находитесь по разные стороны баррикад?

\- Большинство из нас. Если смешать вместе четыреста девушек-подростков, то в получившийся микс обязательно попадут хотя бы нескольких стерв.

\- Почему, _почему_ ты молчала? - умоляюще спросил он.

\- Ты действительно хочешь знать? - Он кивнул. - Вот почему. Потому что вы бы винили себя и пытались бы исправить это, однако вы ничего не можете сделать. Просто не в силах. Если честно, это вообще не ваше дело. Это мое дело. И я могу с этим справиться. Справлюсь, по крайней мере, лучше, чем некоторые. Знаешь любимую мишень Лили? Миниатюрная девушка из группы поддержки, Мейси Джонс. Ее мама работает уборщицей, и у нее нет отца. Она потрясающая. Она обогнала нас по математике года на два и пишет удивительные акварели. Но Лили пристала к ее изношенной одежде и скудным ланчам, и это дошло до того, что Мейси пряталась в туалете и плакала. А после шла домой, где не было никого, потому что ее мать работает во вторую смену. Иногда я просто хочу пригласить ее к нам и обнять. Вот кому нужна помощь, не мне. У меня есть друзья и целых три родителя, а еще дядя, который может отправить всех, кто косо посмотрит на меня, в далекую Сибирь. А она всего лишь может издеваться над моими отцами, покалеченной ногой, и это позволяет ей почувствовать себя взрослой и значительной. Это вовсе не забавно, но я могу понять ее.

Папа уставился на меня.

\- Боже, Джини. И как ты все еще не правишь миром?

Я усмехнулась, заливаясь краской.

\- Дай мне несколько лет. Для начала я хочу получить водительские права.

Он рассмеялся, но внезапно вспомнил, зачем мы здесь.

\- Сегодня было что-то еще? Почему ты сорвалась?

\- Мама, - сказала я, чувствуя, как гнев снова оживает внутри меня. - После выходных я немного взвинченная, а она сказала... нечто отвратительное, и это стало последней каплей.

Папа кивнул.

\- Думаю, будут последствия, но я также собираюсь проконтролировать, чтобы с той девочкой тоже разобрались.

\- Не принимай все так близко к сердцу. Я сама справлюсь.

\- Нет. Ты можешь сколько угодно уверять меня, что справишься, но я твой отец и не стану молчать. Я, по крайней мере, поговорю с родителями той девушки.

\- О, они еще та парочка, прямо как из худшего из кошмаров.

\- Замечательно. Мой любимый типаж.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался Шерлок. Ну просто ради интереса, он может хоть раз зайти как все нормальные люди?

\- Ну, и кого ты избила, Джини? - сказал он, потирая руки от удовольствия. - Есть видео?

Папа изобразил фейспалм, достойный «Оскара».

Прежде чем мы успели все рассказать Шерлоку, вошла мисс Данедин и объявила, что Баггейтсы уже пришли, и мы можем пройти в конференц-зал. Я встала, чувствуя, как засосало под ложечкой.

\- Мама придет? - прошептала я папе, моля об отрицательном ответе.

\- Она в суде, я не смог с ней связаться.

\- Хорошо.

Миссис Данедин и школьный психолог вместе с родителями Лили уже сидели в конференц-зале. Они выглядели примерно так, как вы себе представили. Все обернулись и посмотрели на меня словно на ошибку природы. Папа всматривался в лицо Лили, украшенное ее самой прелестной маской невинной принцессы. Боже, она настоящий мастер. Даже поза была другой, она казалась миниатюрнее и изящнее, совсем не похоже на тот вид королевы, с каким она расхаживает по коридорам, выпятив подбородок.

Мистер Батгейт выглядел так, точно готовился к войне, но мой папа всегда ратует за переговоры, поэтому он протянул ему руку:

\- Доктор Джон Ватсон. Отец Джини.

Мистер Багтейт колебался с секунду, понимая, что потеряет лицо, если не пожмет руку.

\- Реджинальд Батгейт. А это моя жена, Селия. - Миссис Батгейт сухо кивнула.

\- Это мой муж, Шерлок Холмс, - сказал папа. Мистер Батгейт едва взглянул на Шерлока, который стоял, искренне наслаждаясь ситуацией.

\- Давайте присядем, - предложила мисс Данедин. 

Мы сели, команда Джини и команда Лили - друг напротив друга. На ее лице не осталось никаких следов от моего довольно непрофессионального удара. Ей не должно было сильно достаться.

Мистер Батгейт не терял времени даром.

\- Прежде всего, я хочу, чтобы все поняли, что эту девушку нужно исключить за нападение на мою дочь. Она представляет угрозу.

Мисс Данедин сделала успокаивающий жест рукой.

\- Мистер Батгейт, мы еще только разбираемся в ситуации, но ранее у Джини не было проблем с дисциплиной.

Вступил папа:

\- А я хочу, чтобы вы приняли во внимание то, что _ваша дочь_ преследовала _мою_ в течение нескольких лет, мистер Батгейт.

Отец Лили выглядел шокированным.

\- Это нелепо. Моя дочь образцовая ученица.

Мисс Данедин нахмурилась.

\- Напротив, мистер Батгейт. Лили несколько раз осуждалась за словесные оскорбления других учеников.

Он пренебрежительно отмахнулся.

\- Несколько девушек жаловались на поддразнивания. Кого не дразнили в школе? Это все безобидное развлечение.

\- Безобидное развлечение? - Я не могла промолчать. - Что вы называете _безобидным_? То, что Мейси Джонс плачет каждый день? Или когда Тоби Мархэм фактически сбежала, потому что больше не могла терпеть всю ту грязь, что Лили говорила о ней из-за ее псориаза?

Мисс Данедин пораженно посмотрела на меня. Да, она определенно _в курсе_ , что происходит в ее школе. Да она не знает и половины!

\- Лили не несет ответственности за эмоциональные проблемы других девочек, - ледяным голосом сказала Селия Батгейт, переводя взгляд с меня на папу и Шерлока. - Доктор Ватсон, возможно, вашей дочери будет легче общаться со сверстниками, если вы обеспечите ей здоровую домашнюю обстановку.

Шерлок фыркнул. До этого он молчал, и все посмотрели на него.

\- Могу я спросить, что вы находите таким забавным, мистер Холмс? - спросил мистер Батгейт.

\- Я считаю довольно занимательным тот факт, что ваша жена превозносит достоинства здоровой домашней обстановки, изменяя вам с садовником _и_ массажистом. А вы, мистер Батгейт? Вы сообщили своей жене, что находитесь под следствием Интерпола за мошенничество на международном рынке ценных бумаг?

Та-да-ам.

Потребовалось около десяти минут, чтобы все успокоились: мистер Батгейт прекратил попытки броситься Шерлока, пресекаемые папой, миссис Батгейт выглядела так, словно у нее сейчас начнется вполне правдоподобная истерика (самая лучшая игра, что я когда-либо видела). Лили выглядела побежденной, а миссис Данедин, в конце концов, пригрозила мистеру Батгейту, что вызовет охрану.

В итоге меня лишили свободного времени после обеда, этот эпизод был зафиксирован в личном деле, а также меня временно исключили из школы на две недели. Никакого Леонида. Еще я должна была пройти курс управления гневом (что просто _нелепо_ ), отчасти это компенсировалось тем, что Лили пойдет на семинар типа «Почему-плохо-быть-стервой». Мы с Лили сохраняем дистанцию? Без проблем. Мистер Батгейт пытался поднять шум насчет нападения, но Шерлок сказал ему что-то, отчего он побелел и заткнулся, провалившись к черту.

Все, как я и сказала. Преимущество на нашей стороне.

Мисс Данедин пришла в голову гениальная мысль, что мы обе (Лили и я) освобождены от занятий на сегодня. Мы возвращались Бейкер-стрит как народные герои, сопровождаемые одобрительными возгласами и жестами моих одноклассников.

\- Это было _весело_ , - сказал Шерлок, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от радости по пути до дома. – Давай ты будешь устраивать такое каждую неделю!

Папа же все еще пытался воспитывать меня:

\- Джини, насилие - это не выход.

\- Я дала ей пощечину, пап. Это не десять раундов с кастетами.

\- Неважно. Я думал, что лучше тебя воспитал.

\- О да. Понимаешь, я не горжусь, но... Это просто… - Я вздохнула. - Иногда нужно преподать плохим парням урок, знаешь?

Папа попытался сдержать тихий смех.

\- Я не могу официально поддержать это мнение, - сказал он.

\- Джон, могу ли я напомнить тебе о тех случаях, когда ты сам прибегал к силовому решению конфликтов? - спросил Шерлок, изображая максимальное смирение.

\- Это было в целях самообороны! Или защиты глупых детективов, которые не знают ничего лучше, как постоянно попадать в неприятности!

\- Несущественные детали.

Мы поднялись в гостиную. Я бросила сумку на пол и плюхнулась на диван. 

\- Прости, пап. Мне серьезно жаль.

\- Знаю, милая. Я удивлен, но... - Он сел рядом и взял меня за руку. - Я не... Я никогда не буду разочарован в тебе. - Он улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала я. Его разочарование - вероятно, самое худшее из того, что я могу представить.

Я просто обняла его. Знаете, думаю, я имею на это право.

[1] Далеки — внеземная раса мутантов из британского научно-фантастического телесериала «Доктор Кто».  
[2] Нетбол - женский вид спорта по типу баскетбола.   
[3] «...и подарили двухдневный перерыв в занятиях…». Одноклассники пытались поддержать Джини, но на самом деле все далеко не так весело: это временное исключение из школы, довольно серьезное наказание - четвертый уровень санкций в школе. Подробнее об уровнях наказаний здесь: http://www.ug.ru/old/99.34/t15.htm


	12. Глава 12

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон Собственной Персоной**

_12 ноября_

Даже выражением «зла, как чёрт» и близко нельзя было описать то состояние, в котором я оказалась к середине воскресенья. Знаете, сидеть под домашним арестом, по меньшей мере, просто отвратительно. В пятницу вечером я пропустила концерт, вчера пришлось отменить встречу с тётей Адель, а сегодня мама с папой были на выставке, на которой я сама безумно хотела побывать. А потом они ещё и пошли в ресторан есть суши (а суши – это моё самое-самое любимое блюдо), в то время как я должна была оставаться дома.

Но, к счастью, у меня есть принц на белом коне, всегда готовый спасти меня от невыразимо скучной перспективы просидеть дома весь вечер.

_В игру.  
ШХ_

Я расплылась в улыбке при виде сообщения на экране мобильника. Это означало игру в шахматы. Я сбежала вниз по лестнице в 221. Шерлок расположил доску на столе в гостиной. С ним я всегда играю белыми, хотя, когда я играю всерьёз, мне приходится менять стороны, чтобы уметь прекрасно играть на любой из них.

С Шерлоком я играю не для того, чтобы улучшить мастерство. Он, несомненно, гениален, но при этом ни в какую не хочет использовать в шахматах свой интеллект. Даже он сам способен признаться, что я без каких-либо усилий могу выиграть у него за пару десятков ходов. И когда я тренируюсь для соревнований, мне требуется более сильный противник. Так что это совсем не та причина, по которой я играю с ним. Это просто… то, что мы делаем. Сидим по противоположные стороны доски, без необходимости смотреть друг другу в глаза, и разговариваем. Иногда мы говорим про какие-то серьёзные вещи. Иногда про то, о чём я не могу поговорить ни с мамой, ни с папой, ни с кем-то ещё. Пусть Шерлок и является теперь моим законным отцом, он никогда по-настоящему не пытается меня _опекать_ или говорить со мной о чём-то вроде моральных ценностей. Его способ воспитания всегда состоял в том, чтобы говорить мне чистую правду, показывать вещи такими, какие они есть, и оставлять меня в подвешенном состоянии, когда мне самой это требовалось. Именно он честно рассказал мне о таких вещах, как секс, наркотики и странные, _другие_ образы жизни, и это на самом деле великолепно, потому что Шерлок знает всё и обо всём, и нет ничего, способного его смутить. Существует, конечно, и обратная сторона этого качества: у него нет никаких понятий о том, на какие из моих вопросов отвечать следует, а на какие - нет. Например, я, пожалуй, жалею, что спросила, что такое фистинг. Папа точно бы мне не сказал. Даже после сердечного приступа, который с ним бы непременно случился.

Я села, сделала первый ход, и разговор начался.

\- Разве ты не ревнуешь, когда папа с мамой вместе куда-то идут?

\- Почему я должен ревновать?

\- Ну… Мне казалось, это очевидно.

\- Меня не пугает, что Джон сохраняет дружеские отношения с твоей матерью.

\- Ты так уверен в нём?

\- Он никогда не давал мне повода не быть уверенным. От этих отношений я даже выигрываю. Если она сопровождает его на выставку, то это значит, что он не попросит меня сопровождать его на выставку, от чего я бы всё равно отказался, а это привело бы к ссоре, которая для нас обоих была бы неприятна. Таким образом, всем только лучше.

\- То есть моя мама является удобной тебе заменой в том случае, если ты не хочешь что-то делать или куда-то идти?

\- Да, время от времени.

Я забрала одну из его пешек.

\- Ты, наверное, знаешь, что недавно у меня состоялся очень серьёзный разговор и с мамой, и с папой.

\- Я осведомлён об этом.

\- Теперь твой черёд.

\- Как раз подумал, что следующим, наверное, должен быть я.

\- Ты, случайно, не потому пригласил меня поиграть в шахматы?

\- Мне нравится находиться в твоём обществе.

\- Спасибо.

Он взял мою ладью.

\- Получается, когда мама с папой поженились, они оба любили других людей.

\- Верно.

\- Ты знал?

\- О нём или о ней?

\- О любом из них.

\- Когда я впервые встретил Грейс - что произошло задолго до моего знакомства с Джоном, - я знал, что в прошлом она сильно страдала и это до сих пор влияло на неё. Знал, что она неоднократно пыталась построить отношения, которые, впрочем, не продлились долго. Знал также, что человек, которого она любила, через какое-то время оказался далеко от неё географически, и, хотя её чувства к нему остались, некое препятствие помешало дальнейшему развитию отношений с обеих сторон.

\- Ого. Это всё?

\- Нет. Ещё я знал, что в то утро она пришла на работу позже обычного, потому что опоздала на метро, а также что она боролась с политикой, проводимой её отделом. Ах да, и ещё то, что она недавно похудела на три килограмма из-за стресса.

Я взяла ещё одну его пешку.

\- А что насчёт папы?

Он взял мою пешку.

Я в ответ взяла его слона конём.

\- Когда дело касается твоего отца, мне всегда было сложно отделить то, что я видел, от того, что я желал видеть. Это неизбежный недостаток эмоциональных проявлений, именно поэтому я стараюсь избегать их.

\- «Стараюсь» - здесь ключевое слово.

\- Именно так.

\- Было тяжело смотреть, как они женятся?

\- Тяжело? Я бы выбрал другое слово.

\- Какое слово ты бы выбрал тогда?

Он взял ещё одну мою пешку.

\- Мой уровень владения английским недостаточен для того, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.

\- Почему ты позволил ему жениться?

\- Почему я позволил ему? Мне кажется, ты переоцениваешь мою способность влиять на принятие твоим отцом жизненно-важных решений.

\- Нет, не переоцениваю, просто… Если бы ты сказал ему, что чувствуешь…

\- Не вариант.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я считал, что он сделал свой выбор. Считал, что так он будет счастлив, счастливее, чем я смог бы его сделать.

\- Но ведь сейчас ты делаешь его счастливым.

\- Надеюсь.

\- Не знаю, смогла бы я стоять и смотреть, как мой любимый человек женится, а потом постоянно находиться рядом и видеть, как он заводит ребёнка и проживает свою жизнь с кем-то другим.

\- Смогла бы. Если счастье этого человека значит для тебя больше, чем твоё собственное.

Он взял ещё пешку.

\- И всё?

\- Наверное, перспектива его исчезновения из моей жизни показалась мне настолько ужасной, что перевесила все неудобства, с которыми мне пришлось бы столкнуться, являясь постоянным свидетелем его новой жизни.

\- Неужели ты не можешь разговаривать, не дистанцируясь от своих эмоций?

\- На этот факт уже обращали моё внимание.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не сказать, что ты не мог жить без него, даже если это значило, что тебе придётся видеть его рядом с мамой?

\- По-моему, я так и сказал.

Я взяла его коня.

\- Ты когда-нибудь спал с женщиной?

\- Да.

\- Больше, чем с одной?

\- Тебе предоставить полный список в алфавитном порядке?

\- Их достаточно для того, чтобы составить список?

\- Четыре.

\- Такое количество всё же не требует обязательной алфабетизации.

\- Ты слишком буквально воспринимаешь мои небрежные замечания.

\- А с мужчиной ты спал когда-нибудь? Я имею в виду, кроме папы.

\- Да, с одним.

\- Ты любил кого-нибудь из этих людей?

\- Я испытывал положительное отношение к большинству из них.

\- То есть нет.

\- Твоё повышенное внимание к уровню и интенсивности романтических отношений типично для представителей твоей возрастной группы.

\- Не уверена, но, пожалуй, я всё-таки оскорблена.

\- Не будь. Ты пытаешься заставить меня сделать некое важное, ужасно сентиментальное заявление, чтобы удовлетворить своё желание быть уверенной.

\- Я не могу желать уверенности?

\- Конечно, можешь. Но я предполагал, что она у тебя уже есть.

\- Вы с папой составляете мою идеальную модель здоровых взаимоотношений, как ты, наверное, знаешь.

\- Твой отец постоянно напоминает мне об этом.

\- Так что моё любопытство совершенно естественно. Мне интересно, как это всё произошло, у вас с ним, у него с мамой.

\- Да, это абсолютно естественно. Я просто не уверен, какую информацию ты ещё желаешь получить.

\- Как вы все пришли к тому, чтобы… ну, вот к этому? Как это… Ой, подожди. Как вообще вы трое смогли прийти к такому решению?!

\- Осторожно.

\- Шах.

Он уклонился, взяв моего слона.

\- Я никогда не хотел становиться между твоими родителями, Джини.

\- Мама сказала, что, когда она выходила замуж за папу, она знала, что берёт его только на время.

\- Мне кажется, что, будь Джон здесь, он бы протестовал против отношения к нему, как к предмету, который можно давать и забирать, будто любимую мягкую игрушку, единоличный владелец которой не определён.

Пешкой – слона ферзя 4.

Конём – ладью короля 3.

Пешкой – слона ферзя 5.

Я вклинилась и взяла его второго слона.

Когда он снова заговорил, его голос звучал низко и неторопливо, словно не напоказ. Совсем не похоже на него, не похоже на обычного Шерлока.

\- Когда тебе было семь лет, ты пропала в парке после школьной поездки. Я знаю, что твои воспоминания об этом происшествии нечёткие. Хотелось бы мне сказать то же самое про себя, но я помню каждую минуту. Помню конкретные слова на конкретной странице книги, которую я читал, когда Джон позвонил мне. Помню его голос, когда он сказал, что я нужен ему. Помню, что не смог поймать такси и вместо этого побежал, потому что мне нужно было быть там как можно скорее. Он рассчитывал на меня, рассчитывал, что я тебя найду. У меня никогда не было такой сильной мотивации разгадать загадку. Мне нужно было найти тебя, не только из-за моей привязанности к тебе, но и потому, что Джон чуть не сходил с ума, и я должен был это исправить.

Четыре хода в молчании. Шах.

Он взял мою пешку и ушёл от шаха.

\- Накануне свадьбы мы с твоей матерью принесли друг другу клятвы. Она пообещала мне, что позаботится о нём и даст ему то, чего не могу дать я. Я пообещал ей, что если – или, как она настаивала, _когда_ – положение вещей изменится, это будет не по моей инициативе, а только по его. Я сдержал это обещание. Ближе всего я подошёл к тому, чтобы его нарушить, в тот момент, когда я смог передать тебя в его руки, и он посмотрел на меня так, как будто я дал ему целый мир. Я хотел было что-то сказать (как мне говорят, я часто делаю это, не думая о последствиях), и я до сих пор не знаю, что именно я собирался произнести. Возможно, это было бы заявление о том, что нет, не было и не будет на свете человека, которого любят так же сильно, как я люблю его. Но в тот единственный раз мои ангелы-хранители вмешались.

Шах. Он ушёл от него и взял моего коня.

\- Положение вещей изменилось в больнице. И не по моей инициативе.

Я взяла его ладью. Три хода в молчании.

\- Я был абсолютно пассивен, когда дело касалось твоего отца, Джини. Вся тяжёлая работа была проделана только им. Ирония в том, что люди, которым следовало бы не вмешиваться не в своё дело, говорят так, будто это я украл его у Грейс. Всё, что я сделал, - написал ему письмо. Выбор сделал он.

\- Этот выбор тебя удивил?

\- Да, я никогда в жизни не ожидал, что что-то может _в такой степени_ оправдать мои надежды. Всегда проще предполагать худшее.

Я сделала ход ферзём.

\- Шах и мат.

Шерлок покачал головой и сбил пальцем своего короля.

\- Сколько раз ты могла объявить мне шах и мат в этой игре? Я насчитал по крайней мере четыре.

Я ухмыльнулась.

\- Одиннадцать.

\- Злая, злая девочка. Играешься со мной для собственного удовольствия.

\- Отвлекая тебя, чтобы ты продолжал говорить.

Входная дверь 219 открылась, и я услышала, как мама с папой болтают, заходя в дом.

\- Мы дома! – крикнули они. – Джини? Шерлок?

\- Мы здесь, пап!

Они вошли в гостиную 221. Папа склонился над шахматной доской, прищёлкнув языком от неодобрения.

\- Очередное разгромное поражение для клана Холмс, как я погляжу.

\- Боюсь, клан Джини превосходил мои способности в этой игре, когда она ещё носила ползунки, - произнёс Шерлок, поднимая взгляд и улыбаясь папе.

Папа склонился и мягко поцеловал его в губы.

\- Привет, - пробормотал он, каким-то образом заставляя обычное приветствие звучать интимно. Шерлок не ответил, но его глаза как-то по-особенному заблестели, что, как я знаю, должно быть чем-то очень личным, только между ними.

\- Вижу, ты нашла способ занять себя, пока ты наказана, - сказала мама.

\- Не рассказывай мне о выставке.

\- Она была ужасной. Скажи, Джон.

\- Ты абсолютно права. – Папа присел на подлокотник кресла Шерлока, его рука покоилась у Шерлока на плече. – Всё было скучно, банально, непрофессионально…

\- …слишком дорого, неинтересно…

\- Она была божественна, я права? – спросила я.

\- Великолепна, - призналась мама.

\- Конечно, как же иначе?

\- Зато мы взяли тебе суши! – сказала мама, доставая бумажный пакет. – Инари, твои любимые.

Я расплылась в улыбке и схватила протянутый пакет.

\- Спасибо! Умираю от голода!

Я вскочила с места и побежала в 219 за тарелкой и чаем. Через несколько мгновений подошёл папа и поставил чайник на огонь.

\- Всем чая, да? – спросила я.

\- Один человек заваривает себе чай – внезапно всем вокруг хочется чая. – Он взглянул на меня. – Ты, значит, говорила с Шерлоком сегодня?

\- С чего ты взял, что мы говорили о чём-то серьёзном?

\- Ты никогда не проигрывала ему так много фигур, только если не делала этого намеренно.

\- Хороший вывод. Мы действительно… поговорили.

\- О чём?

\- Как ты думаешь, пап? О том же, о чём мы все говорили всю эту неделю.

Папа кивнул.

\- Полагаю, настала и его очередь.

Я повернулась к нему лицом, опираясь ладонями о столешницу за спиной.

\- Он сказал нечно странное.

\- Почему сегодняшний день должен был быть исключением?

\- Я серьёзно.

Папа посмотрел на меня.

\- Что он сказал?

\- Сказал, что ты проделал всю тяжёлую работу, когда дело коснулось вас с ним. Что он оставался абсолютно пассивным. – Я пожала плечами. – «Пассивный» - это не то слово, с каким я обычно его ассоциирую.

\- Он сказал, что оставался… пассивным? – Папа нахмурился.

\- Да. Он сказал, что всё, что он сделал, - написал тебе письмо.

После этих моих слов у папы на лице появилось необычное выражение: сложная смесь ностальгии и понимания.

\- Ох. Ну, возможно, когда-нибудь я покажу тебе это письмо, милая. И тогда ты скажешь мне, действительно ли только я проделал тяжёлую работу.

Он поцеловал меня в висок и направился обратно в 221, предоставив мне тупо смотреть на инари. Восхитительно. Спасибо тебе, папа. Поприветствуем _очередную_ навязчивую мысль в моей голове.


	13. Глава 13

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Повелительницы Пламени Анора**

_17 ноября_

Ах, как приятно вновь пересмотреть «Властелина Колец». Запастись большой миской хрустящих вкусняшек, завернуться в плед и перенестись в Средиземье. Если бы только не та сцена после шахт Мории, когда буквально из ниоткуда выскакивает Люк Скайуокер! Он размахивает своим световым мечом, а Леголас такой: «Назад, гадёныш!», пока хоббиты в ужасе разбегаются кто куда. Вы тоже ненавидите эту сцену? 

Конечно нет. Потому что такой ерунды там не было. 

Но именно это, мои дорогие ещё-не-существующие читатели, произошло со мной сегодня. Миры столкнулись, реки повернули вспять, мы накормили гремлинов после полуночи, и я всё ещё не могу прийти в себя. Уже за полночь, а я не дописала ещё и третьего абзаца этого поста. 

Но прежде чем перейти к сути рассказа, пара слов о Заке. Я уже не знаю, что думать. 

После вечеринки Пола Старки и моих ночных приключений в Бетнал-грин всё пошло наперекосяк. Он по-прежнему провожал меня из школы. Вот только мы уже не говорили о том, о чём раньше. В беседах преобладали идиотские темы, типа футбольных команд, видео игр и поп-звёзд. Раньше нас не интересовала подобная чушь, но сейчас мы болтаем лишь об этом. 

Я не смогу поговорить с ним начистоту, если он всё ещё встречается с этой Софией. Не знаю, задевает меня это или нет. В любом случае, депрессия обеспечена. Да уж, ситуация патовая. Ненавижу, когда так происходит. 

Не могу понять, хочу ли я встречаться с Заком. Как люди решают подобные вопросы? Может, у меня в голове должен щёлкнуть магический выключатель, который зажжёт мои чувства к нему? И даже если это произойдёт, как я пойму? Я ведь не профессиональная сердцеедка. У меня даже никогда не было серьёзных отношений. Так, парочка мимолётных интрижек со случайными парнями да один знойный роман. Определение Метси, не моё. 

Первым был Весельчак – парень, которого я знала по шахматным турнирам среди юниоров. Его настоящее имя было Джеральд Как-то-там-через-дефис, но все звали его Весельчаком из-за любви к шуткам. Мне было пятнадцать, ему - семнадцать. Он оказался никудышным игроком, и я подкалывала его без зазрения совести – это единственный способ проявить симпатию, когда ты недостаточно взрослый даже для того, чтобы сесть за руль. В итоге мы подержались за ручку и пару раз поцеловались. У нас было два свидания, не считая турнирных сборов. Первое было довольно захватывающее. Он подъехал к дому на собственной машине. Я почувствовала себя Взрослой Девушкой, которую забирает на свидание Взрослый Парень на Взрослой Машине. Слава Богу, дома была только мама, так что его миновали Холмсо-Ватсоновские Смотрины и Допрос с Пристрастием. Мы сходили в кино, а потом купили мороженого. Всё было довольно сдержанно и даже старомодно. Второе свидание прошло на вечеринке, которую устроил какой-то парень из их школы. Атмосфера, как по мне, была чересчур неистовой. Я весь вечер не отходила от Весельчака, и, думаю, до него таки дошло, что ребёнку не место на подобных мероприятиях. После этого мы вроде как разбежались. Попытка номер один провалилась. 

Попыткой номер два стал Паша, красавчик из России и брат моей школьной подруги. Наталья на год старше меня, и однажды, когда её младший брат пошёл с нами в Риджентс-парк на регби, она представила нас друг другу. В России любят шахматы, и Пашу очень заинтересовало то, что я профессиональный игрок. Он тут же завёл разговор о Гарри Каспарове, и с этого всё и завертелось. Мы сходили на несколько свиданий. Парк, кино, как обычно. Но ничего не вышло, потому что… ну, он тормозил. По-жёсткому. Даже за руку меня не взял! Это что, какая-то детская травма, не позволяющая допустить даже мысли о физическом контакте? О поцелуях речи тоже не заходило, хотя я была совершенно не против. Да я была бы счастлива даже мимолётному объятию. Но дело не продвигалось. Поэтому пришлось попрощаться и с Пашей. 

И вот мы подошли к моему знойному роману, а также большому секрету, о котором не знает никто из родителей.   
Евгения Холмс Ватсон, Наша Героиня, не девственница. 

Я знаю. Шок и испуг. Теперь я не имею права верить в единорогов. Да, я говорила маме, что не занимаюсь сексом. Это правда. Я им не занимаюсь. Это было лишь однажды. Мой первый опыт случился – и можете не стесняться в подколках - в научном лагере. В июне этого года я попала в лагерь для Перспективных Ботаников при Кембридже. Меня пригласили на курсы химии, чему я была бесконечно рада. Я ненавижу математику, но люблю химию. К сожалению, в университете придётся выбрать что-то одно (и выбор падёт явно не на химию), но я смогу заниматься опытами в свободное время, как Шерлок, который не ограничивается одним видом деятельности, а изучает всё, что захочет.

Ну да ладно. Знойный роман. Приступим. 

Его звали Джейсон МакКензи. Он был американцем. Хотя почему «был»? Рискну предположить, что есть и сейчас. Он выиграл какую-то стипендию и прилетел в старую добрую Англию, чтобы посетить этот лагерь. Он жил в… о, дай Бог памяти... Небраске? Айове? Канзасе? В каком-то центральном штате, где полно кукурузных полей. Он был высоким блондином с голубыми глазами – клянусь, вы ослепли бы от одного взгляда на этого парня. Все девчонки в лагере пускали на него слюнки. В душе не… понимаю, почему он выбрал меня. Да, я довольно милая, но мне казалось, что американцы любят блондинок с большими буферами, а я всего лишь тощая ботаничка. Но спустя несколько дней после заезда стало ясно, что он нацелился на меня. И я ничего не могла поделать. В конце концов, помимо смазливой мордашки, у него была неглупая голова, острый язык и доброе сердце. В лагере он проходил курсы физики элементарных частиц, и наш первый разговор был о бозоне Хиггса. Да, у ботанов своя романтика. О ней не пишут песни. На третий день мы уже ходили за ручку. На четвёртый – целовались в каждом укромном уголке. «Это» случилось в последний уик-энд – да, роман развивался бурно, что тут скажешь? Не думаю, что для него это был первый раз, но он знал, что я девственница. И ни к чему меня не принуждал; вообще-то, это была моя идея. Я была готова к тому, что первый раз окажется паршивым, но то ли он был супер-любовником, то ли я ничего не соображала от эйфории, всё прошло просто фантастически. Сначала резкая боль, но затем блаженство. А на следующий день мы разъехались по домам. Мы договорились переписываться по электронке, не терять связь, но я не раскатывала губу. Несколько писем, а с июля – затишье. 

И мы снова вернулись к Заку. Мы с Заком выросли вместе. Быть единственным ребёнком в семье иногда скучновато, а он был мне и за лучшего друга, и за брата. Время от времени мы жили друг у друга, и это помогало поддерживать дружбу, когда мы перестали ходить в одну школу. Мы никогда не задумывались о том, чтобы повернуть отношения в романтическое русло. Но, возможно, сначала стоит разобраться, что же такое романтика. Когда я смотрю на Зака, в животе не просыпаются бабочки. Рядом с Джейсоном же у меня всегда кружилась голова. Как же определить точно? 

Поэтому я сделала то, что и обычно в таких случаях. Спросила маму. 

Сегодня мы ужинали только вдвоём. Понятия не имею, где шлялись наши парни, но я была рада возможности поговорить с ней наедине. 

\- Мам, тут такое дело, - начала я обыденным тоном, но она, конечно, тут же учуяла подвох. 

\- Да? - сказала она, не сводя с меня внимательного взгляда. 

\- Я хочу кое-что спросить.

\- Давай. 

\- Как можно определить… ну, когда ты… ой, забудь. - Она выжидающе смотрела на меня, доедая наан. Ну давай, мам, не молчи. Ты должна сама догадаться, что я хочу спросить, и исчерпывающе ответить на мой вопрос. Разве вас не учат этому в Школе для Мамочек? Я вздохнула. – Как распознать любовь? 

\- Хм. Это сложный вопрос. Думаю, у всех по-разному. И каждая новая влюблённость не похожа на предыдущую.

\- Всё зависит от другого человека. 

\- Совершенно верно. Я не эксперт, Джини. Я любила лишь двух мужчин, и между ними не было ничего схожего.

\- На всякий случай – один из них папа, да?

Она улыбнулась. 

\- Да, дорогая. Один из них – это папа.

\- Но как ты почувствовала? Сразу же? Это была любовь с первого взгляда? 

\- Боже мой, нет. Определённо не с первого, и даже не со второго. Я не знала, чего ожидать от твоего отца. Я полагала, что коллега Шерлока будет… ну, как Шерлок. Но потом я познакомилась с Джоном, и он оказался… обыкновенным. Добрым, сильным и терпеливым. Довольно привлекательным, я бы сказала. Мой типаж.

\- У тебя есть типаж?

\- О, да. Меня всегда привлекала в мужчинах готовность послужить Королеве и стране. Голубые глаза тоже шли в актив. А военное прошлое – как вишенка на торте, довершающая образ. И мне всегда нравились низкорослые. 

\- В самом деле? 

Она пожала плечами. 

\- На вкус и цвет все фломастеры разные. Я довольно высокая, поэтому проблем с поиском подходящего парня не возникало. Наше первое свидание только укрепило первое впечатление, и понеслось. Мы начали встречаться, и в один прекрасный день, взглянув на него, я поняла – он тот самый. Я люблю его.

\- Вот так просто? 

Она улыбнулась. 

\- А ты ожидала фейерверков с фанфарами? 

\- Ну, так торжественнее. 

\- Тогда извини.

\- А как насчет… другого раза? – Теперь нужно тщательно подбирать слова. Это, должно быть, Тот Парень, Чьего Имени Нельзя Упоминать. – Ты любила… его? Того парня?

\- Да, – тихо ответила она. - С ним всё было по-другому. С первого взгляда. С фанфарами и стрелами Купидона в сердце, и тому подобное. - Она вздохнула. - К сожалению, мгновенная симпатия не означает вечное счастье; по крайней мере, не для всех. Не хочу противоречить Джону Леннону, но одной любви не достаточно. 

\- А что ещё нужно? 

Она задумалась на мгновение. 

\- Совместимость характеров, стабильность, общие цели и банальная способность сосуществовать и сотрудничать. 

Всего-то. 

\- Это что, и есть любовь? 

\- Нет. Любовь заключается не в этом. Но все эти сопутствующие факторы помогают ей не угаснуть. Потому что влюбиться легко, а вот пронести чувства сквозь года – целая наука. Но сомневаюсь, что тебя интересуют превратности семейной жизни. Ты просто хочешь понять, что чувствуешь к Заку. 

Я покраснела. 

\- Это так очевидно? 

\- Милая, мальчик сохнет по тебе с двенадцати лет. И, думаю, он уже устал ждать взаимности. 

\- Он мог бы просто спросить! Не понимаю, почему люди ходят вокруг да около. Почему бы Заку не сказать прямо: «Джини, ты мне нравишься, давай попробуем замутить, если хочешь»?

\- Говорить прямо нелегко. И не всегда возможно. Иногда мы не делаем этого, чтобы избавить себя и других от лишней боли. 

Оу. Так вот почему Шерлок не сказал: «Джон, я влюблён в тебя по уши, пожалуйста, не женись на Грейс». Подходящий пример. 

Мои размышления прервал звонок в дверь. Я вскочила. 

\- Я открою.

\- Может, это Рендалл. Он сказал, что занесёт отчёты. 

Я спустилась по лестнице к двери и открыла её. В тот момент я была рада, что держусь за ручку, потому что в противном случае грохнулась бы в обморок. 

Передо мной стоял Джейсон МакКензи собственной персоной. Словно он просто забежал в гости после школы, если не принимать во внимание перелёта с несколькими пересадками из Неопознанного Кукурузного Штата. Он улыбнулся. 

\- Привет, Джини, - сказал он, выглядя несказанно довольным собой. 

Я просто стояла с открытым ртом. 

\- Джейсон! – наконец сумела выдавить я. – Ч-что… что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- У отца конференция в Лондоне. Я напросился поехать с ним. Я так и не увидел город, когда был здесь прошлым летом. - Он опустил взгляд. - И я, эм... я надеялся увидеть тебя.

\- А почему не написал, что приедешь?

\- Хотел сделать сюрприз, - ответил он. – К тому же, отец дал согласие лишь позавчера. – От его былой уверенности не осталось и следа. Неудивительно: я ведь сама гостеприимность. 

\- Прости, это просто немного неожиданно, - протараторила я. – Нет, это потрясающе, конечно! Я безумно рада видеть тебя! – Первый шок прошёл, но я до сих пор не могла поверить своим глазам. Он всё так же прекрасен. – О Господи, где же мои манеры? Проходи, - пригласила я, отойдя в сторону. Он зашёл в коридор. Я закрыла дверь и повернулась к нему. Он улыбнулся, и я поняла, что он хочет поцеловать меня или приобнять, но я всё ещё не пришла в себя, поэтому просто улыбнулась в ответ и направилась к лестнице. – Эм… Мам? У нас тут немного неожиданный гость. 

Мы вошли в зал как раз в тот момент, когда мама показалась из обеденной комнаты. На её лице красовалась вежливая улыбка а-ля «Привет-Я-Мама-Джини». 

\- О, здравствуйте, - поздоровалась она. 

\- Мам, это Джейсон МакКензи. Мы познакомились в научном лагере прошлым летом. Он ненадолго приехал в город и заскочил в гости.

\- Оу, как мило, - сказала она, глядя то на него, то на меня. Я отшагнула от Джейсона. Вероятно, слишком поздно. Мама может сложить два плюс два не хуже Шерлока. 

\- Приятно познакомиться, доктор Пепперидж, - сказал Джейсон, протягивая руку; да, манеры всё ещё при нём. Я была приятно удивлена, что он помнит фамилию моей мамы, особенно учитывая, что они у нас разные. – Джинни рассказывала о вас. 

Мама улыбнулась; кажется, он ей понравился. Она пожала его руку. 

\- Взаимно… Джейсон, да? Проходи, садись. Ты ужинал? У нас сегодня карри, присоединяйся, если хочешь. Хватит на всех. 

\- О, нет, спасибо. Я поел. 

Мы переместились в гостиную и умостились на диване. Не помню, чтобы когда-либо чувствовала себя настолько неловко. Я сидела с краю, чопорно сложив руки, как какой-нибудь персонаж Генри Джеймса. 

\- Так ты из Америки? – спросила мама. 

\- Да. Мой отец кардиохирург, он здесь на конференции. Я поехал с ним, чтобы посмотреть Лондон. Ну и повидаться с Джини. 

\- Значит, вы познакомились в лагере? Хм. Странно, она никогда не упоминала о тебе. 

\- Мам, - прошипела я сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Конечно, упоминала. Я многое рассказывала о нём. 

\- Оу… да, конечно. Прошу прощения, моя память уже не так остра, как раньше, - сказала она, метнув сердитый взгляд в мою сторону. Естественно, память у неё великолепная. Она, должно быть, помнит всё, что я ела за последние пять лет. Я ничегошеньки не рассказывала ей о Джейсоне, поэтому соврала, чтобы не обидеть его, и, думаю, мама уже успела связать все факты воедино. 

\- Я знаю, что Джини много путешествует благодаря шахматным турнирам, - сказал Джейсон, широко улыбаясь. 

\- Я собираюсь в Нью-Йорк в следующем месяце, - сообщила я, с радостью развивая относительно безопасную тему.   
\- Меня пригласили на турнир для лучших игроков до двадцати одного года. Может быть, там пересечёмся! – предложила я. 

Джейсон выглядел немного ошеломлённым. 

\- Ну, я бы с удовольствием, но… я живу в Небраске. Оттуда до Нью-Йорка два дня на машине. 

\- Оу, - вздохнула я, поникнув. - Конечно. Америка немаленькая, да? Здесь, на крохотном острове, об этом легко забыть. - Мама не сводила с нас глаз. К тому же, скоро должны были вернуться наши мальчики. Нужно увести Джейсона отсюда. Нельзя оставлять его в одной комнате с Шерлоком. – Джейсон, не хочешь сходить за мороженым?   
Тут недалеко.

\- Да, с радостью. Хотя мне хотелось бы познакомиться с твоими отцами.

\- О, их сейчас нет. Наверное, гоняются за серийным маньяком. Скорее всего, сегодня и не появятся. - Я встала. 

– Так что давай…

И в этот момент, конечно же, дверь 221-ой квартиры отворилась, и на лестнице послышался топот. До нас донеслись смех папы и низкое бормотание Шерлока. Было похоже, что они в приподнятом настроении. Вероятно, опять, натворили что-то безумное; например, угнали «мазератти» и гоняли весь вечер. 

Пожалуйста, пусть остаются там, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста … Адреналин после дела иногда гнал их прямиком в спальню, и впервые в жизни мне ужасно хотелось, чтобы папы поддались порыву страсти и не заглядывали в 219-ю. 

Размечталась. Голоса становились громче, а затем дверь распахнулась, и они ввалились в комнату, все ещё в верхней одежде и с раскрасневшимися лицами. Они определённо вернулись с какого-то успешного дельца и выглядели довольными друг другом. Шерлок придерживал папу за локоть, а по алому оттенку их губ было заметно, что они только что целовались. А сейчас, должно быть, искали чего-нибудь поесть. 

Завидев в гостиной маму, меня и Джейсона, они тут же приняли серьёзный вид. 

\- Кхм. Привет, - немного смущённо поздоровался папа. – Мы, это самое…

Я вскочила на ноги. Наверное, лучше сразу взять ситуацию в свои руки. 

\- Папа! Эм… это Джейсон МакКензи, мой… старый знакомый. Он просто заскочил повидаться, и мы уже уходим. За мороженым! – протараторила я. 

Джейсон встал и приосанился. О Боже, он принял позу Знакомства с Отцом(-ами). Неужели у него были… намерения? Вдруг этот парень, о котором я три месяца ничего не слышала, собирался попросить моей руки? Это происходит не со мной. Это хуже, чем Люк Скайуокер в шахтах Мории. 

Что ж, придётся их познакомить. Этикет, все дела. Меня воспитали правильно. 

\- Джейсон, это мой папа, доктор Джон Ватсон. 

Джейсон протянул руку, и папа пожал её всё с тем же «какого чёрта здесь происходит» выражением лица. 

\- Приятно познакомиться, доктор Ватсон.

\- Взаимно, - кивнул папа. 

\- А это мой второй отец, Шерлок Холмс. 

Джейсон также пожал руку Шерлоку. 

\- Рад знакомству, мистер Холмс.

\- Я тоже, очень, - сказал Шерлок, аристократично выгнув бровь. 

\- Джини много рассказывала о вас, - воскликнул Джейсон. 

\- Неужели? – протянул Шерлок. – Занятно, учитывая, что о тебе мы не слышали ни слова. 

\- Ну, бывает... – пробормотал Джейсон, пока я сверлила Шерлока убийственным взглядом, который он проигнорировал. – У неё столько знакомых, всех не упомнишь.

\- Действительно. Хотя я определённо запомнил бы тебя, если бы она рассказала. Ты американец, живёшь в… хм. В равнинной местности. Возможно, Канзас. 

\- Небраска. 

\- Довольно близко. Твой отец - врач, хирург. Ты прибыл в Лондон два дня назад и решил удивить Джини визитом, поскольку вы не виделись с Кембриджского научного лагеря, где и познакомились. Тогда же ты влюбился в неё, как и сделал бы любой нормальный парень с хорошим вкусом. 

\- Шерлок! - прошипела я. Папа, прикрывая рот ладонью, еле сдерживал смех. 

\- Что? Это правда. 

\- Ты меня позоришь!

\- А разве это не входит в обязанности родителей? Грейс, поддержи меня. 

\- О, ты и сам прекрасно справляешься, - возразила мама. 

\- И если я прав, то возникает вопрос: почему вы не поддерживали связь после расставания? 

\- Ну, я ... – Джейсон взглянул на меня, ища поддержки. Я пожала плечами. Пусть сам выкручивается. - Я хотел. Правда хотел. - Он покачал головой. – Откуда вы узнали всё это? 

\- Национальность – это очевидно. Профессия отца отразилась на твоих привычках: держать в чистоте руки и обувь и закатывать рукава рубашки. На этих выходных в городе приходит медицинская конференция, на которую, скорее всего, и приехал твой отец; большинство зарубежных докторов прибыло два дня назад. Вы с Джини знакомы довольно близко, судя по тому, как ты смущаешься рядом с ней, а встретиться со студентом из Америки она могла лишь в летнем научном лагере. Тот факт, что она ничего не рассказала о тебе, указывает на вашу романтическую связь, которую она хотела сохранить в секрете. 

Если бы сейчас у меня под ногами разверзлась пропасть Морлока, я с удовольствием провалилась бы туда. Джейсон выглядел основательно впечатлённым.

\- Ничего себе. Джини не шутила, когда сказала, что вы можете выведать всё о человеке! 

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

\- Простая дедукция. 

Я схватила Джейсона за рукав. 

\- Теперь мы можем пойти за мороженым?

\- Эм, конечно, - ответил он, улыбнувшись. 

\- Я буду через минуту. Подожди меня снаружи, хорошо? – Я надеялась, что это не прозвучало грубо. 

\- Конечно. - Он не казался обиженным. – Было приятно с вами познакомиться, - сказал он напоследок, усмехаясь во все тридцать два. 

\- Нам тоже, Джейсон, - кивнула мама. Папа сохранял неловкое молчание. Шерлок демонстративно смотрел куда угодно, только не на нас. 

Он спустился по лестнице, и я подождала, пока хлопнет входная дверь, прежде чем наброситься на Шерлока. 

\- Обязательно было устраивать этот спектакль? Почему ты не можешь хоть раз притвориться нормальным человеком?

\- Джини, этот мальчик показался мне довольно милым, - сказала мама. 

\- Боже, мам, ты говоришь, как древняя старушка. «Какой милый мальчик», ага. Который не писал мне три чёртовых месяца, а затем заявился на порог, словно Прекрасный Принц к башне принцессы! 

\- Вы видели его зубы? - спросил папа. – Явно не свои. 

\- Он не писал, потому что у него уже была девушка в Америке, когда вы встретились, - вклинился Шерлок. - Он вернулся к ней после лагеря. А недавно они разбежались, и теперь он хочет похвастаться перед друзьями девушкой-англичанкой. 

У меня отвисла челюсть. 

\- Он был не свободен?

\- Очевидно. Но ты ему нравилась. Даже очень. И я рискну предположить, что... 

\- Нет! - вскрикнула я. Все уставились на меня, словно на привидение. – Никаких предположений! Никакой дедукции! Господи, Шерлок, ты что, не в состоянии помолчать хоть пару минут?

Шерлок вздрогнул и опустил голову. Папа шагнул ко мне, его лицо тут же посерьёзнело. 

\- Послушай, - строго начал он, - следи за языком, Евгения. Я не позволю разговаривать с Шерлоком в таком тоне. 

 

\- О, раз уж ты устанавливаешь правила, можно и мне внести свою лепту: не суйте нос в мою личную жизнь! 

\- Мы не можем, мы твои родители, - вмешалась мама, собираясь принять сторону папы. – Это наша обязанность. 

\- Разве человек не заслуживает хоть немного личного пространства? – воскликнула я. 

\- Тебя волнует личное пространство, хотя стоило бы беспокоиться о том, что у тебя секреты от родителей, - парировал папа. - Так что давай поговорим об этом, Евгения.

На мгновение я потеряла дар речи. Хуже всего то, что Шерлок в любой момент мог рассказать, что мы с Джейсоном спали, но пока этого не сделал. И всё равно я злилась на него. 

Что тут скажешь? Я всего лишь подросток. 

Я развернулась и помчалась по лестнице вниз. 

\- Джини, мы ещё не закончили! – крикнул папа. 

\- Закончим позже, - огрызнулась я в ответ и выскочила на улицу, громко хлопнув дверью. 

Джейсон стоял на тротуаре, притворяясь, что не слышал ни слова. Я изобразила свою лучшую улыбку. 

\- Всё в порядке? - поинтересовался он. 

\- О, конечно. Сам знаешь, какими невыносимыми бывают предки. 

Он усмехнулся. 

\- Мои такие же. Хотя твои вроде классные.

На душе тут же заскреблись кошки. 

\- Да. Они такие. - Я хотела спросить его о девушке, надедуктированной Шерлоком, но меня это не особо волновало. 

Джейсон подошёл и взял меня за руки. 

\- Послушай, Джини, я всё испортил. Прости, что не писал тебе, как обещал, просто лето выдалось сумасшедшее, да и сейчас в колледже напрягают по-жёсткому. Вот почему я так стремился поехать с папой. Просто чтобы отдохнуть от всего. И увидеть тебя. - Он улыбнулся своей ослепительной улыбкой, которая очаровала меня ещё в Кембридже. 

Он наклонился, и я не отпрянула. Он поцеловал меня так же, как целовал тогда. Мягко и сладко. 

Краем глаза я уловила движение и обернулась, разорвав поцелуй. 

На другой стороне улицы стоял Зак, не сводя с нас глаз. У меня сердце ушло в пятки. 

\- Джини? – позвал Джейсон.

Я не ответила. Зак ещё немного понаблюдал за нами, а затем развернулся и пошагал домой. И ни разу не оглянулся. 

Мы с Джейсоном сходили за мороженым, а когда я вернулась, меня ожидал Родительский Разбор Полётов, но сейчас я слишком выжата, чтобы это описывать. Завтра, может быть. 

Сейчас у меня в голове один Зак. Помните, я хотела магический выключатель, призванный помочь разобраться в моих чувствах к нему? Ну что ж, сегодня на меня снизошло озарение в виде вселенской обиды на лице друга, увидевшего меня с другим. 

Чёрт.


	14. Глава 14

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Ужасного Пирата Робертса**

_18 ноября_

Так-с, на чём мы вчера остановились... 

Не буду утомлять вас деталями Прогулки с Парнем из Небраски. Если то, что сказал Шерлок, – правда, значит, Джейсон попросту лгал мне. Но это не мешало ему быть замечательным слушателем. Я рассказала ему о пощёчине Лили, и он искренне одобрил мои действия. Мы расстались на вполне хорошей ноте. Хотя тогда из меня, конечно, не получилось сносной собеседницы, потому что я не могла перестать думать о Заке. 

Я посадила Джейсона в такси до отеля и пошла домой. Дойдя до 219, я ещё некоторое время понаблюдала за домом Зака, не решаясь подойти к двери и постучать. Было только восемь часов вечера, но мне казалось, что уже слишком поздно.

Я вошла в нашу квартиру; тяжёлые шаги эхом разнеслись по коридору. Я знала, что меня ожидает хорошая взбучка от родителей. Но и понятия не имела, какого рода. Теоретически я ещё не понесла наказание за пощёчину Лили Бэтгейт, но за выходные папа чуть подостыл, и теперь лишь пожимает плечами и говорит, что разберётся с этим позже. 

Дома меня встретила тишина. Подозрительная тишина. 

Войдя в гостиную, я увидела папу, сидевшего в кресле Эймс с книгой. Он определённо ждал меня. Мамы с Шерлоком нигде не было видно. Я встала у двери, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Папа со вздохом отложил книгу. 

– Присядь, Джини, – попросил он. 

Я повиновалась, всё ещё не в состоянии поднять на него взгляд. 

Папа опёрся локтями на колени, размышляя. 

– Да, с ним бывает трудно, – начал он. – Господи, мне ли не знать. Я знаком с ним уже почти двадцать лет. Знаешь, сколько раз мне хотелось его придушить?

Я улыбнулась. 

– Мне очень жаль, пап. Я, конечно, перегнула палку.

– Ты не виновата. Мне и самому сложно сдерживаться, когда он вдруг начинает вываливать всякие подробности, которые не должны были стать достоянием общественности. Помнишь, как на рождественской вечеринке он объявил на всю больницу, что моя начальница носит утягивающее бельё и шиньон? Господи, удивительно, как я ещё умудрился сделать какую-никакую карьеру. Я провёл большую часть жизни, исполняя роль посредника между Шерлоком Холмсом и остальным миром. И это чертовски утомительно. – Он вздохнул. – Он не просит многого. Ему не нужны деньги, слава, признание или похвала. Его не волнуют награды, публичность или известность. Он просто делает свою работу и не ожидает ничего взамен. Ты же в курсе, что он оплачивает уроки Леонида и почти все расходы на школу?

Я кивнула, ощущая себя всё хуже с каждой секундой. 

– Он хочет лишь двух вещей. Первая – достойная конкуренция, и вторая – принятие близкими людьми его недостатков. А близкий человек для него – ты. 

– Знаю, – промямлила я. 

– Джини, я не позволю тебе кричать на него, подобно какому-нибудь ярдовскому идиоту, не осознающему, кто перед ним. Да, иногда кажется, что он не испытывает эмоций и его невозможно обидеть, но мы-то знаем правду. Он умеет чувствовать, и его можно задеть. Сегодня ты сделала ему больно. А обидев его, ты обидела меня. 

– Я не хотела, – пролепетала я. 

– Знаю. Но Джини, тебе известно, как относится к нему общество. С презрением, полным отсутствием толерантности и открытой враждебностью. 

– Он воспринимает общество так же, пап. 

Он вздохнул. 

– Я знаю. Суть в том, что вся его холодность и непробиваемость – напускные. Большинство людей не обладает достаточной властью, чтобы обидеть его, но у тебя эта власть есть. – Папа улыбнулся. – Ты знаешь, что он был первым, кто взял тебя на руки, не считая нас с мамой? Ты была ужасно суетливой и всё время вертелась, но в его руках сразу же притихла и успокоилась, уставившись на него, словно на восьмое чудо света. Ты часто ходила за ним по квартире, когда делала первые шаги, всё время спотыкаясь и падая. Он просил забрать тебя, чтоб ты не путалась под ногами, но в душе он был доволен как никогда. Я частенько застукивал вас на кухне – ты сидела у него на коленях, пока он проводил эксперименты и очень серьёзно, шаг за шагом объяснял порядок своих действий, а ты восторженно глядела на него. А когда ты стала достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать дедукцию, он с огромным энтузиазмом взялся за твоё обучение. Конечно, ведь наконец-то появился кто-то, кто не обсмеивает его способности, не издевается над выводами, не награждает мерзким прозвищем. Наоборот – ты хотела стать _им_. Это, конечно, здорово подкармливало его эго, но в твоём отношении также ощущалось безусловное принятие. Впервые в жизни он нашёл его в беззаветной детской любви. Впервые он не чувствовал себя фриком рядом с другим человеком. И этим человеком была ты. 

К концу этой тирады по моему лицу уже вовсю текли слёзы. 

– До сегодняшнего дня. – Я всхлипнула и вытерла глаза. – Ты и правда хорош в этом. 

– В чём?

– В наказании посредством пробуждения максимального чувства вины.

Он усмехнулся. 

– Это ты ещё мою маму не знаешь. Она с лёгкостью могла убедить, что, если я не съем горошек, в Индии умрёт один ребёнок. 

– А… а Шерлок расстроен? 

Папа вздохнул. 

– Ну, он пошёл в 221, заперся там и пока не выходил. 

Я кивнула. 

– Пойду извинюсь. 

– Да, неплохо бы. Но Джини, вот ещё что…

– Слушаю.

Он колебался. 

– Упоминание об этом мальчике, Джейсоне, слишком уж сильно тебя задело. Шерлок, должно быть, коснулся какой-то значимой для тебя темы, судя по последующей бурной реакции. 

Я словно окаменела. 

– Ну, либо ты расскажешь сама, либо мы просидим здесь всю ночь. 

Я уронила лицо в ладони. 

– Ох, пап. Давай не будем об этом. 

Он сжал челюсти, и лицо мгновенно приняло угрожающе-оберегательное выражение. 

– Он… он что-то сделал с тобой? – прорычал папа. 

– Нет. – Я глубоко вдохнула. – Ничего такого, чего я не хотела бы сама. 

– Оу. – Он слегка осел в кресле. – Так вы с ним... 

– Да. Только один раз, пап, клянусь. Мы были осторожны, я же не глупая. 

Он потянулся и накрыл ладонью мою руку. 

– Знаю, не глупая. Просто эта новость не из приятных. 

– Я теперь не маленькая. 

– Нет. Но ты _моя_ малышка и навсегда останешься ею. 

Это стало последней каплей. Я вскочила и забралась к нему на колени, умостившись поудобнее, как в детстве. Не так уж я и выросла. Ещё умещаюсь. 

– Т-ты… сердишься? 

– За то, что ты занималась сексом? Нет. Я знал, что когда-нибудь это случится. Лучше бы уже после моей смерти, но надежда была мизерной. – Я хихикнула. – Не нужно бояться или стыдиться заниматься сексом, Джини. От этого ты не станешь испорченной или грязной, или распущенной. И если ты вступаешь в связь с человеком, к которому испытываешь истинные чувства, с соответствующими мерами предосторожности, тогда я уважаю твоё решение и полностью доверяю тебе. Ты уже достигла сознательного возраста. Не могу же я тебе запретить, в самом деле. 

– Но хотел бы. 

Он вздохнул. 

– Всё не так просто. Да, иногда мы относимся к тебе как к ребёнку, и, возможно, это наша ошибка, но ты ещё так юна, солнышко. И дело даже не в риске физических последствий. Тебе могут сделать больно, могут воспользоваться тобой, и ты станешь винить во всём себя, а я не хочу, чтобы так было. – Он крепче сжал мою руку. – Мы желаем тебе добра. И если это означает, что ты должна найти особенного человека, с которым у вас возникнет взаимная любовь, тогда, конечно, я хочу, чтобы у вас были полноценные физические отношения. Только не торопись, хорошо? В этом деле полно подводных камней. 

– Да уж. Я уже поняла. – Я склонилась и поцеловала его в щёку. – Я не буду спешить. Обещаю. – Ещё несколько мгновений мы сидели молча, наслаждаясь объятиями. – Так я прощена? – наконец поинтересовалась я. 

– Ну что ж, – папа вздохнул, – на сей раз я спущу это тебе с рук. Но ты должна извиниться перед Шерлоком.   
– Извинюсь. – Я спрыгнула с его коленей. – Пойду прямо сейчас.

– Не буди его, если он уже уснул, – крикнул папа вдогонку. Ему нет нужды беспокоиться. Заставить Шерлока поспать – то ещё испытание, поэтому, если он заснул добровольно, мы все охотнее спрыгнули бы со скалы, чем стали его будить. 

Я приоткрыла дверь 221. Шерлок сидел на диване, читая книгу. Он не поднял глаз, когда я вошла. Я села на диван напротив него, скрестив ноги и ожидая, когда на меня обратят внимание. Наверное, сначала он хочет немного поигнорить меня, чтобы хоть как-то отплатить за обиду. 

Наконец он отметил страничку и отложил книгу, затем повернулся ко мне, всё ещё не говоря ни слова.   
Несколько мгновений я сидела, уставившись на свои руки. Я знала, что он будет ждать столько, сколько нужно, пока я не решусь заговорить. 

Я знаю многое об этом человеке, которого называю Шерлоком и при этом в душе считаю вторым отцом. Он, вероятно, и не подозревает, сколько мне о нём известно. Я знаю, как выглядит его искренняя улыбка и что её вызывает. Знаю, почему он так заботится об одежде, а в квартире и палец о палец не ударит. Знаю, что им движет и чего он боится, на что надеется. Знаю, кого он ненавидит, а кого – уважает. Это очень небольшой список. 

Но есть также многое, чего я не понимаю. Я знаю, что он любит папу до беспамятства, но не знаю, почему. Я знаю, что он не считает себя героем, и понятия не имею, кем он себя видит. Я знаю, что он не собирался добровольно обзаводиться семьёй, и до сих пор гадаю, не жалеет ли он, что женился. 

Я уверена в своих чувствах к нему, но в глубине души я всё ещё не разобралась, кто он на самом деле. 

– В детстве я мечтала выйти за тебя замуж, – я наконец прервала тишину. 

Шерлок поднял левую руку и повертел обручальное кольцо. 

– Я занят, – отрезал он. 

– Тогда не был.

Он вздохнул. 

– Нет, был. – Он смотрел на меня так, словно видел насквозь, словно мог легко прочитать мысли. – Значит, ты рассказала отцу?

Я кивнула. 

– Да. Спасибо, что не сказал ему сам. 

– Похоже, я и без того наговорил достаточно, – чуть прохладно добавил он. 

– Ох, Шерлок, прости меня, – выпалила я, наконец подняв на него глаза. – Я чертовски перепугалась, что ты вывалишь всю правду... Я не хотела обидеть тебя.

– Другие обижали и похуже. 

– Но я – нет. Я никогда не хотела быть похожей на тех идиотов.

– Для этого тебе пришлось бы сильно постараться. Ты не в состоянии понизиться до среднего уровня человеческого кретинизма. 

– Так… это значит – у нас всё в порядке? 

Он улыбнулся уголками губ, что означало: «эмоции – это жалко, но у меня они тоже есть».

– Да, конечно. 

Я усмехнулась и кинулась ему на шею, удобно устроив голову на плече. Он похлопал меня по руке, которой я выводила круги на его груди. 

– Можно я буду звать тебя папой? – спросила я, забавляясь.

– Ни в коем случае. 

– Может быть, на французский манер? «Папа́»?

– Я отрекусь от тебя. 

– Как насчёт «отец»? Очень по-викториански. 

Он многострадально вздохнул. 

– Как же тебе нравится мучить меня.

– Ну ладно, _Шерлок_. 

– Так-то лучше. 

– Почему ты так решительно против этой идеи? Мне-то всё равно, но зачем так сильно упираться? 

– Я не хочу отбирать у Джона его привилегию. Он твой отец, не я. Будь я хоть вполовину так хорош в этой роли, как он, тогда, возможно, ещё рассмотрел бы твоё предложение. 

– Ой, да ладно. Не будьте так строг к себе. 

На несколько минут повисла тишина. Я не сдвинулась с места: голова на его плече, руки обвиты вокруг шеи. В конце концов, он заговорил: 

– Тот мальчик… обидел тебя? – спросил он низким, тихим голосом. 

– Сегодня?

– Нет. Раньше. 

– Оу. Нет, он меня не обижал. 

– Хм. Хорошо. 

– А если бы обидел? – Во мне проснулось любопытство. 

Шерлок откашлялся, нервно погладив колено. 

– Я знаю кое-каких людей.

Я усмехнулась. 

– Что, ты натравил бы на него Анджело?

Он фыркнул и снова затих. 

– Никто не имеет права причинять тебе боль, – наконец произнёс он. 

Я подняла голову и посмотрела на него. 

– Ты что, только что использовал одну из «Типичных Папочкиных Угроз»? – преувеличенно недоверчиво вопросила я, хотя тепло от услышанной фразы уже разлилось в животе. 

– Полагаю, да. Как я справился? Я тренировался. 

– Серьёзно? 

– Вполне. Хочешь, скажу ещё парочку? Думаю, вчера я наконец закончил усовершенствование произношения фразы «Ты что, пойдёшь в _этом_?» Позже я намерен перейти к следующей: «Пока ты живёшь в моём доме, будешь подчиняться моим правилам».

Я громко рассмеялась. Шерлок усмехнулся вместе со мной. 

– Пообещай, что всегда будешь собой, Шерлок. 

– Хм. Не думаю, что тут возможны варианты. 

Через некоторое время он снова взялся за книгу. Я свернулась калачиком на диване, положив голову на подушку у него на коленях, и укрылась одеялом. Вскоре я задремала, успев ощутить прикосновение его руки к моим волосам. 

Когда папа разбудил меня, рука спящего Шерлока всё ещё покоилась на моей макушке.


	15. Глава 15

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Леди Мармелад**

_19 ноября_

Воскресенье. Прекрасное, беззаботное воскресное утро. Хотя, знаете, не совсем.

Вчерашний пост был целиком про то, что произошло в пятничный вечер с моим гостем из Небраски. И я не сказала ни слова о том, что было, собственно, вчера. Впрочем, вчерашний день был небогат на события: большую часть дня я слонялась вокруг дома Зака, ожидая, когда он вернётся, но он не возвращался. Если бы я не знала его так хорошо, то подумала бы, что он избегает меня. Хотя, возможно, он и избегал. В любом случае, его не было дома весь день.

Сегодня утром я встала рано и не знала, чем себя занять. Я всегда была жаворонком, мама с папой тоже, так что это обычная ситуация, когда по выходным мы собираемся за столом и завтракаем, в то время как за окном занимается рассвет, а четыре часа спустя в кухню вплывает протирающий сонные глаза Шерлок и интересуется, почему не осталось завтрака.

Поэтому не было ничего необычного, когда этим утром, как только по квартире поплыл запах тостов, в кухню заглянула мама. Она поставила чайник, задумчиво глядя на тосты.

\- Я была бы не против блинчиков, - произнесла она.

Я посмотрела на неё и увидела отражение своих собственных мыслей на её лице.

\- Разбудить папу?

Она кивнула.

\- Ты не думаешь, что он уже достаточно выспался?

\- Определённо достаточно для того, чтобы испечь нам блинчиков, - согласилась я.

Я пошла в 221Б. Гостиная была пуста, как и кухня, поэтому я направилась к спальне. Прислушалась на секунду, просто чтобы убедиться, что они не затевают ничего такого, чего я определённо не хотела бы видеть, но услышала только собственное дыхание.

Открыв дверь, я зашла в комнату. Папа спал, лёжа на животе, лицом к двери. Увидев Шерлока, я тихонько хихикнула, потому что он спал, широко раскинувшись на кровати. Частично лёжа на папе. Полностью одетый. Очевидно, вчера он, как бешеная марионетка, прыгал по квартире во всей своей шерлоконутости, а потом усталость взяла своё, и он рухнул, словно у него перерезали верёвочки. Чудо, что он вообще смог добраться до кровати, прежде чем отрубиться.

Я склонилась над папой и легонько потрясла его за плечо.

\- Пап. Пс-с, пап.

Он пошевелился.

\- М-мф-ф. Ухди.

\- Мы с мамой решили, что ты обязан сделать нам блинчиков.

Он вздохнул.

\- Спите.

\- Но… Блинчики?

Он уткнулся носом в подушку.

\- Их можт сделть мама.

\- Боже, папа. Я всё-таки хочу пережить это утро.

Ещё один глубокий вздох, приглушённый подушкой, и папа снова повернулся ко мне. Теперь в его глазах не было ни капли сонливости.

\- Джини, ради бога, семи ещё нет.

\- Обычно ты в это время уже на ногах.

\- Да, но… 

Его уши покраснели, и Джини знала, что он только что – очень вовремя – остановил себя, прежде чем проболтаться о занятиях, которые накануне заставили его лечь только поздно ночью.

\- Ох, ну ладно.

Он попытался осторожно выскользнуть из кровати, чтобы не побеспокоить Шерлока. Безуспешно. Шерлок что-то сердито пробормотал сквозь сон и утянул папу обратно, покрепче обняв его и уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Папа пару раз дёрнулся, но это особо не помогло.

\- Похоже, я, пока спал, обзавёлся неким существом-паразитом, которое никак не хочет меня отпускать. Дорогая, дашь мне пару минут, чтоб я смог освободиться?

\- Окей.

Я перегнулась через него и поцеловала шерлоковы непослушные кудряшки - он к тому времени уже снова крепко спал, - а затем вернулась в нашу квартиру.

\- Он сейчас будет.

Мама протянула мне чашку чая, и мы какое-то время постояли в тишине.

\- Ты уезжаешь в Нью-Йорк через две недели, верно? – спросила она.

\- Ага.

\- Когда именно?

\- Хм-м… Ну, турнир начинается в понедельник, так что, думаю, Шерлок купил билеты на пятницу, чтобы я могла отдохнуть два дня перед первыми соревнованиями.

\- Жаль, что Леонид не сможет поехать.

\- Я буду отправлять ему записи проведённых игр каждый вечер, чтобы мы смогли разобрать их и составить план действий. Всё будет так, как будто он со мной рядом.

\- В следующие выходные мы едем к бабушке и дедушке, помнишь? На этот американский праздник, который так любит Эстель.

\- День благодарения. Чудесно! Я уже чувствую вкус её божественного фаршированного картофеля.

У меня потекли слюнки от одной только мысли об этом превосходном сметанно-чесночном великолепии. Мама поражённо покачала головой.

Эстель – жена моего кузена Джиджа и, возможно, самый потрясающий человек из всех, что я встречала. Она из Америки, но не просто из Америки, а из _Нью-Йорка_. Она математик и весьма известный хакер, какое-то время работала на ФБР и всё такое. Джидж – двадцатишестилетний парень, в котором есть что-то от хиппи. Такие, как он, служат в Корпусе Мира [1]. Он сын маминого старшего брата Джоффри и его жены Леоны. Они думают, что Эстель немного странная, - и не они одни. Не только потому, что она старше Джиджа на десять лет, но и потому, что она играет на аккордеоне и носит одну и ту же одежду каждый день. Я имею в виду, одинаковую одежду. У неё есть около двадцати копий одного наряда. Она говорит, что не любит решать ненужные вопросы, а носить одинаковую одежду - означает избавиться от решения ещё одного совершенно ненужного вопроса. Думаю, она действительно немного с причудами. У неё проблемы с личным пространством, а ещё она немного агрессивный задрот (мы говорим о женщине, которая может перечислить все названия эпизодов «Доктора Кто» по порядку с 1963 года). Но это и есть та причина, по которой я считаю её потрясающей. Она и Джидж, являясь абсолютно разными людьми, так сильно влюблены друг в друга, что иногда можно подумать, будто у судьбы есть чувство юмора. Папе Эстель нравится. Шерлок чаще всего смотрит на неё так, будто ему хочется положить её на стёклышко и рассмотреть под микроскопом.

И сколько бы ни было у неё отрицательных черт, Эстель – самая лучшая повариха в мире. Она могла бы стать шеф-поваром, если бы ей это было интересно. Но взамен она просто готовит удивительные и очень вкусные блюда для нас всех. Она обожает День Благодарения, и это отличный повод собрать весь наш клан, так что теперь мы устраиваем большие праздничные обеды в честь этого праздника каждый год с тех пор, как она вышла замуж за Джиджа.

Когда я говорю про мою огромную семью, в девяноста пяти процентах случаев я имею в виду семью мамы. Именно с ними я в основном поддерживаю родственные отношения, именно с ними провожу большую часть праздников. У мамы есть два брата, старший Джоффри (папа Джиджа… О, кстати, имя Джиджа вовсе не странное, на самом деле его зовут Джоффри-младший, или Джоффри-джуниор, его инициалы GJ, что иногда читается как Джидж) и младший Лайонель (у него есть жена Джиллиан и двое детей – Лили и Роджер), а ещё у мамы есть сестра-близняшка Адель (она не замужем), которая, пожалуй, является самой роскошной и обаятельной женщиной из всех, что я знаю. Потом ещё есть бабушкина младшая сестра Руби и её муж Фрэнк, которые заглядывают в гости каждый раз, когда приезжают в Лондон. Они писатели-путешественники, и невозможно назвать то место на земле (не важно, насколько далёкое), где они бы не побывали.

Со стороны папы есть только его сестра Гарри, что неплохо, хотя она практически слилась с семьёй Пепперидж вместе со своей женой - моей тётей Кларой - и их двумя детьми. Так что нам даже не приходится выбирать, с кем повидаться: когда бы мы ни пришли к бабушке и дедушке, Гарри и Клара тоже приглашены. Больше у папы нет родственников, с которыми он общается.

У Шерлока, насколько я знаю, мать есть, но я никогда не видела её, и папа тоже не видел. Не знаю, почему. Как-то раз я спросила об этом самого папу, и он ответил, что на самом деле он тоже не знает причину. У меня возникло ощущение, что это было больное место в их с Шерлоком отношениях, поэтому не стала развивать эту тему. Так что я не знаю о ней ничего: ни где она сейчас, ни что она за человек, ни даже как её зовут. Что же касается Майкрофта… Ну, знаете, сама мысль о его присутствии на семейных обедах приводит меня в некое оцепенение.

Честно говоря, даже присутствие Шерлока можно считать чудом. По нему нельзя сказать, что он создан для больших семейных собраний, и он действительно устраивает сцены, заявляя, что его якобы оторвали от работы и вообще он терпит эти сборища только ради папы и меня, но на самом деле, если мы рядом с ним, он наслаждается этими праздниками. Его восхищает всё происходящее, к тому же он всегда находит себе объект для дедукции, и, конечно, его наблюдения озвучиваются в самый неловкий момент, и этот факт он любит больше всего на свете.

Вы можете удивиться, почему вообще Шерлока принимают на этих семейных обедах. Но я могу сказать только одно: это же семья моей мамы. В обычной жизни Шерлока бы называли «другим мужчиной», папу – «ублюдком, который бросил Грейс», а маму – «несправедливо обиженной женщиной», оставшейся со мной, «бедным, несчастным ребёнком», на руках. Но, как вы уже догадались, мою жизнь даже с натяжкой сложно назвать обычной.

Когда папа с мамой поженились, бабушка и дедушка очень расстроились, что у папы и тёти Гарри нет других родных, поэтому немедленно стали для них вторыми родителями. Это произошло очень быстро. Потом бабушка положила глаз на Шерлока. Папа говорит, несмотря на все усилия Шерлока быть как можно более грубым и отталкивающим, бабушку с дедушкой это ничуть не смутило – более того, они лишь сильнее возжелали добавить его имя в список своих почти-детей. Моё появление на свет ещё больше всех сплотило, так что вскоре и Шерлок был приписан к Клану Пеппериджей, к его огромному (и, скорее всего, поддельному) неудовольствию.

Для всей семьи, должно быть, развод мамы и папы стал большим шоком, так как мои родители никогда не давали повода предположить, что их брак дал трещину. Мама говорила мне, что поначалу действительно чувствовалось некоторое напряжение, особенно со стороны её братьев, но героические усилия папы и Шерлока сохранить нашу семью, как и мамины постоянные заверения в том, что нет, она совсем не является несчастной женщиной, и да, она принимает и папу, и Шерлока, очень помогли. Я, впрочем, не помню ничего из этого, так как в то время была маленькой, ничего не смыслящей семилеткой. Сколько я себя помню, всё всегда было почти так же, как и сейчас. Думаю, семья может понять и принять многие вещи, если люди в ней счастливы.

Но вернёмся обратно к сегодняшним событиям. Боже мой, наши семейные отношения кажутся ужасно запутанными, верно?

Папа зашёл в кухню, завязывая пояс халата и широко зевая.

\- Ну что, блинчики, вы говорите? – сказал он, доставая из шкафчиков необходимые продукты и сковородку.

\- Спасибо, Джон, - сказала мама, погладив его по руке.

\- О, конечно, я же не гожусь ни для чего, кроме готовки, - проворчал папа, улыбаясь.

\- Ещё ты незаменим, когда нужно поймать такси, - сказала я.

\- Ха-ха-ха.

\- Кстати, мы как раз обсуждали следующие выходные. День Благодарения, помнишь?

\- О, уже так скоро? Чёрт побери, это чудесно. Клянусь, мне уже снятся сны о запечённой индейке от Эстель.

\- Роджер, возможно, в этот раз будет со своей девушкой.

Папа как-то странно посмотрел на меня.

\- С чего ты взяла?

\- Лили сказала. А что?

Он пожал плечами.

\- Да ничего. Просто… я готов был поставить что угодно на то, что Роджер гей.

\- Я тоже, - кивнула мама.

Я нахмурилась.

\- Думаете?

\- За последние несколько лет он задал мне несколько своеобразных вопросов, которые заставили меня так подумать. Конечно, он может встречаться и с парнями, и с девушками, – папа зачерпнул теста половником и вылил его на раскалённую сковороду, – но люди редко делают такой выбор, согласитесь.

\- Это называют «бисексуальная невидимость», - произнесла мама. – Если мужчина с женщиной, его считают натуралом, а если он с мужчиной – геем. Но в обоих случаях он может быть би. – Папа посмотрел на неё. Она неловко пожала плечами. – Думаю, ты… эм-м… ну, понимаешь это.

\- Немного, - нейтрально сказал папа.

Я достала масло, сироп и джем, пока мама разливала молоко. Папа поставил на стол тарелку с блинами, мы все сели и принялись за еду.

\- Пап, это божественно, - с трудом произнесла я, кладя в рот очередной огромный кусок.

\- Не разговаривай с набитым ртом. Подавишься и умрёшь.

\- Но какая это будет смерть.

С минуту мы ели молча. Потом заговорила мама.

\- Ну что, с Заком вчера не удалось поговорить?

Блинчик у меня во рту моментально стал безвкусным. Я с трудом проглотила его.

\- Нет. Его весь день не было дома. Я не смогла поговорить с ним.

\- Дай ему немного времени зализать раны, - посоветовал папа. – То, что он увидел… Ну, ты можешь себе представить, если поставишь себя на его место.

\- Угу. - Мне не нужно было представлять. Я и сейчас могу закрыть глаза и с лёгкостью вспомнить, как он танцевал с этой ТП Софией на вечеринке у Пола Старки. – Думаю, пока мне стоит оставить его в покое.

Именно в этот момент снизу донёсся громкий, настойчивый стук в дверь. Мы трое даже подпрыгнули.

\- Господи Боже, - пробормотал папа.

Мы все непонимающе посмотрели друг на друга. Стук раздался снова.

\- Да кто же станет заявляться в гости в воскресенье, когда нет ещё восьми утра? – сказала мама, нахмурившись.

\- Я схожу посмотрю. - Папа встал и спустился на первый этаж, оставив дверь в квартиру открытой, чтобы мы с мамой могли всё слышать, и открыл дверь. – Зак! – воскликнул он.

Мой желудок сделал сальто, рука автоматически дёрнулась и схватила мамину ладонь.

\- Здрасьте, доктор Ватсон. Прошу прощения за то, что… Знаю, что ещё слишком рано, просто… Слушайте, Джини дома?

Голос Зака звучал так, будто он бежал сюда. Я тупо сидела и не могла пошевелиться.

\- Эм-м… Да, дома, - сказал папа. - Мы сейчас завтракаем. Входи.

Папа поднялся обратно в квартиру, кинув на меня взгляд, явно говоривший: «Нет, я тоже ничего не понял». Зак вошёл за ним, одетый для церкви. В его глазах, как мне показалось, было что-то дикое. Он увидел меня, сидящую за столом, и взгляд его стал ещё более диким. Я встала из-за стола, чувствуя себя будто в тумане, и направилась к нему, внезапно осознавая, что мои волосы не причёсаны как следует после сна, к тому же я одета во флисовые пижамные штаны с пингвинами и старую мамину футболку с надписью «Меня расчленили в Кингс-колледж на факультете антропологии».

Зак сразу перешёл к делу.

\- Ладно, слушай. Я собирался навестить тебя в пятницу вечером и спросить, что у тебя за дела с Капитаном Зубная Паста и какого чёрта ты с ним целовалась, но к тому времени, как ты пришла домой, я был слишком вымотан, поэтому подумал, что это не лучшая идея. Потом вчера мои родители потащили меня на матч к брату, и я провёл весь день, придумывая, что тебе сказать и как это сказать, и, когда мы вернулись домой, я не мог вспомнить даже собственного имени, так что просто лёг спать. А сейчас мы собираемся в церковь, но я не могу больше ждать, поэтому я тихонько сбежал, и… Вот в чём дело, Джини, я просто на самом деле… Я имею в виду, я не могу больше… То есть, знаешь, мы с тобой… - Он неловко замолчал, как будто слова застряли у него в горле.

\- Что? – спросила я.

Зак покачал головой.

\- Разрази меня гром, если я знаю. – Он шагнул ко мне, обнял меня и поцеловал прямо в губы. – Кажется, я схожу с ума.

\- Я тоже, - выдала я.

\- Ты мне очень сильно нравишься, ну, ты знаешь.

Я кивнула, шмыгнув носом. Боже, неужели всё так и происходит? На самом деле? Неудивительно, что люди сходят с ума от таких чувств. Я не нашла в себе сил что-либо сказать, поэтому просто схватила его за лацканы пиджака и поцеловала.

Когда мы оторвались друг от друга, Зак выглядел немного ошеломлённым. Он облизал губы.

\- Блинчики? – спросил он.

Я рассмеялась.

\- Хочешь?

\- Было бы здорово, но мне нужно идти. Церковь.

Я кивнула, чувствуя себя немного сумасшедшей. Мне хотелось скакать вверх-вниз или танцевать джигу, или, возможно, вспыхнуть ярким пламенем.

\- Окей.

\- А потом мы пойдём в гости к бабушке и дедушке, но потом я вернусь.

\- Напиши мне.

\- Окей.

Он улыбнулся, коротко поцеловал меня напоследок, потом обернулся – чтобы встретиться взглядом с моими полуобрадованными-полушокированными родителями.

\- Эм-м… Простите, что прервал ваш завтрак, - выдал он.

Действительно, полагаю, нечто вроде: «Простите, что обжимался с вашей дочерью прямо у вас на глазах» - было бы немного слишком.

\- О, в этом нет ничего необычного, - произнёс папа.

\- Просто… Мне кажется, нужно говорить о таких вещах, как только у тебя есть возможность. Это очень важно.

Зак кивнул, как будто это и было главной причиной, почему он пришёл, - сделать это заявление, - и его миссия была теперь закончена.

Папа тоже кивнул в ответ.

\- Да, ты прав, - сказал он с задумчивым видом.

Зак сжал мою руку и вышел, прежде чем я смогла выдавить из себя хоть слово. Мама подошла ко мне и взяла меня за руку.

\- Боже мой, Джини, - сказала она. – Это было…

\- Странно? Неловко? Неподходяще? Смущающе?

Она погладила меня по волосам.

\- Я собиралась сказать «дерзко». И романтично.

Я рассмеялась; мой смех отдалённо напомнил смех психбольного.

\- Да уж, действительно, дерзко и романтично. – Я перевела взгляд с неё на папу. – Вы двое не… не смущены? Не сердиты?

\- С его стороны это было немного нагловато, - сказал папа. – Просто войти и поцеловать тебя. – Он рассмеялся. – Хотелось бы мне быть настолько бесстрашным в семнадцать лет. – Его улыбка немного угасла. – Или вообще когда-нибудь, если задуматься об этом.

Дверь в квартиру 221 снова отворилась, и в кухню вплыл протирающий сонные глаза Шерлок. Он пристально посмотрел на нас.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил он.

Мы все засмеялись. Боже, с чего бы начать?

Таким образом, весь сегодняшний день я провела в состоянии напряжённого ожидания, когда смогу снова поговорить с Заком. Как я вообще могла когда-либо подумать, что я не видела в нём никого, кроме друга? Это всегда было так очевидно или я просто была слишком глупа, чтобы осознать это?

Он смог написать мне только после ужина. _Встретимся в парке_. Я вскочила с кровати, сунула ноги в ботинки, бросила быстрый взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале (такое же, как и всегда, и не похоже, чтобы он возражал против этого) и выбежала из дома, предварительно заскочив к маме и предупредив её, что ухожу.

Он ждал меня у ворот, широко улыбаясь. Я побежала к нему и остановилась в паре шагов, не зная, что делать дальше.

\- Эм-м… Привет, - произнесла я.

\- Привет.

Мы стояли в неловком молчании несколько ужасных секунд, не зная, что ещё сказать.

\- Ох, ради бога, - в конце концов сказала я, - это просто смешно. Это же мы. Между нами не может быть неловкости.

\- Не было раньше. Возможно, теперь наши отношения ждут некоторые перемены.

Я взяла его за руку.

\- Так лучше?

Он посмотрел на наши переплетённые пальцы.

\- Весьма и весьма.

Мы оба расплылись в улыбке, как пара идиотов, и направились в парк.

\- Ита-а-ак, - протянула я. – Полагаю, это всё означает, что мы встречаемся.

\- Я хочу сказать… Это может, если… В общем… Если ты хочешь.

\- Я хочу. То есть, если ты… Я имею в виду, я думала, что…

Он раздражённо фыркнул, остановился, повернулся ко мне и снова меня поцеловал.

\- У нас с тобой не очень-то получается об этом говорить, - произнёс он, оторвавшись от моих губ.

\- Давай просто пройдёмся немного и привыкнем к новому уровню отношений?

\- Хорошо.

Мы так и сделали. Мы шли в полной тишине, держась за руки, пока это не стало казаться обычным делом. Потом мы поговорили о других вещах – о тех, о которых всегда говорили. О том, как уныла его церковь, есть ли Бог или нет (я думаю, нет; он думает, может быть), о его брате из Оксфорда, трахающем всё, что движется, о том, какая клёвая поездка в Нью-Йорк меня ожидает, - в общем, о всякой всячине. Мы не говорили о Нас-с-большой-буквы-Н. Может быть, нам и не нужно. Может быть, с кем-то встречаться – это просто жить обычной жизнью, за исключением того, что в этой твоей жизни теперь есть кто-то ещё.

И поцелуи. Которыми мы обменялись ещё несколько раз. Они были чудесными.

Вернувшись домой, я прошла в 221Б. Шерлок сидел за столом с ноутбуком, папа – на диване с кучей газет, занимаясь каким-то проектом, требующим что-то сортировать и что-то записывать.

\- Привет, рыбонька, - сказал папа.

Он зовёт меня так, только будучи в отличном настроении. Он был полностью одет, но бос, а волосы Шерлока были ещё более взъерошенными, чем обычно. Я тоже занимаюсь наблюдениями и дедукцией у нас дома и могу точно сказать, если у человека недавно был секс.

\- Здравствуй, пап. - Я плюхнулась на диван рядом с ним.

\- Мама сказала, ты гуляла с Заком?

\- Ага.

\- То есть всё удачно разрулилось?

\- Это очевидно, - пропел Шерлок.

Он, может быть, вычислил это по тому, как я сижу, или чему-то в этом роде. Иногда я спрашиваю его, как он что-то узнаёт, иногда не даю ему такого удовольствия.

\- Да, очевидно, - повторила я.

\- Это хорошо. Мне он нравится, Джини. Хороший парень, и всегда таким был.

\- Он мне более чем подходит.

Папа усмехнулся.

\- К тому же мы знаем, где он живёт.

\- О, боже. На что я себя обрекаю?

\- Я был осведомлён о драматичной сцене, произошедшей сегодняшним утром на кухне, - сказал Шерлок. – Мне немного жаль, что я всё пропустил. Хотя не могу не подозревать мистера Ланкастера в том, что он почерпнул немного вдохновения для своих слов и действий из той или иной сопливой романтической комедии для подростков.

\- Нет, - возразила я. – Это всё был он. Хотя я бы назвала это лёгким ООС.

Шерлок посмотрел мне в глаза.

\- В таком случае могу предположить, что он был чем-то высоко мотивирован.

Я покраснела.

\- Наверное.

Потом я кинула взгляд на папу. Он смотрел на Шерлока, и его лицо стало немного грустным, и я внезапно осознала, что сейчас папа думал о всех тех годах, когда он любил Шерлока, но ничего не говорил, думая, что это невозможно, и о всём том времени, которое они могли бы провести вместе, если бы один из них поступил бы так, как поступил сегодня Зак.

Знаю, что папа никогда бы не променял меня ни на что на свете и что он нисколько не жалеет о времени, проведённом с мамой. Но я знаю также и то, что, любя нас с ней, он всё равно не может не грустить о том, что мог бы прожить все эти годы вместе с Шерлоком.


	16. Глава 16

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Милого Трансвестита**

_22 ноября_

Затишье. Подозрительное.

Жизнь ошеломляюще обыденно идёт своим чередом. Даже новый бойфренд (всё ещё смешно произносить это) легко вписался в привычный порядок вещей. Прошло лишь три дня, а кажется: так было всегда. Вчера он ужинал с нами и мужественно вытерпел Холмсо-Ватсоновский Допрос-С-Пристрастием – хотя и не особо испугался, поскольку знал пап довольно давно.

Позже его героизм был вознаграждён поцелуями. Герой казался благодарным.

В школе всё как всегда. Шахматный кризис миновал, и я играю лучше, чем когда-либо – что весьма вовремя: через две недели турнир. Дома тоже всё окей. Последнее дело папы с Шерлоком было на прошлой неделе. Мама всё так же работает в лаборатории – не задерживается, не приносит домой запах разложения.

Короче, писать не о чем. Поэтому думаю поведать пока о том, что происходило со мной до блога. Я перечитывала вчерашнюю запись об Эстель и совсем-не-случайно вспомнила об её участии в давнишнем июльском приключении моей семьи.

Родителей не назовёшь политическими активистами. Папа с мамой ограничиваются голосованием, а Шерлок старательно избегает любых новостей, которые могут вытеснить из памяти теорию «предпосылок преступления». Я пыталась доказать, что предсказать преступление невозможно, поэтому не стоит отметать любую информацию как ненужную. Впервые, когда я обмолвилась об этом, папа заорал, словно я выиграла медаль, и сказал: «Вот моя девочка!» Шерлок лишь нахмурился. Думаю, он просто предпочитает сортировать познания на полезные и нет.

Суть в том, что семья Ватсон-Пепперидж-Холмс далека от борьбы за права геев. У нас в доме нет ни одного радужного флажка, наклеек или плакатов. Никто никогда не ходил на митинг или парад и не строчил в правительство гневные письма. Помню, лет в двенадцать-тринадцать я услышала, как ребята постарше спорят – иногда переходя на повышенные тона – о правах геев. Тогда мне казалось, что моя семья не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Однажды старшеклассница наехала на меня за безразличие. «А что такого?» - не понимала я. Она же рявкнула: «Но твои папочки – геи!»

Подобно большинству людей, я верила стереотипам. Папа с Шерлоком не носили розовых боа и каблуков, не слушали «соответствующую» музыку, поэтому были не «геями», а людьми, которые живут с человеком своего пола, спят с ним и любят его. Когда я подросла, я осознала неправильность этих суждений.

Я прошла фазу политического обострения в четырнадцать, когда решила посвятить жизнь борьбе за толерантность ради своих пап, которым всё это было до лампочки. Попыталась вступить в сообщество имени Френсиса Кинга для детей из семей «натурал-гей». Но там были только, как говорит тётя Гарри, «цветные детки». Не будучи таковой, я отчётливо ощущала себя изгоем. Поэтому пошла в другой клуб – общегородской, для детей из однополых семей. Там царили сплошная тоска и заламывание рук. Дети ныли о тяжёлых и скандальных разводах родителей. О травле в школе. О том, какой _невыносимой_ делают их жизнь предки.

На первом собрании я напрасно прождала, пока кто-нибудь расскажет, что у него всё хорошо. Два часа пролетели в нытье и общих стенаниях, что дальше будет только хуже. Я даже задумалась: может, мне выпал счастливый билетик в Гейско-Родительской лотерее? Почему моя жизнь вполне нормальная, а эти дети словно влачат мучительное существование проклятых? Я сочувствовала им, но не знала, чем помочь.

После собрания меня подозвала очень высокая женщина с готской внешностью, представившаяся Розалиндой. Она была одной из кураторов. 

\- Ты кажешься разочарованной, - начала она, закуривая. – Не этого ожидала?

Я пожала плечами. 

\- Не знала, что стольким детям приходится так несладко.

Она кивнула. 

\- Большинству из них, да. А ты? Дома всё нормально?

\- Да.

\- Кто-то из родителей нетрадиционной ориентации?

\- Папа.

\- Они развелись?

\- Да, но всё равно живут вместе.

\- Правда?

\- Мы соседи. Папа с отчимом живут напротив.

\- Ух ты. Когда же они развелись?

\- Мне было семь.

\- Ненавидишь отчима?

\- Нет. Люблю.

Она кивнула. 

\- Похоже, у тебя отличная жизнь. Не так ли, Джини? – Она вгляделась в бейджик. Красивым почерком я никогда не отличалась.

\- Думаю, да.

Женщина усмехнулась. 

\- Дай я кое-что объясню, Джини. Есть много детей, которые наслаждаются жизнью с однополыми родителями, и им незачем ходить в группу поддержки. Они слишком заняты своей обыкновенной, счастливой жизнью. А есть такие – не будем показывать пальцем, - которые тоже прекрасно живут в однополой семье, но любят поныть по этому поводу. Через пару лет они образумятся. Но такие группы всё же предназначены для детей, которые действительно нуждаются в поддержке.

\- Так мне уйти?

\- Как хочешь. Ты могла бы стать частью этой поддержки. Но, думаю, ты больше хочешь поучаствовать в борьбе, чем в поддержке.

\- Да, наверное, так и есть.

\- Сходи в РСДЛГ[1]. Там тебя с радостью примут.

Так я и сделала. И меня приняли. В качестве талисмана или вроде того. Я была очаровательной, довольной жизнью девчушкой, обожавшей своих счастливо женатых пап и желавшей послужить Великой Цели. Они бы влепили моё лицо на постеры, позволь я это. Мной настолько восхищались, что эксплуатировали по любому поводу, поэтому за полгода бесконечных собраний, фокус-групп, комитетов, планов действий и общественных мероприятий я так вымоталась, что готова была блевануть при виде радужной расцветки. Пришлось уйти. Так завершился мой путь борца за права геев.

Должна отметить, папа с Шерлоком удивительно спокойно воспринимали мою деятельность, лишь напоминая, чтобы я была дома вовремя. Думаю, папа понимал: я должна пройти через это сама.

После недолгого романа с РСДЛГ я решила задать интересующие меня вопросы тем, ради кого всё и затевалось.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь ходил на Прайд[2]? – как-то спросила я Шерлока.

\- Что? – Он взглянул на меня так, словно я интересовалась, не убивал ли он щенков.

\- Прайд. Ну, ты знаешь. Парад? Фестиваль? Права геев?

Он поморщился. 

\- Прошу. Зачем мне участвовать в совершенно бессмысленном чествовании собственной ориентации?

\- Потому что сегодняшнее отношение к таким, как ты, сформировано усилиями предшественников, - оттарабанила я заученный лозунг РСДЛГ. – Нужно чтить усилия борцов прошлого.

\- А ещё я пользуюсь электричеством и медицинскими услугами, но ведь не закатываю же парады в честь древних учёных и врачей. Общество постоянно прогрессирует – как правило, в нужную сторону – ради блага всех. Я надеюсь, что вношу вклад в прогресс человечества уже своим существованием и работой. Я отдаю дань прошлому, формируя будущее. – Должно быть, выражение моего лица насторожило его, потому что следующие слова прозвучали мягче: - Джини, я рад жить во времена, когда брак с любимым человеком – это законно и более-менее приемлемо. Но и при других обстоятельствах для меня ничего не поменялось бы. Я просто нарушил бы закон, в чём, должен признаться, есть свой шарм.

У папы негатива было меньше.

\- Я не хочу выставлять личную жизнь напоказ. Лучший способ поддержать толерантность – жить обычной жизнью и подавать пример. Я видел, такое возможно.

\- Правда?

Он заколебался. 

\- Была у меня одна пациентка. Пожилая женщина. По-моему, я ей приглянулся. Она провела в больнице несколько недель после ДТП, поэтому мы часто виделись. Она много болтала. И однажды поделилась мнением о том, насколько ужасна вся эта терпимость к гомосексуальности.

Я сморщила нос. 

\- В самом деле?

Он кивнул. 

\- Кто-то привык пропускать мимо ушей болтовню пациентов. Каждый имеет право на мнение, даже глупое. Но однажды я не выдержал. Джини, ты знаешь: я не всегда способен резко ответить. Возможно, это плохо. Но однажды эта женщина завела разговор о том, какой я замечательный мужчина и «господи, как же повезло вашей жене». Она неоднократно пыталась разузнать о моей прекрасной семье с двумя-тире-пятью детишками, как ей казалось. Она просто искала уверенности и подтверждения моей «правильности», того, что я «как все». Скоро её должны были выписать, поэтому я решил: чёрт с ним. Когда эта дама поинтересовалась, осознаёт ли моя жена своё счастье, я ответил, что нет, потому что у меня есть муж, который, надеюсь, осознаёт своё счастье в полной мере.

Я громко захохотала. 

\- Так ей, пап!

\- Я сомневался, что поступил правильно. Нельзя срываться на пациентах: они уязвимы и нуждаются в нашем уходе, а не осуждении. Но это… не знаю, очень задело меня. На мгновение она поразилась, размышляя, не шучу ли я. Я сел и объяснил: нет, это правда. Показал несколько фото. Шерлока, тебя, совместные. Она была поражена. Я явно не укладывался в её представления об «этих». Мы долго проговорили. Перед выпиской она попросила передать моему красавцу-мужу поцелуй и сказать, чтобы он лучше питался. Это не супер-событие, об этом не напишут в газетах, но, возможно, я изменил чьё-то мнение лишь своим существованием.

\- Не просто существованием, пап. Ты высказался. Это тоже важно. Никто не изменит мнения, если ты его не переубедишь.

\- Знаю. Это не всегда легко. - Он вздохнул. – Я не просил этого, Джини. Во мне ничего не изменилось. Я просто влюбился в Шерлока. Не вовремя, правда, поэтому долго с этим боролся. Сейчас я с ним, но остался тем же человеком, что был с твоей мамой и в прошлом встречался с женщинами. Но мир теперь требует, чтобы я принял свою «сущность», заявил о себе и нацепил ярлык, который кажется всё несущественнее с возрастом. Ориентация якобы даётся с рождения. Думаю, мне с рождения была дана способность любить человека любого пола. Не знаю, как это назвать.

Я улыбнулась. 

\- Суперсила?

Он засмеялся. 

\- Может быть. – Его лицо стало задумчивым. – Хотя… Да, в прошлом я любил женщин, но как всё же вышло, что любовью всей моей жизни стал мужчина? Если бы я верил в такие вещи, решил бы, что этой суперсилой наделила меня судьба.

Это заставило меня задуматься, довольно сильно. Может, судьба не наделила его, а наоборот – обделила чем-то. Папа с Шерлоком всегда осторожны, но стопроцентная осмотрительность невозможна, когда живёшь не один. Пару раз мне доводилось видеть их не подозревающими, что за ними наблюдают, и тогда они смотрят друг на друга так, что, отвечаю, дыхание перехватывает. Я видела, что они значат друг для друга на самом деле за всеми ссорами, многострадальными вздохами, нетерпением и безумными приключениями. Они – одно целое. Может, оба были рождены с дырой в сердце, которую могли заполнить лишь друг другом.

Что-то меня понесло. Но именно о таком начинаешь задумываться, стоя перед бездной первых возможно-серьёзных отношений. Будет ли у нас с Заком так, как у папы с Шерлоком? Не знаю. Думаю, мы выясним.

Но вернемся к прошлому июлю. Тогда ежегодный фестиваль Прайд проходил в Лондоне. Я не пошла: мне хватило парадов РСДЛГ. Но знала о нём, в основном из-за ворчания Шерлока по поводу перекрытых ради парада дорог. 

Где-то в конце июня позвонила Эстель.

\- Алло?

\- Привет, Джин, это Эстель. – Была у неё привычка сокращать имена до прозвища из одного слога. Наверное, американская фишка.

\- Привет.

\- Я хотела поговорить о Прайде.

\- А я причём?

\- Ну, ты же идёшь?

\- Нет. И не планировала. Никогда не ходила.

\- Серьёзно? Почему?

\- Эм-м… Не знаю, что и сказать. Неожиданный вопрос просто.

\- Ну ладно. Раньше мне не выпадало быть в Лондоне во время фестиваля. И я удивлена: думала, ты поучаствуешь. Ты же в РСДЛГ?

\- Уже нет.

\- Мы должны туда пойти! Можно в качестве членов РСДЛГ. Я там состою.

\- Ты? Из-за папы с Шерлоком?

\- О, я там давно, ещё когда не была знакома с Джией и твоей семьёй. Я всегда считала это важным. И Прайд никогда не пропущу, где бы ни находилась. Ты должна прийти. Вместе с папами.

Я засмеялась. 

\- Я-то буду, но пап мы не затащим.

Она прошептала:

\- Жаль.

Позже вечером мы с папой ужинали в гостиной, пока Шерлок рылся в триллиардах своих альбомов с вырезками. 

\- Я пойду с Эстель на Прайд.

Папа посмотрел на меня, не донеся вилку с рисом до рта. 

\- Правда?

\- Да. Мы будем представлять РСДЛГ.

\- Ты же решила, это не для тебя?

\- Но я всё равно могу выразить свою поддержку. – Я сглотнула, обдумывая следующие слова. – Вы с Шерлоком тоже должны прийти.

Шерлок фыркнул. Папа окинул его спину раздражённым взглядом. 

\- Ты этого хочешь?

И вдруг я действительно захотела. Сильно-сильно. Представилось, как я гордо шагаю на параде с моими папами – раньше я и не осознавала, как хотела этого. 

\- Это было бы великолепно.

\- Ну… посмотрим. - Иными словами - «ни за что в жизни». Шерлок ничего не сказал. Да и не нужно.

И вот утро парада: мы с Эстель едем на метро к месту назначения. На ней футболка РСДЛГ – она и мне захватила. Папа с Шерлоком подозрительно быстро слиняли из дома, когда она пришла за мной. Я пыталась не расстраиваться. Всё равно не было особой надежды.

Многие РСДЛГ-цы помнили меня и были рады видеть. Я представила Эстель народу, и нам тут же сунули в руки радужные флаги. Мы стояли в сердце толпы и разглядывали другие группы. Нас окружали «Кампания за права человека» и довольно большая и яркая платформа какого-то гей-клуба. По ней сновали полуголые мужчины и женщины.

Я как раз увлечённо строила глазки парню в крошечных шортах, когда кто-то похлопал меня по плечу. Я обернулась и уронила челюсть. 

\- Папа! – Я бросилась ему на шею. Он засмеялся.

\- Подумал, не помешает небольшая прогулка с дочкой. - Он обнял меня в ответ.

\- Просто здорово! – На нём тоже была футболка РСДЛГ. Я огляделась, надеясь заметить высокую фигуру с кудрявой головой. – Значит…

Он покачал головой. 

\- Прости, дорогая. Ты знаешь: он никогда не согласился бы.

Я кивнула, все ещё немного разочарованная. 

\- Знаю. Но всё равно надеялась.

Он снова обнял меня. 

\- Дай-ка и мне флажок.

Парад начался, и мы отправились вниз по улице. Папа держал меня за руку, Эстель шла с другой стороны. Наша группа была большой, более ста человек, полная детей, родителей, стариков и их взрослых нетрадиционных детей – весёлое и счастливое маленькое сообщество. Музыка гремела, толпа приветствовала нас и махала.

\- Все, наверное, считают меня лесбиянкой, а тебя – понимающим отцом, - предположила я вскоре после начала.

Папа засмеялся. 

\- Может, мне стоит разжиться футболкой: «Гей не я, а мой парень».

\- А мне тогда подойдёт: «Я *сердце* своих гей-пап».

Он смотрел словно сквозь меня. 

\- Джини, смотри! – Он указал мне за спину. Я обернулась и увидела в толпе тётю Гарри и тётю Клару, активно машущих нам. Клара качала коляску, а Гарри держала на руках пятилетнюю Эмили.

Я подбежала к бордюру и обняла их. 

\- Не знала, что вы придёте!

\- Мы здесь каждый год, - сказала Гарри. – Как ты затащила на парад Джона?

\- Вежливо попросила.

\- Что ж, поздравляю. На мои приглашения он никогда не соглашался. Козёл ты, братец! – прокричала она мне за спину. Папа с улыбкой ответил неприличным жестом.

Я побежала обратно к своей группе. Народ переговаривался и указывал вперёд. 

\- Что происходит? – спросила я Эстель.

\- О, впереди церковь, и это нехорошо. Нам навстречу всегда выходят осуждающие, поэтому каждый год участники парада проводят отвлекающий манёвр – поцелуй-фест на тротуаре напротив. – Она посмотрела на нас. – Не хочешь поцеловать незнакомца ради благой цели?

\- Думаю, нет, - вмешался папа. – Джини маленькая для такого.

\- Да ладно, пап: по закону я достаточно взрослая, чтобы целовать кого хочу.

\- Не на моих глазах!

Мы приближались к церкви. Парад замедлился, и участники бросились целовать окружающих, затем быстро возвращаясь в строй. Здесь толпа была плотнее. Я схватила папу за руку. 

\- Давай, пап! Потерпи ради толерантности! – Я побежала в гущу людей, волоча его за собой, брызжущего слюной и протестующего.

Как только мы оказались посреди толпы, папу захватил очень мускулистый молоденький паренёк. 

\- Привет, красавчик, - промурлыкал он и поцеловал папу. Я успела лишь заметить его расширившиеся от удивления глаза, потому что в следующий момент меня схватила и поцеловала девчонка с цветными волосами и в прозрачной сетчатой рубашке, сквозь которую просвечивался лифчик. Это было нежно, странно и вроде неплохо. На мгновение я растаяла, пока она не отстранилась и подмигнула.

\- Спасибо, милашка, - бросила она и исчезла в толпе.

Я обернулась – папу по-прежнему засасывал этот Качок. Мы с Эстель немного похихикали, пока я не услышала безошибочный глубокий голос за спиной:

\- Прошу прощения. Мне кажется, это моя работа.  
Я разинула рот от изумления, а Качок поднял руки в знак капитуляции и попятился. Папа в шоке уставился на новоприбывшего. 

\- Шерлок! Что ты... 

\- Ш-ш, Джон. О чём ты вообще думал?

Папа покраснел. 

\- Но… это ради толерантности! – пробормотал он. – Это ничего не значит… он просто схватил меня и…

\- А, забей. Просто больно смотреть, как такого мужчину неправильно целуют. – И прежде, чем папа успел отреагировать, Шерлок обхватил его лицо и поцеловал. Папа сразу же ответил, схватив Шерлока за рубашку и притянув ближе. Шерлок положил руку папе на поясницу, наклонил голову ниже и – чёрт. Он не шутил насчёт правильного поцелуя.

\- Святой Боже, - пробормотала Эстель. Часть меня хотела отвернуться. Слишком уж они увлеклись. Люди начали оборачиваться, а из толпы доносились присвистывания.

Одной рукой папа зарылся в волосы Шерлока, а другой – прямо перед моими полу-шокированными, полу-восторженными глазами – скользнул по спине и обхватил его задницу. Толпа приветствовала их. Я тоже, едва не плача, потому что мои папы наконец здесь, гордо открываются перед Богом и всеми, и это так мило – видеть их такими, видеть не угасшую спустя столько лет страсть.

Эстель засмеялась. 

\- Джини, твои папы просто огонь.

\- Не говори этого. Мне придётся относить мозг в химчистку после такого.

Папа уже разорвал поцелуй, но они с Шерлоком всё ещё стояли в объятиях друг друга, краснея и улыбаясь. Паренёк, ещё мускулистее первого, выпрыгнул из толпы и схватил Шерлока за руку. 

\- Я следующий! Я следующий! – кричал он. Все засмеялись.

\- Сожалею, - ответил Шерлок. – В подобной деятельности я участвую лишь с мужем. – Он приобнял папу за плечи. Из ближних рядов послышалось коллективное «оу-у-у».

Я подбежала и схватилась за свободную руку Шерлока. 

\- Не могу поверить, что ты пришёл!

Он хмыкнул. 

\- Ну, Джон был полон решимости промаршировать с тобой, поэтому я решил понаблюдать со стороны. На всякий пожарный. Хорошо, что я подоспел вовремя. - Он взглянул на папу, выгнув бровь. – Этот симпатяжка мог увести тебя из семьи.

\- _Он_ поцеловал _меня_ , глупый, - проворчал папа.

\- А ты не сильно и протестовал, - парировал Шерлок, но было видно: он просто дурачится. В уголках губ играла улыбка, а глаза блестели. Папа смотрел на него с фирменным полу-непонимающим, полу-ошеломлённым, полу-восторженным выражением. – Так далеко ещё вам маршировать?

\- Около мили.

Шерлок нацепил своё Серьёзное Лицо и снова хмыкнул. 

\- Ну, тогда я лучше составлю вам компанию. Чтобы защитить от дальнейших посягательств на ваши персоны. Никогда не знаешь, какие похотливые маньяки могут встретиться.

Мы с папой обменялись взглядами. 

\- О, конечно, - согласился папа. – Уверен, с тобой мне не страшны – как их там? - похотливые маньяки.

Эстель покачала головой. 

\- Мне очень жаль, Шерлок. Ты не сможешь.

На мгновение он удивился. 

\- Не смогу? С чего это?

Она усмехнулась. 

\- Только в футболке.

Вот так, дорогие читатели, я поучаствовала в лондонском Прайд-параде с обоими папами – Шерлок маршировал в футболке РСДЛГ и брюках с пиджаком на заказ. Я шагала с папой под руку, Шерлок рядом. Он просто шёл – не махал флагом, не кричал, глядел строго прямо, словно решил выдержать это унижение ради семьи.

Я посмотрела на него, потом наклонилась к папе. 

\- Он пошёл на это только ради тебя.

Он улыбнулся, но покачал головой. 

\- Не только ради меня, милая.

Ничего не могло с этим сравниться. Дойдя до конца пути парада, мы с Эстель решили пойти на фестиваль и послушать музыку. 

\- Мы тогда домой, - сказал папа, переплетя их с Шерлоком пальцы. Как я уже говорила, обычно они не делают такого на публике, но, видимо, гей-парад всё же заставляет даже самых сдержанных людей решаться на запретные раньше поступки.

\- Оу, в самом деле? С вас хватит парада? 

\- Нам тут делать нечего, Джини. Вы с Эстель веселитесь. Увидимся дома.

\- Ладно, - разочаровано протянула я. Поцеловала их с Шерлоком в щёки. Они развернулись и ушли, все ещё держась за руки. Смотря им вслед, я увидела, как Шерлок взглянул на папу, потом наклонился и поцеловал в висок. Папа улыбнулся ему, и они затерялись в толпе.

Это был памятный день. Он приобрёл даже большую важность спустя несколько дней, когда пришёл имэйл от СМИ-менеджера РСДЛГ. К нему прилагалось фото, сделанное фотографом организации. На нём были мы с папой и Шерлоком, шагающие вместе. Я шла посередине, под ручку с ними, улыбаясь, словно выиграла в лотерею. Фотограф поймал папу с Шерлоком, глядящих друг на друга поверх моей головы и улыбающихся секретной никто-не-знает-насколько-я-без-ума-от-тебя улыбкой – и все мы в футболках РСДЛГ.

Теперь оно у меня в рамке на столе. Папа поставил копию на камин. А всего несколько недель назад, роясь в бумажнике Шерлока в поисках визитки, я обнаружила фото и у него.

Так что, пока не существующий читатель потенциальных мемуаров-бестселлера, если ты читаешь это в июне: счастливого Прайда. Иногда он действительно такой.

[1] РСДЛГ - «Родители, семьи и друзья лесбиянок и геев» (англ. PFLAG — Parents, Families, and Friends of Lesbians and Gays) — некоммерческая организация, объединяющая членов семьей лесбиянок, геев, бисексуалов, транссексуалов, а также их друзей.

[2] Прайд - Всемирный прайд-парад (англ. WorldPride) — организуемое международным объединением InterPride событие, которое помогает геям, лесбиянкам, бисексуалам и трансгендерам обратить внимание международного сообщества на свои проблемы через парады, фестивали и другие культурные мероприятия.


	17. Глава 17

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Девушки с Жемчужной Серёжкой**

_2 декабря_

Я в Нью-Йорке, и это потрясающе!

Хотела написать об этом ещё вчера, но так устала, что решила подождать до сегодняшнего дня. Вот почему Шерлок взял нам билеты на пятницу, хотя первая игра у меня только в понедельник: перелёт через пять часовых поясов не мог пройти для организма бесследно.

Итак, вчера мы вылетели где-то около четырёх часов дня. У меня нет уроков в пятницу в послеполуденное время, так что я пришла домой к обеду. Свои сумки я собрала накануне вечером, а вот Шерлок, как обычно, ждал до самого конца: я слышала, как они с папой бегали по квартире в поисках нужных вещей, пока я терпеливо ждала их в нашей гостиной рядом со своими тщательно собранными чемоданами. Мама тоже ждала: она должна была отвезти нас в аэропорт.

В итоге он наконец-то собрался (была половина третьего), и мы все выехали из дома. Мы с мамой и папой болтали о предстоящем турнире, о Нью-Йорке и о том, что мы с Шерлоком будем делать в свободное время. Шерлок молчал, глядя в окно, его рука сжимала папину руку.

Видите ли, у Шерлока есть маленькая тайна. Он не любит путешествовать. Хотя нет, не так: он не любит путешествовать без папы. Ему вполне нравится ехать куда-то, когда они едут вместе.

Мама припарковала машину у терминала Хитроу. Папа помог нам вытащить сумки из багажника. Я крепко обняла маму.

\- Удачи, солнышко, - пожелала она. – Мы будем смотреть трансляции по вечерам. Держи нас в курсе всего.

\- Спасибо, мам.

Я отпустила её и обняла папу. Он казался капельку взволнованным.

\- Слушайся Шерлока, - сказал он.

Я рассмеялась.

\- Пап, скажи мне честно, кто из нас, я или он, скорее вляпается в какую-нибудь невероятную историю?

Он усмехнулся.

\- Ты права. В любом случае, повеселитесь. Постарайся за мыслями о турнире не забывать и про себя – посмотри город, пофотографируй достопримечательности.

\- Обязательно.

Папа повернулся к Шерлоку, и они тоже обнялись. Шерлок на мгновение ткнулся лицом в папину шею. Наконец папа опустил руки.

\- Позвони мне, когда доберётесь, - тихо сказал он, поправляя лацканы пиджака Шерлока.

\- Хорошо. – Шерлок взял папу за руки. – Я присмотрю за Джини, не беспокойся об этом.

\- Я никогда в этом не сомневался. – Папа поцеловал его. – Я люблю тебя.

Шерлок лишь улыбнулся и коснулся папиной щеки. Он сам почти никогда не говорит папе этих слов, по крайней мере, на людях.

Папа повернулся ко мне.

\- И тебя, Евгения, я тоже люблю. – Он снова сжал меня в объятиях и поцеловал в щёку. – Буду ужасно по тебе скучать.

\- Мне б так хотелось, чтоб вы с мамой могли поехать…

\- Нам тоже, но нельзя же оставлять семью без кормильцев, - улыбнулся папа.

Шерлок чмокнул в щёку маму, потом оглянулся и посмотрел на папу. Они обменялись кивками, Шерлок развернулся, взял чемодан и направился к терминалу. Я снова поцеловала родителей, схватила свою сумку и поспешила за ним.

\- Слава богу, это закончилось, - проворчал Шерлок. – Поистине нет ничего хуже прощаний.

Я оглянулась через плечо. Мама с папой стояли у машины и смотрели на нас. Перехватив мой взгляд, они помахали мне. Я помахала в ответ, затем решительно развернулась и пошагала вперёд.

Что я люблю больше всего в путешествиях с Шерлоком, так это то, что он обеспечивает для себя только самые лучшие из возможных условий. С папой мы бы теснились в экономе, Шерлок же купил нам билеты в первый класс. По крайней мере, так десятичасовой полёт будет вполне сносным.

Пройдя через охрану, мы сели в самолёт и нашли наши места. Я тут же достала небольшие шахматы, которые беру с собой в поездки, и свои записи. Я должна была разрабатывать стратегии, пока не получу расписание своих игр. Предстоящий турнир будет проходить по стандартной швейцарской системе: каждый участник играет одинаковое количество раз, пары игроков составляются на основе рейтинга и очков, высчитывающихся по какой-то совершенно непонятной математической формуле. Таким образом, твои противники становятся всё сильнее по мере того, как ты выигрываешь, и к концу недели друг с другом соревнуются уже самые лучшие игроки. Победитель определяется по общему количеству набранных очков.

Шерлок достал книгу, уткнулся в неё и больше не шевелился.

Прошло два часа, прежде чем мне стало скучно.

\- Мне скучно, - объявила я.

\- Значит, заниматься больше не будешь?

\- У меня глаза в кучку собираются.

\- Почитай.

\- Не хочется.

\- Посмотри фильм. Спроси, что у них есть.

\- Ничего хорошего, я уже спрашивала.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Что ты от меня хочешь? Станцевать джигу тебе на потеху?

\- Да, пожалуйста.

\- Не дождёшься.

\- Давай просто поговорим?

Он отметил страницу закладкой и отложил книгу в сторону с выражением явного неудовольствия на лице.

\- О чём ты хочешь поговорить?

\- Расскажи мне какие-нибудь истории. Что было, когда я была маленькая? Или когда меня вообще ещё не было?

\- Какие именно «истории» ты бы желала услышать?

Я повернулась на бок и поджала под себя ноги, устраиваясь поуютнее.

\- Не знаю. Расскажи, как вы с папой познакомились.

\- Уверен, ты уже знаешь об этом всё, что только можно.

\- Не особенно. Только то, что вы были соседями по квартире.

\- Что ещё ты хочешь знать?

\- Это была любовь с первого взгляда? – спросила я, улыбаясь до ушей.

Он вздохнул.

\- Джини, если ты намереваешься вытянуть из меня этакую романтичную сказку на ночь, которая уже сложилась в твоей голове, о большой и чистой любви между мной и твоим отцом, то я могу предложить тебе скачать пару подростковых любовных романов – они будут больше соответствовать твоей цели.

\- Какой ты зануда.

\- Ты не первая, кто говорит мне об этом. – Он снова взялся за книгу; я пристально смотрела на него, пока он снова не повернулся ко мне. – Что ещё?

\- Неужели это было не так?

\- Неужели что было не так?

\- Это не была большая и чистая любовь?

Он ненадолго задумался, потом его губы изогнулись в полуулыбке.

\- Всё же я не могу не согласиться с этим определением.

Он неловко поёрзал и кашлянул. Я сжалилась над ним.

\- Итак, Америка. Какая она? Чего мне ожидать?

Это моя первая поездка в Америку. Об этой стране столько всего говорят... Одни говорили мне, что нет места хуже, другие – что это рай на земле. Думаю, теперь мне предстоит узнать, кто из них прав.

\- Множества людей, отмечающих твой акцент.

\- Серьёзно?

\- О, да. Готовься к тому, что он будет назван «миленьким» непозволительное количество раз. И к тому, что все будут думать, что ты из Австралии.

\- Но австралийцы говорят совершенно по-другому!

\- Видимо, для американцев мы с ними звучим одинаково.

\- А правда, что у всех будет этот нью-йоркский акцент?

\- Нет. Разве он есть у Эстель?

\- Оу. Нет, думаю, нет. Она просто говорит как американка.

\- Просто порадуйся, что мы едем не на юг. Там ты не поняла бы ни слова. – Он на секунду задумался. – Американцы не пьют чай, а тот, что они пьют, недостоин называться чаем, зато они варят отличный кофе и пьют его в ужасающих количествах. Шоколад у них отвратительный, они попытаются впихнуть в тебя невероятное количество еды за один присест, а телепередачи прерываются на рекламу каждые пять минут.

\- Вот чёрт.

\- Американцы очень… прямолинейные. Они или крайне дружелюбны, или крайне недружелюбны, и в любом случае не будут скрывать своего отношения к человеку.

\- Ага, Джейсон был точно такой же. Крайне дружелюбный и совершено не чувствующий личного пространства.

\- Американцы мало беспокоятся о сдержанности и пристойности.

\- Звучит так, будто ты ненавидишь Америку.

\- Я бы так не сказал. У любого места есть свои достоинства и недостатки. – Он вытащил одеяло из-под сиденья и протянул его мне. – Попытайся поспать, хотя бы немного. Ты же не хочешь заснуть во время первой игры?

Мы приземлились в полночь, хотя для нас было пять часов утра. Шерлок вызвал такси до центра, попросив водителя провезти нас через мост. Я не знала, что он имел в виду, поэтому просто глазела на панораму Нью-Йорк Сити, так сильно отличавшуюся от Лондона, где Глаз и «Огурец» выделяются на фоне остальных сооружений.

\- Смотри, это Всемирный торговый центр! – воскликнула я.

\- Да, это он.

\- Это самое высокое здание в городе?

\- Во всей Америке, полагаю.

\- И Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг! Мы можем подняться на его вершину?

\- Думаю, я смогу это организовать.

\- Где мы сейчас едем?

\- Кажется, мы в Куинсе.

\- Ага, это Куинс, - подал голос водитель. Я ухмыльнулась: у него был самый настоящий нью-йоркский акцент! – Откуда вы, ребята? Из Англии?

\- Из Лондона, - ответила я. – Я приехала принять участие в турнире по шахматам.

\- Шахматы, а? Сам-то я никогда не понимал эту игру. Ты выглядишь довольно юной для неё.

\- Мне шестнадцать. Но я очень высоко в рейтинге!

Водитель засмеялся.

\- Охотно верю, юная леди.

\- Через какой мост мы проедем? – Я подалась вперёд, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать с водителем через невысокую пластиковую перегородку. – Через Бруклинский?

Он снова засмеялся.

\- Не, это в центре, а вам, ребята, надо в Деревню. Мы переедем через Вильямсбургский мост. Обычно я вожу народ через тоннель, но, вижу, твой папа хочет, чтоб ты посмотрела город, хотя это чуток не по пути.

\- Вы правы, - подтвердил Шерлок.

\- В какую деревню мы едем?

\- Шахматный клуб находится в деревне Гринвич, Джини, а наш отель всего в одном квартале от него.

У меня кружилась голова от восторга. Настоящая деревня Гринвич! Я прижалась лицом к окну, когда мы приблизились к мосту, переехали через реку и оказались в Манхэттене.

Наш водитель решил взять на себя роль гида, чему я была только рада.

\- Вон там китайский квартал, видите? – указал он, ловко петляя между другими машинами, которых даже в это время было удивительно много. – А через пару кварталов мы будем в Сохо. Потом я поверну на север, и останется совсем чуть-чуть до Деревни.

\- У нас в Лондоне тоже есть Сохо!

\- Правда? Наш Сохо расшифровывается как «Саут-Хьюстон».

Я нахмурилась и повернулась к Шерлоку:

\- А наш как расшифровывается?

\- Насколько я знаю, никак.

\- Ну, у нас многие районы имеют сокращения. Нохо, Трайбека, Бед-Стай и тому подобное. – Водитель усмехнулся. – Кажется, мы просто не любим произносить слишком длинные слова.

Через несколько минут он припарковал такси у нашего отеля – скромного краснокирпичного здания. Вдоль всей улицы были высажены деревья. Я выбралась из машины, глазея по сторонам.

\- Не думала, что здесь будет так много деревьев!

Деревья росли линиями вдоль тротуаров, раскинув свои ветви, сейчас, в декабре, обнажённые.

\- А чего ты ожидала? – спросил Шерлок, вытаскивая наши сумки из багажника.

\- Не знаю. Стекло и бетон повсюду?

Водитель пожелал нам спокойной ночи и уехал.

\- Я думала, ты забронируешь нам номера в «Плазе» или в другом таком же шикарном месте, - сказала я, пока мы с Шерлоком заходили внутрь.

\- Я подумал, что близкое расположение шахматного клуба будет более важным. Ты сможешь возвращаться сюда и отдыхать или упражняться, если тебе понадобится. И нам почти не понадобится брать такси: мы сможем ходить пешком.

\- О-о-о, Шерлок! Я даже готова подумать, что это проявление заботы! Выбирать отель, основываясь на моём удобстве, и всякое такое.

\- Ну, в общем, так и есть. Только не вздумай распространять эту информацию. - Он подмигнул мне.

Наш номер был очень симпатичным. Я сразу же расположила свой ноутбук и большую шахматную доску. Шерлок, даже не сняв пальто, уже доставал телефон.

\- Джон. Да, мы на месте. Всё в порядке. Ты же поспал хоть немного, я надеюсь? Ради бога, ложись спать. У вас, должно быть, уже светает. Она нормально, полёт прошёл нормально, всё нормально, окей? Хочешь поговорить с Джини? – Он повернулся ко мне. – Хочешь поговорить с отцом?

\- Скажи ему, пусть идёт спать.

\- Слышал? Да, хорошо. – Он замолк на секунду, слушая папу, потом его щёки слегка порозовели. – В общем, да. Я, эм-м… Я тоже скучаю по тебе. Да, хорошо. – Он смущённо кашлянул и повесил трубку.

\- О-о-о, - умилилась я.

\- Тихо. Тебе, между прочим, стоило бы последовать собственному совету и лечь спать.

Я продержалась ещё час или около того, но потом усталость взяла своё и я таки уснула.

 

Сегодняшний день был замечательным! Шерлок был очень терпелив со мной и моим желанием увидеть все туристические места. Метрополитенский музей искусства просто потрясающий! А ещё мы поднялись на вершину Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Было ужасно холодно, но вид того стоил. Я смотрела сверху на центр города, где огромным пальцем одиноко возвышался Всемирный торговый центр.

\- Это там стояли башни-близнецы? – спросила я Шерлока.

\- Да. Новая башня была построена на их месте.

\- Ты помнишь, как это случилось?

\- Конечно. Мне тогда было двадцать с небольшим. Я не обращаю особенного внимания на события, происходящие в мире, но новость о таком едва ли можно пропустить.

Я опустила монетку в подзорную трубу и через неё рассмотрела Центральный парк и мост Джорджа Вашингтона. Пока я разглядывала достопримечательности, с Шерлоком попытались познакомиться. Это было довольно забавно. К нему подошла очень решительная, довольно симпатичная американка лет тридцати. Он изо всех сил пытался отвязаться от неё, но она и не думала сдаваться. Я ни капельки не была удивлена: Шерлок очень привлекателен, с ним постоянно пытаются познакомиться. Ему пятьдесят лет, но он едва ли выглядит на сорок. Я видела фотографии того времени, когда они с папой только-только познакомились, и он почти не изменился, лишь волосы на висках чуть поседели. Папа тоже не изменился. Он даже шутит, что до сорока лет старел преждевременно, зато потом перестал стареть совсем.

В конце концов Шерлок просто отошёл от этой женщины, не говоря ни слова, и присоединился ко мне у подзорной трубы.

\- Неужели люди неспособны понимать даже очевидных намёков? – проворчал он.

\- Некоторые просто думают, что их настойчивость рано или поздно будет вознаграждена.

\- Не понимаю, как она может быть вознаграждена в моём случае: очевидно же, что я женатый человек.

\- Я слышала, что это может оказывать противоположное воздействие.

Он хмыкнул. Я пыталась разглядеть через трубу Статую Свободы.

\- Мы с Джоном были здесь однажды, - задумчиво произнёс Шерлок.

\- Да? Когда? Во время отпуска?

\- Нет, по делу. Ты была ещё малышкой. Он настоял, чтобы мы поднялись сюда, как и ты сейчас, даже несмотря на то, что это не имело никакого отношения к нашему делу. – Он бросил взгляд на другой край смотровой площадки. – Мы стояли вот там. Он был очарован панорамой. Я же определил двух карманников и одного серийного насильника, пока он любовался видами, как турист.

\- Он и был туристом.

\- Ты поняла, что я имел в виду. – Он вздохнул и плотнее запахнул пальто. – Давай, пойдём, пока мы не замёрзли до смерти.

Мы прошлись по магазинам (не верьте Шерлоку, ему было так же интересно в магазинах дизайнерской одежды, как и мне), а потом он отвёл меня на ужин в тот сумасшедший ресторан, где всё, казалось, было посвящено говядине во всех её видах.

\- Это Америка, здесь все потребляют огромное количество говядины, - объяснил Шерлок, сам, однако, ограничившийся тарелкой ракового супа. Я ела рёбрышки на гриле, и они были божественны. Пускай и разложены на тарелке не очень аккуратно. 

\- Мы что, особенно симпатичны? – спросила я его, пока мы ехали на такси обратно в отель.

\- Естественно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Просто… Все так учтивы с нами. Официанты, продавцы и даже коридорный в отеле. Предлагают понести наш багаж, помочь нам так, как только возможно, постоянно улыбаются. Это немного пугающе. Как будто они все роботы или что-то в этом роде.

\- Помнишь, большая часть служащих работает здесь за чаевые. Они финансово заинтересованы в том, чтобы быть обходительными.

\- Продавец в галантерейном магазине не работал за чаевые.

\- Культурные требования для работников сферы услуг здесь немного другие, Джини. Люди, чья работа предполагает взаимодействие с клиентами, должны лезть из кожи вон, чтобы всеми мыслимыми способами проявить свою учтивость – и делать это с искренним удовольствием.

\- Не думаю, что смогла бы так, если бы работала в магазине.

\- В таком случае я рекомендую тебе и не пытаться устроиться на работу в этой стране.

К тому моменту мы как раз подъехали к отелю. Когда мы уже подходили к нашему номеру, у Шерлока зазвонил телефон.

\- Это папа, - сказала я.

Шерлок улыбнулся, и я поняла, что права.

\- Добрый вечер, Джон. Да, всё хорошо. Знаешь ли, я могу счесть, что твой уже второй звонок за сегодня является индикатором твоих сомнений в моих способностях позаботиться о твоей дочери. – Он замолчал, слушая ответ папы, и его щёки снова порозовели. – О. Это меняет дело. Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – Он снова замолчал, затем со значением кашлянул. – Джон, я никак не могу этого сказать. Потому что наша дочь сидит прямо здесь! Вот, поговори с ней, ты просто невозможен. – Он без слов протянул мне телефон и сел за свой ноутбук.

\- Привет, пап.

\- Привет, солнышко. Как тебе Нью-Йорк?

\- Восхитительно! Мы поднимались на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг!

\- Я тоже был там. Чудесный вид.

\- А еще были в Метрополитенском музее искусства. Шерлок сводил меня по магазинам.

\- О, боже. Сколько всего ты накупила?

\- Не так много, как он. Два новых костюма, если не ошибаюсь.

\- Это был один костюм и пиджак, - вклинился в разговор Шерлок.

\- Слышал? Вот. Как вы там одни с мамой?

\- С твоей мамой всё в порядке, но со мной нет. Я ужасно скучаю по вам обоим.

\- О-о-о. Я тоже по тебе скучаю, пап. Всего неделька, и мы будем дома.

\- Скорее бы. Какие планы на завтра?

\- Собираюсь в шахматный клуб, встретиться с ребятами. Сыграть пару раз для разминки.

\- Нервничаешь перед турниром?

\- Не очень. У меня хорошая позиция: я нахожусь в верхних строчках рейтинга, но не в самых первых, поэтому не ожидаю выигрыша. Зато и переживаю не так сильно. Лучше играть без лишнего волнения.

\- Мы с мамой болеем за тебя. Ты их всех сделаешь.

Я улыбнулась.

\- Это вряд ли, но спасибо за вотум доверия. Хочешь ещё поговорить с Шерлоком?

\- Да, спасибо. Спокойной ночи, Джини.

\- Спокойной, пап.

Я вернула телефон Шерлоку и повернулась к своему ноутбуку. Если бы только можно было позвонить Заку по мобильному или по скайпу, но дома было уже за полночь. Сделаю это завтра.

Будто не соглашаясь с моими мыслями, пискнул телефон. Новое сообщение.

_Скучаю по тебе._

У меня дрогнули руки. Это был Зак.

_Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Как раз думала позвонить тебе._

_Лучше не надо. Должен спать сейчас. Не хочу, чтоб родители услышали._

_*вздох*_

_*больший вздох* Как проходит поездка?_

_Классно. Поднялась сегодня на Эмпайр-стейт. Ела рёбрышки-гриль._

_Не должна ли ты там играть в шахматы?_

_Одни шахматы без игры – скучной будет Джини жизнь._

_Нескладно получается._

_Между прочем, это сексистская поговорка. Одна работа без игры сделает скучной жизнь любого, а не только Джека._

_Смерть патриархату?_

_Аминь. Мне нравится иметь парня-феминиста._

_Эй, в могущественной девушке тоже есть свои плюсы._

_Звучит так, будто у вас бесчестные намерения, мистер Ланкастер._

_Я молчал._

_Пригляди за моими родителями, пока меня не будет, ладно? Папе становится одиноко._

_Джини, я люблю тебя, но не буду точить лясы с твоим папой._

_Ты… что?_

Я тупо глядела на предыдущее сообщение несколько минут. Зак долго не отвечал, и я уже начала нервничать.

_Ага. Я люблю тебя. Знаю, что для этого должно было пройти время. Но оно же прошло. Прошло много лет, и за это время для меня не было никого, кроме тебя, никого серьёзного. Это звучит как сопливая серенада. Ужас._

Я не могла перестать улыбаться.  
 _  
Можешь петь мне сопливые серенады в любое удобное для тебя время._

_Я серьёзно теряю сейчас баллы мужественности, да?_

_Да, теряешь, и тебе гораздо лучше без них._

_Ну, только если ты так думаешь. Ладно, я пошёл. Пора спать._

_Окей._

_Спокойной ночи._

_Подожди._

_Что?_

_Я тоже тебя люблю._

_Сегодня мне будут сниться только хорошие сны. Споки._

Когда я закрыла телефон, Шерлок смотрел на меня, уже закончив разговаривать с папой, пока я переписывалась с Заком.

\- Мистер Ланкастер?

\- Что меня выдало? Мой выразительный румянец? Ёрзанье? Глупая улыбка? Угол, под которым я держу голову?

\- Нет. У тебя установлен особый звук на оповещения о его смсках.

Я почувствовала себя очень-очень глупо.

\- Оу. Действительно.

Мы немного посмотрели телевизор (Шерлок не шутил насчёт рекламы), я села писать эту запись для блога, которая теперь завершена, и скоро пора будет ложиться спать. Завтра я пойду в шахматный клуб и поучаствую в парочке сражений.

Потому что я приехала сюда, чтоб надрать всем (почти) задницу и сделать так, чтоб моё имя запомнили. Имена других-то я уже помню.


	18. Глава 18

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Мастера На Все Руки**

_6 декабря_

У меня были наполеоновские планы на эту неделю. Я собиралась поделиться впечатлениями от турнира, что называется, в режиме реального времени. Вооружиться планшетом и периодически обновлять посты, чтобы потом выложить всё одной полноценной супер-пупер-виртуальной записью. Но всё накрылось медным тазом, когда я встретилась со своим первым противником.

Шерлок говорит, что во время расследования невозможно думать о чем-то кроме него. И я полностью его понимаю, когда начинаются соревнования. Мозг переключается в Шахматный Режим, и, даже жуя бутерброд, я продумываю ходы и комбинации.

Вот почему я люблю, когда Шерлок сопровождает меня на турниры. Во-первых, он (почти) понимает уровень здешней игры. А ведь если ты не в состоянии уследить за ходом соревнования, тебе становится скучно. Во-вторых, не достаёт болтовнёй и попытками подбодрить, как мама с папой. Они хотят как лучше, но, на самом деле, просто отвлекают. Когда он со мной на турнире, и мы идём перекусить, он не заговаривает первым. Позволяет мне прокрутить в голове тридцать четвёртый ход последней игры и понять, из-за него ли я осталась открыта для атаки чужой ладьи.

Вот и среда. Половина турнира пройдена, а в блоге ещё конь не валялся, поэтому работы – непочатый край. Решила наверстать упущенное утром. Мой следующий противник выбыл, так что здравствуй, негаданная свобода. Пока Шерлок занят поисками чашки достойного чая, я коротаю время до послеобеденной игры за печатанием в одной из маленьких комнаток.

Флэшбек. В воскресенье мы с Шерлоком завтракали в маленьком кафе «Французское жаркое» в двух шагах от отеля. Оно круглосуточное. Там подавалась французская кухня, но интерьер был простеньким. Я заказала омлет, который оказался размером с моё лицо. Шерлок не врал: кофе там действительно был потрясающий.

Затем мы отправились в Шахматный Клуб Маршала. Я немного боялась. Здесь играли величайшие шахматисты. Здесь состоялась Игра Века между Дональдом Бирном и Бобби Фишером, которому тогда было лишь тринадцать. Но стоило перешагнуть порог, как я ощутила: здесь все свои. Многие знали меня, многих знала по турнирам я. Меня тут же захватил ураган приветствий, рукопожатий, объятий и представлений. Шерлок решил не мешать и сел в углу с книгой и мобильным. Бедный папа. Сегодня он наверняка получил не меньше восьми биллионов смс-ок.

Из восьми игр я выиграла шесть. Проиграла лишь международным гроссмейстерам. Я победила одного парня, который опережал меня в Эло почти на сотню очков. Он казался впечатлённым. Да я и сама впечатлилась. Так увлеклась, что не замечала ничего вокруг, пока Шерлок не заговорил об ужине. Ужин? М-да, я восемь часов проиграла в шахматы.

Мы опять пошли во «Французское Жаркое». Я начала ощущать смену поясов, и Шерлок, хоть и не признавался, тоже. Как бы он ни доказывал обратное, он человек. Мы легли спать рано.

В понедельник начался турнир. Даже не знаю, как всё это описать. Вести блог о шахматах – непростое дело. Как расписать множество разнообразных ходов? Это будет неинтересно никому, кроме меня и моих коллег-игроков, но я всё же тщательно записываю ход каждой игры. Позже я смогу воссоздать каждый шаг с Леонидом и проанализировать свою стратегию. Он скажет, что некоторые победы должны были стать поражением и наоборот. Он редко признаёт победу заслуженной или проигрыш – неизбежным. Поэтому учитель он, а не я.

Свои первые две игры я выиграла в понедельник утром. И довольно быстро, как обычно бывает со мной в начале турнира. Это побочный эффект моего образа жизни. Противники подбираются частично исходя из рейтинга Эло, а, по словам Леонида, мои навыки выше на добрую сотню очков, чем отражает рейтинг. Виноват распорядок: занятия и различные мероприятия не позволяют мне часто участвовать в турнирах ФИДЕ[1], где можно заработать очки. Из-за этого меня недооценивают и ставят против менее умелых игроков. Но это ненадолго. По ходу турнира противников начали подбирать по числу побед-поражений, и я наконец получила достойных соперников.

После утренних игр у нас оставалось ещё немного времени, и мы с Шерлоком прошерстили пару кварталов в поисках какой-нибудь кафешки. В конце концов наткнулись на странную забегаловку «Грейс Папайя» - да, звучит как фруктовый рынок, но на самом деле здесь подают хот-доги. И просто восхитительные! По возвращении я расспросила всех, знает ли кто-нибудь это место. В ответ получала лишь смех. Видимо, «Грейс Папайя» - своего рода нью-йоркская достопримечательность, в которой должен пообедать каждый приезжий, как… даже не знаю. «Четыре сезона»? Только с хот-догами. Кто ж знал?

К вечеру вторника мой счёт увеличился – 5-2. Не было ещё ни одной ничьи, что удивительно. Я чувствовала себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы начать беседу за ужином в какой-то пиццерии, порекомендованной одним из игроков. Шерлок не ел. Думаю, я налопалась за нас обоих. Пицца была огромной, пышной, жирной, ужасной, отвратительной и просто потрясающей. Я не знала, как нужно её есть, пока не заметила, что люди вокруг складывают кусочки пополам, и сделала так же.

\- Ты никогда так не играла, - произнёс Шерлок. – Становишься быстрее, решительнее.

\- Я в хорошей форме.

\- Оно видно. Твой первый утренний соперник так и не понял, что произошло.

Я улыбнулась. 

\- Знаю. – Этот дерзкий паренёк двадцати-с-чем-то лет, опережающий меня на пятьдесят очков, усаживаясь напротив и глядя свысока, намеревался разгромить меня в пух и прах, а в итоге удрал, поджав хвост. Хватило двадцати девяти ходов. Так-то, детка.

\- Леонид будет в восторге.

\- Я не могу думать об том во время игры. Или о тебе, маме или папе, наблюдающими со стороны. Доска – всё, что важно. – Я прервалась, чтобы откусить и прожевать. – Конечно, важна совсем не доска.

\- А противник.

\- Верно.

Шерлок уставился в пустоту отрешённым взглядом. 

\- Хочешь знать правду? – вдруг спросил он.

Я понятия не имела, о чём он. 

\- Какую правду?

\- О нас с твоим отцом. О нашем... как его там? Большом романе.

\- О! Конечно хочу!

\- Твои слова о том, что важен противник, а не доска. Они… кое-что мне напомнили. – Он понизил голос и нацепил «Задумчивое» лицо. – В первый вечер нашего знакомства Джон застрелил человека, чтобы спасти мне жизнь.

Я оторопела. 

\- Что?! – Шерлок просто посмотрел на меня. Я слышала его, и он знал это. – Он… _застрелил_ человека?

\- Да. Не очень хорошего, - добавил он, чуть скривив губы. – Мы охотились за серийным маньяком, который заставлял жертв покончить с собой. Под дулом пистолета они должны были выбрать между двух таблеток – одной безвредной, другой отравленной. Оставшуюся он принимал сам.

Меня обдало волной ужаса от мысли о подобном выборе. 

\- Это жутко.

\- Ты права. Так получилось, что я оказался в роли жертвы. Должен признать, сам виноват. Я был очарован методами убийцы и позволил втянуть себя в это. Джон понял, что произошло, и нашёл меня. Я уже собирался проглотить выбранную таблетку, когда он застрелил моего похитителя через два ряда окон со ста метров. – Тихий вздох. – Он спас мне жизнь. По крайней мере, он так считал.

\- Он так считал?

\- Мне ничего не угрожало. Как выяснилось, пистолет убийцы оказался фальшивым. Я мог просто уйти, но он... – Шерлок чуть поёжился. – Я не мог устоять: я должен был выиграть эту игру, выбрать нужную таблетку и оставить отравленную ему. Я до сих пор верю, что сделал верный выбор. Твой отец, конечно, не знал всего этого. Он думал, что меня принуждали и что, застрелив похитителя, он спас мне жизнь. Я не стал разубеждать его, хотя, учитывая, насколько хорошо он знает меня, он мог и сам догадаться. – Шерлок положил руки на стол и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. – Джини, твой отец кажется обычным человеком, но это не так. Уверен, тебе это известно. Я понял это в ту ночь. Он – первый человек, который удивил меня и продолжает делать это все время, сколько длятся наши долгие, запутанные отношения. Я мало кого люблю, ещё меньше кого уважаю, и есть лишь один человек, чьё мнение важно для меня. Задолго до нашей встречи я избрал жизнь отшельника. Не хотел и не верил, что смогу испытать такое банальное, неудобное чувство как любовь. Я видел, что она делает с людьми, сколько преступлений совершается из-за неё. Я считал себя выше всего этого. Не верил, что существует на Земле человек, способный пошатнуть мои убеждения. Как я уже сказал, твой отец удивляет меня с завидным постоянством. – Он кивнул на мою тарелку. – Доедай, пора в клуб – у тебя игра через полчаса. Я схожу за счётом. Буду ждать снаружи. – Он встал и зашагал прочь.

Я просто сидела и глядела на свой недоеденный сэндвич «Рубен» (охрененно вкусный). Шерлок столько на меня обрушил. Я знала, что папа служил и что убил по крайней мере одного человека на гражданке в целях самозащиты (я сама видела), но и предположить не могла, что он застрелил кого-то в день знакомства с Шерлоком. Почему он не рассказал мне? Боялся, что это меня шокирует или травмирует? В любом случае, больше нет смысла гадать.  
Но почему Шерлок вдруг решил излить душу именно сегодня? Хотя в чём, собственно, состояло откровение? Он не рассказал ничего нового (за исключением истории с убийством), я слышала всё это и раньше, только не из его уст. Я знала, что за безобидной внешностью папы скрывается настоящий крепкий орешек и что Шерлок не в состоянии контролировать свои чувства к нему. Уверена, будь он способен вырвать эту любовь из сердца в самом начале, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное состояние непривязанности, он вырвал бы. Но уже поздно. Он женился. Подкорректировал жизненные убеждения, и теперь они включают любовь папы и их совместную жизнь, а также нас с мамой.

Я вышла на улицу. Он стоял на тротуаре, наблюдая за прохожими. Молча шагая в ногу, мы вернулись в клуб, где я выиграла очередную партию.

Этим утром мы оба были немногословны. Я начинаю тосковать по дому. По маме, папе, Заку и Бейкер-стрит. Я была так рада оказаться здесь – и до сих пор рада, - но теперь не отказалась бы оказаться дома. Там, где ездят по правильной стороне дороги, а продавцы не улыбаются, как диснеевские мультяшки.

В итоге я проиграла утреннюю партию. Настроение упало ниже плинтуса. 

\- Выше нос, - подбодрил Шерлок, когда я присоединилась к нему в холле. – Ты всё ещё в первых строчках турнирной таблицы.

\- Я должна была выиграть. У него на двадцать очков меньше.

\- Ты побеждала игроков с рейтингом выше твоего – понятно, что иногда эта система работает в обратную сторону.

\- О, слава тебе и твоей логике, - пробурчала я, но с лёгкой улыбкой. Подвинулась к нему и положила голову на плечо. – Я скучаю по дому.

\- Скоро вернёмся.

\- Ты скучаешь по папе?

Пауза. 

\- Безумно, - тихо ответил он.

\- Я так и не поблагодарила тебя за то, что поехал со мной.

Он посмотрел на меня сверху вниз. 

\- Не нужно благодарностей. Это моя обязанность как родителя, так ведь?

\- Но всё же. Я знаю, как ты злишься, когда тебя отрывают от работы.

\- Эта злость несколько смягчается от наблюдения за твоей игрой.

Я улыбнулась. 

\- Ты хотел сказать, за надиранием задниц?

\- Разве это не синонимы? – Он ухмыльнулся.

Как раз тогда подошёл один из управляющих ФИДЕ и сказал, что моя вторая игра отменена в связи с выбыванием соперника и следующая будет лишь после обеда. Шерлок отправился на поиски чая, а я забрела сюда, чтобы написать этот пост.

Уже четыре часа. Пойду-ка подкреплюсь перед игрой в шесть.

Только где же, чёрт возьми, Шерлок?

_позже_

Шерлок не вернулся со своего забега за чаем. Я начинаю волноваться.

Я пошла искать его, чтобы мы отправились ужинать. Его не оказалось ни в холле, ни вообще в клубе. Никто его не видел. На смс-ки он не отвечал. Попыталась позвонить, но безрезультатно.

Я сама отправилась в «Грейс Папайю» и купила хот-дог. _Иду поужинать в «Грейс Папайю». Встретимся там_. Доедая хот-дог, я продолжала искать глазами чёрное развевающееся пальто. Он не пришёл.

 _Он просто наткнулся на что-то интересное и чересчур увлёкся. С ним бывает. Вернётся к вечерней игре_. Я не особо надеялась. Шерлок легко отвлекается – тысячу раз правда, - но он всё равно не мог бросить меня ради какого-то дела, не сказав ни слова и не отвечая на смс, которых набралось уже не меньше дюжины.

Я бродила по холлу почти до самой игры, ожидая его, но он не явился. В конце концов подошло время занимать место за доской. Мои мысли были далеко, и играла я плачевно. Мой оппонент выиграл в быстрой часовой игре. Мне было плевать: хотелось лишь убедиться, что Шерлок вернулся.

Но нет. Я всё ещё в клубе. Подожду немного, вдруг он придёт, а потом пойду в отель.

_позже_

Наконец-то я снова могу печатать. Приступ истерических рыданий прошёл.

Шерлок исчез. Просто исчез. Его нет здесь. Нигде нет. Пока что его официальный статус - _без вести пропавший_.

Сразу после моего последнего обновления я нашла Джейсона Фитцуоллеса, президента Шахматного Клуба Маршалла и, можно сказать, хозяина турнира. 

\- Привет, Джини, - весело поздоровался он. – Последняя игра прошла не совсем гладко, да?

Мне было абсолютно параллельно.

\- Мистер Фитцуоллес, у меня проблема. Мой папа. Не могу найти его. После ланча он пошёл за чаем и не вернулся. Он не отвечает на звонки и смс, а это на него не похоже. Он пропустил мою вечернюю игру.

Теперь он выглядел обеспокоенным. 

\- Раньше он всё время был с тобой.

\- Да, знаю! Говорю же, не похоже на него. Я не знаю, что делать. – На последних словах голос дрогнул.

\- Конечно. Не волнуйся. Сейчас сделаем пару звонков. – Он обнял меня за плечи и повёл в свой кабинет. Они с секретаршей обзвонили полицейские участки и больницы – проверить, не произошёл ли с ним несчастный случай или ещё чего. Без результата. Я продолжала названивать и писать ему. Ничего. Нервы на пределе. Шерлок скорее перестал бы моргать, чем продолжал игнорировать такой поток смс-ок.

Можно позвонить папе. _Нет, не сейчас. Подожди – может, всё не настолько серьёзно_. Было сложнее и сложнее представлять, что здесь не замешана никакая катастрофа.

Он не бросил бы меня в чужом городе, не сказав ни слова. Просто не смог бы.

Джейсон Фитцуоллес предложил переночевать у него, с женой и детьми, чтобы я не оставалась одна, но я просто хотела вернуться в отель.

На ресепшене не было сообщений ни для меня, ни для Шерлока. Я рванула в номер, слабо надеясь, что обнаружу его там – крепко спящего или вроде того.

Номер был пуст. Багаж на месте – его тоже. Я села на кровать и снова позвонила ему.

Услышала звонок. В комнате.

Его телефон покоился на столике возле окна. Я взяла его. Рука дрожала. Все мои текстовые и голосовые сообщения были здесь, непрочитанные.

Шерлок никогда, ни за что в жизни, не оставит телефон. Не по доброй воле.

Я позвонила папе.

\- Алло? Джини? – Голос сонный. Дома час ночи.

\- Папа? – почти пропищала я.

\- Что случилось? – Он мгновенно проснулся.

\- Не знаю. Я не знаю, что делать. Что-то произошло. Шерлок пропал.

\- Что? Что случилось? Он… он что?

Я рассказала всё по порядку. 

\- Он не поступил бы так, папа, не поступил. Не бросил бы меня одну, не оставил телефон. Наверняка что-то произошло. Он просто исчез, и я не знаю, что делать.

\- Нет. Нет, он не бросил бы тебя. – Папа был уверен не меньше, чем я. – Джини, слушай меня внимательно, хорошо? Оставайся в номере. Не выходи. Не вздумай, повторяю, _не вздумай_ идти искать его. Оставайся на месте. – Я слышала шорохи и как что-то упало – значит, он одевается и пакует вещи. – Я скоро прилечу, первым же рейсом. Позвоню Майкрофту. Он займётся этим. Поговорит с американской полицией. К тебе могут прийти с расспросами или чтобы куда-то забрать. Если они от меня или Майкрофта, они будут знать пароль. Помнишь его?

\- Да, - твёрдо ответила я.

\- Если они не знают пароля, не открывай дверь, не разговаривай с ними. Звони Майкрофту и говори, что кто-то пытается заговорить с тобой.

\- Папа, к чему всё это? Что происходит? Ты как будто уже знаешь, что произошло.

Он вздохнул. 

\- Милая, я не хочу пугать тебя.

\- Мне уже страшно! Не скрывай от меня ничего, так только хуже! Я не ребёнок, мне нужна вся возможная информация.

\- Есть люди, которые обязательно навредят Шерлоку, если появится возможность. Есть и другие, которые хотят использовать его навыки в своих целях.

\- Думаешь, кто-то похитил его?

\- Если только он не ранен или не пострадал в несчастном случае и не может связаться с нами, это единственное разумное объяснение. – Папа звучал бесстрастно и уверенно, но я знала, что творится у него внутри. – Ладно, на это нет времени. Помни, что я сказал. Прилечу, как только смогу. Позвоню, как буду в самолёте.

\- Хорошо, - прошептала я. – Поторопись.

\- Я и так тороплюсь, дорогая. Оставайся в номере. И Джини, не рассказывай никому об этом. Ни Заку, никому. Если мистер Фитцуоллес спросит, скажи, что Шерлок звонил, он в порядке, и всё разрешилось.

\- Хорошо. Я люблю тебя. 

\- И я тебя. Попытайся поспать. – Он отключился.

И тут начался приступ истерических рыданий.

Я приняла душ и надела пижаму. Поспать. Да, конечно. Засну сразу же.

Я села на кровать и огляделась, словно Шерлок мог вдруг выскочить из стены или внезапно материализоваться. Посмотрела на дверь и поняла, что не заперлась. Подскочила, провернула замок и вдела цепочку.

И увидела его. На полу за дверью – войдя, я его не заметила.

Маленькое фото меня, папы и Шерлока с прошлогоднего Прайда. Шерлок хранил его в бумажнике. Сложенное пополам, оно было втиснуто между визиток. Само не выпало бы.

Он бросил его. Специально.

Я вспомнила его странное признание накануне. Внезапное желание выпить чая. Он пришёл сюда, оставил телефон и это фото.

 _Он знал_. Знал, что кто-то следит за ним, наблюдает или что там ещё. Он знал: что-то произойдёт.

Если я когда-нибудь ещё увижу его, то сначала задушу в объятиях, а потом по-настоящему.


	19. Глава 19

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Которой Некогда Страдать Фигней и Придумывать Умный Заголовок**

_8 декабря_

Скажу сразу: от Шерлока по-прежнему никаких вестей. С тех пор, как я видела его в последний раз, прошло – дайте-ка взглянуть на время – два дня и восемь часов. Я лечу домой. Не волнуйся, Мифический Несуществующий Читатель, Который Быстро Становится Моим Таинственным Воображаемым Другом и Исповедником, я все тебе расскажу. 

В эту ночь мне удалось немного поспать. После прилива адреналина, как только проходит самый пик, ощущаешь себя невероятно вымотанной. Я проснулась оттого, что звонил телефон. Это был папа. 

\- Какие-нибудь вести? – Он даже не поздоровался.

\- Нет. Я все время сидела в номере.

\- Я вылетаю. Посадка начнется через несколько минут, так что буду там после полудня. 

\- Папа, я… я хочу продолжить участвовать в турнире.

Он вздохнул.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты одна покидала отель. 

\- Клуб всего через улицу. Я не могу здесь сидеть, я сойду с ума. Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы я провела игру. – Мне до ужаса не нравилось то, как это прозвучало: словно он умер, и я исполняла его последнее желание. 

\- Что ж… хорошо. Но оставайся в клубе, никуда не уходи. Я сразу приеду туда. 

\- Ладно. До встречи. И папа? 

\- Что? 

\- Мы найдем его.

Секунду сохранялась тишина.

\- Да, Джини. Мы найдем. Увидимся. – И он отключился. 

Какое-то время я просто сидела, собираясь с духом, после чего отправилась в душ. Я не успевала позавтракать, поэтому решила перекусить в клубе пончиками и кофе.

Когда я открыла дверь, за ней стоял мужчина.

Оправившись от сердечного приступа, я заметила, что он не предпринимал никаких враждебных действий по отношению ко мне. 

\- Мисс Ватсон? – вежливо проговорил он.

\- Да? 

\- Меня прислал ваш дядя. Я пригляжу за вами. – У него был йоркширский акцент. Англичанин. Как Майкрофту удалось доставить его сюда столь быстро? 

\- Пароль? - Я помнила предупреждение папы.

Он одобрительно кивнул.

\- Страдивари.

Какое-то время я просто разглядывала его. Пароль был верным. Но мог ли этот человек схватить настоящего телохранителя и выпытать у него пароль?

Я становилась параноиком. 

\- Ладно, - наконец сказала я. – Я иду в шахматный клуб на турнир.

\- Я с вами.

\- Хорошо. 

Всю дорогу он шел рядом со мной. Не инструктировал и не пытался завязать разговор, как и я. Я была слишком расстроена, чтобы вести беседу. Когда мы подходили к клубу, зазвонил телефон, и я остановилась снаружи, чтобы ответить. Это была мама.

\- Привет, мам, - поздоровалась я.

\- Джини, ты в порядке?

\- Все нормально. Майкрофт прислал телохранителя.

\- Ты… 

\- Он знал пароль. Все в порядке.

\- Твой отец сказал, что ты собираешься продолжить участие в турнире. Ты уверена? 

\- Иначе я просто сойду с ума. Я всего лишь хочу занять голову чем-то другим, даже если проиграю все партии. Мне нужно отвлечься.

\- Понимаю. Что ж, папин самолет улетел полчаса назад. Он скоро прилетит, так что держись. 

\- Хватит обо мне беспокоиться! – воскликнула я. – Это не я пропала или, быть может, ранена, или даже… - Я не смогла закончить предложение. 

\- Не произноси этого. Даже не думай об этом. Ты знаешь, насколько Шерлок умен. С ним все будет в порядке.

\- Но мама… что, если он… если…

\- Джини. Не думай об этом.

Я всхлипнула и вытерла глаза.

\- Я не хочу его потерять.

\- Как и все мы. И не потеряем.

\- Папа не переживет.

\- Все будет хорошо.

\- Ты этого не знаешь!

\- Я знаю, что ты ничем не поможешь, если будешь думать о плохом.

\- Да, ты права. Но если я буду предполагать худшее, в итоге меня может ждать приятный сюрприз. 

Мама вздохнула.

\- Я пытаюсь оставаться оптимисткой, солнышко. 

\- Я тоже, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. – Я зажмурилась. – Я скучаю по тебе, мамочка.

\- Ох, Джини, я тоже ужасно по тебе скучаю. Но мы скоро увидимся. Звони мне в любое время, днем или ночью, если нужно будет поговорить.

\- Хорошо. Мне пора идти, скоро игра.

\- Я люблю тебя, солнышко.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. – И на этом я отключилась. Мы с моим сторожевым псом зашли внутрь. 

Там меня ждал Джейсон Фитцуолес. 

\- Джини! Какие-нибудь новости о…

\- Все в порядке, мистер Фитцуолес. Я получила весточку от папы, его вызвали из-за аварийной ситуации на работе. Другой мой папа летит сюда. На это время меня будет сопровождать мистер… Крофт.

На лице мужчины было заметно облегчение.

\- О, я так рад. Что ж, добро пожаловать, мистер Крофт. Джини, партия начинается через десять минут.

\- Дайте только взять чашечку кофе, и я готова.

И, как ни странно, я действительно была готова. Даже больше, чем готова. Если я не могу начать арестовывать всех подряд и допросить этих бандюганов, чтобы найти Шерлока, если не могу оббить все пороги, распорядиться о наблюдении и мобилизовать оперативную группу, я хотя бы могу разнести в пух и прах ту позершу, что сидит напротив за шахматной доской. 

И я разнесла ее. Моя первая соперница сдалась после удивительно короткой партии в четырнадцать ходов. 

\- Ты могла разбить меня за двенадцать, - заметила она.

\- За восемь, - поправила я, пожала ей руку и перешла к следующему.

В то утро и полдень еще четыре оппонента пали жертвой моей игры. Я не прервалась бы и на ланч, но мистер Крофт заставил поесть. Я отвела его в «Gray’s Papaya», который приобрел для меня особое значение, служа чем-то вроде талисмана, и с удовлетворением наблюдала, как он открывает для себя восхитительный вкус их горячих хот-догов. 

Я играла без перерыва до трех часов. И то только потому, что мой следующий соперник еще не завершил партию, и казалось, что она будет продолжаться еще долго. Мы с мистером Крофтом сходили за кофе в ближайший «Старбакс».

Когда мы вернулись, в фойе сидел папа.

Когда я увидела его, самоконтроль дал трещину. Папа приехал, и это значило, что все будет в порядке и я могу перестать быть храброй и устроить чертову истерику, если мне это понадобится. Он поднялся и улыбнулся, и я не могла вымолвить ни слова, просто побежала и рухнула в его объятия.

\- Джини, - произнес он в мою шею, обнимая так крепко, что даже оторвал меня от земли. Не сильно – он просто не мог, будучи лишь на три дюйма выше. 

Я отстранилась и посмотрела на него. Он выглядел изможденным и встревоженным, и казался постаревшим на десять лет.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросила я.

Он покачал головой.

\- Нет. Но сейчас не обо мне. _Ты_ в порядке?

\- Я справляюсь. Выиграла сегодня четыре партии.

Он выдавил улыбку.

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо. 

\- Папа, что говорит Майкрофт? Что происходит? Он что-нибудь обнаружил? 

\- Я только что с ним разговаривал. Пока ничего. Здесь у них нет такой системы видеонаблюдения, как дома. В лобби вашего отеля висят камеры. На пленке видно, что он уходит из отеля, один, в четыре часа. Он уехал не на такси. Люди Майкрофта обходят окрестности, ища кого-нибудь, кто мог его видеть. Они дважды проверили все больницы и морги, и полицейские участки, но он нигде не появлялся. – Папа замолчал и сделал глубокий вздох. Он пригладил волосы, словно пытался оттянуть время.

\- Другими словами, ничего, - подытожила я.

\- Да. Ничего. – Он осмотрел помещение. – Когда следующая партия?

\- Через пятнадцать минут. Последняя на сегодня.

Он сжал губы: выглядел он при этом виноватым.

\- Джини, я… ты расстроишься, если…

\- Иди. Папа, иди. Серьезно.

\- Майкрофт договорился, что я буду консультировать полицию и людей, которых он здесь нанял. Никто не знает Шерлока так, как я.

\- Тогда ты попусту теряешь время. Ты будешь только отвлекать меня. Иди и найди его, пожалуйста.

Он, казалось, немного успокоился, притянув меня еще раз в крепкие объятия, и поцеловал в щеку.

\- Напиши, когда закончишь – встретимся в отеле.

\- Хорошо. – Он по-прежнему выглядел встревоженным. – Папа, обо мне позаботится мистер Крофт. Обещаю.

\- Хорошо. – Он кивнул мужчине и ушел, обернувшись в дверях. Я помахала, и он ушел.

Затем повернулась к мистеру Крофту.

\- Все в порядке. Пора на битву.

Как выяснилось, вечерняя партия стала своего рода марафоном. Я четыре часа боролась с парнем из Мичигана. Мы шли ноздря в ноздрю. Наша партия была последней, и к тому времени, как мы закончили, вокруг стояла целая толпа. Когда я поставила ему шах и мат, на доске оставалось всего десять фигур. Все хлопали. 

Мне хотелось сходить на кофе с некоторыми игроками, но мистер Крофт кинул на меня предостерегающий взгляд, поэтому я отказалась. По пути в отель я кинула папе смс, и через двадцать минут уже находилась в своем номере, а мистер Крофт остался снаружи. Папа приехал через полчаса: выглядел он при этом еще более усталым.

\- Новости? – спросила я, вставая с кровати, чтобы обнять его.

Он покачал головой.

\- Нет. Ведущий следователь на девяносто восемь процентов уверен, что Шерлока вывезли из страны. Никаких зацепок. Команда пришлет мне видео с Шерлоком в лобби, чтобы я мог взглянуть. Они надеются, я что-нибудь замечу. – Он вздохнул. – Что делаешь?

\- Смотрю «Близкие контакты третьей степени» по телеку.

Он улыбнулся натянуто, но довольно убедительно. 

\- Отлично, обожаю этот фильм. – Он сел на кровать, опершись об изголовье. Я свернулась у его бока. Он обнял меня одной рукой, и я попыталась представить, что все в порядке. Не сработало.

Какое-то время мы смотрели на экран. Не думаю, что кто-то из нас действительно воспринимал фильм.

\- Где он, папа? – прошептала я.

Какое-то мгновение он молчал.

\- Хотел бы я знать, Джини. – Голос звучал настолько опустошенно, что мне стало не по себе.

Я подняла взгляд на его лицо. Возможно, стоило заговорить о чем-то более радостном. 

\- Это ты сделал Шерлоку предложение или он тебе?

Папа улыбнулся.

\- А ты не помнишь? 

\- Нет. И не помню, знала ли когда-либо. Я помню свадьбу. Помню вас, сидящих передо мной и сообщающих, что вы женитесь. Я находилась в замешательстве, потому что думала, что вы уже женаты, и не совсем понимала, что изменится.

\- Почти ничего и не изменилось, - сказал он, усмехнувшись. – Лишь это. – Он вытянул левую руку.

Я прикоснулась к золотому обручальному кольцу.

\- На нем есть гравировка? 

\- Да. – Он снял кольцо и протянул мне.

Внутри ободка было выбито слово «всегда» и инициалы обоих.

\- Оно что-то значит? За исключением очевидного.

Он снова надел кольцо.

\- Да, полагаю, значит. – Его тон сказал больше, чем я хотела слышать.

\- Итак, кто же сделал предложение? Это был ты, не так ли? Ты в конце концов его уболтал!

В ответ раздался искренний смех, хотя и непродолжительный.

\- Нет, предложение сделал он.

\- Серьезно? – Я была искренне удивлена. Я с трудом могла представить, что именно Шерлок предложил изменить статус-кво. Когда дело касается папы, он предпочитает, чтобы все оставалось неизменным. 

\- Серьезно. Опустился на одно колено и все такое.

\- Ты меня разыгрываешь.

\- Клянусь, нет! – воскликнул он, улыбаясь и поднимая руки, чтобы продемонстрировать свою искренность. – Полагаю, мне стоило что-то заподозрить, когда он позвал меня на свидание. Мы поужинали в милом месте, потом прогулялись по парку, присели возле фонтана, и тогда он вытащил из кармана маленькую коробочку и встал на колено, и… удивительно, я не сразу сообразил, что к чему. Он сказал, что если он собирается сделать это, он сделает это правильно. Я был настолько ошеломлен, что у меня перед глазами все расплывалось. Я думал, он надо мной посмеется.

\- Это было бы ужасно жестоко с его стороны. 

\- Знаешь, все это было довольно показательно. Это сказало мне, что он воспринимает нас всерьез. На этот раз он не пытался умничать или отпускать колкие замечания, не вел себя легкомысленно, словно все это не имеет значения. Он был очень прямолинейным. Говорил не так вычурно и быстро, как всегда. Он просто сказал, что любит меня и хочет, чтобы мы были вместе всегда, и попросил выйти за него.

У меня немного дрожала нижняя губа.

\- У-у-у-у. Он прослезился?

\- Нет. А я - да, немного. Но когда я сказал «да», что, конечно, выйду за него, и назвал глупцом, если он мог думать иначе, он просто просиял улыбкой, словно… - Он вздохнул. – Ты понимаешь.

Я кивнула. Действительно понимала. 

\- Вот так все и произошло. Я ответил согласием. И, возможно, мы поцеловались. Потом я поинтересовался, что было в коробочке, потому что, ну… мужчины не носят помолвочные кольца, и мне вовсе не хотелось носить кольцо с бриллиантом-солитером. Он немного смутился и протянул коробочку. Она была пуста.

\- Пуста? Он сделал тебе предложение с пустой коробочкой для кольца?

Папа хохотнул, вспоминая это. 

\- Он сказал, ему нужно было подспорье. 

Я засмеялась вместе с ним, и на какую-то минуту мы забыли о происходящем.

Но тут зазвонил папин телефон.

\- О, это видео. Пошли, взглянем.

Мы подошли к столику, и я через папино плечо наблюдала, как он загружает клип. Он поставил его на воспроизведение, и мы увидели Шерлока выходящим из лифта, пересекающим фойе и исчезающим в дверях. Всего десять секунд. Я испытывала противоречивые ощущения, видя его изображение, целого и невредимого, и в то же время зная, что теперь его нет рядом. 

Папа запустил видео вновь, на замедленной скорости.

\- Смотри, - сказал он, указывая, - вот тут, когда он только появляется в кадре, он смотрит прямо в камеру. Это сигнал. Мы должны что-то увидеть. Я должен что-то увидеть. 

Мы просмотрели его снова. Я видела лишь шагающего Шерлока. Глянув в камеру один раз, все остальное время он смотрел прямо. По мере повторения ролика он казался все более странным.

\- Папа, что он делает руками? 

\- Знаю. Странно. Он перебирает пальцами. И он без перчаток. Он всегда надевает перчатки, когда выходит на улицу. И уж точно не перебирает пальцами. – Папа проигрывал ролик снова, еще медленнее, и снова. Я не могла сказать, что происходит, но папа вдруг замер и выпрямился, и я поняла: он что-то выяснил. – Он не перебирает. Это _числа_. – Он схватил со стола бумагу и ручку.

\- Числа?

\- Это ручная азбука. Язык жестов. – Папа наметил на листочке две колонки, обозначив их П и Л, и проиграл видео вновь, так медленно, как это было возможно, записывая в каждой колонке цифру. К тому времени, как Шерлок скрылся из кадра, у него получилось шесть пар чисел. – Он каждой рукой показал одно число, всего шесть пар. Это код. – Папа пристально смотрел на блокнот. 

\- Код для чего? Каков характер этого кода? Почему его не заметила полиция? 

\- Они могли его не признать. Британский язык жестов отличается от американского.

\- Разве? Но… они оба на английском.

\- На самом деле это не так. Язык жестов – это не английский, это самостоятельный, уникальный язык, поэтому американская и британская шифровка сильно отличаются. Цифровая ручная азбука похожа на американскую, но не идентична, особенно с шести до нуля. 

\- Я не думала, что ты знаешь язык жестов. – Тот факт, что его знал Шерлок, был настолько незначительным, что о нем можно было и не упоминать. 

\- Немного. Иногда мы с Шерлоком его используем. Это удобно. Не нужно ничего произносить, он незаметный и не требует нахождения на расстоянии слышимости. 

\- Так что это за код? 

\- Вероятно, книжный. Он сделал его простым, чтобы я смог распознать. В одном из первых совместных дел был книжный код. – Он оглянулся. – В номере должна быть книга, которую он использовал.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что она здесь? 

\- Он, очевидно, знал, что за ним следят. Он пришел сюда и оставил телефон и эту фотографию, так что книга тоже должна быть здесь. Он что-нибудь читал?

Я схватила с тумбочки книгу. 

\- Он прочитал те две, что привез с собой, поэтому во вторник купил новую книгу Дэвида Митчелла. 

Папа открыл книгу.

\- Числа – это номера страниц и слов. Первое число – страница, второе – слово на этой странице. – Он принялся за работу, перелистывая страницы, в то время как я напряженно сидела рядом, кусая ногти. Шесть слов – и мы можем его найти.

Закончив, папа откинулся на стул и зажмурил глаза.

\- Что там написано? – воскликнула я, и он посмотрел на меня. Он не выглядел обнадеженным или ободренным. Просто протянул мне лист. 

НЕ ИЩИ ШРАМ В ПОРЯДКЕ ЖДИ 

\- Что? Что такое шрам?

\- Он имел в виду тебя. 

\- Он выбрал слово «шрам», чтобы обозначить меня? 

\- У него было не слишком много места для импровизации, солнце, он мог использовать лишь первые девять страниц и первые девять слов на каждой странице. Он говорит нам не искать его. Словно такое возможно.

\- Шрам в порядке, - повторила я. Папа намеренно не смотрел в мою сторону. – Вот как они заставили его выйти, не так ли? Они угрожали мне.

\- Вероятно.

О Боже. Теперь я ощущала себя виноватой. Виноватой, виноватой и еще раз виноватой.

\- Папа, я… мне так жаль…

\- Нет, не смей, - сказал он, поворачиваясь ко мне; его глаза сверкали. – Это не твоя вина.

\- Но… они использовали меня против него. Будь ему все равно, они не смогли бы этого сделать.

\- Ты не виновата в том, что кто-то хочет таким образом развлечься, - ответил он.

Я ничего не сказала. Я понимала все эти рациональные доводы и логичные аргументы. Но ужасная правда в том, что, если мы не вернем Шерлока, я навсегда останусь рычагом, с помощью которого они выманили его и причинили вред. Я не знаю, как с этим справлюсь. Или папа. 

На следующий день он вновь присоединился к команде Майкрофта, а я сыграла последние три партии. К началу последнего дня я находилась на девятом месте из сорока. Не так уж и плохо. Математически победить у меня не было возможности, но я могла подняться в рейтинге, если выиграла бы по крайней мере две партии. Я сосредоточилась и постаралась выкинуть из головы мысли о папе и Шерлоке. И мне это частично удалось. Я выиграла все три партии, и это был больший успех, чем я могла ожидать. 

К закрытию турнира показался папа, и это было мило с его стороны. Было приятно видеть его среди зрителей. Мне вручили сертификат за пятое место, а представители ФИДЕ упомянули, что я заработала тридцать рейтинговых очков. 

При встрече в лобби он крепко обнял меня.

\- Я так горжусь тобой, солнышко. Шерлок бы тоже гордился.

\- Я просто хочу домой, - ответила я, чувствуя себя безумно усталой.

\- Знаю. Я перенес твой рейс, ты можешь улететь сегодня.

Я отстранилась с выражением чистого ужаса на лице.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, _мы_ можем улететь, да? 

Папа закусил губу.

\- Я пока не могу уехать, Джини. Просто не могу.

\- Но… ты сказал, его вывезли из страны! Разве ты не можешь помогать из дома? 

\- Это место по-прежнему остается последним, где его видели. Мы должны идти по горячим следам. 

Я была близка к панике. Мне казалось, я держалась достаточно хорошо для той, чей папа просто взял и растворился в воздухе, но сейчас, когда адреналин от турнира иссяк, и меня манил родной дом, все, о чем я могла думать, - это что я не могу оставить их обоих здесь, просто не могу. Только не обоих, не обоих, не обоих. 

\- Папа, ты не следователь, ты доктор!

\- И я лучший в мире эксперт по Шерлоку Холмсу, если так можно сказать, и они нуждаются в моей помощи.

\- Я это понимаю, но… - У меня навернулись слезы. Мне не хотелось плакать, но я не могла остановиться. – Папа, пожалуйста, поедем домой со мной. Пожалуйста. Я не могу оставить вас обоих здесь. 

Он схватил меня и крепко сжал в объятиях.

\- О Боже, солнышко, я очень сильно хочу поехать с тобой домой. Но не могу. Я должен продолжать поиски. – Он отстранился и взял меня за руки, глядя прямо в глаза. – Я знаю, тебе страшно, и ты взволнована. Я прилетел сюда, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке и присмотреть за тобой. Теперь ты поедешь домой к маме, а я останусь здесь. Джини, ты моя дочь, и я люблю тебя больше, чем ты можешь понять. Но теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты была дома, с мамой, в безопасности, потому что должен сфокусироваться на своем муже. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь это понять. 

Я посмотрела ему в глаза и увидела, что он был напуган и изможден и что ему действительно нужно, чтобы я ему не перечила. Мысленно я знала, что не должна, что он прав и что я прекрасно долечу домой одна, и, как только я окажусь там, я почувствую себя лучше, но все, чего мне хотелось, - это просто крепко вцепиться в него, как малыши обезьянок, и никогда не отпускать. 

Но это было бесполезно.

\- Хорошо, папа, - ответила я, вытирая глаза.

Он вздохнул.

\- Спасибо. – И поцеловал меня в лоб. – Я скоро вернусь, обещаю.

\- И не один, правда ведь? 

\- Нет, если смогу помочь.

И вот я на самолете. Мы с папой обнялись до хруста в костях, когда он провожал меня. Я позвонила маме, она обещала встретить меня, когда самолет приземлится. Это беспересадочный перелет, поэтому я не могу нигде заблудиться.

Сиденье рядом со мной нереально, нереально пустое.


	20. Глава 20

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Наследницы Священных Колец Бетазеда**

_11 декабря_

Обновление: Папа еще не вернулся. От Шерлока никаких вестей, и никакой информации о том, где он может находиться. Сегодня понедельник. Он пропал в прошлую среду во второй половине дня. Скоро будет неделя, как он ушел. 

Я стараюсь не думать об этом, но чертовски трудно думать о чем-то еще. 

Учитывая часовые пояса, самолет приземлился в Лондоне только ранним утром субботы. Меня встречала мама. Увидев ее, я потеряла самообладание. Все мои ресурсы «ты-все-выдержишь» были исчерпаны. Я подошла к ней, она заключила меня в объятия, и я разрыдалась, как ребенок. Мы стояли так очень долго; людям, должно быть, было интересно, какого черта происходит, но мне было плевать. Мама ничего не говорила, просто крепко сжимала меня в объятиях, утешительно шептала «ш-ш-ш» и гладила по голове. 

Наконец, я успокоилась достаточно, чтобы забрать свой багаж. Весь путь мама держала меня за руку. Она не заговаривала со мной до тех пор, пока мы не сели в машину. 

\- С тобой все в порядке? – спросила она, повернувшись ко мне, прежде чем завести двигатель. 

Я покачала головой.

\- Не совсем. Я беспокоюсь о Шерлоке и хотела бы, чтобы папа вернулся домой со мной. 

Она протянула руку и откинула волосы с моего лба. 

\- Я тоже, милая. 

Мы поехали домой. В квартирах было так тихо. Я пробралась в 221 и села на их диван, осматриваясь. Эта квартира принадлежала _им_. Папины медицинские журналы и шпионские романы, странные вырезки и справочники Шерлока, стопки бумаг и пустые чашки. В квартире витал дух хозяев, невидимый для других. Кто-нибудь, кто не знал их, оглянулся бы и подумал, что вокруг царит безликий хаос. Он бы задавался вопросом, почему здесь нет семейных фотографий или личных вещей. Но они есть. Просто другим они не казались таковыми. Они не знали, что нелепая подставка для зонтов в углу в форме тролля была папиным забавным подарком Шерлоку или что наушники на черепе лося на стене появились благодаря папиному сетованию, что пиликание скучающего Шерлока на скрипке не стоит слышать ни одному существу – ни живому, ни мертвому. Кто-нибудь, кто не был знаком с ними, никогда не узнает, что на книжной полке стоит ящичек, в котором папа хранит все медали и все, что когда-либо вручалось Шерлоку за его заслуги – то, на что ему было абсолютно наплевать, или что Шерлок до сих пор хранит старую карманную лупу, которая сломалась, когда он бежал, чтобы спасти папу от смерти от рук алмазного контрабандиста. 

Я встала и прошла в спальню. Постель была не заправлена. Папа обычно аккуратен в этом вопросе, но в прошлую среду, когда я позвонила, он слишком торопился, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Книга Шерлока лежит на тумбочке по его сторону кровати. Его халат перекинут через спинку стула. Папины очки для чтения, которые он забыл взять с собой. Стакан воды, упаковка парацетамола. Фотография в рамочке на папиной стороне – кто-то щелкнул их после свадьбы. После регистрации мы все отправились на бранч, но какой-то ловкач с быстрыми пальчиками успел запечатлеть этот момент (подозреваю, это была тетя Гарри). Фотография не походила на типичные свадебные фото с широкими улыбками (и зачастую вымученными и фальшивыми). Камера поймала их раскованно и естественно улыбающимися друг другу: Шерлок обнимает папу за плечи, а папа поддерживает его за спину. Эта фотография - редкое реальное доказательство тому, что Шерлок умеет улыбаться по-настоящему, а не так, как обычно, чтобы люди поверили в его нормальность. Они оба держат полные бокалы, и на пальцах видны новые кольца. У папы покрасневшие щеки, а Шерлок не может оторвать от него взгляда. 

Они выглядят счастливыми. 

Я положила фотографию обратно. Попыталась представить папу без Шерлока и не смогла. Я всегда знала их только вместе. Я не видела жизни без него. Знаю, что вела себя слишком драматично, но не могла не волноваться о нем, не могла не думать о том, что он может не вернуться, может погибнуть, что вся жизнь разлетится вдребезги. С мамой все будет в порядке, она справится. Но мы с папой не сможем это преодолеть. Думаю, когда-нибудь я тоже приду в норму, но папа… не уверена. Мне кажется, если однажды полюбил такого, как Шерлок, ты обречен. Кто еще может с ним соперничать? 

В тот вечер я сбежала к Заку. Просто не могла больше выносить маминой суеты. Я поклялась, что я в норме, и перешла через дорогу. Он ждал меня и заключил в самые сердечные, самые крепкие объятия, и это было именно то, что мне было нужно. 

Мы пошли в его комнату, и он включил «Доктора Кто», потому что знал: я одобрю. Я свернулась в клубок, и он прижал меня к себе; мы смотрели, как Доктор выбивает дерьмо из силурианцев, и я почувствовала себя в безопасности и любимой. Сложно поверить, что прошло всего пару недель с начала наших отношений, потому что кажется, словно мы делали это миллионы раз – смотрели телевизор, устроившись рядом. 

Когда он проголодался, мы сделали перерыв. Спустились вниз – я поздоровалась с его родителями, которые оба дома и оба в безопасности – и приготовили сэндвичи. Потом снова поднялись на второй этаж. 

У меня не было особого аппетита. Я покусывала сэндвич, пока Зак рассказывал о концерте, на который ездил в Камден, пока я была в Нью-Йорке. Я выслушала его рассказ и достала из рюкзака крем для шрама. Он видел, как я наношу крем тысячи раз – я носила его с собой практически всегда. Он смотрел, как я открываю тюбик, потом вытянул руку.

\- Можно мне? – попросил он. 

Это меня немного испугало. Зак _видел_ мой шрам много раз, но теперь хотел прикоснуться к нему, если я позволю. Думаю, я должна была. Ну, позволить ему. Я хотела, чтобы он прикоснулся не только к нему, когда придет время. Я вручила ему крем и положила ногу на его колени. Он закатал штанину и какое-то время просто рассматривал шрам. Он прикоснулся к нему, сначала осторожно, потом – поглаживая. 

\- Уже не болит? – спросил Зак. 

\- Нет. Иногда тянет, если двигаю ногой определенным образом. Рубцовая ткань жестче остальной. Это не больно, просто немного странно. Я привыкла. 

Он выдавил немного крема на пальцы и начал втирать. 

\- Мазь помогает? 

\- Не знаю. Иногда кажется, что он становится светлее, иногда - что ничего не изменилось. – Я покачала головой. – Папа говорит, время покажет. Но он никогда не исчезнет, как много мази я бы ни втирала. 

Зак внимательно осматривал шрам. У него, вероятно, больше никогда не будет шанса увидеть его так близко.

\- Здесь какие-то крошечные точки, - произнес он, пробежавшись пальцами по коже. – Это от швов? 

\- Нет, от штифтов. Мне не накладывали гипс, просто вставили штифты, чтобы рана зажила.

Он покачал головой.

\- Вот это да. Должно быть, было ужасно. 

\- Да. Ногу разорвало вот здесь, - сказала я, прочертив линию вокруг икры с одной стороны до другой. – Папа говорит, я могла потерять ступню. Но все обошлось. Как новенькая. – Я сглотнула комок в горле. – За исключением этого дурацкого шрама. 

Зак продолжал втирать крем. Его руки были очень теплыми и мягкими. Было приятно.

\- Это твоя изюминка, - сказал он. 

Я знаю, он это в хорошем смысле. Понимаю, что он верит в это. Осознаю, что мой шрам ничего не пугает ни его, ни всех, кто меня знает. Но тогда хотелось услышать совсем другое.

\- Черт возьми, мне так _надоело_ это слушать! – вспыхнула я. Зак подпрыгнул, не убирая, тем не менее, ладони с моей ноги. – Шрам – изюминка! Конечно, изюминка! Большой искромсанный кусок плоти – не та изюминка, в которой я нуждаюсь. – Я была взвинчена. – Я ненавижу его, - прошипела я. – Я чертовски его ненавижу, Зак. Ненавижу, что он всегда будет здесь, ненавижу, что буду видеть его всегда, что _чувствую_ его, ненавижу, что люди всегда _смотрят_ на него и комментируют, и хотят услышать историю, как я его получила, потому что мне противно думать об этом! Это было самое ужасное, что со мной когда-либо происходило, и я многого не помню, и рада этому. Такое ощущение, будто часть моего тела стала публичной собственностью, словно это просто отлично, когда люди показывают на нее пальцем и спрашивают, и вообще ведут себя так, словно я обязана рассказывать о нем, потому что позволила всем увидеть его! 

К тому времени, как я закончила тираду, мои слова едва было можно разобрать сквозь плач. Зак выглядел потрясенным.

\- Боже… Джини, я не имел это в ви… 

\- Просто молчи! – отрезала я. – Я не могу, просто не могу. 

Спасибо Заку. Он понимал, что я не сержусь на него. Он опустил мою ногу и обнял меня, и я просто плакала и плакала, и плакала, и цеплялась за него, намочив его джемпер, а он даже не обратил внимания. Он держал меня так крепко и утешал, и гладил по спине, и я подумала, что мне нравится иметь бойфренда. Наконец я успокоилась, но он не выпустил меня из объятий.

\- Ита-а-а-ак, - осторожно начал он. – Я так полагаю, дело вовсе не в ноге? 

Я засопела.

\- Нет.

\- Шерлок? 

\- Не хочу об этом говорить. 

\- Я бы сошел с ума на твоем месте, Джини. 

\- Я и схожу с ума. Просто хорошо это скрываю. 

\- М-м-м, да. Действительно хорошо, - ответил он, исподтишка бросив взгляд на большое влажное пятно на джемпере. 

Я хихикнула.

\- Прости.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Для чего еще нужны бойфренды, как не для того, чтобы служить жилеткой в случае, если захочется поплакать?

Он улыбнулся, и я ощутила горячий спазм в животе, потому что он был таким милым и таким великолепным, и моим, целиком. 

\- Слышала, они годятся и для поцелуев, - пробормотала я. 

\- Да? – переспросил он с ленивой ухмылкой. – Хочешь проверить? 

Я не ответила, просто притянула его к себе и зацеловала до смерти. Было приятно забыть обо всем и просто потеряться в поцелуе, чувствовать его так близко, стащить с футона и облапать потрясающую задницу. А если он и успел исследовать в ответ мою грудь, то знать об этом никому не обязательно. 

На этом, пожалуй, закончим. Пока что, хе-хе. 

Вчера мы с мамой ездили в Хайгейт к бабушке и дедушке. 

\- Есть новости от папы? – спросила я у нее, пока мы ехали, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал небрежно. 

\- Он звонил утром, пока ты спала. Сказал, что целует тебя и скоро позвонит. 

\- Я так полагаю, у него нет новостей. 

\- Нет. Но уверена, это…

\- Мам, не надо, я не хочу говорить об этом.

\- Хорошо. 

Оставшуюся часть пути мы провели в молчании. И это одна из многих положительных сторон в моей маме: она знает, когда нужно промолчать. 

Я была рада оказаться в доме бабушки и дедушки. Они были очень разговорчивыми и часто меня обнимали, и не спрашивали о Шерлоке. Я также увиделась с тетей Адель. Она нашла меня на заднем дворике, куда я ушла, чтобы немного побыть одной. 

\- Выглядишь изможденной.

\- Еще не отошла от перелета, наверное.

\- Ты вообще спишь? 

\- Сколько могу.

Она обняла меня одной рукой.

\- Мы все беспокоимся, Джини.

\- Ты же ненавидишь его. 

Она вздохнула.

\- Нет. Не совсем. Это немного напоминает кукольный театр, в который мы играем для вида. Я _хотела бы_ его ненавидеть, потому что он невероятный подлец, а еще потому, что ради него Джон оставил мою сестру. Хотя это немного странно, потому что за второе я ненавижу его гораздо меньше, чем за первое. 

Я подняла на нее взгляд и воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы получить ответ на долго мучивший меня вопрос.

\- Ты когда-нибудь хотела его? 

\- Шерлока? – воскликнула она, приподняв брови. – Нет. – Пауза. – Ладно, да. Немного. Чисто из эстетического удовольствия. Стопроцентная меркантильность. Я работаю в сфере моды, ты же знаешь. Я не могла не представлять, какими были бы лица моих коллег, приди я на мероприятие с _этим_ под руку. 

\- Этим? 

\- Говорю же, меркантильный интерес. Но нет, я никогда не думала об этом всерьез. В любом случае, я понимала, в чью сторону дует его ветер.

\- Адель… - Мгновение я сомневалась, стоит ли спрашивать, но все-таки решилась. – Ты знаешь о мамином… другом мужчине? 

Она тут же посерьезнела. 

\- Она рассказала тебе?

\- Да. Не так давно. Я спросила, почему она так легко примирилась с отношениями папы и Шерлока. 

\- Не легко. Не думай так. Знать, что это случится – не значит хотеть этого. И ей было чертовски тяжело, учитывая аварию и все остальное. 

\- Но кто этот человек? – Я не позволила ей сменить тему.

Она вздохнула.

\- Джини, это не моя тайна, чтобы я могла ее поведать.

\- Ты хотя бы встречалась с ним?

\- Нет. Но у меня сложилось впечатление о нем. Мне ненавистно то, что он затянул мою сестру в чистилище. И именно поэтому я не могу ненавидеть твоего отца или Шерлока. Потому что после тех отношений она не думала, что будет счастлива или что у нее будет семья или личная жизнь. Твой отец дал ей это, и это все у нее по-прежнему есть. Так что то, чего я боялась, не произошло: Натан не смог испортить ей жизнь. Джон – и в какой-то мере даже Шерлок – помогли ей оправиться. И только потому, что она знала о любви твоего папы к Шерлоку, она считала, что сможет построить отношения с ним. Знаю, звучит странно, но такова правда. 

Я пропустила последние слова мимо ушей.

\- Натан? Его зовут Натан? 

Адель изменилась в лице.

\- О, черт. Она не назвала тебе его имя?

\- Нет. Но не похоже, чтобы оно мне о чем-то говорило. 

\- Полагаю, нет. – И тут бабушка позвала нас на ужин. – Что ж, заморим червячка? Я ужасно голодна. 

Сейчас вечер понедельника. В школе все как обычно, хотя я не особо обращала внимание на происходящее вокруг. После ланча мисс Данедин вызвала меня к себе в кабинет. 

\- Джини, твоя мать предупредила меня о твоих… трудностях.

\- Трудностях? 

\- Она сказала, твой отчим пропал. 

\- Он _не_ отчим! – воскликнула я. Показалось важным упомянуть это. – Он удочерил меня, он мой папа. 

Мисс Данедин лишь кивнула.

\- Конечно. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала: я предупредила учителей, поэтому если ты будешь немного… рассеянной, мы поймем. 

\- Спасибо, - ответила я. Искренне. Говорите что угодно насчет таких школ, как Фрэнсис Холланд, но они действительно хорошо делают вид, что им не все равно. И, возможно, им и правда не все равно. – Я стараюсь сфокусироваться на учебе, но это сложно.

\- Конечно. Если хочешь взять перерыв…

\- Нет. Я хочу остаться. Что я буду делать дома? Сидеть и беспокоиться? 

\- Я восхищена твоим отношением к происходящему, Джини. – Она улыбнулась. – Можешь идти.

В таком сомнамбулическом состоянии прошел весь день. Когда я пришла домой, мама еще не вернулась с работы. Я старалась не смотреть на дверь в 221-ю, которая была, как обычно, распахнута, но внутри было пусто.

Через некоторое время зазвонил телефон.

\- Папа!

\- Привет, Джини. – Голос звучал устало. – Как ты, солнышко? 

\- О, какая разница, как ты? Есть новости? 

\- Нет, боюсь, нет. Ничего. Полное отсутствие чего-либо.

\- Пап, полное отсутствие чего-либо означает наличие чего-то. Двойное отрицание. 

Папа рассмеялся, и мне показалось, что он может заплакать в любой момент. 

\- Боже, Джини, ты говоришь как он.

\- Я даже не уверена, что права. Просто неплохо прозвучало. 

\- Боже, я скучаю по тебе.

\- Я тоже скучаю, папа, - сказала я, шестой раз за день оказавшись на грани слез. – Ты не мог бы приехать домой? Пожалуйста? 

\- Не могу. Пока не могу, солнышко. Я не могу так с ним поступить. Он бы меня не бросил, никогда. – Его тоже переполняли чувства.

\- Я знаю. Все нормально. Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел его, безумно хочу, но я также хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой, и я знаю, что не могу получить все сразу, и это сводит меня с ума. 

\- Я даже не знаю, смогу ли что-то сделать, - сказал папа. – Его ищет полиция Нью-Йорка и команда, в которой, полагаю, состоят люди Майкрофта, и они вроде как работают вместе, но я не присоединился ни к одной. У меня собственные источники. За двадцать лет совместной работы я кое-чему научился. Но все заканчивается там, дома, а исчез он здесь, и я даже не знаю, где пригодился бы больше. Я просто считаю, что, раз люди Майкрофта по-прежнему здесь, то и я должен оставаться. 

\- Думаю, я поступила бы так же.

\- Как ты, милая? Как прошла неделя? 

\- Все в порядке. Вчера мы ездили к бабушке и дедушке. Я была у Зака. 

\- У вас все окей? 

\- Да. Все прекрасно, на самом деле, - ответила я, вспоминая тот взрыв тепла в животе, который ощутила рядом с ним. – Это всегда так? 

\- Что? 

\- Не знаю. Любовь. 

\- Считаешь, это она? – спросил он, казалось, тщательно подбирая слова.

\- Откуда мне знать? Возможно, это нечто большее. Или наоборот.

\- Это всегда нечто большее и наоборот, любимая, - ответил папа. Я чувствовала улыбку в его голосе. 

Мы оба замолчали. 

\- Найди его, папа, - наконец произнесла я.

\- Найду, Джини. Обещаю.

Мы пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и отключились. Я должна была попросить его не обещать неисполнимого.


	21. Глава 21

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Хорошо Воспитанной Легкомысленной Девицы**

_13 декабря_

Я не из тех девушек, что любят ювелирные украшения. Обычно я ношу маленькие серебряные серьги в виде колечек. Я также не ношу одежду, к которой нужно подбирать соответствующие побрякушки. Но у меня есть два украшения, которые имеют очень большое значение и которые я никогда не снимаю. 

Первое – это кольцо. Его подарила мне мама на шестнадцатый день рождения. Это обручальное кольцо моей пра-пра-пра-пра-прабабушки, врученное ей в день свадьбы в Ирландии в 1864 году. Кольцо представляет собой тонкий платиновый ободок с мелкими бриллиантами, и оно очень красивое. Оно передавалось потомкам по женской линии и вручалось на шестнадцатый день рождения. До меня оно хранилось у мамы. Моя кузина Лили его не получит, поскольку является дочерью по мужской линии. А так как у Адель нет детей, кольцо будет у меня, пока я не передам его своей дочери.

Второе – это серебряная цепочка с небольшой подвеской в виде шахматной королевы. Я ношу ее с десяти лет – тогда мне подарили ее по очень важному поводу. 

Помнится, в тот день я надела новое платье. Оно было голубым, и мне казалось, что оно выглядит по-взрослому. На нем не было оборок или бантиков, или чего-то в этом роде; не то чтобы я не стерпела, если бы мне купили вычурное детское платье, но это было таким, какое надела бы даже мама, а у мамы отличный вкус. Оно состояло из прямой юбки и топа с тонкими лямками, а сверху надевалась маленькая белая накидка, расшитая бисером. В тот день в доме было много людей. Кроме мамы, папы и Шерлока, приехали тетя Гарри и тетя Клара, а еще мистер Лестрейд с женой и высокий мужчина, который, как мне сказали, был братом Шерлока. Он выглядел не слишком дружелюбным, поэтому я держалась на расстоянии. Папа был в красивом костюме-тройке, которого я не видела раньше, и я считала, что он выглядит потрясающе. Шерлок был при галстуке. Он никогда не надевал галстук. Галстук был темно-фиолетовым и подходил к его рубашке. Я знала, что папа обожает, когда Шерлок надевает одежду этого цвета. По моим впечатлениям, Шерлок выглядел как кинозвезда. 

Мы расселись по машинам и отправились в судебный реестр. Гарри и Клара сидели со мной и мамой, у папы и Шерлока была своя машина, предназначенная только для них. Помню, это меня разозлило. «Почему они не могут поехать с нами? – спросила я. – Они всегда ездят с нами!»

\- Это особый день для них, - пояснила мама. – Им хотелось бы остаться наедине. 

\- Не вижу причины для этого, - буркнула я, обидевшись. Мама и тетя Гарри обменялись изумленными взглядами. Я и ранее бывала на свадьбах, но мама предупредила, что эта не будет похожей на остальные. Ни прохода к алтарю, ни музыки, ни цветочниц, ни пышных белых платьев. Мы с мамой даже похихикали вместе, представляя папу или Шерлока в пышном белом платье. 

Мы добрались до регистрационного бюро и просто своего рода собрались рядом. Папа и Шерлок стояли перед регистратором. Они даже не держались за руки или что-то вроде того, что, как я думала, было бы глупо. Он заставил их повторить некоторые слова, а потом спросил, есть ли у них кольца. Тогда вперед вышла мама. Она вручила одно папе и поцеловала его в щеку, а второе отдала Шерлоку и тоже поцеловала его. Потом она подошла и встала за моей спиной, положив ладони мне на плечи. Папа с Шерлоком обменялись кольцами. Папа был весь красный, и у него сияли глаза. Шерлоку же, казалось, было все равно, но я знала, что это не так, потому что его голос надломился, когда он надевал кольцо на папин палец и говорил, что этим кольцом он сочетается с ним браком или что там говорится в таких случаях. Я, главным образом, стояла и думала, что вскоре, вероятно, последуют противные поцелуи. 

Регистратор начал говорить что-то еще, но Шерлок остановил его одним взмахом руки.

\- Секунду, пожалуйста. Я хочу сделать еще кое-что. – Все удивленно смотрели на него, даже папа. Наверное, Шерлок совершил незапланированное изменение графика церемонии. Он опустил руку в карман и вытащил маленькую коробочку, а потом подошел и встал передо мной. – У меня есть кое-что для тебя, Джини, - промолвил он, а потом опустился на колени. Он открыл коробочку; внутри лежала маленькая подвеска в виде шахматной королевы. – Твой папа – не единственный, кто должен получить сегодня новую блестящую вещицу, ты так не думаешь? 

\- Это мне? – удивилась я.

\- Да. – Он вынул ее из коробочки. – Уверен, каждый здесь сочувствует тебе, заполучившей такого отчима, как я. Но я намерен сделать все возможное, чтобы быть, по меньшей мере, адекватным отчимом. – Он вытянул цепочку из коробочки. – Позволишь?..

Я кивнула, и он быстро застегнул цепочку вокруг моей шеи. Я была лишь ребенком, но поняла, что он пытается сделать. Шерлок говорил мне потом, что, сочетавшись в тот день с моим отцом, он в какой-то степени сочетался и со мной тоже. Я не знала, как сказать ему, что он, несомненно, будет превосходным отчимом, и что я рада, что теперь он официально стал частью моей семьи, поэтому просто обняла его. И он обнял меня в ответ. Я посмотрела на папу, который наблюдал за нами с таким выражением, какое у него обычно бывает, когда он испытывает слишком много эмоций одновременно, словно они сейчас разорвут его изнутри. 

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила я Шерлока, отпустив его. Он поднялся на ноги и подошел к папе. Папа взял его за руки и крепко сжал, и тысячи чувств отражались у него на лице. 

Регистратор сказал им, что они вступили в союз и что могут поцеловать друг друга, если хотят. Я съежилась, но не отвернулась. Шерлок вовлек папу в, что называется, «культурный» поцелуй, но папе это не пришлось по душе. Он заключил его лицо в ладони и вытряс из него душу своим поцелуем. Хлопали все. 

Я практически никогда не снимаю эту цепочку. Это было лишь однажды – для того, чтобы заменить цепь на более длинную и крепкую: я боялась, что она порвется. И всё. 

Сегодня ровно неделя, как Шерлок пропал. Я в ужасе. Меня мутит. Я не могу спать. На шее уже появилась красная полоса оттого, что я то и дело дергаю за подвеску. Прошлой ночью я пробралась в мамину спальню и спала с ней. Я не делала этого с одиннадцати лет. Она обняла меня, и я плакала, пока не заснула. Я так чертовски устала плакать. Я разочаровала саму себя. Я должна быть сильной и стойкой и не терять присутствия духа. Я же Ватсон, черт побери. Я Ватсон, и Пепперидж, и Холмс, и в моей родословной столько крутых перцев, что крутость должна у меня из ушей лезть! Это не я, не плаксивая напуганная девчонка, которая не может спать одна. Я не знаю, кто это. И она мне не нравится, совершенно. Я хочу, чтобы она ушла и никогда не возвращалась. 

Я сказала это маме сегодня за завтраком. Мы вышли на одну из утренних прогулок, заглянув в мое любимое кафе, где подают лучшего копченого лосося. 

\- Ты слишком строга к себе, Джини, - ответила она. – Что, по-твоему, должны делать люди, когда кто-то, кого они любят, исчезает? Жить как обычно? 

\- Ну да! Или хотя бы делать вид, что это так.

\- И ты это делаешь. Ты ходишь в школу и занимаешься прочими вещами. Разве ты там плачешь? 

\- Гм, нет.

\- Вот видишь? Ты можешь плакать и тревожиться дома, для этого и нужен дом. Никто не осудит тебя за то, что ты переживаешь. 

Я вздохнула.

\- Он осудит. 

\- Кто? 

\- Шерлок. Он скажет, что я истерила и была излишне эмоциональной.

\- Он стопроцентно этого не сделает. – Я посмотрела на маму. – Ну, так или иначе, он не сказал бы этого вслух. Кроме того, разве ты не знаешь, что нормы, которые Шерлок установил для всего мира, никоим образом не относятся к тебе? 

\- Разве? 

\- Ох, конечно нет. Ты и Джон – исключения. Так и должно быть. Он сделал тебя частью самого себя, и он не может судить тебя строго. 

Я поразмышляла над этим. Это может быть правдой. Нам с папой позволялось многое, за что другие зарабатывали самые жестокие насмешки. Шерлок видел, как я хлюпаю носом при просмотре какой-нибудь мелодрамы, бешусь из-за глупости людей в целом или депрессую из-за какой-нибудь знаменитости, в которую влюблена. Он никогда не высмеивал меня. Он в своей знаменитой манере вздергивал бровь и далеко-не-так-нежно призывал тратить энергию на более полезные вещи, но это нельзя сравнивать. Я никогда не чувствовала себя глупой или легкомысленной в его присутствии. 

Хотя я _чувствую_ себя глупой и легкомысленной. 

После школы я ходила к Леониду – впервые после возвращения. 

Так получилось, что я не так часто рассказывала здесь о Леониде. Что немного странно, учитывая, что, не считая родителей и учителей, с ним я провожу больше времени, чем с кем бы то ни было, и знаю его с пяти лет. Некоторые люди применили бы термин «практически еще один родитель», но это не так. Он даже отдаленно не похож на родителя. 

Отцом Леонида был какой-то богатый русский парень. Они переехали сюда, когда Леонид был ребенком, и он привез в Англию свою одержимость русскими шахматами. Он играет с трех лет. Он унаследовал лондонский дом своих родителей, но к тому времени, как они умерли, денег практически не осталось, поэтому дом служит чем-то вроде мавзолея. Он никогда не состоял в браке, у него нет детей; не знаю, почему – он достаточно симпатичный, но не очень контактный. Понятия не имею, сколько ему лет. Может быть как тридцать, так и пятьдесят. Он не выглядит старым, но иногда рассказывает о вещах, которые, по ощущениям, не должен помнить. 

Иногда Леонид пользуется инвалидным креслом: он родился без ног. Я спросила его однажды, из-за Чернобыля ли это, и он одарил меня таким взглядом, словно я спросила, драл ли он козу. Он не суперобщительный, это точно. У него есть и другие ученики, у всех чрезвычайно высокий рейтинг. Я самая юная. На него большой спрос. Это немного странно, потому что сам Леонид никогда не участвовал в соревнованиях. У него нет рейтинга Эло, он не является международным мастером, как большинство профессиональных игроков в шахматы. Он играет лишь в неофициальных матчах клубов, разбивая международных чемпионов в пух и прах и отправляя их домой плакаться мамочкам. За эти годы он приобрел репутацию учителя, который формирует умы шахматистов. Он обладает жутковатой способностью проникнуть внутрь твоей игры и понять, как ты концептуализируешь ее, а затем помогает тебе разобрать все по полочкам и выстроить вновь. С ним начали консультироваться, а его консультации всегда ведут к победам и совершенствованию. 

Я принесла ему почту, как делаю всегда.

\- Леонид! – закричала я. У меня есть ключ, поэтому я могу приходить и уходить, когда пожелаю. Он живет в четырехэтажном доме, оборудованном лифтом для его кресла, однако проводит большую часть времени в гостиной первого этажа.

\- Джини! Заходи. – Все думают, что у него русский акцент. Вероятно потому, что его фамилия Митрофанов. Но акцента нет, он говорит на английском очень чисто. 

\- Да, иду, только надень рубашку. – Я взбежала по ступенькам. Он сидел на полу за низким столиком для шахмат. Это длинный прямоугольный стол с шестью досками, вокруг него обычно разбросаны подушки. Он сконструирован с учетом его роста, если он не сидит в своем кресле, которое старается использовать как можно реже. Я провела много времени, играя в шахматы в позе йога. 

Рядом с Леонидом стоял ноутбук.

\- Я просмотрел твой матч против Паттерсона. Как это объяснить, черт возьми? – сказал он, нажимая на «плэй» и показывая мне сделанный мной ход, который он, очевидно, считал неприемлемым. 

\- Мне тоже приятно тебя видеть, Лео.

\- Да, - отмахнулся он. 

\- Эй, пятое место! Боже, Джини, это фантастика! Даже выше, чем мы прогнозировали! 

\- Мой единственный прогноз – это то, что ты… 

\- …выступила лучше, чем мы прогнозировали, да, знаю, - закончила я за него. Я села на противоположной стороне от доски, за которой он собственноручно воссоздал мой матч со своими корректировками. 

\- Ты могла сделать эту ошибку четыре года назад, - сказал он, перемещая соответствующую фигуру на доске. 

\- Да, что ж, это был плохой день.

Он нажал на паузу и повернулся ко мне.

\- Джини, если ты можешь играть хорошо только в те дни, когда сходятся планеты или в мире все в порядке, то ты не играешь в шахматы.

\- Шерлок только что _пропал_ и, между прочим, до сих пор не вернулся! 

\- Я осведомлен. Надеюсь, он скоро вернется. Но шахматы – это игра умственного мастерства, и это включает в себя мастерство владения собственными эмоциями.

Я вздохнула.

\- Знаю. Поэтому они мне и нравятся. – « _Потому что мне это нужно_ », - подумала я, но ничего не сказала. Но он знал это. Существовало не так много вещей, которых бы не знал обо мне Леонид, если дело касалось шахмат. 

\- Тогда давай за работу, - сказал он. Он начал расставлять фигуры. – Начнем с восьмого хода твоего матча против Рискова. Я хочу увидеть по крайней мере четыре разных концовки. 

Я наблюдала за его быстрыми движениями. Его память на позиции была сверхъестественной. Мне хотелось спросить, хорошо ли я выступила на турнире. Хотелось спросить, гордится ли он мной, если он когда-либо вообще мною гордился.

Но я не стала. Потому что к Леониду это неприменимо. И именно это мне от него и нужно.


	22. Глава 22

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Вещающей Из Болота Подросткового Оптимизма**

_16 декабря_

Чтоб мне провалиться. С ума сойти. 

Как вы поняли, много чего произошло за последнее время. 

Я в восторге и все еще убита горем. В восторге потому, что папа дома. Убита горем - потому, что Шерлока по-прежнему нет и папа превратился в зомби. 

Позвольте на минутку вернуться в прошлое.

Вчера, когда я пришла из школы, квартира оказалась пустой. Однако возле дома стояла мамина машина, а на вешалке висело ее пальто, так что я знала, что она дома. Я заглянула в 219, но не обнаружила ее там, поэтому по привычке зашла в 221. 

Мама была там, сидела на диване вместе с папой. Я чуть не закричала от ликования, увидев его, но потом разглядела его внимательнее. Он сидел, положив голову маме на плечо, ссутулившись. Она обнимала его, одной рукой поддерживая его голову. Его взгляд был невыразительным, на лице – ни единой эмоции, словно он не понимал, где находится и что происходит. 

Он выглядел потерянным. 

\- Папа? – подала голос я, будучи не в силах больше сдерживаться.

Он выпрямился и посмотрел на меня; его лицо немного просветлело, когда он меня увидел. Он встал и вытянул руки, и я шагнула прямиком к нему в объятия.

\- Папа! Ты останешься дома? – _О, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста._

\- Да, похоже на то, - ответил он, крепко сжимая меня.

\- Я так по тебе скучала!

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, Джини. – Он отстранился и поцеловал меня в щеку.

\- Что происходит? Почему ты дома? Ты знаешь, где Шерлок? 

Он весь съежился и подвел меня к дивану. Я села между ним и мамой. Папа продолжал держать меня за руку. 

\- Боюсь, нет, солнышко. Я ничего не узнал. Целая неделя работы – и ничего, - повторил он, сжав челюсти. 

\- Тогда что заставило тебя приехать домой? – спросила я.

Папа вздохнул.

\- Твой дядя Майкрофт сказал, что ему не удалось узнать, кто за этим стоит. Он задействовал все доступные ресурсы и не смог ничего обнаружить. Это может значить только одно. Кто бы это ни был, они находятся вне зоны досягаемости. 

Я была шокирована.

\- Не думала, что есть хоть _что-нибудь_ , что может быть вне зоны досягаемости Майкрофта! 

\- Равно как и я. И, судя по его разочарованию, он тоже. Но об исчезновении Шерлока не известно ровным счетом ничего. Ни следа, ни зацепки. Словно его телепортировали в другое измерение. Не знаю, что думать. Что делать. Майкрофт посоветовал ехать домой, что я и сделал. – Он погрустнел. – Что бы с ним ни произошло, я не могу ему помочь. Майкрофт не может ему помочь. – И он закрыл глаза ладонями. 

Я обняла его за плечи.

\- Все будет хорошо, пап. 

\- Уповаю на то, чтобы ты была права, милая.

А потом он сделал вид, что все нормально, и начал расспрашивать меня о прошедшей неделе, о Заке и Леониде, и вообще обо всем, чем я занималась с тех пор, как вернулась домой. После он вытащил нас мамой на ужин, за которым состоялся мучительный разговор, когда каждый старался обходить волнующую всех тему, и, когда мы вернулись домой, я поднялась в свою комнату, чтобы попереписываться с Заком.

Около десяти вечера я спустилась вниз, чтобы попить чаю. Мама смотрела телевизор.

\- Где папа? – спросила я, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал обыденно, словно я не боялась, что он исчезнет в любой момент.

\- Он в двести двадцать первой, - ответила она, взглянув на дверь в соседнюю квартиру. Это немного меня удивило. Я думала, он захочет остаться здесь, с нами, вместо того чтобы пойти в свою квартиру, где никого нет. 

Я сделала еще одну чашку чая и пошла его искать. В гостиной его не было; я обнаружила его в спальне. Он сидел на краешке кровати, которую, как я заметила, он недавно перестелил, держа в руках ту сделанную после свадебной церемонии фотографию, глядя на нее с опустошенным выражением лица. 

\- Чаю, пап? – спросила я, надеясь, что не помешаю ему. 

Он с усталой улыбкой поднял взгляд и сказал:

\- Спасибо, солнышко. – Он забрал кружку, но поставил на тумбочку, так и не притронувшись. Я села на кровать рядом с ним, поджав под себя ноги. Ему хотелось выговориться, это было очевидно, но я молчала, пока он сам не заговорил: - Я потерял счет людям, что спрашивали меня, как я могу с ним оставаться, почему я с ним остаюсь. Даже твоя мама. Она не спрашивала, но порой, после того как он делал или произносил что-то особенно отталкивающее, она смотрела на меня с отчетливым: «Серьезно, Джон? Серьезно?» - в глазах. – Он усмехнулся.

\- Я видела этот взгляд.

\- Уверен, так и есть. Хуже всего то, что иногда я сам задаю себе этот вопрос. С ним нелегко жить. И любить его тоже нелегко. Он не часто говорит о своих чувствах; ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как и я. 

\- Нет, не говорит. – Я могла по пальцам одной руки пересчитать количество раз, когда Шерлок говорил, что любит меня. 

\- И он никогда не делает себе чай, не уважает мое личное пространство и все, что мне принадлежит, он груб и резок, и он чертов неряха. Я трачу половину своей жизни на то, чтобы убирать за ним, заталкивать в него еду и заставлять спать, чтобы он не рухнул однажды от изнеможения. – Папа вздохнул. – И что получаю взамен? Вечную преданность? Верится с трудом. Он не душит меня своей любовью, не пишет любовных писем, не покупает подарков. Но чего люди не могут понять: ему не нужно это делать. – Он на мгновение замолкает. – Он всегда может сказать, когда меня беспокоит плечо. Я никогда об этом не упоминаю, он понимает все по тому, как я двигаюсь. Тогда он сажает меня на эту кровать, садится за мной и массажирует плечо до тех пор, пока боль не уходит. Он в этом поднаторел, с его-то руками. – Папа улыбается. – Когда он это сделал в первый раз, я ждал, что ему надоест или он скажет: «Тебе уже лучше?» - и сбежит, но этого не произошло. Он продолжал до тех пор, пока не ощутил, что я расслабился. Если придется, он будет делать это часами. В следующий раз, когда у меня занемело плечо и он начал массаж, я понял, что он купил специальное разогревающее масло. Ощущения были потрясающие. – Он встретился со мной взглядом. – Он может не говорить этих слов постоянно, но он каждый день показывает мне свою любовь. Он, быть может, заставляет меня заваривать ему чай или разбрасывает носки, но он знает, что на самом деле мне на это плевать. Для меня важно то, что важно для него. 

\- Папа, - сказала я, неспособная произнести больше. Я прислонилась головой к его плечу.

Я чувствовала его дыхание, дрожащие вздохи. 

\- Он мой мир, - сказал он, разбив мне сердце. Выражение загнанного зверя промелькнуло на его лице, и он посмотрел на меня так, словно только что вспомнил, с кем разговаривает. – То есть… не то чтобы только он… черт. Не то чтобы ты не… 

\- Все в порядке, папа. Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. 

Он покачал головой, по-прежнему глядя на фото.

\- Я не знаю, что делать, Джини.

\- Я думаю… мне кажется, на этом твои возможности заканчиваются, папа. 

Он посмотрел на меня с выражением муки на лице. 

\- Прости, я не должен был говорить с тобой подобным образом. Я должен быть сильным и храбрым, должен собраться.

\- Нет, все хорошо. Я в ужасе, ты в ужасе, мы можем бояться вместе. – Я уперлась щекой в его плечо и прикоснулась к лицу Шерлока на фотографии. – Никто не любит его так, как мы. 

Так мы и сидели с папой какое-то время, время от времени перебрасываясь словами. Мое сердце сжималось от страха за Шерлока, поэтому я могла представить, как чувствует себя отец. Я представила, что бы испытывала, случись подобное с Заком, и меня прошиб пот, а ведь я была девушкой Зака всего пару недель. Папа и Шерлок были вместе девять лет, или двадцать – смотря с какой точки начать отсчет. 

Вскоре после этого я отправилась спать, и впервые с момента возвращения меня не мучили кошмары об умерших папах. 

Сегодня я встала первой. Если честно, я чувствовала себя выжатой как лимон. Я спустилась с одной-единственной мыслью: о чае. Как раз ставила чайник, когда услышала шарканье, доносящееся из маминой комнаты. Я высунула голову в коридор, но все, что хотела сказать, забылось, когда я увидела… папу. 

Выходящим из маминой спальни. Полусонного. В пижаме.

Он увидел меня и улыбнулся.

\- Доброе утро, солнышко.

Я была в ужасе. Нет. Он, черт возьми, он не мог… я даже не могла сформулировать свою мысль. 

\- _Папа_!

\- Что? – спросил он, нахмурившись. Я лишь переводила взгляд от маминой двери на него и обратно. Когда он наконец понял, о чем я подумала, его лицо шокированно вытянулось. – Ох, Джини, нет! Боже, нет. Это не… я не… Иисусе, - пробормотал он. Он взял меня за руку и отвел в кухню, усадив на стул. – После того как ты ушла спать, мне было не очень хорошо. Я тоже хотел лечь, но понял, что не смогу уснуть там в одиночестве. Без него. Я просто… я не могу это объяснить, я был чертовски измотан и сходил с ума. Мама услышала, как я брожу по дому, и пришла мне на помощь. Мы долго разговаривали, и я заснул в ее комнате. Поверх покрывала. Просто чтобы ощущать чье-то присутствие. Клянусь, милая. Можешь спросить у нее. Она просто… я очень хорошо ее знаю, и мне было комфортно рядом с ней.

Я знала, что он говорит правду. Не только потому, что его рассказ легко проверить, но и потому – и это в первую очередь, - что ему плохо удается вранье. Если бы у меня было время подумать, я бы, вероятно, сама поняла, что папа никак не мог переспать с мамой просто из-за хандры. Даже если бы он по какой-то неведомой причине этого захотел, мама бы не позволила.

\- Ладно, пап. 

\- Я не мог… этого сделать, - продолжал он. – Не сейчас, вообще никогда. Боже, одна только мысль… - Он запнулся. – Это меня не привлекает. Физическая часть. Больше нет. 

\- Я знаю. Прости, это не мое дело. 

\- В какой-то мере и твое. Это и твоя семья.

Я опустила взгляд на свои ладони. 

\- Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы с Шерлоком были вместе вечно. – Я всхлипнула. – Звучит очень по-детски: слишком уж сказочный конец. 

Он потянулся и взял мои ладони в свои.

\- Ты не так уж далеко отошла от детства, знаешь ли.

\- Знаю. Это проявляется, когда я нервничаю или напугана – словно я хочу быть взрослой, но, когда доходит до дела, мне все так же хочется спрятаться за твоими ногами или вцепиться в мамину юбку. Потом я чувствую себя глупо.

\- Хочешь, скажу кое-что по секрету? 

\- Конечно, - ответила я, немного нервничая из-за того, что это может быть.

\- Мои родители умерли еще до того, как ты родилась, и я до сих пор порой чувствую то же самое. – Он вздохнул. – Например, сейчас. – Он покачал головой, с трудом проглотив ком в горле. – Я жутко по нему скучаю, до боли.

\- Я тоже, - ответила я, вновь задыхаясь. Я вытерла глаза. – Если ты снова будешь спать в маминой комнате, можно мне тоже?  
Он улыбнулся.

\- Конечно. 

После пришла мама, пожелав нам обоим доброго утра, а папа приготовил завтрак, и мы попытались провести нормальный день, хотя я бы не сказала, что это сработало. Папа бродил по дому, словно что-то забыл, стараясь сосредоточиться на одной задаче за другой и каждый раз терпя неудачу. Я пыталась проработать свои игровые партии, и это помогало отвлечься. Звонил Зак, хотел пригласить меня…ох, черт, я даже не могу вспомнить, куда он хотел меня пригласить. Теперь вы понимаете, как «внимательно» я его слушала. Я отказалась. Закончилось все тем, что я свернулась калачиком на диване, устроив марафон «Жителей Ист-Энда» и думая о том, сколько пренебрежительных слов выслушала бы от Шерлока, узнай он об этом. После я уже не могла остановиться, словно, посмотри я достаточное количество глупых передач, он вернется, только чтобы сделать замечание и вздернуть бровь. 

Мы слонялись по дому, словно медленно движущиеся бильярдные шары, вяло и подавленно наталкиваясь на стены и друг на друга. Мы ели бутерброды и чипсы, когда чувствовали голод, и смотрели друг на друга с «ну, а сейчас что?» выражениями на лицах. 

Около шести пришла мама и присела рядом, забравшись с ногами на диван.

\- Я думаю отвести папу в кино, - сказала она. – Хочешь пойти? 

\- Нет. – Я не могла придумать занятия, которым мне хотелось заниматься меньше в данный момент. – Он тоже не захочет идти.

\- Я знаю. Я подумала, ему не повредит выбраться из дома, отвлечься. 

\- Думаешь, сможешь отвлечь его от того, что его муж десять дней находится в списках пропавших без вести?

\- Я должна сделать _хоть что-нибудь_! – вдруг яростно воскликнула она. – Я не могу просто бродить вокруг и ждать, когда что-нибудь произойдет. Если мы не можем помочь Шерлоку или найти его, тогда мы должны… я знаю, это звучит невероятно, но мы должны продолжать жить своими жизнями.

\- Продолжать жить своими жизнями? – не веря своим ушам, прошептала я. – То есть мы должны просто принять то, что он мертв, и не вспоминать об этом?!

\- Нет! Боже, нет. Никогда. Но если мы ничего не можем сделать…

\- А хоть _кто-нибудь_ что-нибудь делает? Кто-нибудь его ищет? 

\- Я уверена, твой дядя…

\- Уже признал, что ничего сделать не может! Так что мы только и делаем, что ждем, когда он вернется сам или мы получим новости о том, что этого никогда не произойдет.

Мама вздохнула.

\- Мы не можем просто сидеть и смотреть друг на друга. Папа пойдет на работу, ты – в школу, я – на свою работу. Земля не перестанет вращаться.

\- А должна. Разве тебе не кажется, что она должна остановиться? 

\- Да. Но не остановится. – Она наклонилась и пригладила мои волосы. Я закрыла глаза и позволила ей гладить меня, как кошку. Это действовало на меня успокаивающе. – Милая… я тоже по нему скучаю.

\- Не так, как мы с папой. Ты не любишь его так сильно, как мы.

\- Разве? 

\- Но из-за чего? Он папин муж, мой отец, но кто он тебе? 

Мама вздохнула.

\- Не знаю. Те люди, что вводили в обиход слова-обозначения-семейных-отношений, явно не думали о таком сценарии. Все, что я знаю, - это что после тебя и твоего отца он самый близкий мне в мире человек. Более близкий, чем родители или сестра. У нас с ним есть та странная связь, что возникает, когда любишь одного и того же человека – своего рода траншейное товарищество, словно мы вместе прошли войну и вышли из нее живыми. – Она по-прежнему гладила меня по волосам. Мне хотелось замурчать и свернуться калачиком у нее на коленях. – Я могу лишь представить, что испытывает твой отец. Я могу лишь постараться помочь ему преодолеть это, и ты тоже. 

Я всхлипнула.

\- Я рада, что ты здесь, мам. 

\- Я тоже. 

Я прилегла, и она играла с моими волосами еще какое-то время, пока не закончился очередной эпизод «Жителей Ист-Энда».  
\- Пойду к себе, - наконец произнесла я. – Думаю, вывести папу из дома будет хорошей идеей.

Около семи в дверь постучался папа, просунув голову в мою комнату. 

\- Мы с мамой уходим. Уверена, что не хочешь пойти с нами?

Я выдавила улыбку.

\- Спасибо, но нет.

Он подошел и поцеловал меня в лоб.

\- Оставайся дома, хорошо?

\- Майкрофт…

\- Да, снаружи его люди. Так что здесь ты как за каменной стеной.

\- Хорошо. 

Он улыбнулся – лишь бледная тень его обычной улыбки – и ушел. Я услышала, как за ним закрылась дверь.

Зака сегодня не было в онлайне. Метси зависала с нашими общими подругами. Они предлагали мне присоединиться, но я отказалась. Мои друзья удивительно тонко чувствовали, когда я хочу остаться наедине. Я валялась на кровати с книгой, включенный ноутбук стоял рядом.

Примерно через час после того, как ушли мама с папой, компьютер подал сигнал. Это был запрос на видео-чат от пользователя по имени ПЫШКА221. 

Я сидела и смотрела на экран, не дыша. Это мог быть только Шерлок.

Я чуть не сломала палец, добираясь до клавиатуры. Я приняла запрос на видео-чат, и изображение на экране изменилось. Я вздохнула, чуть не закричав.

Там, на экране, был Шерлок. 

Он не смотрел в камеру; она была направлена на его правое ухо, так что я видела его в профиль. Он на что-то сосредоточенно смотрел и одновременно печатал. Он сидел в какой-то утилитарной на вид комнате. Фон был тусклым, поэтому я видела лишь какие-то коробки и столы, но других людей в помещении не было. Шерлок не выглядел раненым или больным. На нем был какой-то камуфляж, вроде военной формы, без каких-либо распознавательных знаков.

Он выглядел так, словно понятия не имел о том, что вышел со мной на связь.

И тут, кажется, на меня нашло озарение, потому что я нажала кнопку записи разговора. Папа определенно захочет это увидеть, как и Майкрофт.

\- Шерлок? – произнесла я, как только овладела собой. – Шерлок! Ты меня слышишь? 

Он не шелохнулся, выражение лица не изменилось, однако в окошечке для чата появился ответ.

_Я тебя слышу, но не вижу._

Он поднял руку к уху, как бы случайно заправляя назад прядь волос, но на самом деле показывая мне крошечный наушник.

_У нас мало времени. Связь совмещенная, и я не могу подвергать ее риску обнаружения. Никто не должен знать, что я с тобой связывался._

У меня было слишком много вопросов. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее.

\- Ты в порядке? Где ты? Они мучили тебя? Кто тебя забрал? Ты скоро вернешься?

 _Я мало что могу сказать. Я не нахожусь в непосредственной опасности. Я не подвергался жестокому обращению. Кое-каким людям понадобилась моя помощь. Я не знаю, сколько времени это займет. Я не могу обнаружить сейчас свое местонахождение. Джон рядом?_

\- Они с мамой ушли проветриться. Он только вчера вернулся из Нью-Йорка.

_Что он там делал все это время?_

\- Искал тебя! Он сходит с ума, как и я!

_Мне жаль, Джини. Я надеялся этого избежать._

\- Ты знал, что они за тобой следили, да? Знал и ничего не сказал! Просто ушел и позволил себя забрать! – Мой гнев, ранее подавляемый беспокойством за него, вырвался наружу. 

_У меня не было выбора. Сейчас это неважно._

\- Шерлок, скоро Рождество. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, вернись домой, - прохныкала я.

Я хочу этого больше всего на свете. Но, боюсь, это решаю не я. Мне пора.

\- Нет! Нет, не уходи!

Я увидела, как у него напряглась челюсть.

_Скажи Майкрофту, это старая шутка._

\- Старая… что? 

Шерлок вдруг поднял левую руку, словно собирался почесать шею, и сделал несколько быстрых, почти неуловимых движений. Затем, на одну мучительную секунду, он бросил взгляд в камеру, глядя прямо на меня.

_Я скучаю по тебе, пышка._

Видео оборвалось, и чат закрылся.

\- Нет! – закричала я. Но все было кончено, он ушел. Снова.

Я удостоверилась, что чат записался. Вытащила телефон и отправила папе сообщение: _«Срочно возвращайтесь домой. Сообщение от Шерлока»_.

После ничком упала на кровать и устроила милый небольшой мокрый припадок.

Мама с папой пришли домой пятнадцать минут спустя; должно быть, бежали со всех ног. Папа ворвался в комнату с дикими глазами.

\- Сообщение? Какого рода сообщение? 

Я лишь запустила видео и дала им посмотреть. Когда на экране появилось лицо Шерлока, папа издал странный носовой звук, протянул руку и прикоснулся к изображению, словно мог коснуться его через экран. 

Когда видео закончилось и Шерлок показал череду жестов, папа застонал и потер ладонью глаза.

\- Что это значит? Какой-то сигнал? – спросила я.

Он кивнул.

\- Это опять язык жестов. Ручная азбука. – Он прочистил горло. – Он говорит: «Я люблю тебя». Мне. 

Я нахмурилась.

\- Как ты это понял? – Я знала язык жестов для этого выражения, и Шерлок явно показал не это. 

Он покачал головой.

\- Это один из наших личных шифров. Я позвоню Майкрофту. – И, прежде чем он смог набрать номер, телефон в его руке зазвонил. – О. Это он. Алло? Да, она только что… а, хорошо. Да, мы будем здесь. – Он отключился. – Он уже знает. И чему я удивляюсь... – Он посмотрел на меня, в его глазах стояли слезы. – Он в порядке, - прошептал папа.

Я кивнула. 

\- Да. – Мы крепко обнялись, казалось, впервые за все время дыша широкой грудью. – Но кто его забрал? Когда он вернется?

\- Я не знаю. Здесь есть какое-то сообщение для Майкрофта – «старая шутка».

\- Ты знаешь, что это значит? 

\- Нет. Надеюсь лишь, что это поможет. Он наверняка рисковал, связавшись с тобой.

\- Почему со мной?

\- Потому что он понимал, что скорее всего именно ты сидишь за компьютером в это время дня. У него, наверное, выдалась возможность, и он решился на авантюру. – Папа сжал меня в объятиях. – Он не ранен, он в порядке. Я рад и этому.

\- Я тоже.

Мы втроем ютились на моей кровати, папа держал ноутбук на коленях, и пересматривали видео в двенадцатый раз. Сейчас почти казалось, что мы вновь целая семья и все четверо ее членов собрались вместе. Боже, не могу дождаться, когда это случится вновь, уже по-настоящему.


	23. Глава 23

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Говорящей С Мёртвыми**

_17 декабря_

Сегодня утром заходил Майкрофт. Впервые я была рада его видеть. Даже обняла его. Он, казалось, плохо представлял себе, что нужно с этим делать, точнее, вообще не представлял. Он просто похлопал меня по плечу и пробормотал: «Ну-ну», – как будто это хоть как-то улучшило бы ситуацию.

Мы отправили ему видеозапись моего разговора с Шерлоком накануне ночью, чтобы у него было достаточно времени на её изучение. Я просто молилась, чтобы он смог найти ключ, подсказку, хоть что-нибудь, что позволило бы ему определить местонахождение похитителей, вломиться туда с отрядом лёгкой кавалерии и спасти Шерлока. Мне плевать, что эго Шерлока смертельно пострадает оттого, что его спасёт собственный брат. Мне плевать, даже если Майкрофту придётся нести его в безопасное место перекинутым через плечо, как мешок с картошкой. Я просто хочу, чтобы Шерлок был дома. Точка.

Майкрофт, войдя в гостиную, обменялся с папой напряжёнными взглядами. Мы все расселись в кухне за столом. То, что Майкрофт собирался объявить, определённо было далеко от «Господи, мы точно знаем, где находится Шерлок, и прямо сейчас его спасает отряд специального назначения, так что к вечернему чаепитию он уже будет дома». Я сжала мамину руку на столе.

– Вся моя команда техников проанализировала видеозапись, – сразу начал Майкрофт. – О местонахождении Шерлока узнать по ней не представляется возможным. Однако смысл его фраз может оказаться полезным.

– Что он имел в виду, говоря о старой шутке? – спросил папа.

Майкрофт поджал губы.

– Когда мы с Шерлоком были детьми, мы часто шутили о том, как бы мы захватили мир, если бы стали суперзлодеями. Пытаясь превзойти друг друга, мы придумывали сложные и совершенно смехотворные схемы. Когда мы стали старше, проекты, включающие лучи смерти и уничтожение луны, нам наскучили и наши планы стали более реалистичными. Мы стали обсуждать, как на протяжении веков людям _на самом деле_ удавалось захватить мир, что привело к новой шутке о тайных обществах.

– Вроде масонов? – спросила мама.

– Не совсем.

– Вроде иллюминатов? – спросила я.

– Уже ближе.

– Общества иллюминатов не существует, – возразил папа.

– Да, не существует. Иначе думают лишь сторонники сумасшедших теорий заговора. За годы нахождения в своей должности я имел возможность изучить вероятность существования глобального теневого правительства, но не нашёл ни следа чего-то подобного. Теперь же я задумываюсь о том, не является ли отсутствие доказательств именно тем, что и следовало бы ожидать в данном случае. Организация такого уровня, безусловно, способна тщательно заметать следы.

Папа протестующе поднял руку.

– Майкрофт, надеюсь, ты не хочешь сказать, что Шерлока захватили иллюминаты.

– Нет. Как я уже сказал, их не существует. Но слова Шерлока о том, что это наша старая шутка, указывают на то, что сообщество, подобное им, вполне может существовать на самом деле. Глобальная организация, о которой не имеет представления даже правительство. Мы можем только гадать о её природе и о том, почему им нужна помощь Шерлока, но если дело действительно в ней, то, я боюсь, новости неутешительные.

– Насколько неутешительные? – спросила я.

– Подобная организация, без сомнения, способна защитить свои компьютерные сети. Шерлок – способный хакер, но он никогда бы не смог отправить сигнал и связаться с тобой, Джини, – только если бы ему _позволили_ это сделать. Я подозреваю, что это его похитители дали ему возможность послать сообщение родным. 

– О боже, – тихо сказал папа.

– Но разве это плохая новость? – спросила я. – Что они разрешают ему общаться с нами?

– Да, – сказал папа. – Потому что они никогда не позволили бы этого, если бы собирались когда-либо отпустить его домой.

– О, – тихо выдохнула я. Мама сжала мою руку. – Тогда мы должны освободить его!

Майкрофт покачал головой.

– Я не могу даже приблизительно представить себе, каким образом можно это сделать.

– Я не собираюсь сдаваться, – раздался стальной голос папы. – Я отказываюсь сидеть здесь сложа руки и покорно ждать, в то время как его держат взаперти непонятно где! Я верну его домой, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю в своей жизни!

– А если у тебя ничего не получится, Джон? – резко спросил Майкрофт. – Что тогда? Ты полагаешь, они будут медлить хоть секунду, прежде чем уничтожить тебя, если ты попадёшь к ним в руки? Не забывай, что у тебя есть обязанности здесь, что у тебя есть дочь, которой ты нужен. Думаешь, Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы ты подвергал себя опасности?

Меня трясло. Мама бросила на Майкрофта раздражённый взгляд.

– Не могли бы мы опустить разговоры о смерти?

– Хотите, чтобы я приукрасил действительность и сказал, что всё непременно будет хорошо? – Майкрофт резко обернулся к ней. – Если Евгении слишком тяжело слышать правду, то она может удалиться, и мы поговорим без неё.

– Нет! – воскликнула я. – Я должна знать всё. Папа, пожалуйста… Не делай ничего, что заставило бы их похитить и тебя тоже. Прошу тебя.

Он посмотрел на меня, на его лице всё ещё сохранялось то ледяное выражение, но, увидев мой взгляд, он смягчился.

– Хорошо, солнышко. Хорошо.

– Ты можешь сделать хоть что-нибудь, дядя Майкрофт? – спросила я. Да, я не гнушаюсь иногда использовать чью-либо привязанность ко мне, чтобы добиться своего. Жаль, что я была слишком расстроена, чтобы сделать более-менее сносные щенячьи глазки.

Майкрофт, впрочем, не казался особенно тронутым моим проявлением семейных чувств.

– Я люблю своего брата, Джини, что бы ни думал он сам. Но то, что сейчас происходит, выше моих сил и возможностей, как бы мне ни было тяжело это признать. Я не могу подвергать его ещё большей опасности, пытаясь предпринять какие-либо шаги против его похитителей. Если из-за меня – или кого-то другого – им покажется, что держать Шерлока в заложниках слишком опасно, они могут просто избавиться от него. – Папа судорожно вздохнул. – Да, я говорю откровенно, Джон. Твоя привязанность к моему брату заслуживает уважения, но в данной ситуации она может привести к его смерти.

– Мы можем сделать _хоть что-нибудь_? – в отчаянии спросил папа.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

– Всё, что мы можем сделать, – это положиться на Шерлока и поверить, что он сможет исхитриться и найти выход. Он как никто это умеет. Мы же не можем ничем помочь ему, а если попытаемся, никогда его больше не увидим.

Папа резко встал, опрокинув стул, сделал два шага к двери и остановился к нам спиной, скрестив руки и уронив голову на грудь. Мама кинула на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

– Джон, поклянись мне. – Голос Майкрофта звучал как никогда серьёзно.

– Поклясться? – произнёс папа, всё ещё стоя спиной к нам. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я поклялся, что не пошевелю и пальцем, пока моего мужа держит в заложниках чёрт знает кто, заставляя его делать чёрт знает что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я поклялся, что не буду пытаться помочь ему, что не сверну горы и не продам душу, чтобы вернуть его, а буду сидеть здесь, надеяться на лучшее и ждать, что либо он вернётся домой, либо мне скажут, что он мёртв и я его больше никогда не увижу? Такую клятву ты от меня просишь?!

Майкрофт медленно выдохнул.

– Да.

– Сукин ты сын, Майкрофт.

Майкрофт лишь кивнул в ответ.

– Этого уже не изменить.

– Убирайся.

К этому моменту я уже просто вцепилась в маму, а она крепко сжимала мои ладони в своих. Майкрофт внешне спокойно поднялся, кивнул нам и вышел. Мы с мамой проводили его взглядом. Папа всё так же стоял в стороне. Я видела, что его трясёт, что всё его тело напряжено.

– Пап… – начала я, приподнимаясь, но он перебил меня.

– Джини, прошу тебя. Я тебя люблю, но прямо сейчас не надо разговоров, ладно?

– Окей, – пискнула я, садясь обратно и чувствуя себя крошечной и очень-очень напуганной.

– Джон, ты не можешь…

Он не дал маме закончить, резко повернулся и вышел из кухни. Мы услышали, как захлопнулась дверь в 221.

Я встретилась взглядом с мамой.

– Он просто очень расстроен, – попыталась улыбнуться она, но в её глазах была тревога. – Мы должны дать ему возможность побыть одному какое-то время.

– Я тоже очень расстроена! Мы не можем быть очень расстроенными вместе?

– Думаю, прямо сейчас ему нужно побыть наедине с собой. Не переживай. Давай лучше навестим бабушку с дедушкой? Они сказали, мы можем зайти к ним в гости сегодня.

Я кивнула, чувствуя себя опустошённой.

Я захватила сумку, мама – своё пальто, и мы вышли из дома. Пока мама собиралась у себя в комнате, я подкралась к двери в 221 и прислушалась, чтобы понять, смогу ли я услышать, что делает папа.

Я смогла. И немедленно пожалела об этом, потому что мой папа плакал. По звукам было понятно, что он пытался подавить рыдания, чтобы мы их не услышали, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я прислонилась к двери, прижав к ней ладони и чувствуя комок в горле. Мне ужасно хотелось войти, обнять папу и заверить его, что всё будет хорошо, но я знала, что в данный момент он не хочет этого, к тому же не думаю, что ему бы очень помог вид ревущей у него на коленях меня. Лучше было оставить всё как есть.

Мама подошла и отвела меня в сторону от двери, сама бросив на неё взгляд. Было очевидно, что и ей тоже хотелось войти и успокоить папу.

– Пойдём, солнышко. Он будет в порядке. Ты отправила ему смс о том, куда мы идём?

– Да.

– Ну вот. Он скоро придёт в себя и присоединится к нам, я уверена. Просто дай ему немного времени.

До Хайгейта мы с мамой ехали на машине. Атмосфера была хуже некуда.

– Кто-нибудь ещё будет? – нарушила тишину я. Воскресные обеды у бабушки и дедушки всегда проходили в весёлой неразберихе. Люди приходили и уходили, когда им вздумается, а бабушка чаще всего заблаговременно готовила кучу еды, так что гости могли вкусно поесть в любое время.

– Эстель и Джидж уже там. И Джоффри тоже.

– А Адель?

– Она в Париже.

– О.

Было бы здорово увидеть Адель. Но встретиться с Эстель и Джиджем я хотела не меньше.

– Думаю, Лили тоже будет, – тем временем продолжала мама.

– О боже.

Лили неплохой человек, но она ведёт жизнь Гламурной Девочки и постоянно пытается обратить в эту "веру" ещё и меня. Как будто я только и мечтаю узнать о том, как правильно делать смоки-айс, и лишь её опеки в этом деле мне и не хватает для полного счастья.

– Она не знает другого способа общения с тобой, – мягко сказала мама, отлично зная, о чём я думаю. – Вы с ней… разные.

– И тем не менее все почему-то поддерживают её в попытках уговорить меня сменить имидж, но никто не просит меня научить её играть в шахматы. Чувствуешь разницу?

– Чувствую. – Мама вздохнула. – Прости, солнышко. Тебе просто не повезло родиться от белой вороны в семье.

– Ты? Белая ворона?

– Естественно. Я развелась с мужем и живу сейчас при обстоятельствах, которые вряд ли можно назвать обычными. К тому же ещё до моего замужества именно я любила копаться в скелетах и варить трупы. – Она помедлила. – И именно я никак не могла найти себе мужчину.

– Но ведь в конце концов ты всё-таки нашла мужчину, – сказала я. Надеюсь, она поняла, что я имела в виду не папу.

Впрочем, мама, казалось, вообще меня не услышала.

– Но я не должна так говорить, – в конце концов произнесла она. – Моя семья ни в коем случае не стыдится и не презирает меня. Это всего лишь старая шутка.

Мы подъехали к дому. Джоффри сидел на улице и курил трубку: бабушка не разрешает ему курить в доме, а вот мне, по правде говоря, даже нравится запах. Он увидел нас и поднялся навстречу.

– Моя девочка, – хрипловато произнёс он, раскрывая руки, чтобы обнять меня. – Как дела, совушка?

– Нормально. – Я обняла его. Не знаю, почему моя семья выбирает такие странные звериные прозвища. Шерлок с его медвежонком, папа - с рыбонькой и дядя Джофф, зовущий меня совушкой.

Джофф отпустил меня и посмотрел мне в глаза.

– Ты можешь сказать, если что-то не так.

Я вздохнула.

– Всё плохо. Очень.

– Сочувствую вам. – Он снова приобнял меня одной рукой и повернулся к подошедшей маме. – Есть новости?

– Вчера вечером мы получили от него сообщение. Он жив и здоров. Во всяком случае, пока.

– Слава богу. Где он?

Мы с мамой переглянулись.

– Мы на самом деле не знаем, – ответила она. – Это всё… очень сложно.

– Ага, понимаю, вы не можете об этом говорить, да? Хорошо, тогда я прекращаю свои расспросы по этому поводу. А где Джон?

– Дома. Ему нужно было немного побыть одному. Скорее всего, он подойдёт позднее.

– Да-да, конечно. Бедняга.

Мы зашли в дом, и я с порога почувствовала запах чего-то невероятно вкусного, надеясь, что это Эстель колдовала на кухне.

– Пахнет беконом, – сказала я.

– Эстель готовит немецкий картофельный салат. – Джидж поднялся с дивана и обнял меня. – Ты ведь его очень любишь?

– Ага. – Я улыбнулась. Этот салат было не так просто и не так быстро приготовить. Эстель действительно хотела таким образом меня приободрить.

В бабушкином доме было хорошо и спокойно. Я сидела в окружении любящих меня людей, бабушка угощала меня вкусняшками, и никто ничего от меня не требовал. Все знали, что происходит, и знали, что я не хочу поднимать эту тему, так что никто не пытался заговорить со мной об этом.

Я видела, как мама с бабушкой тихо переговариваются, иногда к их разговору присоединялись Джофф и дедушка. Скорее всего, мама сообщала им последние новости и заодно просила не расспрашивать меня обо всём этом.

– Знаешь, что тебе нужно?

Я подняла глаза и увидела ухмыляющуюся Эстель.

– И что же? – спросила я, невольно улыбаясь сама.

– Вкусный, ароматный бекон. С уксусом и картофелем. И всё это в форме салата, который ты очень-очень любишь.

– О боже, да. – Я взяла у неё из рук тарелку и попробовала салат. Вкус у него был божественный.

– Эстель, ты просто какая-то кулинарная колдунья! Это восхитительно!

– Приготовлено по рецепту моей прабабушки из Старого Света.

– Из какой именно страны, напомни?

– Из Германии, естественно. В конце концов, это же немецкий картофельный салат.

– Ох, ну конечно. Глупо с моей стороны.

– Я слышала, ты надрала всем задницы на турнире в Нью-Йорке?

– Если можно так сказать.

– Ну и как тебе мой родной город? Понравился?

– О, да! Там очень здорово! Мы обедали в «Gray’s Papaya» и посетили Метрополитенский музей искусства и Эмпайр-стэйт-билдинг, и… – Я стала вспоминать другие места, в которых мы с Шерлоком хотели побывать до того, как… Ну, в общем, до того, что случилось.

– Сумасшедший город, правда? Его слишком много. Невозможно поверить, что кто-то мог всё это построить; кажется, будто все здания просто однажды выросли из земли. Может, поэтому такие города зовут каменными джунглями?

Я кивнула.

– Там было чудесно. Просто… Боюсь, я вряд ли когда-нибудь теперь смогу думать об этом городе иначе, как о том месте, где я была, когда… – Я не смогла закончить. Эстель с сочувствием посмотрела на меня.

– Мне так жаль, Джини. – Она наклонилась ко мне чуть ближе. – Ты в норме? Все вокруг молчат об этом. Ох уж эта ваша английская сдержанность!.. У тебя не едет крыша от этого?

– Ну, я же тоже англичанка, поэтому нет, не очень. – Я слегка улыбнулась. – Со мной… – Я вздохнула. – Со мной всё вообще нисколько не хорошо. Утром мы получили не очень хорошие новости. С нашей стороны мы никак не можем помочь Шерлоку. Ему придётся выбираться из этого самому, иначе…

– Вот чёрт! – выругалась она. – Неужели это всё происходит на самом деле? Не могу поверить, что подобные вещи действительно случаются в реальной жизни!

– С Шерлоком даже очень случаются. Он живёт в совсем другом мире. Гениальные злодеи, глобальные теории заговора, тайные общества… Иногда мне так хочется, чтобы он был бухгалтером или кем-нибудь в этом роде. 

– А папа твой как?

Я посмотрела на неё, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается волна отчаяния. В своей голове я всё ещё слышала его тихий плач.

– Плохо. Я ужасно боюсь, что… что это сломает его.

Она приобняла меня за плечи.

– Твой папа не из тех, кто легко ломается под ударами судьбы. Он справится.

Я вздохнула и взяла себя в руки.

– Да, ты была права. Мы настолько скрытные, что иногда это ужасно выматывает.

Папа пришёл через несколько часов, принеся на одежде и на волосах воздушные хлопья начавшегося снегопада. Снег напомнил мне о том, что скоро Рождество. Возможно, Рождество без Шерлока. Эта мысль каменным грузом повисла на сердце.

Все осторожно и мягко поздоровались с папой, он поздоровался в ответ, затем сразу же подошёл ко мне. Я встала, и он крепко обнял меня.

– Прости, дорогая, – прошептал он.

– Всё в порядке, пап. Я понимаю. Ты тоже человек, в конце концов.

Он ослабил объятия, затем мягко взял меня за руки.

– Просто новости, которые принёс Майкрофт, не были хорошими… Не теми, какие я хотел услышать.

– Они не были хорошими ни для кого из нас.

Папа выглядел очень усталым, его глаза покраснели и слегка опухли, но он твёрдо посмотрел на меня и сказал:

– Я не знаю, что будет дальше, но я обещаю: что бы ни случилось, мы все справимся, и я всегда буду рядом с тобой и с мамой, потому что вы самое дорогое, что у меня есть.

– А Шерлок? – прошептала я.

Он вздохнул.

– Я должен положиться на него, как я всегда полагался. Я должен лишь верить, что он справится и вернётся к нам. Но если… – Его голос сорвался, и он помедлил, прежде чем продолжить: – Если он не сможет, мы должны будем справиться с этим, и мы останемся семьёй, и я всегда был и буду прежде всего твоим папой. Ты поняла меня?

Я кивнула, зная, что он говорил искренне, но мне так хотелось, чтобы он не был ничем обязан мне! Я знала, что папа очень меня любит, но какая-то часть меня отчаянно не хотела, чтобы он был прежде всего моим папой. Эта часть хотела, чтобы он послал к чёрту спокойную семейную жизнь и свои отцовские обязательства и отправился спасать Шерлока. Он перестрелял бы всех похитителей, притащил бы его домой и только потом спокойно продолжил бы выполнять обязанности моего папы.

Потому что я чётко знала, что без Шерлока он будет не просто совсем другим папой, но и совсем другим человеком. И ужасно боялась, что, потеряв Шерлока, я потеряю и своего папу, потому что после этого он уже никогда не будет таким, каким я его знаю.


	24. Глава 24

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Не Складывать, Не Вытягивать, Не Сминать**

_21 декабря_

Когда мне было тринадцать, я стала свидетельницей того, как папа убил человека. Полагаю, это должно было нанести мне душевную травму, результатом которой стали бы ночные кошмары и длительные посещения психолога, которому я многократно рассказывала бы о случившемся, а потом вдруг стала бы готом и рисовала мрачные акварели, используя лишь красные и черные краски. Иногда я размышляю о том, что это обо мне говорит – то, что я не была травмирована. Мне чуждо человеческое сочувствие? Я монстр, которому плевать на окружающих? Или просто настолько чертовски жестока? Папа говорит, что некоторые люди просто более устойчивы эмоционально, нежели другие. То есть, это про меня? 

В тот вечер Папа и Шерлок отвели меня в театр. В то время у меня был приступ помешательства на драматургии, и я жадно поглощала произведения Мэмета, Чехова и Теннесси Уильямса. Шерлок вернул одно из сотен миллиардов одолжений и достал нам билеты на премьеру «Долгий день уходит в ночь» с Кейт Бланшетт. Это было потрясающе. После они взяли меня с собой в тот лаунж-бар, где обычно собирались многие театральные служащие. Я пила модные кофейные напитки и, помнится, чувствовала себя такой взрослой. Там играл инструментальный джазовый ансамбль, и я увидела нескольких знаменитостей. Я сидела на прикольном кресле с зебровым принтом, а папа и Шерлок сидели рядом на маленьком диванчике. Папа улыбался и весь раскраснелся, закинув в себя стопку или две дорогого виски, и они с Шерлоком довольно активно распускали руки. Шерлок обнимал папу за талию, и я почти уверена, что большую часть вечера его рука лежала гораздо ниже, в то время как рука папы поселилась на колене Шерлока, время от времени поднимаясь чуть выше. Должно быть, было тесновато. Все в пабе были в легком подпитии. 

Мы ушли ровно перед полуночью. Тот факт, что мне было разрешено оставаться с ними допоздна, кружил голову. Мы не смогли поймать такси, поэтому пошли к более оживленным улицам.

Я не понимала, что мы оказались в опасности, пока не услышала, как Шерлок тихо, настойчиво произносит: «Джон». 

Я подняла взгляд и обнаружила впереди двух суровых на вид парней. Обернулась – и увидела еще двух позади. Я почувствовала, как Шерлок опустил руку в карман и как задвигались его пальцы: он набирал сообщение Скотланд-Ярду. 

\- Кошельки, папаши, - потребовал один из бандитов.

Папа тут же вытащил кошелек и протянул грабителю.

\- Хорошо. 

Шерлок медленно повернулся спиной к переулку справа от нас, закрывая меня, и все четверо начали теснить нас туда. Они, вероятно, думали, что это даст им преимущество, однако они, наоборот, наступали теперь лишь с одной стороны. Теперь я рассказываю об этом спокойно, но в тот момент я попросту остолбенела. Я лишь висела на Шерлоке, вцепившись в его пальто, и ждала, когда все закончится. Но никто и не собирался сдаваться столь быстро. Грабители казались немного взвинченными. Позже Шерлок скажет мне, что они были под кайфом.

Один из них вытащил нож.

\- Думаю, девчонку мы тоже заберем, - прорычал он.

Я ощутила, как Шерлок завел руку назад и крепко прижал к своей спине.

\- Джон, - произнес он вновь.

\- Оставайся с ней, - услышала я голос папы, но он прозвучал незнакомо: это был не его обычный теплый и мягкий тон.

\- Джон, их четверо, - тихо ответил Шерлок.

\- Вам лучше развернуться и убраться отсюда, - сказал папа, обращаясь на этот раз к головорезам. – Сюда едет полиция.

\- Я так не думаю, приятель. – Он кивнул двум своим напарникам. – Высокого забирай. Девчонку оставьте мне.

А потом они просто атаковали. 

Все произошло очень быстро. Шерлок толкнул меня за контейнер, все так же оставаясь впереди. Я увидела, как папа увернулся от ножа и схватил бандита за руку, пиная другого в живот. Шерлок пригнулся и повалил одного на землю, а после выхватил из контейнера трубу и ударил второго по лицу. Он упал и больше не поднялся. Тогда первый прыгнул Шерлоку на спину и обхватил его шею рукой, пытаясь задушить. Папа, ударив кого-то по лицу, ринулся на помощь. Главарь банды – тот, что был с ножом, - озверел и полоснул папу по руке. Шерлок прокричал его имя и каким-то образом стряхнул головореза со спины, сделал что-то с его шеей, и парень упал без сознания на землю. Папа обернулся, схватил бандита с ножом за руку и с силой ударил его неповрежденной рукой по лицу. Тот упал на контейнер; его шея с ужасным хрустящим звуком ударилась об край.

Вскоре я услышала вой сирен. Папа отшатнулся, придерживая руку.

\- Джон! – Шерлок разорвал папину куртку, чтобы взглянуть на рану.

Папа покачал головой.

\- Царапина.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Довольно поверхностная. – Они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Папа схватил Шерлока за шею, и они поцеловались, глубоко и жарко, но коротко, после чего папа резко отстранился и бросился ко мне. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, отрывая меня от земли и обнимая одной рукой, держа другую прижатой к груди.

Я кивнула. Да, со мной действительно было все в порядке. Вскоре в переулке появилась полиция. Один из них, сержант уголовной полиции, кажется, знал Шерлока и папу.

\- Что случилось, док? – спросил он, обращаясь к папе.

\- Грабители. Должно быть, находились под действием наркотиков, раз решили напасть на двух взрослых мужчин.

\- Этот мертв, - заявил один из полицейских, присев над главарем.

Папа нахмурился.

\- Мертв?

\- Кажется, сломал шею, приземлившись на край контейнера.

\- У меня не было намерения его убивать. Он порезал меня ножом, я ударил его, и он упал.

Сержант пожал плечами.

\- Едва ли это ваша вина. Вы вдвоем их уложили? – спросил он, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Не впервой, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Бывало хуже. – Он тоже обнял меня одной рукой, так что я оказалась зажатой между папами. Было трудно дышать, так сильно они прижимались ко мне. – Джон ранен, Флинн. Ты вызвал скорую? 

\- Нет необходимости, - отрезал папа. – Порез неглубокий. Заглянем в травматологию, и они все зашьют. 

\- Мне нужны ваши показания.

\- Это подождет до утра, - сказал Шерлок привычным даже-не-думай-спорить тоном. – Ты знаешь, где нас найти. Я отвезу Джона на осмотр.

Флинн вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Загляну к вам утром. 

\- Отлично. – И мы пошли к такси, которое остановил для нас один из копов.

Папа повернулся и пристально посмотрел на меня, заключив мое лицо в ладони. 

\- Ты уверена, что с тобой все в порядке, солнышко? Ты не ранена?

\- Я в порядке, пап.

Его лицо выражало невероятное беспокойство.

\- Боже, ты, вероятно, жутко напугана.

\- Я в норме. Правда. – Хотя до сих пор дрожала. Было чертовски страшно, но все закончилось.

\- Давай позвоним маме, чтобы она забрала тебя, - предложил папа.

\- Нет! Я хочу остаться с тобой и Шерлоком!

\- Джини, мы едем в травматологию, а ты должна отправиться домой, где будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Я лишь смотрела на него. Не знаю, как сформулировать тот факт, что, увидев совершенное им с Шерлоком, я никогда не чувствовала большей безопасности, чем когда стояла между ними. 

\- Звони маме, если хочешь, но без вас я домой не пойду, - заупрямилась я, надеясь, чтобы это прозвучало так, словно я не допускаю никаких возражений. 

Папа вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Тогда едем.

Лишь став старше, я поняла, насколько отлична моя семья; что не только папа и Шерлок, но и мама могла подвергнуться попытке насилия или грабежа, когда папа мог убить человека в целях самообороны, словно это было в порядке вещей, еще одно событие из череды подобных. Другие семьи, наверное, разрывало бы отчаянием и чувством вины, они страдали бы от ночных кошмаров и посещали психолога. 

Что до нас, то, после того как папе наложили швы, мы отправились в круглосуточную закусочную, поужинав яичницей с беконом, и я рассказала маме, что Кейт Бланшетт полностью переосмыслила характер Мэри Тайрон, в то время как Шерлок не мог оторвать рук от папы, словно удостоверялся, что он действительно в порядке.

Моя семья, леди и джентльмены. Чокнутая и гениальная.

Но сейчас я не уверена, что смогу выдержать. Я понемногу схожу с ума. В конце концов, у каждого есть свои пределы. Я провожу практически каждую свободную минуту, сидя за компьютером в тщетной надежде, что Шерлок свяжется со мной вновь. Я не могу сконцентрироваться на занятиях в школе и сказала Леониду, чтобы не ждал, что я быстро приду в себя; он оказался на удивление понимающим. 

Сейчас вокруг поразительно спокойно. Мы с папой нарезаем круги друг вокруг друга, в то время как мама предпочитает держаться в стороне. Я не могу говорить за папу, но находиться рядом с ним тяжело, потому что вокруг него словно образовалось большое пустое пространство, которое я не могу видеть, но, если я говорю с ним, мы говорим об _этом_ , и я не могу больше это выносить. Поэтому, даже при моем желании, чтобы он находился рядом и чтобы ему было комфортно, желание избежать общения с ним перевешивает все. Что гадко с моей стороны. Но я не могу этому противостоять. Он мой папа, он меня простит. 

И вот мы плавно подошли к событиям сегодняшнего дня. 

После обеда мы с мамой мыли посуду, когда я услышала, как открывается соседняя дверь. Через несколько минут дверь в 221-ю открылась, и вошел – или, скорее, вполз – папа. 

Он был избит. Очень сильно. Одна сторона лица была залита кровью, глаз почернел, губы кровоточили. Он держался за бок и хромал.

Я услышала мамин резкий вздох.

\- Джон! – закричала она, метнувшись к нему, и папа практически рухнул на нее. Она помогла ему добраться до стула возле обеденного стола, а я стояла, как идиотка, замерев на месте. Мама кинула на меня взгляд, пробормотав: - Джини, неси аптечку.

Это заставило меня пошевелиться, и я побежала в ванную, вытащив аптечку из-под раковины. Учитывая, что эта аптечка была нашей и ничьей другой, она была оснащена гораздо лучше, чем обычные комплекты первой медицинской помощи. После я быстро вернулась в кухню, где мама тем временем очищала папино лицо. Сам он просто смотрел в никуда. 

\- Джон, что, черт возьми, произошло? – воскликнула мама.

Он вздохнул.

\- Прошлым вечером я связался с человеком, босс которого мог знать о местонахождении Шерлока. Или, по крайней мере, я так думал. Предполагалось, что мы сегодня встретимся, но не успел я туда добраться… - Он замолчал, поморщившись, когда мама стала очищать рану на лбу. – На меня напали четверо. Их шефом был кто-то другой. Думаю, они служат тому, кто забрал Шерлока. Это было предупреждением. 

Мама посмотрела на него со странным выражением.

\- Джини, иди к себе, - приказала она.

\- Но мам…

\- Иди! – рявкнула она, бросая на меня «не-доводи-меня» взгляд.

И я ушла. Только недалеко. Поднялась по ступенькам, открыла и захлопнула дверь в свою комнату, а затем прокралась вниз, наблюдая за их отражениями в зеркале и слушая, о чем они говорят.

Когда мама заговорила, ее голос был полон раздражения.

\- Джон, ты слышал, что сказал Майкрофт. Как ты мог? Как ты мог подвергнуть себя такой опасности?

\- А что я должен был делать, Грейс? Мне что, просто сидеть и… 

\- Да! На этот раз, хотя бы раз в жизни, просто сиди и ничего не предпринимай. Подумай о Джини.

\- Не впутывай ее в это. Это нечестно.

\- Нечестно? _Нечестно_? А что если бы эти парни тебя убили, что тогда? Что я должна буду сказать нашей дочери, если тебя убьют?! – Папа молчал. Мама села напротив и взяла его ладони в свои. – Джон, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я больше кого бы то ни было понимаю, как сильно ты его любишь. Но ты _не можешь так поступать_. Это слишком опасно. Ты нужен Джини, нужен _мне_. Пожалуйста, подумай о нас.

\- Я стараюсь, - ответил папа хриплым голосом. – Я правда пытался не вмешиваться. Продолжал убеждать себя подумать о Джини и о том, что Шерлок не хотел бы, чтобы я рисковал. – Он поднял взгляд, и выражение его лица, Боже, оно разбило мне сердце. – Но тогда мою голову переполнили воспоминания. Глупые, несерьезные. Как в его голосе пробивалось урчание, когда он просил меня вернуться в постель. Или намеки на пришепетывание в некоторых словах. – Папа уронил голову на руки. – Я вспоминал его нижнюю губу или его руки, или его дурацкую самодовольную ухмылку, и как, Грейс, как я должен себя вести? Я должен что-то сделать, что угодно, что в моих силах! Что если он там застрял и ничего с этим не может поделать, и просто ждет, когда я приду и заберу его? И вот он я, наслаждаюсь воскресным обедом в доме твоих родителей и сращиваю кости на работе. Боже, Грейс, ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю Джини, но он мой муж, и каким я буду мужчиной, если я не перерою небо и землю, чтобы вернуть его? 

К тому времени, как он закончил, он казался таким разбитым, что, казалось, вот-вот шагнет за край. Мама придвинулась ближе и заключила его лицо в ладони. 

\- Хочешь знать, какой ты мужчина, Джон Ватсон? – спросила она. – Лучший из всех, что я встречала. Но ты должен понимать, когда стоит остановиться. Однако ни ты, ни он никогда не могли сделать это вовремя. Моя работа – сказать тебе это, и я говорю: хватит. 

\- Я не знаю, способен ли хоть на что-то без него, - прошептал папа. Я прижала колени к груди, потому что неуверенный и дрожащий папин голос дарил ощущение, будто я стояла на зыбучих песках и они могли поглотить меня в любой момент.

\- Ты способен. Способен, и сделаешь это. Ты расстроен и скучаешь по нему, и я знаю, тебе это кажется безнадежным… я просто знаю, каково это. Джон, прошло двенадцать лет с тех пор, как я видела Натана в последний раз. Все эти годы я не получала от него ни единой весточки. И каждый день причиняет мне боль, боль достаточную, чтобы помнить о нем, но я говорю тебе, что это можно преодолеть. Шерлок вернется. Я в этом уверена. Но если нет, у тебя по-прежнему будешь ты сам и Джини, и у тебя всегда, всегда буду я.

Папа протянул руку и прикоснулся к ее лицу.

\- Я люблю тебя, Грейс.

Мама крепко обняла его. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. – Какое-то время они просто сидели обнявшись, и у меня наконец-то появилось ощущение, что все будет хорошо. Наконец мама отстранилась.

\- Мы должны отвезти тебя в больницу.

Папа покачал головой.

\- Я в порядке. Просто немного избит.

\- А что с другими? – спросила мама, чуть улыбаясь, и папа улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Двоим, кажется, сорвало башню, и закончим на этом.

Я поднялась и тихо вернулась в свою комнату. Я понимала, что перед сном папа поднимется ко мне и захочет поговорить, поэтому стук в дверь около десяти не стал сюрпризом.

\- Входи.

Он вошел, двигаясь с некоторой осторожностью. Сейчас он выглядел гораздо лучше. Возле линии роста волос его лоб украшал пластырь, под глазом виднелся синяк, но в остальном он выглядел вполне сносно. 

\- Все не так уж плохо, - произнес он, улыбнувшись.

\- Ты взорвался и сглупил, да? – спросила я.

\- Боюсь, так. – Он присел на краешек кровати. – Но обещаю, это не повторится.

\- Ты говорил то же самое в воскресенье в гостях у бабушки. 

\- Знаю. – Он потянулся и откинул мою челку в сторону. – Прости, солнышко. Иногда я веду себя глупо.

\- Это точно.

\- Ты не должна была соглашаться так быстро, - произнес он, кинув на меня взгляд.

\- Папа… я больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы Шерлок вернулся. Но единственное, что пугает меня больше, чем то, что он никогда не вернется, - это то, что ты тоже уйдешь.

\- Я знаю, как ты себя чувствуешь. Но иногда все, о чем я могу думать, - это он. Печальная реальность. Любовь делает людей глупыми.

\- Даже тебя?

\- О, особенно меня. Если бы ты только знала о тех безрассудных поступках, что я совершал, чтобы кого-то впечатлить… Однажды в университете я пытался сделать обратное сальто, чтобы хвастануть перед девушкой. В итоге вывихнул плечо и сломал нос. Уверен, она впечатлилась будь здоров.

\- А что из раздела безрассудных поступков ты делал для Шерлока? – поинтересовалась я, улыбаясь.

\- О Боже, дай-ка подумать. Ну, во-первых, съехался с незнакомцем. Преследовал такси по всему Лондону. Нелегально использовал огнестрельное оружие. Выдавал себя за русского посла. Обследовал трупы, у которых изрядно истек «срок годности», если так можно сказать. Пробирался в дом, чтобы заставить владельца думать, будто там живет полтергейст. Не спал несколько дней подряд. Покупал все продукты, буквально все. – Он рассмеялся, а потом прижал меня к себе. – Почти все, что я делал в течение этих двадцати лет, я делал для него. За исключением того, что я делал для тебя. Ты должна быть на первом месте, Джини. Я должен быть в первую очередь отцом, и только во вторую мужем. Но иногда я слаб и все делаю наперекосяк.

\- Ты не слабый, папа.

\- Я пытаюсь не быть таковым. И обещаю тебе это. – Я почувствовала, как он вздрогнул.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты его отпустил.

\- И не позволю. Просто не могу. Я никогда его не отпущу, пока жив. Но если я не могу ему помочь, если действительно не могу, я остановлюсь. – Я ненавидела сам факт, что он это говорил, но, однажды взглянув на его разбитое лицо, я поняла, что ему пришлось.

Папа крепче сжал меня в объятиях, и впервые с тех пор, как начался этот кошмар, мы плакали вместе.


	25. Глава 25

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Весёлого Эльфа**

_24 декабря_

С Рождеством, блин.

В этом году не праздник, а отстой. Предки пытаются сохранить атмосферу, но весь декабрь тень Шерлока неизменно нависает над нами, а я хожу и дуюсь, как мышь на крупу. Хватит петь. Сорвите гирлянды. Какого хрена вы тут радуетесь? Шерлок пропал, папа все глаза выплакал. Какое веселье, когда моя семья страдает и переживает?

Но остальному миру, похоже, до фени наши проблемы: праздник же. Гады бессердечные.

А вот Шерлоку плевать на Рождество. Нет, он дарит и получает подарки, ходит на семейные посиделки, но абсолютно в них не участвует. Так что отпраздновать без него мы сможем, но, похоже, только это.

Правда, недавно нашёлся повод для радости – по крайней мере, я так считаю.

На праздники к нам пожаловал неожиданный гость.

Сегодня после обеда мы были заняты традиционным пред-Рождественским подаркозакатыванием для Адель, Лили, Роджера и т.д. Обычно мы встречаем Новый год дома, а на рождественский ужин идём к бабушке с дедушкой, где уже начинается подарочная феерия.

Настроение было ниже плинтуса. Даже ёлку достать не вышло. Мама по обыкновению развешивала подарочные чулки, и тут подкрался Неловкий Момент – она не могла решить, вешать ли чулок для Шерлока. Потом подумала и всё же повесила. Позже вечером папа часто поглядывал на него.

Вот так мы и сидели за столом с бумагой, лентами, ножницами и скотчем, заворачивая книгу для дедушки, точилку для ножей для Роджера и всё остальное. Для Эстель я купила радужную рамку и вставила туда наше фото с Прайда. Потом пришла очередь игрушек для Эмили и развивающих книг для Киллиан, и… да дофига всего там было.

Папа достал плоскую чёрную коробочку и на мгновение завис, вертя её в руках. Я догадалась: это для Шерлока. Протянула руку, и он отдал подарок мне.

Внутри оказались красивенные фирменные карманные часы на длинной изысканной цепочке. Современный дизайн, корпус из нержавеющей стали, видимая механика и минималистический циферблат. Полностью в стиле Шерлока. 

\- Ого, пап, - похвалила я, а мама уже заглядывала мне через плечо. – Они великолепны.

\- Он ненавидит наручные, и я подумал... – Он пожал плечами. – Подумал, ему понравится.

Я взглянула на обратную сторону. Гравировка, конечно же. _«Вечно твой блоггер. С любовью, ДВ.»_ Я улыбнулась и посмотрела на папу. 

\- Он будет в восторге. – В ответ лишь кивок. – Давай завернём их и положим под… ой. Ну, с другими подарками.

Я отдала часы, и папа их запаковал. Мой собственный подарок Шерлоку – новый шарф, что я старательно вязала под чересчур-уж-пристальным взором Метси – точно не выдержал бы конкуренции, не подпиши мама моим именем свой подарок – навороченную HD-камеру размером с ладонь.

Мы как раз заканчивали, когда в дверь постучали. Все переглянулись. 

\- Ждёте кого-то? – спросил папа.

\- Да нет, - удивилась мама.

\- Наверное, это Зак, - предположила я и сбежала по лестнице, чтобы открыть.

За дверью оказался не Зак.

На лице гостьи застыла заученная приветливая улыбка – впрочем, чуть дрогнувшая, стоило показаться мне. Женщина беззастенчиво пялилась на меня, а я пялилась в ответ.

Она была немного выше меня, стройная и неопределенного возраста. Должно быть, лет шестидесяти, но может и старше. Полностью седые волосы были коротко обстрижены; лицо испещрено морщинами, но полное жизни. Она была… Ну, очень необычной, с высокими скулами и белозубой улыбкой.

На гостье были джинсы, заправленные в изношенные сапоги. Поверх тёмно-зелёной байковой рубашки была накинута куртка, а на шее повязан ярко-красный платок. Из-под него виднелся большой кулон – окаменевшая ракушка, по сути, болтавшаяся на длинном кожаном шнурке. Женщина выглядела как путешественница – словно только что выпрыгнула из джипа или из грузового отсека самолёта, как в Индиане Джонсе. Так, возможно, выглядела бы Амелия Эрхарт [1], проживи она ещё лет тридцать.

Затем я взглянула ей в глаза. Большие и широко посаженные, цвета медянки [2] – одновременно голубые, серые и зелёные. Знакомый цвет. Знакомые глаза.

_Шерлок._

\- Джини? – спросила гостья, выгнув бровь. – Ох… ты Джини? – Она обладала изысканным акцентом и хрипловатым, вежливым голосом.

\- Да, - ответила я.

Женщина резко перешагнула порог и обняла меня. Она пахла старой кожаной курткой и пустым классом. Я тупо стояла, слегка ошеломлённая. Она отстранилась, не убирая рук с моих плеч, и расплылась в широкой улыбке. 

\- Ты такая красивая. - В комплименте слышалась гордость.

\- Простите, но кто вы? – спросила я, уже зная ответ.

\- Меня зовут Элли Форсайт. Я... – Она вдохнула и выдохнула. – Полагаю, твоя бабушка.

\- Бабушка? – Фамилия гостьи сбивала с толку.

\- Когда-то меня звали Элли Форсайт Холмс, дорогая. Я мать Шерлока.

У меня отвисла челюсть. 

\- Э-э... я... ну... – Отличное первое впечатление, Евгения. Ты прямо мастер.

Женщина же не казалась обиженной. 

\- Знаю, я как гром среди ясного неба. Майкрофт толком ничего не объяснил. Полагаю, он и обо мне не сообщил?

\- Нет, словечком не обмолвился. – Самообладание возвращалось, а с ним и осторожность. – Так вы… мать Шерлока?

Она уловила подозрение в моём голосе. 

\- О, Майкрофт предупредил: «Страдивари».

Я расслабилась. 

\- Оу. Хорошо. Спасибо. Да чтоб его! У меня просто голова кругом! Эм, проходите, наверное? – Гостья вошла, и я закрыла за ней. Мгновение мы лишь пялились друг на друга. – Простите, слова куда-то исчезли, - промямлила я.

\- Всё в порядке. У тебя сейчас не лучшее настроение. – Она всхлипнула. – И не лучшие времена.

\- Значит, вы знаете? О Шерлоке?

Женщина кивнула. 

\- Немного, поэтому я здесь. Наконец-то. – Я открыла рот, но она тут же пресекла все возможные вопросы: - Знаю, тебе многое непонятно, Джини. Я с радостью постараюсь всё разъяснить. Но сейчас… - Она сглотнула. – Я хотела бы увидеть своего зятя.

В этот самый момент дверь наверху открылась, и папа подошёл к лестнице. 

\- Джини, кто там… - Он замер, увидев Элли. Она тоже, уставившись на него.

\- Джон? – почти прошептала женщина.

Папа словно увидел привидение или ожившего сказочного героя. 

\- Вы… вы мать Шерлока, - догадался он.

Её глаза расширились. 

\- Ты знаешь меня?

Он спустился к нам. 

\- Я узнаю вас везде. - В голосе слышалось восхищение. Маленькая, неуверенная улыбка коснулась его губ. – У него ваши глаза.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, а затем вдруг обнялись – так крепко, словно воссоединившиеся после долгой разлуки родственники. Впрочем, так и было. Элли наконец отстранилась, всхлипывая и вытирая глаза. Она обхватила ладонями папино лицо. 

\- Ах, ты замечательный человек, - произнесла она. – Я давно мечтала познакомиться.

Папа кивнул. 

\- Взаимно. Полагаю, вы уже знакомы с Джини, моей… _нашей_ дочерью.

\- О, да. – Она обняла меня за плечи – обезоруживающе и легко. Я уже начинала воспринимать её как часть семьи. И почему её сыновья выросли такими заносчивыми недотрогами? Наверное, в отца пошли.

\- Идёмте наверх, познакомитесь с Грейс. И обсудим кое-что.

Мы поднялись в гостиную. Прошли новый круг представлений и объятий с мамой, потом было неловкое чаепитие, и, наконец, все устроились на диване. Элли разглядывала фотографии на камине. Свадьба родителей. Мой первый день в школе. Я с Шерлоком на моём первом шахматном турнире. Мы с папой и Шерлоком на Прайде. Было заметно, как её заинтересовало это фото.

\- Я как будто бывала здесь раньше, - произнесла она, оглядываясь по сторонам. – И словно знаю всех вас, благодаря частым рассказам Шерлока. Особенно о тебе, Джон.

Папа заёрзал. 

\- Хотел бы я сказать то же самое о вас. Я спрашивал, Джини спрашивала – мы все задавались вопросом, почему до сих пор не знакомы с вами.

\- В этом лишь моя вина. Я абсолютно ужасная мать. Никогда не бываю рядом, прихожу и ухожу, когда вздумается, и редко отвечаю на звонки. Как только мои мальчики достигли совершеннолетия, я посвятила себя лишь личным интересам. Для многих мой отказ положить жизнь на алтарь материнства ужасен и достоин осуждения. Я смирилась с этим давно, как и мои сыновья, но я не хотела вмешивать в это их семьи. Кроме того, последние двадцать лет меня не пускали в страну. Этот визит, так сказать, _по работе_.

Мы с папой переглянулись. 

\- Вас не пускали в страну?

Элли улыбнулась, и я вздрогнула – один в один полу-ухмылка Шерлока. 

\- Британское правительство не одобрило моё стремление поделиться так называемой «частной» исторической информацией с остальным миром. И грозило арестом, появись я здесь.

\- Простите, но что такое «частная историческая информация»? – поинтересовалась мама.

Элли присела. 

\- Объясню-ка я своё призвание. Я путешествую по миру в поисках предметов и информации, представляющих историческую ценность.

Меня осенило. 

\- Вы охотитесь за сокровищами?

Она засмеялась. 

\- В некотором роде. Но не за золотом или драгоценными реликвиями. Я охочусь за правдой. Правдой человечества. Недостающими частями в интеллектуальном и творческом развитии нашего вида. Вы удивитесь, сколько мы ещё не знаем о, казалось бы, известных вещах. Вот например, недавно я вернулась из Туниса. Один мой коллега верит, что, возможно, обнаружил доказательство, что связь между Европой и Дальним Востоком установилась на добрых полвека раньше, чем считалось. Если это правда, тогда это многое объяснило бы.

Я была поражена. 

\- Вы исторический детектив! 

\- Можно и так сказать. Шерлок иногда помогал мне, когда требовались его навыки. – Она сложила руки под подбородком – ещё один жест, напоминающий Шерлока настолько, что папа рядом со мной вздрогнул. – Как же я хотела с вами познакомиться. И Шерлока с Майкрофтом я не видела больше десяти лет. Мои запреты иногда невыносимы. Отдаление от семьи – цена, которую я плачу за любимое занятие.

Папа фыркнул. 

\- Вы замужем за работой. Так раньше говорил Шерлок. Теперь нет. Сейчас у него есть и работа, и семья. Это реально. Для вас тоже.

Элли грустно улыбнулась. 

\- Боюсь, не всем везёт повстречать Джона Ватсона и начать с ним новую жизнь.

\- Вам не нужен ещё один Джон Ватсон. – Папа накрыл её руку своей. – Есть же я. Сердце вашего сына растопил, и ваше растоплю.

\- Я-то не против, а вот Шерлок – не уверена. - В её глазах заплясали смешинки. Папа покраснел. – Меня уже не спасти. Спасибо за предложение. Но я здесь не за этим.

\- Если вы хотите разузнать о Шерлоке, ничем не можем помочь. Последние новости были на прошлой неделе, когда они с Джини общались в видео-чате.

\- Я здесь не _за_ вестями, а, скорее, _с_ ними.

Все переглянулись. 

\- Вы что-то знаете? – спросил папа.

\- Ничего конкретного. Но когда Майкрофт поделился догадками насчёт личности похитителей – думаю, я поняла, о чём он. По ходу работы я имела дело практически со всеми правительствами планеты, в том числе с ООН. За многие годы я утвердилась в мнении, что главное действо происходит не на сцене, а за кулисами, где кукловод дёргает за нужные ниточки. Случалось, что меня загоняли в угол бюрократические заморочки или дипломатические несоответствия, а потом вдруг, без объяснения, нужная информация словно сама шла в руки. Нужные люди внезапно появлялись, а после так же внезапно исчезали. Такое чувство, будто события подстраивали на очень высоком уровне – намного выше одного-единственного правительства.

\- Что вы хотите сказать? – спросила мама.

\- Существует группа. Может быть, сеть групп. Может, это человек. Я не знаю. Названия у них нет. Ни штаб-квартиры, ни секретного логова. Они – везде. Дёргают за ниточки. Иногда за хорошие, иногда за плохие. Всё весьма пространно, понимаю. Мне нечего показать, ни доказательств, ни улик. Их просто не существует. Но любой, кто работает в таком же глобальном масштабе, как я, поймёт, о чём речь.

Я взяла папу за руку. Он в ответ сжал мои пальцы. 

\- Что мы можем сделать? – спросил он, заранее зная ответ.

Элли вздохнула, сморгнув слёзы. 

\- Боюсь, ничего. Я знаю не больше твоего об этих… людях. Неизвестно, кто они, чего хотят, где держат Шерлока и зачем он им.

\- Я знаю, зачем, - сказал папа. – Потому что он лучший.

\- Да, он такой, - согласилась Элли.

\- Им лучше вернуть его. – Папа сжал челюсти.

Минуту стояло молчание. Наконец Элли заговорила – более весёлым тоном: 

\- Что ж. Несомненно, мы все переживаем о Шерлоке. Но я, признаться, все равно рада встрече с вами и хотела бы познакомиться поближе, если можно.

Папа немного оживился. 

\- С удовольствием.

Она взяла руки папы в свои. 

\- Джон, я… я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Шерлок лишь однажды показал твоё фото, но вживую ты ещё приятнее. – Папа снова зарделся и опустил голову. – Ты либо чудотворец, либо, по меньшей мере, кандидат на звание святого. Тебе удалось невозможное – сделать моего сына счастливым.

Он поднял голову и взглянул Элли в глаза. 

\- Это он сделал меня счастливым.

Она усмехнулась. 

\- Ещё одно из разряда невозможного. Я знаю Шерлока и считала, что он никогда не сможет стать полноценной частью семьи – даже той, в которой родился. А отцовство – конечно, нельзя так говорить о своём ребёнке, - но я не верила, что он справится.

\- Он хороший отец, - возразила я.

\- Рада слышать. Он очень гордится тобой. – Элли обвела нас взглядом. – Знаю, я как снег на голову – в канун Рождества-то. Не хотелось бы мешать вашим праздничным планам.

\- В этом году планов не так много, - сказала мама. – Ни у кого нет рождественского настроения.

Элли кивнула. 

\- Надеюсь, будет не слишком самонадеянно с моей стороны попросить…

\- Элли, – остановил её папа, - мы будем лишь рады провести праздники с вами. Мне лично… это поможет. – Он сглотнул. – Словно рядом будет частичка Шерлока.

Так я получила на Рождество новую бабушку.

Стыдно признаться, но в этот вечер за праздничным столом было даже весело. Поскольку Рождество принято отмечать дома, мы, по традиции, заказали китайскую еду. Элли наслаждалась своей порцией, сидя на любимом месте Шерлока.

Если честно, она вызывала во мне трепетный восторг. Если она не родила первого ребёнка подростком, сейчас ей должно быть около восьмидесяти. Шерлоку пятьдесят, Майкрофт на семь лет старше. Элли же не дашь больше шестидесяти, да и энергии у неё хоть отбавляй. 

\- Значит, «Элли», - сказал папа. – Сокращение от «Элеонор»?

Она покачала головой. 

\- От «Элспет», на самом деле. Милое, старое имя. Мне нравится.

\- Шерлок не многое рассказывал о вас, - продолжил папа. – Да и вообще о своей семье, кроме Майкрофта.

\- Семья заметно поредела. Он рассказывал об отце?

\- Только то, что он погиб, когда Шерлок был подростком. – Ого. Это даже больше, чем знала я.

Элли кивнула. 

\- Наш брак был один в один как в средневековых романах, клянусь. Холмсы обладали баснословным состоянием, но наследник мужского пола был лишь один - Фитцуильям. Да, - она улыбнулась, когда я разинула рот, - как мистер Дарси. Не думаю, что это совпадение. – Элли чуть закатила глаза. – Немногочисленные друзья звали его Фитц. Родители настаивали на его браке с аристократкой, коей я являлась, но моя семья была далеко не богатой. Я познакомилась с Фитцем в двадцать два. До этого я бросила университет и два года путешествовала по Африке с «Докторами без границ», лишь бы не жить с семьёй, с этими снобами. Меня поймали, когда я приехала на похороны родственника. Я долго сопротивлялась, но, в конце концов, приняла Фитца. Он был кошмарной партией. Холодный, недружелюбный и властный. Но, если закрыть на это глаза, я не встречала никого умнее него, поэтому приняла вызов. Он втрескался в меня без памяти, и я согласилась выйти за него.

\- Согласились __? – удивилась я. – Вы не любили его?

\- Любила, по-своему. Это был тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят пятый год, дорогуша – я едва смирилась с замужеством в принципе. Фитц не ожидал, что я стану примерной домохозяйкой; напротив, пообещал неограниченную свободу для моих исследований, и, откровенно говоря, его финансовая поддержка тоже шла в плюс.

\- Вы вышли замуж по расчёту, - спокойно констатировал папа.

\- Как меркантильно звучит. - Элли вздохнула. – Это не единственная причина, пусть и важная. Я любила Фитца. И полюбила ещё больше, когда он сдержал все свои обещания и даже начал принимать участие в моих исследованиях. Майкрофт родился в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятом, а Шерлок – в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шестом. Оба – своеобразные копии отца, хотя мне нравится думать, что чувство справедливости и упрямство у Шерлока от меня.

\- Так вот кто виноват. - Папа улыбнулся.

\- Шерлок похож на вас, - заметила я.

\- Лицом, возможно. Ростом и фигурой он в отца, определённо. Фитц погиб, когда Шерлоку было пятнадцать. Майкрофта не особо задело – они с отцом никогда не ладили. Шерлока же накрыло горе, но он направил боль от потери в продуктивное русло. Именно тогда он начал изучать… да всё подряд. Думал, что если бы знал достаточно, умел подмечать малейшее, то смог бы заметить болезнь отца в начальной стадии и не дать забрать его жизнь. И с тех пор он пытается загладить вину.

Лицо папы исказилось. 

\- Пап, что такое? – спросила я, дотронувшись до его плеча.

\- Шерлока не заботит чужое физическое состояние, как и своё, но… иногда он начинает чересчур печься о моём здоровье. Интересуется, давно ли я проходил медосмотр, нет ли головокружений или тяжести в мышцах.

Элли кивнула. 

\- Как я и сказала: заглаживает вину.

Все замолчали на мгновение. 

\- У меня вопрос, - подала голос я. – За какие грехи вы наградили детей _такими_ именами?

Все засмеялись. 

\- Это старинные семейные имена, - пояснила Элли. – Майкрофт – дань шотландским корням; «крофт» значит «земельный участок». Шерлок – старое английское прозвище, означающее что-то связанное со стрижкой овец. У меня не спрашивайте – имена выбирал Фитц. И это, поверьте, были самые нормальные варианты. Мне даже понравились – я вообще фанатка необычных имён, судя по моему собственному.

\- Я привык к его имени, поэтому не замечаю, когда другие удивляются, - сказал папа.

Элли взглянула на папино кольцо. 

\- Когда ты женился на моём сыне, Джон? – Вопрос всех застал врасплох. – Боюсь, мои познания о событиях его жизни весьма скупы.

\- Шесть лет назад. Мы встречались три года до его предложения.

Элли удивилась. 

\- _Его_ предложения?

\- Да. Я был ошарашен не меньше вашего.

Она покачала головой. 

\- Он так изменился – с трудом узнаю собственного ребёнка.

\- Он не изменился, просто расширил рамки. Принял в себе те стороны, которые раньше считал несущественными. По большому счёту, он остался таким, каким был. Невыносимым, высокомерным и раздражающим. - Папа улыбнулся.

\- А ты хотел бы изменить его? – спросила Элли.

Папа вздохнул. 

\- Ни за что.

Следующая пара часов пролетела за болтовнёй. Мама поделилась забавными историями о разложившихся трупах (прям не работа, а веселье), папа показал Элли фотки, после мы выпили по стаканчику пунша (даже я) и окончательно развеселились.  
Рождество почти удалось. Но каждый раз, когда во время смеха мы с папой встречались глазами, нападала неловкость и смех стихал – мы вспоминали, кого с нами не хватает.

Где бы он ни был, надеюсь, он чувствует, как сильно мы скучаем. У них-то хоть крекеры [3] рождественские должны быть в подземелье или где его там держат? Может, хоть гоголь-моголь? Надеюсь, его не обижают и поят любимым чаем.

С Рождеством, Шерлок. Я люблю тебя.

 

[1] Аме́лия Мэ́ри Э́рхарт (англ. Amelia Mary Earhart; 24 июля 1897 — пропала без вести 2 июля 1937) — известная американская писательница и пионер авиации.

[2] **Ацетат меди(II) представляет собой тёмно-сине-зелёные кристаллы моноклинной сингонии, растворимые в воде (7,1 г/100г воды), также растворим в спиртах, эфире. Ацетат меди не горит, но окрашивает пламя в нежно-салатовый цвет. В смеси со свинцовыми белилами медянка образует масляную краску красивого бирюзового цвета с очень высокой устойчивостью к действию света и атмосферных влияний. При длительном облучении бирюзовый цвет переходит в приятный травянисто-зеленый цвет медного мыла. 

[3] Это подарок, завернутый в праздничную бумагу, перевязанный ленточками для красоты. В качестве подарка можно выбрать что угодно: сувенир, конфету или шоколадку, браслет, шелковый платок, зеркальце, фотографию, фломастер, блокнот. Главное, чтобы подарок был маленьким, иначе он не поместится в коробочку, из которой, собственно, и получается крекер.


	26. Глава 26

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, И Доброй Всем Ночи**

_25 декабря_

О Боже. О Боже. Ох. Ах. БО-О-О-О-О-О-ОЖЕ. 

Ладно, все. Вдох, выдох. Хорошо. 

Прежде всего, еще раз желаю всем счастливого, блин, Рождества! Отличие лишь в том, что сейчас оно и правда наступило. Каким-то образом наши выходные удалось вытащить из ямы безысходности. Почти. 

В идеале, конечно, хотелось бы проснуться и обнаружить Шерлока под… ох, ну ладно, у нас нет елки, но вы поняли, что я имею в виду… с ожерельем из гирлянды на шее. Этого не произошло. Но мы получили подарок. Не от Деда Мороза, но такой вариант тоже возможен.

Я вернусь к этому чуть позже.

Элли обосновалась в гостевой на первом этаже, рядом с маминым кабинетом. Майкрофт доставил ее чемоданы. Даже не зашел поздороваться, негодяй. 

Я как раз выключала компьютер, когда раздался тихий стук в дверь.

\- Входите, - крикнула я.

Открылась дверь, и в образовавшемся проеме показалась Элли – она выглядела немного смущенной. 

\- Джини? Я знаю, уже поздно, не хотела тебя беспокоить…

\- Ничего страшного.

\- Я подумала, мы можем немного поболтать. О всяких девчачьих вещах. – У нее блестели глаза. Я внезапно вспомнила, что, имея одних лишь сыновей, она, вероятно, пропустила все девчачьи аспекты материнства. 

\- Конечно, - ответила я, усаживаясь по-турецки на одеяле. Она вошла – на ней была фланелевая пижама и пушистый халат – и сделала то же самое.

Вначале Элли оглядела мою комнату.

\- У тебя куча книг о шахматах.

\- Точно. 

\- Ты все их читала?

\- О да. Некоторые знаю наизусть. 

\- Шерлок сказал, ты участвуешь в соревнованиях.

\- Верно. Через полгода я получу звание Международного Мастера.

У нее расширились глаза.

\- Серьезно? Ты настолько хороша? 

\- Стараюсь. 

\- А это кто? – спросила она, указывая на нашу с Заком фотографию, которую я храню на тумбочке у кровати. – Должно быть, кто-то важный, раз его фотография стоит здесь.

Я покраснела.

\- Это мой парень, Зак.

\- Оу. Он в хорошей форме. 

\- Ага. 

\- А родители одобряют? – У меня возникло ощущение, словно она скорее надеялась на обратное, будто я бунтовала и встречалась с кем-то неподходящим. Что ж, я не могла оказать ей такой услуги.

\- Мы с Заком дружим с восьми лет, они знают его почти всю его жизнь. Нам уже кажется, что он часть семьи. 

Она улыбнулась, и я заметила, как ее взгляд упал на шрам, и ее улыбка дрогнула.

\- О, милая!.. Как это произошло? 

Я вытянула ногу для лучшего обзора. Я чувствовала себя странно раскованной, показывая ей шрам – даже не знаю, почему.

\- Когда мне было семь, со мной произошел несчастный случай. Потерялась или что-то вроде того. Я упала и сломала ногу, скатившись в овраг. Открытый перелом. Не самое приятное ощущение. Я чуть не потеряла ногу.

Элли легонько погладила рубцеватую ткань.

\- Как ужасно…

\- Я не все помню. Помню, что меня нашел Шерлок. До сих пор точно не уверена, но, кажется, тот случай многое изменил. В отношениях мамы и папы, и Шерлока. Вскоре после этого родители развелись, и мы все переехали сюда, а папа стал встречаться с Шерлоком.

Во время рассказа женщина внимательно наблюдала за выражением моего лица.

\- Мне кажется, это удивительно – то, как вы все остались семьей. Уверена, подобные события разбили бы не одну семью. 

\- Знаю. Мы просто счастливчики, наверное.

\- Счастливые или просто благоразумные. – Она протянула руку и дотронулась до моего лица. – Что ж, пожалуй, пора ложиться спать, иначе Святой Николай [1] обойдет нас стороной, - подмигнув, произнесла она.

\- Было бы печально. Я до сих пор надеюсь на новенький блестящий велосипед с лентами на руле. 

Элли ушла спать, так же поступила и я.

И вот настал сегодняшний день.

Утро Рождества было… ну, унылым. Я встала около восьми. Мама и папа уже сидели за кухонным столом, в полной тишине распивая чай. Когда я вошла, оба оживились, улыбнулись и пожелали мне счастливого Рождества. Я наклонилась и поцеловала в щеку папу, потом – маму, и тоже заварила себе чай. 

Мама с легкой грустью наблюдала за моими действиями.

\- О, Джон. Мы стареем.

\- Что привело тебя к этой мысли? – Папа поднял на нее взгляд.

\- Ты понимаешь, что постарел, когда твой ребенок становится слишком взрослым, чтобы с нетерпением ждать Деда Мороза и просыпаться до рассвета. Посмотри на нее: спокойно пьет чай, словно подарки не ждут, когда их наконец откроют. 

Я улыбнулась.

\- Если хотите, можете вернуться в постель, а я буду прыгать на кровати, крича, чтобы вы наконец проснулись.

\- Пожалуй, если подумать, некоторые вещи лучше оставить в прошлом, - быстро пробормотала мама, и папа хохотнул. Она посмотрела на него немного влажными глазами. Папа взял ее за руку. – Кажется, словно я только вчера встретила тебя в лаборатории Кинга, - сказала она.

\- Я знаю. – Он поцеловал костяшки ее пальцев. – Ты продедуцировала, где мы были весь полдень, и все, о чем я мог думать в тот момент: «Боже, их _двое_!»

\- А потом Шерлок заметил, что, вместо того, чтобы строить друг другу глазки, мы могли бы уже обменяться номерами, чтобы он мог спокойно заняться делом. Это было восемнадцать лет назад, Джон, - вздохнула она. – Боже, мы были молоды.

Папа ухмыльнулся.

\- И нам никто не был нужен.

\- И мы занимались любовью просто ради удовольствия.

\- Боже! О чем вы вообще? – воскликнула я, потому что меня встревожило направление, которое принял их разговор, на что они оба рассмеялись.

\- Ох, она не знает этой песни. [2] Теперь я _по-настоящему_ чувствую себя старой, - расстроилась мама.

\- Как думаете, стоит разбудить Элли? – тихо произнес папа, бросив взгляд на лестницу.

\- Дай ей еще пару минут. – Мама посмотрела на него, потом – на меня. – Что ты о ней думаешь? 

\- Я думаю, она замечательная, - ответила я. – Никогда не могла представить, какая женщина могла бы родить Шерлока, но теперь понимаю, что только она. 

\- Мне трудно представить Шерлока ребенком, - произнес папа. – Можешь вообразить, чтобы он говорил по-другому, нежели сложными, грамматически верно построенными предложениями? 

\- Или смотрел «Улицу Сезам», - добавила я, хихикнув.

\- Или закатывал истерику, когда что-то получалось не по его, - пробормотала мама. Мы с папой оба воззрились на нее. – Что? 

\- Да ладно, Грейс. Он и сейчас их устраивает! – воскликнул папа. – Топает ногами и все такое прочее. – Мы засмеялись. – Она – нечто, не правда ли? – продолжил папа. – Хотел бы я познакомиться с ней раньше.

Мы услышали, как открылась и закрылась дверь гостиной, и притихли. Элли спустилась к нам в халате. – Счастливого Рождества! – воскликнула она, улыбаясь. – Боже мой, как хорошо проводить его с семьей.

\- Вы имеете в виду со _своей_ семьей, - заметил папа.

Улыбка Элли расширилась.

\- Совершенно верно. Спасибо, Джон.

\- Может, приготовить завтрак? – предложила мама, что на самом деле означало: « _Джон, пожалуйста, сделай завтрак_ ». 

\- О, нет! – воскликнула Элли. – Мы не можем завтракать, не открыв подарки! Еда подождет. Сначала подарки! 

Мы все невольно заразились ее энтузиазмом, что было немного иронично, поскольку у нас не было подарков ни для нее, ни от нее. Мы расселись в гостиной и обменялись подарками. Я получила новые модные кожаные перчатки и антикварный набор шахмат, которые были слишком красивыми, чтобы играть ими. Папе, как обычно, достался новый свитер и книга о викторианских хирургических методах. Маме вручили подарочный сертификат в любимый спа-салон, а я подарила ей симпатичный медальон. Потом были книги, сладости и забавные безделушки, дожидавшиеся своего часа в чулках. Я заметила, что подарков от Шерлока, равно как и для него, не было.

После того как все подарки были открыты, папа поднялся и ушел в 221-ю, вернувшись с плоским свертком. Он присел рядом со мной. 

\- Я пока спрятал подарки для Шерлока, а также те вещи, что он собирался подарить, но это от нас обоих, и мне кажется, он хотел бы, чтобы ты получила его сегодня, - сказал он.

Я взяла его с легким опасением.

\- Я буду плакать, да? – прошептала я. Папа лишь улыбнулся и обнял меня одной рукой. Я сорвала бумагу, изо всех сил стараясь сдерживаться.

Это было свидетельство об удочерении, убранное под стекло и в красивой рамке. Тот самый официальный документ, что делал Шерлока моим законным отцом. На нем была подпись Шерлока и мое имя. Евгения Холмс Ватсон. Я смотрела на подарок, думая, что разревусь, но этого не произошло. Мои глаза оставались сухими.

\- Да, - начала я. – Это будет висеть на стене каждого дома, в котором я когда-либо буду жить. – Папа сжал мои плечи и поцеловал в затылок, и я прижалась к нему. – Хотя это не делает его моим отцом. Он стал им намного раньше.

Папа кивнул.

\- Я знаю.

Вот так всё прошло. Потом был завтрак – оказалось, Элли потрясающе готовит, так что мы полакомились обалденным фрай-апом[3] ее приготовления, – и душ, и красивая праздничная одежда, а затем мы погрузились в мамину машину и поехали к бабушке и дедушке. Сегодня их дом был полон как никогда. Руби и Франк, и Адель, и Джеффри, Леона, Лайонел и Джиллиан, все кузины и кузены плюс Эстель и подружка Роджера Мэйзи, а еще Гарри с Кларой и детьми. Целая толпа. Легко потеряться среди такого множества людей. И слава Богу. Как я и предполагала, все были очарованы Элли и наперебой ее приветствовали. 

К ужину к нам присоединился еще один нежданный гость.

Мы только расселись с напитками (вино было предпочтительным выбором сегодня), и я устроилась рядом с Джидж и Адель в уголке кабинета, чтобы обсудить номинированные в этом году на «Оскар» фильмы, как в дверь позвонили. Адель расплылась в широкой улыбке. 

\- Кто это? – спросила я, чуя неладное.

\- О, просто кое-кто, кто, как я подумала, был бы не против… гм, ужина. Кто-то, кого моя сестра, возможно, хотела бы видеть.

\- Адель, ты не могла!.. – воскликнула я.

И услышала папин голос:

\- Грег! Боже, вот это сюрприз!

Я вскочила и выбежала из кабинета как раз в тот момент, когда он забирал у Грега пальто.

\- Они не сообщили, что я приду? – спросил он у папы.

\- Нет, должно быть, вылетело из головы, - ответил папа, кинув на Адель подозрительный взгляд, поскольку Грег держал цветы и осматривался, явно пытаясь обнаружить чье-то присутствие. 

\- Это было предложение Адель, - сказала ба. – У Грега не было планов на выходные, так что я сказала ему, что мы будем рады видеть его у нас.

\- О, так это предложила _Адель_? – пробормотала мама, появляясь из-за моей спины. Увидев ее, Грег расплылся в улыбке, и я поспешно шагнула в сторону. Не хотелось попасть под перекрестный огонь. Мама кинула на свою сестру «мы-обсудим-это-позже» взгляд, а после дружески улыбнулась. – Рада видеть тебя, Грег.

Он немного потоптался и сделал шаг ей навстречу. За его действиями наблюдали абсолютно все; папа, словно дворецкий, держал пальто Грега. Тот нерешительно, словно подросток на первом свидании, протянул цветы. 

\- Счастливого Рождества, Грейс.

Мама немного смягчилась, это было видно невооруженным глазом. Она взяла цветы.

\- И тебе счастливого Рождества.

Было своего рода забавно, ведь Грег являлся другом папы и Шерлока, но каким-то образом вся семья осознавала, что он появился здесь ради мамы. Очевидно, Адель проделала небольшую подпольную работу. Я толкнула ее локтем и прошептала: 

\- Что ты затеяла? 

\- Пошли. Если оставим их наедине, они, _быть может_ , сходят на свидание до того, как ты закончишь университет. Наверное. 

\- Пойду, поставлю их в вазу, - сказала мама, улыбнулась Грегу в последний раз и направилась в сторону кухни. Лицо Грега тут же осунулось, и он повернулся к папе.

\- Прости, Джон, я думал, ты знал.

Папа, усмехнувшись, пожал плечами.

\- Это ведь не мой дом. Тебя здесь всегда рады видеть.

И тут Грега осенило.

\- Какие-нибудь новости? 

Папина улыбка улетучилась, словно ее и не было.

\- Нет.

\- Черт, Джон. Мне жаль. Как держишься? 

Папа сжал челюсти.

\- Не очень хорошо, - тихо произнес он. Грег сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, и его взгляд остановился на мне.

\- А ты? Как у тебя идут дела, Джини? 

\- В порядке. Скучаю по Шерлоку.

Грег вздохнул.

\- Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я тоже. – Он выдавил улыбку. – Есть вероятность, что я смогу сыграть с тобой партию в шахматы? 

Я выгнула бровь.

\- Вы уверены, что хотите встретить Рождество разбитым в пух и прах и смущенным? 

В ответ на это в комнате раздались улюлюканье и свист. 

\- А ты самоуверенна, как я посмотрю? 

\- Что ж, полагаю, сегодня я могу быть помягче. Ну, знаете, дух Рождества и все такое. 

Грег познакомился с Элли и был ею очарован, и с помощью папы познакомился со всей семьей. Он уже знал Гарри, Клару и Адель, но с остальными не встречался. Я помогла бабушке разместить всех за большим столом. 

\- Это чудесно, все эти новые друзья, - сказала ба. – Кажется, тому юноше нравится твоя мама, Джини.

Я засмеялась.

\- Да, определенно нравится, бабушка.

\- Он полицейский?

\- Инспектор уголовной полиции.

\- Он очень симпатичный. 

\- Признаться, в тринадцать лет я была жутко в него влюблена. Он вздыхает по маме уже много лет, но она никогда не отвечала ему взаимностью.

Ба вздохнула, уперев руки в бока, рассматривая стол, ломившийся от лакомств.

\- Твоей маме пришлось нелегко. У меня были большие надежды на них с Джоном, но… Что ж, чему быть, того не миновать. 

\- Ты правда так думаешь? – спросила я.

Она улыбнулась.

\- Да. Было немного сложно объяснить всё в бридж-клубе. Некоторые считают это странным. И я понимаю их. Но я не могу не уважать честность. – Она вдруг хлопнула в ладоши. – Что ж! Давай пригласим всех за стол – здесь слишком много еды для нас двоих.

Мы расселись, более или менее случайно, хотя я не могла не заметить: Грег подсуетился, чтобы занять место рядом с мамой. В итоге я оказалась между папой и Адель. Скучная подружка Роджера Мэйзи села напротив. Она превосходно выглядела и, очевидно, воображала себя девицей голубых кровей. Мы живем далеко не в муниципальных квартирах, но она весь вечер смотрела на всех свысока. 

Мы только закончили наполнять тарелки и набросились на невероятно вкусную стряпню Эстель, когда произошло неизбежное.

\- Джон, прости, что спрашиваю, но есть ли какие-нибудь новости от Шерлока? – спросила Руби. 

\- Все в порядке, Руби. Боюсь, пока никаких.

Руби кивнула.

\- Сочувствую.

\- Мы надеемся на лучшее.

Она повернулась ко мне.

\- А как у тебя дела, Джини?

\- Все нормально. Я очень скучаю по нему, особенно сегодня.

\- Разумеется. Нельзя разлучаться с папой в Рождество.

Тут Мэйзи подняла вилку, указывая на нас с папой.

\- Подождите. Я думала, он твой отец, - произнесла она своим визгливым голоском.

\- Так и есть, - четко ответила я.

\- Тогда кто тот, что пропал? Я запуталась. 

Тогда заговорил папа, низким и даже своим «будь-терпелив-с-идиотами» голосом.

\- Пропал мой муж Шерлок. 

Мэйзи фыркнула.

\- О. Тогда он тебе только отчим. – Словно все было так просто. – Боже, если бы мой отчим пропал, я бы закатила вечеринку, чтобы это отпраздновать.

За столом воцарилась полная тишина. Элли окатила Мэйзи ледяным взглядом. Роджер зажмурился и вздохнул. Эстель так закатила глаза, что я удивилась, как они не выскочили из орбит.   
Что касается меня, то я ощущала лишь ярость. Иррациональную, внезапную, несоразмерную ярость. Полагаю, она копилась внутри, пока не нашла выход. Папа положил ладонь на мою руку, словно хотел сдержать, но я сбросила ее. 

\- Он мне _не_ отчим, - прорычала я. – Он меня удочерил. Он мой _отец_ , в той же мере, что и Джон, и я люблю его, и что-то во мне умирает каждый раз, когда я думаю, что он не вернется. И ты заметила бы это, если бы удосужилась хоть _на одну секундочку_ оторваться от созерцания себя ненаглядной, невежественная тупица[4]! 

Папа издал какой-то придушенный звук. Адель фыркнула, пытаясь сдержать смех. Элли бросила на меня торжествующий взгляд через стол. Мэйзи задохнулась, словно я физически ударила ее. Она оглянулась, словно надеялась найти компаньона в своем возмущении и негодовании, но почти все либо старались не рассмеяться, либо пронзали ее смертельными взглядами. Она вскочила на ноги, бросила салфетку на тарелку и вышла.

Меня трясло. Я подняла бокал и одним глотком осушила его наполовину. 

\- Хорошую подружку привел, Роджер, - сказала я. – Где нашел, в сучкомаркете? 

Он даже не стал пытаться ее защитить.

\- Прости, Джини. Я правда… мне лучше... – Он развел руками и встал, чтобы последовать за ней.

Воцарилась тишина. Неуютное, неловкое молчание. Я наконец осознала, что только что произнесла.

\- Прости, бабушка, - выдавила я. – Это было грубо.

\- О, не извиняйся, дорогая. Она невежественная тупица, - ответила ба, чопорно складывая салфетку на коленях. – Кто хочет еще подливки? 

И началось. Стол взорвался в безумной истерике. 

Мэйзи отказалась вернуться. Никто особо не сожалел по этому поводу. Роджер вызвал ей такси и вернулся, и, должна сказать, он выглядел гораздо более счастливым после её ухода. За обедом люди то и дело называли друг друга невежественными тупицами. Пожалуйста, передай картошку, Джефф, ты, невежественная тупица. Можно мне еще вина, тупица? И каждый раз все безумно хохотали над этим. 

Только в моей семье «невежественная тупица» может стать не только броской фразой, но и термином, выражающим привязанность. 

После мы перешли в кабинет, чтобы обменяться подарками. Вскоре комната наполнилась мятыми лентами и обёрточной бумагой, и возгласами, и отломавшимися деталями от подарков. Я выдохнусь, если опишу все презенты, поэтому не буду вдаваться в подробности; скажу лишь, что все прошло отлично, а потом были Эг-ног и настольные игры, и я действительно разбила Грега в пух и прах. Он навлек позор на свою фамилию и был как следует наказан. Было весело. 

Около девяти часов вечера мы потихоньку засобирались домой, будучи слегка навеселе (за исключением мамы, которая сегодня за рулем) и с пакетами подарков и остатков еды. Я ехала с папой сзади, опустив голову на его плечо, испытывая после-праздничную вялость. 

\- Хорошо провела Рождество, солнышко? – поинтересовался он.

\- М-м-м. Почти, - ответила я. Большего и не требовалось.

\- Что ж, - встряла мама, - вы, маленькие сводники, будете рады услышать, что я согласилась сопровождать Грега на новогоднем вечере, так что вам придется вести отсчет до полуночи без меня.

\- Круто, мам! О-о, что собираешься надеть? 

\- Даже не начинай: Адель уже решила все за меня.

Когда мы добрались до дома, снаружи ждал Майкрофт.

\- Счастливого Рождества, - нейтральным тоном произнес он.

\- Привет, Майкрофт, - устало ответил папа.

\- Я пришел забрать мать.

\- Да? – Папа повернулся к Элли. 

\- Он попросил присоединиться к нему на этот вечер – встреча. Надеюсь, вы не будете против, - немного робко произнесла Элли.

\- Элли, он ваш сын. Конечно же, вы должны проводить время с ним, - успокоил папа. – Вы вернетесь после? 

\- О, да. Увидимся утром.

\- Тогда спокойной ночи всем, - попрощался Майкрофт. Он суетливо усадил Элли в машину, а потом повернулся к нам. – Внутри вас кое-что ждет. Это устроил не я. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной позже, и мы это обсудим. – Он не дал времени обдумать свои слова, лишь сел в машину, и они отбыли.

\- Что, черт возьми, это означает? – спросила мама.

Папа покачал головой.

\- У меня невыносимый родственничек, не правда ли? 

Мы зашли внутрь, таща свой улов, и устало взобрались по лестнице в 219-ю. Но полагаю, все это забылось, как только мы вошли в квартиру. 

Напротив дивана стоял огромный экран из прозрачного стекла. За ним стояла камера, наведенная на диван. Камера была подключена к небольшой спутниковой антенне, открытой и очень нелепо смотрящейся посреди ковра. 

\- Что, во имя Бога, это такое? – воскликнула мама.

Папа подошел к установке.

\- Односторонний монитор. Прозрачный с задней стороны, проецирует изображение на переднюю часть, так, что можно снимать видео сквозь него. Используется в основном для видео-чатов. – Он посмотрел на меня, и я поняла: мы думаем об одном и том же.

Мы все сели на диван перед монитором, папа устроился между нами. На каркас монитора был приклеен маленький листочек, на котором было написано: «коснитесь в любом месте». Папа протянул руку и ткнул пальцем в экран. Монитор тут же ожил, и мы синхронно вздохнули.

Там был Шерлок, выжидающе рассматривающий нас. Я поняла, что он, вероятно, мог видеть нас с тех самых пор, как мы сели на диван. Папа тут же прижал ладонь к экрану рядом с лицом Шерлока.

\- Шерлок! – выдавил он.

Шерлок расслабился и лучезарно улыбнулся, в результате чего обрел то счастливо-непринужденное выражение, что так редко можно было у него увидеть – и лишь в присутствии папы.

\- Джон, - прошептал он, поднимая руку навстречу папиной. Мама крепко сжала мои плечи, а я лишь смотрела на его изображение. Он выглядел нормально. Не казался травмированным или изможденным, или истощенным, или так, словно с ним плохо обращались. Он был в той же рабочей одежде, что и в первый видео-чат. Я видела обручальное кольцо на его пальце.

\- О Боже, Шерлок, - хрипло произнес папа. – Ты в порядке? Где ты? – спросил он, продолжая держать ладонь прижатой к ладони Шерлока, сколько бы миль их ни разделяло. – Какого черта происходит? 

Шерлок вздохнул и чуть наклонился, глядя на изображение папы на своем экране.

\- Боже, я так рад видеть твое лицо, Джон, - сказал он. – И мне не стыдно признаться, что я провел много времени, представляя его.

\- Шерлок, - прошептал папа, двигая рукой, чтобы прикоснуться к изображению его лица. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи, где ты, скажи, как я могу тебя найти.

Тот покачал головой.

\- Не могу. Прости. Мне пришлось согласиться на сделку с моими – хозяевами, - чтобы пообщаться с вами на Рождество. Их сотрудничество со мной зависит от того, как я исполняю их условия – то есть я не могу ничего рассказать. 

\- Кто эти люди? Кто тебя забрал?

\- Не могу сказать. Не сейчас. Я не нахожусь в непосредственной опасности. Им нужна моя помощь. Они ставят передо мной на удивление приемлемые задачи.

\- Приемлемые? – подозрительно повторил папа.

На мгновения Шерлок отвел взгляд от экрана, раздумывая.

\- Люди часто говорят о том, что они бы изменили или исправили, или за что бы отомстили, если бы им не пришлось за это отчитываться или будь у них неограниченные ресурсы. Именно та позиция, которую я поддерживаю.

\- Так ты говоришь, что эти люди на самом деле пытаются творить хорошие дела? 

\- «Хорошие» – слишком релятивистский термин. Не верю, что их образ мышления таков. Уровень их холодного прагматизма… отрезвляет. Учитывая то, что у них не было никаких сомнений в своей правоте, когда они забрали меня из Нью-Йорка и заставили оставить свою дочь одну в незнакомом городе. – Он перевел взгляд на меня. – Привет, Джини.

\- Привет, - удалось выдавить мне.

\- Хорошо провела Рождество?

\- Нет! – завопила я. – Тебя нет, и все ужасно! 

Шерлок вдохнул.

\- Когда-то я жаждал уединения. Было время, когда возможность спокойно работать столько времени, сколько хотелось, и так, чтобы ничто не отвлекало, была очень ценной. Но теперь, когда она у меня есть, я… - Он прервался и посмотрел на папу. – Я скучаю по тебе. По всем вам.

\- Мы тоже скучаем, - ответил папа.

\- У меня мало времени. Я хотел, чтобы вы знали: со мной все в порядке.

\- Опасности нет?

\- _Непосредственной_ \- нет. – Они с папой обменялись долгим взглядом. Папа кивнул, словно понял.

\- Ясно.

Шерлок повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на маму.

\- Грейс, прости, что повесил на тебя это бремя.

\- Это не твоя вина, - ответила мама. – Я пригляжу за ними. 

\- Спасибо. – И вновь обратился ко мне: - У меня для тебя припасен особенный рождественский подарок.

\- Сертификат об удочерении? Папа мне его отдал.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Хотел бы я видеть, как ты его открывала.

\- Спасибо тебе. Не только за это. – Я снова плакала. Черт. Я не была глупой; понимала, что это может быть последний раз, когда я с ним разговариваю. – Спасибо за все. За то, что научил играть в шахматы и дедукции, что всегда забирал со школы, хоть я и знала, как ты это ненавидишь, и что нашел меня, когда я заблудилась… - Я запнулась и схватилась за папину руку, чтобы не упасть. – Спасибо за то, что ты мой папа, - выдавила я. Боже, это звучало так глупо, но абсолютно искренне. И как еще можно выразить свои чувства, кроме как собраться с силами и сказать всё вслух? 

Шерлок выглядел совершенно ошеломленным.

\- Джини, мы ещё увидимся.

\- Обещаешь? – всхлипнула я.

Я видела: ему хочется солгать, но он не смог.

\- Не могу обещать. Но это не имеет значения. Ты настоящая эпическая поэма, Евгения. Я никогда не мог представить себя отцом. Теперь же трудно представить, каково это – не быть твоим. 

О, Боже. В тот момент я растеклась лужицей.

\- Шерлок, - только и смогла выдавить я.

Он улыбнулся мне, но, когда он повернулся к папе, его губы задрожали.

\- Джон…

\- Ш-ш-ш. Не надо, - оборвал его папа, зажмуриваясь.

\- Нет. Я должен. Я могу никогда… - Он замолчал. Я видела, как напряглась у него челюсть. – Прочитай. Сегодня.

\- Я читаю его каждую ночь с тех пор, как ты пропал, - ответил папа.

\- Джон. Посмотри на меня. – Папина голова была опущена, и после слов Шерлока он выпрямился с видимым усилием. – Это не конец.

\- Лучше бы это было так, засранец. 

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, как трудно тебя любить? 

\- Я понял намек. – Папа вздохнул. – Всегда, - прошептал он. Шерлок на мгновение сощурился. Он быстро кивнул папе, потом еще раз кинул на меня взгляд, протянул руку – и экран потемнел.

Я только взяла себя в руки, как папа зарылся лицом в ладони и до меня донеслись приглушенные всхлипы. 

\- О, папа, - прошептала я, протягивая к нему руку.

Он приподнял голову, и он… он смеялся. 

\- Нормально. Все нормально.

\- Что? – недоуменно спросила я, нахмурившись.

\- У него есть план. Все это? Все это было для шоу. Не то чтобы его слова не всерьёз, - поспешил добавить он. – Когда Шерлок сказал, что не находится в непосредственной опасности… Учитывая то, что он рассказал о своих «хозяевах» и что он для них делает, нет ни единого шанса, что они отпустят его просто так. Он уже слишком много знает. Они подстроят аварию или просто наймут киллера. 

\- И ты… рад этому? – удивилась я, на сей раз по-настоящему поставленная в тупик. 

\- Нет, разве не понимаешь? Все сработало! – Папа перевел взгляд на маму и обратно на меня. – О. Вы не понимаете. Джини, он назвал тебя эпической поэмой. Не находишь это немного странным? 

\- Да, и правда, - ответила я. – Обычно он не так разговаривает. Думаю, я просто предположила, что его так смутили отеческие чувства.

\- Уверен, так и есть, но Шерлок никогда не бывает настолько смущен, чтобы потерять контроль. Как-то у нас было дело, включающее в себя очень сложный взаимосвязанный ряд схем шантажа. Как гребанная матрешка: одна тайна внутри другой. – Папа ради эффекта помедлил. – Шерлок назвал это дело эпической поэмой шантажа. Он использовал эту фразу, чтобы я узнал о его плане. 

\- И? Что это за план? – спросила мама.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Он не мог сказать это по связи, которая, очевидно, мониторилась. Ему просто было необходимо, чтобы я понял: план существует. Полагаю, он намерен заставить «хозяев» раскрыть карты, основываясь на информации, к которой он имеет доступ. Мне нужно позвонить Майкрофту. Мы должны быть начеку, ждать от него информацию. Если секреты не хранятся в надежном месте, от шантажа многого ждать не приходится. – Он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Так… я не эпическая поэма? – расстроилась я, ощущая смутное разочарование. Мне понравилась эта аналогия.

Папа усмехнулся.

\- Ты – нечто большее, чем сама «Одиссея», милая. 

\- Папа… что он имел в виду, когда просил что-то прочитать? Не похоже на шифровку.

\- Нет. Нет, это было по-настоящему. – Папа пробежался ладонью по волосам. – Джини, помнишь тот его жест в видео-чате? Который, по моим словам, был сообщением мне? 

\- Да. Ты рассказал, это значит: «Я люблю тебя». 

\- По правде говоря, не совсем. – Папа посмотрел на маму. Она осторожно кивнула. – После случившейся с тобой трагедии мне нужно было о многом подумать. О том, что я чувствовал к Шерлоку и к твоей маме и как мне сохранить семью и быть честным с самим собой. Я взял своего рода отпуск, просто чтобы подумать в одиночестве. Единственный раз, когда я контактировал с Шерлоком в тот период, - через письмо, которое он мне написал. То, что он сказал… что ж, он был как никогда честен, как никогда прямо рассказав, что он ко мне чувствует. Он был очень откровенен. Ничего не утаил. В наших отношениях были моменты, когда меня расстраивали его… как это сказать… Он не самый открыто выражающий чувства человек в мире. Иногда мне хотелось слышать от него больше, чем он позволял себе сказать. Когда меня это огорчало, он говорил мне пойти и прочитать письмо, потому что в нем высказано все – и с такой правдивостью, как в тот день, когда он это писал. Это стало чем-то вроде нашей кодовой фразы. Прочитай письмо. Тот жест, который он сделал в видео-чате, - две буквы. ПП. 

\- Прочитай письмо, - повторила я. 

\- И он попросил прочитать его снова.

\- Ты сказал…

\- Что я читаю его каждую ночь с тех пор, как он исчез. – Папа опустил взгляд на ладони. – Так и есть. Господь знает, в этом нет нужды: я знаю его наизусть. Но я вынимаю его и читаю, и иногда почти слышу его голос. – Он слегка улыбнулся. – Понадобилось много времени, но я пришел к пониманию, что он с трудом произносит подобное не потому, что не хочет. А потому, что слова не могут выразить его чувства. Я мог бы сказать, что он смешон, но он просто чертов идеалист. 

Я не сказала, что поняла это много лет назад. Не думайте, будто Шерлок не любит папу достаточно, чтобы высказать всё на словах. Он просто любит его слишком сильно, и ему не хватает слов, чтобы это выразить. 

\- Значит, письмо… - протянула я.

\- Оно не убедило меня ни в чём на тот момент. Лишь подтвердило уже известное. И показало, что я поступаю правильно. Я никогда не жалел об этом. И надеюсь, что не пожалеет ни один из нас. 

Он оглянулся на маму. Она улыбнулась и взяла его руку в свою.

\- Я сожалею о многом, Джон, но только не о том, что мы имеем и кем мы являемся.

Я накрыла своей ладонью их руки.

\- Так мы вернем Шерлока? – спросила я.

Папа, казалось, задумался.

\- Что ж, я не уверен. Для этого понадобится помощь лучшего в мире детектива. 

Я сделала удивленное лицо.

\- Ох, подождите-ка! Тогда эта помощь нам обеспечена!

Папа усмехнулся и обнял меня, к нашему объятию присоединилась и мама. Так Шерлок спас Рождество, находясь на расстоянии в тысячи миль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Святой Николай – прообраз Санта Клауса, Николай Чудотворец.   
> [2] Имеется в виду песня Селин Дион «All by myself».   
> [3] Фрай-ап - яичница с фасолью в томате, поджаренным беконом, помидорами и грибами.  
> [4] В оригинале использовано более экспрессивное слово «twat». Я решила, что это будет слишком для Джини, да простит меня автор.


	27. Глава 27

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Умирающей С Голоду**

_1 января_

С Новым годом! Он точно станет счастливым, несмотря на наши недавние опасения. После разговора с Шерлоком мы убедились, что его не пытают, не морят голодом и не держат в сыром подвале, и немного успокоились. А папа ещё и уверен, что Шерлоку удастся сбежать, и я ему верю. К тому же, теперь и мы сможем ему помочь. Подробнее об этом позже.

Неделя после Рождества выдалась напряжённой. После разговора с Шерлоком папа уверился, что тот снова попытается передать сообщение или какую-то информацию о своих похитителях, поэтому, как сумасшедший, бегал по всем частным детективам, которых встречал за последние двадцать лет – вдруг Шерлок свяжется с кем-нибудь. Как выяснилось потом, когда сообщение всё же пришло, никто этого не ожидал.

На следующий день после Рождества Зак пригласил меня съездить с его семьёй к бабушке в Брайтон – ежегодная традиция. Его бабуля просто фантастическая. Прожив вдовой двадцать лет, она решила перебраться к морю и стать художницей. Там она рисует невероятные сюрреалистические пейзажи. Даже подумываю забрать один себе.

Я не сразу согласилась, потому что хотела провести больше времени с Элли. Но семья Зака уезжала не раньше двадцать седьмого, а к тому времени Элли тоже планировала уехать.

\- Может, останетесь подольше? – начала канючить я, когда она сообщила об отъезде. Не хотелось говорить, но её присутствие помогало почувствовать себя ближе к Шерлоку. Стыдно, конечно, просить человека остаться не ради него самого, а в качестве временной замены, поэтому я держала это при себе.

\- О, дорогая, это мило с твоей стороны, но из меня ужасный гость.

\- До сих пор всё было великолепно!

\- В любой момент я могу стать требовательной и грубой, - пояснила она, сверкнув глазами. – Кроме того, пора возвращаться к работе. После такого большого перерыва, боюсь, коллеги закидают меня пирогами. Но я всё же бесконечно рада долгожданному знакомству со всеми вами.

После ужина за Элли пришла машина. Она обняла меня и затем - суперкрепко - папу. Казалось, они прощаются телепатически; после она вышла на улицу и уехала, напоследок пообещав писать, звонить и скоро приехать.

Потом пришло время Родительского Собрания. Я усадила предков перед собой и обрисовала ситуацию:

\- Дело, значится, такое. Зак пригласил меня съездить с его семьёй в Брайтон на пару дней.

\- Пара дней - это именно пара? – уточнила мама.

\- Они уезжают завтра и вернутся к Новому году.

\- И где вы остановитесь? – спросил папа.

\- У бабушки Зака. Она там живёт.

\- Джини, скажи правду. Тебя пригласил Зак или его родители?

\- Это общая идея. Клянусь! – закивала я, избегая скептических взглядов родителей. Папа посмотрел на маму и заёрзал в кресле. – Его предки всё время будут рядом, пап.

Папа демонстративно принялся обдумывать донесённую информацию, поглаживая подбородок и нечётко хмыкая. Мама наблюдала за ним краем глаза, ухмыляясь. 

\- Ладно, Джини. Последний вопрос. И я требую честного ответа, понятно?

Я кивнула. 

\- Понятно.

\- Во время этой поездки планируются действия сексуального характера?

Я глубоко вдохнула. 

\- Ну, пап, дело вот в чём. Думаю, шансы невелики. Но всё же не стоит полностью исключать возможность.

Папа недовольно зарычал. Мама положила руку ему на колено. 

\- Джон, - тихо одёрнула она.

\- Я знаю, знаю, - вздохнул он. – Хорошо. Мы надеемся на твоё благоразумие, Джини.

\- Спасибо, пап! – пискнула я и кинулась ему на шею.

Папе не нужно знать, что позже мама отвела меня в сторонку и поинтересовалась, не забываю ли я пить противозачаточные, а также снабдила… защитой. 

\- Мам, я правда не думаю…

\- Ш-ш-ш. Всегда будь готова – это главное.

\- Звучит как пионерский лозунг [1].

\- Он подходит не только пионерам.

\- Мы с Заком… не заходили так далеко.

Мама выдохнула. 

\- Хорошо, что вы не торопитесь.

\- Я не могу. Не с ним. Это… - Я не знала, как объяснить. – Думаю, наши отношения выше этого. Он слишком важен для меня. Потому что это же мы – он и я, и я знаю, что слишком молода, чтобы загадывать наперёд, но... – Красиво закончить не получилось, а некрасиво - постеснялась.

\- Хорошо, что у вас всё серьёзно. Он ведь не принуждает тебя, нет?

\- О, Боже, нет. Я очень дорога ему. Думаю, он тоже считает наши отношения выше плотских утех. Никто из нас не хочет всё испортить.

\- Боюсь, риск всегда будет.

Итак, утром двадцать седьмого я обняла на прощание предков и потопала через улицу с рюкзаком за плечами. Родители Зака, Эрл и Мария, приветственно приобняли меня. Они вообще тащатся от обнимашек, серьёзно. Думаю, виной этому типично итальянская семья Марии (я бывала у них на праздниках и едва вырвалась живой), чьи нравы перенял её рослый муж-британец и его родственники. Хотя итальянские корни Зака меня более чем устраивают – чего стоит только шикарная шевелюра. Обожаю зарываться в неё пальцами – в такие моменты он мурлычет, как кот. Жутко мило.

Также у Зака _идеальная_ густота растительности на груди, и… замолкну я, пожалуй.

Итак, Мария затянула меня в свои горячие южные объятия. 

\- О, дорогая, мы так рады, что ты поедешь с нами. – Её английский был безупречен, но с итальянским акцентом звучал странновато. – Мы подумали, тебе не помешает отвлечься от семейной проблемы. - Она одарила меня сочувственным взглядом.

Под «семейной проблемой» Мария, очевидно, подразумевала моего Волшебно Испарившегося Папу. Не самое подходящее слово, на самом деле, но люди просто не знают, как ещё назвать внезапное исчезновение известной в узких кругах личности, промышляющей поимкой преступников и расследованием преступлений. Согласитесь, не каждый день такое происходит. Обычным людям легче посочувствовать, если у тебя болен родственник или рушится семья, или финансовые проблемы, но о тайных правительственных заговорах и необъяснимых исчезновениях с соседями не поболтаешь.

\- Спасибо, Мария, - кратко поблагодарила я. – Мы разговаривали с Шерлоком на Рождество. Он в порядке. Надеемся, скоро вернётся.

\- О, замечательная новость. - И _опять_ объятия. – Бедный твой папа. В голове не укладывается. Я бы с ума сошла, случись подобное с Эрлом.

\- Не трави душу, мам, - проворчал Зак, утягивая меня наверх. – Ещё успеешь обо всём расспросить. Пойдём, Джини. Поможешь сложить вещи.

Естественно, вещи Зака были давно упакованы. Он просто хотел остаться со мной наедине, чтобы зацеловать до потери пульса, что у него успешно получилось. Мы не виделись несколько дней – с рождественского утра, когда он заскочил, чтобы отдать мой подарок. Им оказался кожаный портфель – такой себе чемоданчик для перевозки шахматных наборов. Просто потрясающий. Там есть отделение для доски, маленькие кармашки для фигур и карман для ежедневника с таймером. Я никогда не видела такого, о чём и сказала, а Зак ответил, что это заказная работа: друг его отца - кожевник.

Разве он не лучший бойфренд в мире? Попробуйте доказать обратное.

Нет, Зак, конечно, не совершенен. Как по мне, он чересчур ярый болельщик. Я знаю правила регби и футбола, но это всё мне до лампочки, а теперь, когда он открыл для себя боевые искусства (которые я откровенно презираю), то постоянно называет их второй лучшей в мире вещью после моей груди. Иногда только тема груди и отвлекает его от спорта. Он может быть грубым, ляпнуть что-то обидное, не подумав. И, как все подростки, он одержим своим статусом в компании. А когда эта компания собирается, то понижает всем IQ пунктов на тридцать.

Но Зак намного развитее своих дружков. Однажды я ждала его в парке, а он шёл с толпой товарищей. Я стояла за фонтаном – он меня не видел, но я его слышала. Его дружки, как и подобает компании пацанов, ржали и подкалывали друг друга, когда мимо прошёл расфуфыренный парень. Как только он оказался вне пределов слышимости, его начали поливать грязью, называя гомиком и похуже. Зак на это ответил: «Кончайте, придурки. У моей девчонки отцы-геи, и они могут надрать вам задницы будь здоров». Его друзья пытались что-то вякнуть, но Зак не отступил, и они заткнулись.

Уж я тогда отблагодарила его как следует. Прямо как сейчас – просто потому что хотела, и он такой замечательный, как не поцеловать. А его руки успели незаметно спуститься к попе, и я совсем не возражала. 

\- Твой отец согласен? Ну, на нашу поездку? – промурчал Зак, выцеловывая мою шею.

\- Сказал, что будет скучать. Что все дорогие люди поразбежались.

\- Есть же твоя мама.

\- Да, но с ней не покувыркаешься.

\- О, отнюдь. Уверен, Шерлок поймёт.

Я фыркнула. 

\- Не знаешь ты ещё Шерлока. Он ревнивец.

\- Да?

\- Как-то один парниша подсел к папе в баре. Шерлок «одолжил» его бумажник и заказал на его имя кучу штуковин из секс-шопа, которые доставили секретарше чувака, а счёт за них отправили его жене.

Зак хмыкнул. 

\- Не по-людски как-то.

\- Папа жутко разозлился, когда узнал. Он заставил Шерлока оплатить заказ и объясниться с женой этого парня, чтоб не дошло до развода.

\- Хм. Если женатик клеит по барам мужиков, развод не за горами в любом случае.

\- Хватит болтать – весь настрой сбиваешь.

Позже мы, наконец, отбыли в Брайтон. Бабушка Зака приготовила фондю. Серьёзно. Думаю, её фондю-набор сохранился ещё с 1974-го. Превосходно.

В декабре пляж не так впечатляет, но погода была сносной, поэтому мы с Заком отправились на прогулку, а замёрзнув, вернулись с раскрасневшимися щеками и бегущими соплями в уютный, обогретый камином дом бабушки. Там мы, конечно, попили чай с приготовленными Марией канноли [2], а после, закутавшись в плед, сели смотреть старые фильмы на реально крутом бабушкином HD Блю-Рее. Миссис Ланкастер явно идёт в ногу со временем.

В доме было четыре спальни, поэтому каждый отправился в свою. Я прокралась к Заку, чтобы позажиматься и полапать друг друга, но вернулась к себе, пока не стало слишком жарко. И не смогла уснуть. Лежала, уставившись в потолок и думая о папе. Он сейчас тоже в постели, но, вероятно, тоже не спит. Разглядывает ли свой потолок? Свернулся ли калачиком и притворяется, что не один? Болтает ли с Шерлоком, словно тот слышит? Думает о нём или пытается забыть? Злится или плачет?

Мы не обсуждали возможность, что он может погибнуть. Что вместо него мы получим гроб. Мы знали, что он с опасными людьми, готовыми убить ради сохранения своих секретов. Но Шерлок не может умереть, так ведь? Он бессмертен. По крайней мере, я всегда так думала. Непобедимый и вечный. Больше, чем жизнь и всё человечество. Выше и громче, и глубже, и умнее, и просто _больше_. Кто может убить его и как? Естественно, не будет достаточно ни пистолета, ни ножа, ни голых рук. Понадобятся, наверное, серебряные пули или магические заклинания, или древние обряды вуду…

На следующий день мы с Заком и его предками отправились смотреть Брайтон. Бабуля жила на окраине, не особо застроенной и привлекающей туристов, но в городе было даже весело. Мы уплетали вредную еду и глазели на праздничные украшения, оставшиеся с Рождества. Нас развлекали задубевшие уличные артисты и музыка, пропитавшая воздух, так что мы неплохо провели время.

Позже мы с Заком пошли на пирс. Там нам встретилась маленькая старушка, сгорбившаяся и высохшая, толкающая тележку с пустыми бутылками. Она, по сути, занимала почти весь мостик. Мы вежливо обошли её, но, как только я приблизилась, старуха дёрнула меня к себе за рукав. 

\- Эй! – возмутился Зак. – Отвали от неё!

Безумно зыркнув на меня огромными мутными глазами, старуха сунула что-то мне в руку. 

\- Страдивари, - прошептала она, после отпустила меня и заковыляла вдоль по пирсу. Я просто застыла.

\- Джини? Что за хрень? – Я не могла пошевелиться. Зак вглядывался в моё лицо. – Джини? Ты в порядке, милая?

Я глубоко вдохнула. 

\- Да. Я в порядке. – Я с трудом разжала ладонь и увидела флешку. Вытянула мобильный и написала Майкрофту на номер-только-для-крайних-случаев. _Страдивари_. Лишь одно слово. О моём местонахождении он знал. – Зак, пойдём домой? Мне нехорошо.

\- Конечно. - Он обеспокоенно нахмурился. Мне, естественно, стыдно, но Майкрофт пришлёт кого-то за флешкой, поэтому я должна быть дома.

Мы оставили предков в городе и взяли такси. Добравшись, я устроилась в удобном кресле с видом на крыльцо, а миссис Ланкастер укрыла меня парой пледов и принесла тёплый какао. 

\- Ты так долго гуляла по холоду, что можешь заболеть и умереть, - беспокоилась она. – В следующий раз наденешь мой пуховик.

Через час возле дома появился мужичок. Он просто гулял рядом, не глядя на окна, но он был здесь не случайно. Я дождалась, пока Зак уйдёт наверх, а бабуля - на кухню, и выскользнула за дверь. Он ждал меня за деревом через три дома. 

\- Какой пароль? – спросила я. Лучше перебдеть, как говорится.

\- Страдивари.

\- Вот. - Я протянула флешку. – Старуха дала на Брайтонском пирсе. Она знала пароль. Должно быть, от Шерлока.

Мужчина быстро убрал её в карман. 

\- Смотрела, что на ней?

\- Нет, побоялась.

\- Хорошо. Меньше знаешь, как говорится. – Он кивнул и ушёл. И всё.

До конца выходных я была сама не своя. Пыталась отвлечься, но не могла не думать, что всё это значило. Если Шерлоку удалось передать информацию для шантажа своих хозяев, возможно, скоро им придётся его отпустить.

Значит, скоро он будет дома.

Мы вернулись в Лондон тридцать первого. Я не спала с Заком, если вам интересно, но мы всё же опробовали новые способы доставления удовольствия.

А дома меня ждало ещё одно полное удовольствия занятие – собирать маму на свидание.

Папа чуть не задушил меня в объятиях, когда я вернулась от Зака. 

\- Осторожно, - пробормотал он мне на ухо. – В маминой комнате ведутся очень активные модные переговоры.

Конечно же, я не хотела это пропустить, но сначала нужно было рассказать папе о флешке. Я повела его в 221-ю и поведала о старухе на пирсе и всём остальном. 

\- Почему сразу не позвонила и не рассказала? – пожурил он, взволнованно сверкая глазами.

\- Не была уверена, думала… ну, мобильные, знаешь. Вдруг они всё слышат через спутники? Не хотела рисковать.

\- Конечно. Ты уже лучше меня разбираешься. – Он вздохнул. – Надеюсь, это хороший знак, как ты сказала. Потому что иначе, солнышко, мне придётся просто перестать ждать, надеяться, и пытаться жить день за днём, чтобы не было так больно... – Он замолчал, сглотнув.

\- Знаю, пап, - я сжала его руку. – Он скоро вернётся. Я точно знаю.

\- Надеюсь, ты права.

Я оставила папу и пошла в мамину комнату. Мама стояла возле шкафа в чулках и корсете, а Адель разбрасывала везде одежду,   
словно динамитные шашки. Мама подошла и обняла меня, что было странно, учитывая её наряд полу-Евы. 

\- Что происходит? – поинтересовалась я.

\- Твоя мама идёт на шикарную новогоднюю вечеринку и должна выглядеть соответствующе, - пояснила Адель. – Как насчёт этого? – предложила она, протянув изумрудно-зелёное платье с блёстками и бахромой.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я надела _зелёное_? Может, ещё горшок с золотом притащить?

\- Зелёный тебе идёт!

\- Не-а. Слишком по-ирландски. А этот адский корсет действительно необходим?

\- Тебе нужны красивые изгибы, Грейс. Твои бёдра уже не те, что раньше.

\- Такое случается после родов, знаешь.

\- Откуда это всё? – поинтересовалась я, перебирая фантастические наряды.

\- О, подчистила пару шкафов на работе, - ответила Адель, махнув рукой. – Жаль, у твоей мамы не модельные параметры – а то платьев могло быть втрое больше.

\- Да, позор мне, что не влезаю в S-ку в пятьдесят.

\- Вау, мне нравится вот это, - подала голос я. – Очень стильное. – Я держала облегающее платье из лёгкой струящейся ткани. Оно было бело-серебристым, с блёстками и светло-алым геометрическим узором.

Мама взяла его и приложила к себе. 

\- Хм. Мне тоже нравится. – Она надела платье, а Адель застегнула. Село как влитое.

\- Ого, Пеппер. Твоего крутого инспектора удар хватит. Особенно если наденешь те свои красные туфли на шпильке. Да это платье даже цвет волос подчёркивает!

\- Ничего без меня не можете, - беззаботно подколола я.

\- О да. А теперь на выход, - скомандовала Адель, прогоняя меня за дверь. – Нужно ещё разобраться с причёской и макияжем – Грег придёт в семь.

Что ж, мы с папой обосновались на диване в 219-й и коротали время за глупыми новогодними шоу. Где-то без пятнадцати семь показалась мама. Мы с папой уставились с открытыми ртами – она выглядела как кинозвезда. Мама всегда выглядела моложе, могла легко сойти за сорокалетнюю, а в этом подчёркивающем фигуру платье (в отличие от привычных юбок-карандашей и плотно застёгнутых блузок) её хоть сейчас на обложку «Vogue». Её выпрямленные рыжие волосы красиво спадали на плечи, а старания Адель с макияжем превратили её в красотку.

Нет, мама, конечно, всегда красотка. Папа встал и подошёл к ней, качая головой. 

\- Ого, Грейс. Выглядишь потрясающе.

Она немного покраснела. 

\- Спасибо, Джон.

\- Клянусь, не будь я женат…

\- И не будь членолюбом, - добавила Адель.

\- Адель! – воскликнул папа, пока мама хохотала. – _В любом случае_... ты прекрасна. Грег – везучий гад.

Мама нервно пригладила волосы. 

\- Знаете, как давно я не была на свидании?

\- Восемнадцать лет?

\- Да, около того. Не знаю, как себя вести. Что делать, если он начнёт распускать руки?

\- Пусть. - Папа усмехнулся. – Что тебе терять?

В дверь постучали. Папа кинулся вниз, и мы услышали, как он приветствует Грега. Они вернулись вместе, и клянусь – выражение лица Грега можно было счесть за забавное, не будь в нём столько искренности. 

\- Грейс, я… ты такая… - ничего себе, - пробормотал он. Папа подмигнул мне из-за спины Грега. Тот и сам выглядел фантастически в классическом чёрном смокинге. Они будут лучшей парой вечера на любой вечеринке.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила мама. – Пойдём?

\- Да! Безусловно, нам пора, - закивал Грег. Он подал маме пальто, а она взяла его под руку, когда они вышли к ожидающему такси. Мы с папой прилипли к окну и проследили, пока они не уехали.

\- Хоть кто-то сегодня с любимым, - мрачно пробурчала я.

\- Ты тоже можешь пойти к Заку, - заметил папа. – Нет нужды сидеть с бедным старым отцом.

\- Я провела с Заком четыре дня. Теперь пришло время папочки. – Папу это тронуло, и он обнял меня одной рукой. – Кроме того, я не позволю тебе встречать праздник в одиночку.

Он посмотрел на меня. 

\- Никогда не перестану удивляться, за что мне досталась такая замечательная дочь.

\- Оу, не надо. Я расплачусь, ты расплачешься, и Новый год испорчен.

Папа согласился. Позже мы поджарили попкорна и уселись смотреть трешевый фильм-катастрофу (с Шерлоком такой не посмотришь – разнесёт в пух и прах), а ближе к полуночи начали отсчёт. Папа нашёл шампанское, мы выпили, а ровно в полночь он поцеловал меня в щеку, и мы немного пообнимались.

Как раз заканчивался второй фильм-катастрофа, когда запиликал папин телефон. Он сразу оживился. 

\- Я попросил Майкрофта написать, когда Грейс с Грегом соберутся возвращаться, чтобы мы смогли пошпионить за ними, - сообщил он, потирая руки. Мы погасили свет в гостиной и присели у окна, выглядывая из-за подоконника на тротуар перед крыльцом.

Их такси подъехало через несколько минут. Грег вышел и открыл маме дверцу. Она тоже вышла из машины. 

\- Она выглядит счастливой, - заметила я. Она улыбалась, и они шутили друг с другом. Дойдя до крыльца, они остановились, тихо переговариваясь – наверняка говоря принятые «Я отлично провела время» и «Спасибо за прекрасный вечер».

Грег взял её руки в свои. Мама не отстранилась. Он наклонился – медленно, чтобы дать ей время отвернуться, но она этого не сделала. Она приблизилась к нему, и последовал сладкий поцелуй. 

\- Оу, наконец-то, - пробормотал папа. Мама отстранилась. – Ну, думаю, они таки…

Дальше он замолк, потому что мама высвободила руки и притянула Грега за пальто для настоящего поцелуя – реально мокрого и взрослого. 

\- Умница, мам, - прошептала я. Грег обхватил её за талию и поцеловал в ответ. Через несколько секунд они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. Грег выглядел немного ошеломлённым. Мама улыбнулась, помахала ему и пошла к двери. Мы услышали поворот ключа в замке. Грег подождал, пока дверь за ней не закрылась, забавно крутанулся на месте в сочетании с фист пампом и скользнул в кэб.

\- Всё видели? – за спиной раздался мамин голос. Мы с папой виновато подпрыгнули.

\- Э-э... Не понимаю, о чём ты, - невозмутимо ответил папа, стоя на коленях перед окном в тёмной гостиной.

Мама рассмеялась и включила свет. 

\- С Новым годом, - поздравила она, затем обняла и поцеловала нас. Она вся светилась.

\- Надеюсь, ты хорошо провела время, - поддразнил папа.

\- Честно? Божественно. Грег повёл меня в ресторан Гордона Рамзи, представляете? Даже не хочу знать, сколько ему стоила бронь. Вечеринка была сказочной. Я чувствовала себя молоденькой барышней, впервые вышедшей в свет. А вы знали, что Грег замечательный танцор? Он просто фантастический спутник. – Она немного покраснела. – Он мне нравится. Я отлично провела время. Ну, вы понимаете, с настоящим мужчиной. – Она пожала плечами. – Я уже и забыла, как это.

\- Никогда не поздно вспомнить, - заметил папа.

\- Согласна. – Мама усмехнулась.

\- Так вы увидитесь ещё? – поинтересовалась я.

\- Определённо. Только в менее шикарном месте, для которого не надо будет так выряжаться. - Она указала на платье и макияж, затем оглядела нас с папой. – А как прошёл ваш вечер?

\- За плохими фильмами и плохой едой. Отлично, конечно же.

Мама втянула нас в групповые объятия. 

\- Мне немного стыдно, - пробормотала она. – Гулять и развлекаться, пока он… ну, вы знаете. Вы ведь не отмечали, а я веселилась.

\- Я рад, что ты развлеклась, - заверил папа. – Сколько бы мы ни убивались, быстрее он не вернётся. Я рад, что ты довольна, дорогая. – Он поцеловал её в щёку.

\- Я тоже. - Я поцеловала её в другую щёку.

Что ж, по крайней мере, у одного из нас Новый год удался. Но ночью, лёжа в постели, я не могла избавиться от мысли, что начинать новый год без Шерлока – дурное предзнаменование.

Я отказываюсь отступать. Отказываюсь сдаваться. Не хочу терять надежду. Он скоро будет дома. Я знаю. Точно знаю.

Так ведь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Вроде-как-русская-адаптация. Смысл оригинала не меняет.
> 
> [2] Канноли (итал. cannoli — «маленькая трубочка») — традиционный сицилийский десерт, представляющий собой вафельную хрустящую трубочку, наполненную начинкой из сыра маскарпоне, взбитого творога или рикотты с добавлением различных сиропов (чаще со вкусом ванили или шоколада), вина марсалы или розовой воды.


	28. Глава 28

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, СуперАрхиЭкстраУльтраМегаГрандиозной**

_4 Января_

Шерлок дома. Я сейчас умру! Вернусь потом и всё объясню, а сейчас мне нужно срочно убежать, чтоб снова погрузиться в блаженное состояние осознания того, что Шерлок вернулся. 

_позднее_

Окей. Уф-ф.

Он дома. Дома-дома-дома. Папа на седьмом небе. Я на седьмом небе. Сам Шерлок без сил, он еле держится на ногах, но зато он выглядит по-настоящему счастливым. По нему видно, как он рад снова оказаться дома, и это немного необычно, потому что мы редко видим его в таком настроении. Чаще всего, даже если он действительно чувствует себя счастливым, Шерлок гримасничает и изо всех сил старается это скрыть.

Итак. Уроки в школе закончились, я вышла к дороге и увидела там Человека в Костюме, стоящего перед сияющей коричневой машиной. Он не был одним из водителей Майкрофта: я знаю их всех, и каждый раз, нанимая нового, он представляет его нам, чтобы мы знали всех водителей. К тому же, все машины Майкрофта чёрного цвета.

– Мисс Ватсон? – спросил мужчина.

Я немедленно напряглась.

– Кто спрашивает?

– Страдивари.

Кажется, нам нужен новый пароль: этот в последнее время использовался слишком часто, так что, даже услышав его, я не чувствую себя в абсолютной безопасности, как прежде. Но я всё равно приняла его и села в машину. Мы тронулись с места и скоро выехали на А40, как будто по направлению к Руслипу. Водитель не произнёс ни слова, и я уже вот-вот готова была запаниковать, но тут пришло смс от папы.

_Всё в порядке. Мы с мамой здесь, ждём тебя._

Мне стало намного лучше. Вскоре водитель свернул с А40 в какой-то туннель, и мы выехали на поверхность недалеко от здания рядом с аэродромом. Я увидела десятки самолётов RAF [1] и ещё несколько гражданских. Водитель припарковался у здания и открыл для меня дверь. Я вышла из машины и тут же увидела маму и папу, спешащих ко мне.

– Что происходит? – спросила я.

– Мы не знаем, – ответил папа. – Они приехали за мной и за мамой на работу, и за всё это время никто не произнёс ни слова.

– Это не люди Майкрофта, – сказала я, понизив голос.

Папа покачал головой.

– Да, это так. Но они знают пароль.

– Где мы?

– Недалеко от Норхолта. Это крупнейшая база RAF вблизи Лондона. Куча военного транспорта, как видишь. – Папа посмотрел по сторонам. – Я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, что мы здесь делаем.

– Пап… Как ты думаешь?..

– Сейчас я стараюсь не думать ни о чём, Джини. Не хотелось бы заранее делать выводы.

Мы ждали около часа. Вокруг нас сновали офицеры RAF, мимо прошло несколько человек из RAMC [2]. При виде последних папа поднял голову и неосознанно выпрямился – в конце концов, когда-то он был одним из них, – но никто нас не признал. В конце концов, к нам снова подошёл мужчина в костюме и велел следовать за ним.

Он подвёл нас к мини-автомобилю типа тех, что используются для передвижения по гольф-полю. На этом автомобиле мы пересекли, как нам казалось, километры бетонного поля, и в конце концов нас подвезли к небольшой площадке, где стоял грузовой самолёт RAF. Судя по звукам затихающего двигателя, он только что приземлился.

Нас высадили. Вокруг самолёта сновали люди, большинство из них – военные, а также мужчины и женщины в униформе. Мы с папой обменивались взглядами. Был ли Шерлок на борту? С чего бы ему находиться на борту самолёта RAF?

Задняя стенка самолёта опустилась вниз. Внутри что-то происходило.

– Нет, – прошептал папа.

Солдаты поднимали гробы. Покрытые флагом гробы. По три солдата с каждой стороны, они медленно выносили их из самолёта. Я вцепилась в папин рукав. Папу трясло, у него дрожали колени. Мы с мамой едва удерживали его на ногах. Мне хотелось, чтобы кто-то держал и меня тоже, потому что, если Шерлок был в одном из этих гробов, мне бы тоже определённо понадобилась помощь.

Я отвернулась, просто потому что не могла больше вынести вида этих гробов. По трапу спускались люди. Я смотрела на них, и вдруг в дверном проёме появилась фигура. Это был высокий мужчина с кудрявыми волосами, и на мгновение я подумала, что у меня галлюцинации.

_Шерлок._

На нём всё ещё была та униформа, которую я помнила по видеочатам, и спортивная сумка через плечо. Он смотрел по сторонам, но, похоже, нас не видел: мы были окружены снующими военными, и нас действительно вряд ли можно было заметить в толпе. Шерлок начал спускаться. Я просто уставилась на него, замерев, не в силах поверить своим глазам.

Но это было правдой. Он был там. Он был здесь. Он был дома.

– Папа. Папа! – Я дёрнула его за рукав. – Смотри!

Он посмотрел. Шерлок уже спустился, и теперь шёл в нашем направлении, следуя движению толпы – более или менее. Я услышала, как папа глубоко вдохнул.

– О Боже, – сказал он.

В этот момент Шерлок увидел нас. Он не улыбнулся. Он не помахал. Его выражение лица стало напряжённым, и он зашагал прямо к нам. Папа сделал несколько шагов вперёд. По моему лицу уже катились слёзы. Мама подошла сзади и приобняла меня за плечи. Мне так хотелось подбежать к нему, запрыгнуть на него, обвиться вокруг него лозой и никогда не отпускать, но я знала, что этот момент должен принадлежать папе. Потом будет время.

Папино лицо. Я никогда не забуду это выражение лица. Стиснутые зубы, широко распахнутые глаза – как будто он не был уверен в том, что это не видение, как будто он не смел поверить в реальность идущего к нему Шерлока, потому что если это всё оказалось бы миражом, то после было бы намного хуже.

Шерлок смотрел на папу не отрываясь. Папа наконец вышел из состояния оцепенения и побежал ему навстречу. Шерлок даже не сбился с шага – он просто уронил сумку на землю и пришёл прямо в папины объятия. Я услышала, как воздух резко вышел из их лёгких, когда они столкнулись друг с другом, как два магнита. Папа вцепился в плечи Шерлока, глубоко из его груди вырвался сдавленный стон. Шерлок молчал, крепко обняв папу, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Я положила руки поверх маминых, чтобы собраться с силами и не разрыдаться. Мама сзади меня всхлипывала.

– Мам, – прошептала я, не уверенная, _что вообще_ хотела этим сказать.

– Я знаю, солнышко, – и я почувствовала, как она целует меня в висок.

Шерлок так сильно вцепился руками в ткань папиной куртки, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Несколько секунд они с папой просто стояли вот так, не двигаясь. Потом Шерлок разорвал объятия, но только для того, чтобы обхватить папину голову и поцеловать его десятком коротких, быстрых поцелуев в губы, в лоб, в щёки – просто чтобы целовать, пока папа не поднял руки, чтобы прервать его, и сам не поцеловал его в губы. И _какой_ это был поцелуй! Он продолжался так долго, что я начала чувствовать себя неловко, но потом они разделились и теперь просто стояли, соприкоснувшись лбами и закрыв глаза.

– Джон, – услышала я голос Шерлока. Это было всё, что он сказал, но _сколько всего_ было в одном этом слове... Он ещё раз поцеловал папу в лоб, а затем посмотрел на меня. Его губы расплылись в широкой улыбке, его настоящей улыбке, и в этот момент я окончательно потеряла контроль над собой.

Я выпуталась из маминых рук и подбежала к нему, и запрыгнула на него, как маленький ребёнок, обхватив его ногами и закинув руки ему за плечи, и обняла его изо всех сил. Возможно, моё объятие на мгновение даже лишило его возможности дышать. Он по инерции шагнул назад, но затем крепко обнял меня в ответ.

– Шерлок, – то ли всхлипнула, то ли выкрикнула я.

– Джини, – произнёс он, опустив меня на ноги, но не разрывая объятий. – Я тоже очень рад снова тебя видеть.

– Ты… ты… скотина! – воскликнула я, хлопая его по руке.

– Джини! – Папа подошёл вплотную к Шерлоку и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

– Он действительно скотина и… и… и кретин! Ты оставил меня в Нью-Йорке одну-одинёшеньку и навлёк похитителей на свою голову, и застрял в компании каких-то Тёмных Властителей Мира, и _пропустил Рождество_!

– Боюсь, она права, Джон. Я действительно скотина.

– О чём я и говорю уже много-много лет, – сказала мама, подходя за своей порцией объятий. Она крепко обняла Шерлока, он же в ответ мог обнять её только одной рукой, потому что папа никак не хотел его отпускать. 

Шерлок посмотрел на нас троих, и на его лице вдруг появилось странное выражение.

– Я… Я немного… – Он прочистил горло и опустил голову, как будто ему было тяжело говорить. – Бог мой, как мне вас всех не хватало.

Мы все обняли его. Семейные обнимашки. Я просто повисла на нём, обхватив его за талию обеими руками и вжавшись лицом ему в грудь. Мне казалось, что я вот-вот разрыдаюсь, потому что теперь всё наконец-то было в порядке, всё было хорошо, потому что Шерлок был дома. Мой отец был дома.

Папа смотрел на него так, как будто боялся, что Шерлок сейчас исчезнет в облачке дыма.

– Я не могу поверить, что ты действительно вернулся, – пробормотал он, свободной рукой касаясь щеки Шерлока.

Шерлок взял папу за руку.

– Я уверяю тебя, я действительно вернулся, и я, чёрт побери, без сил. Мы можем наконец убраться из этого проклятого места?

– Да, – ответил папа с сумасшедшей улыбкой на лице. – Давайте-ка… Ох. Чёрт. У нас же нет машины. Как думаете, эти идиоты, которые привезли нас сюда, нас не подбросят до дома?

– Эм-м… Джон, я не думаю, что это понадобится, – сказала мама. Я проследила за её взглядом и увидела её машину, припаркованную в паре сотен метров от нас.

Мы даже не задумались о том, как она здесь оказалась. Мы просто помчались к ней и быстро забрались внутрь. Папа с Шерлоком сели назад, и Шерлок, не успев сесть, оказался полулежащим на папе и крепко прижатым к его боку. Я извернулась на своём месте так, чтобы ни на секунду не отрывать глаз от Шерлока.

– Шерлок, ты, наверное, голоден? Не хочешь, чтобы мы остановились где-нибудь и перекусили? – спросила мама, заводя машину.

– Я просто хочу домой, Грейс, – ответил он, кладя голову папе на плечо.

Папа держал его в объятиях обеими руками, его пальцы перебирали волосы Шерлока. Шерлок вздохнул; это был долгий, глубокий вздох, как будто он погружался в тёплую ванну после того, как провёл долгие месяцы на холоде. Его глаза закрылись, и всё его тело будто таяло, отпуская напряжение. Я смотрела на них с папой, пока мама выезжала на шоссе, поворачивая к дому. Шерлок приоткрыл глаза и встретил мой взгляд. Тогда он протянул ко мне одну руку, и я сжала её в своей, и мы ехали так всю дорогу до дома.

Майкрофт, конечно же, уже ждал нас. Шерлок… ну, он не был в восторге от его присутствия, конечно, но, по крайней мере, кажется, вид брата не вызвал у него неприятных чувств. В качестве приветствия они пожали руки и кивнули друг другу.

Мама взяла большую сумку Шерлока и начала разбирать её. Первым, что она вытащила оттуда, было пальто.

– О, ура! Пальто выжило! – воскликнула я.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– Должен признаться, я понятия не имел, что находится в этой сумке. Мне вручили её непосредственно перед выходом из самолёта.

– Похоже, здесь одежда, которая была на тебе в момент исчезновения, – сказала мама.

– Перестань, Грейс. Я никуда не исчезал, это противоречило бы законам физики. Я просто не был там, где должен был быть.

– Так где же ты был? – спросил папа; в его взгляде по-прежнему проскальзывало неверие во всё происходящее, он по-прежнему периодически неосознанно тянулся к Шерлоку и прикасался к нему.

– На Аляске.

Ответ был таким быстрым и уверенным, что слегка ошарашил нас.

– На Аляске? – повторила я. А потом выпалила первый вопрос, который пришёл мне в голову: – Там были белые медведи?

Шерлок наградил меня сухим взглядом.

– Мне не довелось пожить в и́глу, Джини.

– Господи, иди сюда, присядь. – Папа потянул Шерлока к дивану.

Мама теперь хлопотала на кухне. Несомненно, заваривала чай: чай – универсальное средство от всех проблем. Шерлок отнюдь не грациозно плюхнулся на диван. Папа сел рядом с ним, держа его за руку. Майкрофт элегантно опустился на край кресла. Я села с другой стороны от Шерлока.

– Значит, Аляска?

Шерлок кивнул.

– Хотите – верьте, хотите – нет, но это была подземная база. Весьма любопытного происхождения: я так и не смог определить, кто и когда её построил. Люди, среди которых я находился, были разных национальностей и гражданств. Вся ситуация, на самом деле, была довольно… захватывающей.

Папа лишь покачал головой.

– Мы тут переживали за тебя и за твою жизнь, каждый день со страхом ожидали дурных вестей, ужасно по тебе скучали, а для тебя это было _захватывающе_?

– Джон, не пойми меня неправильно. Я тоже боялся за свою жизнь бóльшую часть своего пребывания там.

– Всего лишь бóльшую? – спросила я. – А как тебе удалось выбраться? Что было на флешке?

– Ага, значит, ты получила её? Великолепно. Ты передала её Майкрофту?

– Она в надёжном месте, – кивнул Майкрофт.

– Не думаю, что она нам понадобится, – сказал Шерлок, – но это был отличный план Б.

– Как ты уговорил их отпустить тебя? – спросил папа, понизив голос.

– Почему ты думаешь, что я уговорил их, а не сбежал?

Папа просто посмотрел на него.

– За нами приехали водители спецслужб. Ты был на самолёте RAF. Неужели ты думаешь, что я настолько глуп?

– Твоя правда. Прости. Что касается того, как я заполучил свободу… Ну, я знал, что не смогу сбежать, так что единственным вариантом было заставить их думать, что я им необходим. Они не стали бы избавляться от меня, если бы существовала вероятность, что я понадоблюсь снова.

Папина ладонь чуть сжала ладонь Шерлока. Я заметила.

– Ты согласился работать на них, верно?

Шерлок встретился с ним умоляющим взглядом.

– Джон. У меня не было выбора. Ценой моего освобождения была часть моего времени, которую я должен буду им отдать.

– Какую именно часть? – спросил папа сквозь зубы.

– Две недели в год. В месте, которое они укажут. Но я буду получать предупреждение за неделю до этого.

Я почувствовала, как напряжение покинуло папу.

– Ну… Думаю, это не так уж и плохо.

– К сожалению, им не всегда будут требоваться две недели подряд: они могут попросить один день здесь, ещё три дня там, и так в течение всего года. Но предупреждать заранее будут всегда.

– И ты заставил их согласиться на это? Как?

– Я просто был очень-очень хорош в том, что они просили меня сделать.

– И что это было?

– Простите, я не могу об этом сказать. – В глазах Шерлока заплескалось беспокойство. – Джон, ты знаешь, как больно мне что-то от тебя скрывать, но нарушить молчание я не могу. Как оказалось, семья, о которой человек действительно заботится, может стать источником не только счастья, но и неблагоприятных последствий, среди которых числится наличие рычагов давления.

Его слова не требовали пояснений. Очевидно, что «похитители» Шерлока использовали нас, чтобы заставить его подчиниться. Даже теперь ему нужно было хранить молчание и выполнять их требования, чтобы нам никто не причинил вреда. Папа смягчился. Одной рукой он приобнял Шерлока за шею и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать в висок.

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

– Нет, – пробормотал он. – Даже думать так не смей.

Майкрофт многозначительно кашлянул.

– Что ж, в таком случае я оставлю флеш-карту у себя?

– Да, будь добр, – сказал Шерлок, не отводя глаза от папы. – И ни при каких обстоятельствах не смотри её содержимое, это понятно?

Впервые Майкрофт выглядел понимающим.

– Хорошо. – Он поднялся с места. – Шерлок, я полагаю, вы с мужем захотите провести какое-то время вдвоём. На этот случай я могу предложить вам дом в Котсуолдсе.

Шерлок поднял глаза на него.

– Мы можем поехать завтра?

Мы с мамой с ухмылкой посмотрели друг на друга. Кажется, не только папа изнемогал от тоски весь последний месяц.

Папа выглядел удивлённым.

– Если захотите, – ответил Майкрофт.

– Джон?

– Было бы здорово, – тихо ответил папа.

Майкрофт кивнул.

– Завтра в полдень я пришлю за вами машину.

– А до этого времени я буду спать, – сказал Шерлок, зевая.

Майкрофт ушёл. Мама разлила чай. Шерлок всё ещё валялся на диване с откинутой назад головой и вытянутыми ногами.

– Скорей бы уже избавиться от этой одежды. Такое чувство, будто эта мерзкая форма сшита из наждачной бумаги.

– Мы сожжём её, – улыбнулся ему папа, затем вдруг его лицо дёрнулось, нижняя губа задрожала.

– Шерлок, – прошептал он.

Шерлок поднял руку и коснулся папиной щеки.

– Знаю, – сказал он.

Он заключил папу в объятия, папа уткнулся ему в грудь. Мы с мамой тихо встали и вышли в кухню: мы обе сразу могли почувствовать тот момент, когда людей нужно оставить вдвоём. Уже на пороге я услышала тихий папин всхлип.

Мама поставила чашки в раковину и упёрлась ладонями в её край.

– Боже мой, – произнесла она.

– Понимаю тебя. – Я прислонилась спиной к столешнице рядом с ней. – У меня голова немного кружится.

– Надеюсь, весь этот кошмар закончился.

– Я не доверяю этим людям, на которых он должен работать. Даже если бы я знала, кто они, блин, такие.

– Я тоже. Но уверена, что и Шерлок вряд ли доверяет им больше, чем мы.

– Просто… Я не могу поверить, что он правда вернулся.

В этот момент Шерлок возник на пороге кухни. Они с мамой обменялись взглядами.

– Позвоню-ка я в лабораторию, – сказала она, направившись в комнату. Проходя мимо, она сжала мою руку.

Шерлок искоса посмотрел на меня.

– Ты в порядке, медвежонок?

Услышав своё прозвище, я почувствовала лёгкое головокружение.

– Смотря с чем сравнивать.

– Верно. Меня тоже переполняют чувства. Кажется, я нахожусь в очень странной, необычной для себя ситуации.

– Какой?

– Мне кое-что очень нужно.

– Что, чай? Думаю, вода в чайнике ещё горячая.

Он покачал головой, улыбаясь моей утомительной тупости. Потом подошёл ко мне и крепко-крепко меня обнял, прислонившись щекой к моей макушке. Я широко улыбнулась и обняла его в ответ.

– Значит, тебе нужны были объятия, да? – спросила я.

– Не совсем. Мне нужны были объятия моей дочери.

Я проглотила огроменный комок в горле.

– Кажется, твой вынужденный отпуск превратил тебя в образец милоты. И это меня немного пугает.

Глубоко у него в груди заклокотал смех – я почувствовала эту вибрацию щекой.

– Да, я сейчас действительно необычно сентиментален, но, думаю, это вполне объяснимо, учитывая недавние обстоятельства. Не переживай, это скоро пройдёт.

– Хорошо. Боюсь, я не смогу терпеть обнимающегося (!) Шерлока всё время.

Это, конечно же, не было правдой. Если бы он остался в таком состоянии навсегда, это было бы здорово, и тогда я обнимала бы его столько, сколько бы он хотел. Но он был прав. Это пройдёт.

Он опустил руки и посмотрел на меня.

– Я надеюсь, ты не против, что мы с твоим отцом уедем завтра.

Честно говоря, я была немного против. Шерлок только-только вернулся и вот - снова уезжает. А мне очень хотелось усадить его в кресло и обездвижить на пару дней. Я бы приносила ему книги, еду и вообще всё, что бы он ни попросил, только если бы я оставалась уверена, что он не сдвинется с места. Это, конечно, было очень глупо, но я действительно хотела, чтобы он был рядом. С другой стороны, я всё прекрасно понимала. Они были женаты, они с ума друг по другу сходили, они оба наверняка ужасно, просто до смерти тосковали друг по другу весь этот месяц, и, естественно, всё это «никогда больше не увидимся» тоже никак не улучшало ситуацию. Им _необходимо_ было побыть наедине, как бы сильно Шерлоку ни хотелось провести время со мной.

– Я не против, – ответила я. Потому что, если ты взрослый, нужно уметь понимать и принимать даже те вещи, которые совсем не хочется понимать и принимать.

Мне не удалось обмануть Шерлока. С чего я вообще взяла, что это удастся? Но он ничего не сказал, потому что он понимал, что я пытаюсь быть взрослой, а не закатывать истерики и не вести себя так, как будто я трёхлетка.

– Хорошо. Мы уедем совсем ненадолго, а когда вернёмся, я возьму тебя куда-нибудь с собой на целый день. Только мы вдвоём. Это будет честно?

– Честно.

– А сейчас, думаю, мне не помешает поесть. Ну-ка, что у нас есть в холодильнике? Кстати, я наверняка пропустил много интересного. Ты не введёшь меня в курс событий? Расскажи мне, как у вас дела с мистером Ланкастером?

В общем, Шерлок немного покружил по кухне, потом пришёл папа (с немного покрасневшими глазами, но собранный), усадил его и, взяв приготовление еды в свои руки, сделал несколько бутербродов. Мама вернулась из своего кабинета, мы все уселись за стол и проинформировали Шерлока обо всём, что произошло в его отсутствие. Он не мог рассказать нам, чем занимался он, так что мы болтали о всяких мелочах и о том, что творилось в нашей повседневной жизни.

Прошёл час, и всё окончательно пришло в норму. Но Шерлок быстро угасал. Один бог знает, какой путь он проделал для того, чтобы вернуться домой, к нам, и сколько времени прошло с тех пор, когда он последний раз спал. Так что вскоре они с папой встали, и мы все поплелись через гостиную к двери в 221. Папа обнял меня, пожелал спокойной ночи, и они с Шерлоком ушли к себе, крепко обнявшись и закрыв за собой дверь.

Я вздохнула.

– Не знаю, что мне теперь делать.

Мама приобняла меня.

– Давай посмотрим телек и поедим мороженого.

– О, боже мой, да!

Мы даже не взяли мисочки. Мы просто передавали контейнер друг другу и ели ложками прямо оттуда. Было не очень поздно – всего девять вечера. Мне было плевать на то, что шло по телеку. Я сидела рядом с мамой, нам было хорошо и уютно друг с другом, а оба моих папы, скорее всего, уже спали в соседней квартире, вместе, и всё было так, как должно было быть.

Мир был в порядке.

Во всяком случае, пока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] RAF (Royal Air Force) – Королевские Военно-воздушные силы.  
> [2] RAMC (Royal Army Medical Corps) – Королевский армейский медицинский корпус.


	29. Глава 29

**Блог Евгении Х. Ватсон, Без Названия**

_8 января_

Что ж, новый год обрастает счастьем, теперь я в этом совершенно уверена. В доме Ватсонов-Холмсов-Пепперидж все спокойно, несмотря на поистине отвратительную погоду – я даже не смогла надеть свои потрясающие новые замшевые ботинки, которые купила себе в качестве подарка за то, что не сошла с ума.

Вчера после полудня папа с Шерлоком вернулись из Колтсуолдса, довольные и счастливые, и не могли оторваться друг от друга. Прошлым вечером я поймала папу лапающим задницу Шерлока в кухне, пока они готовили чай! Слушайте, я ужасно рада, что они сохранили эти сумасшедшие чувства друг к другу, но нужно же выбирать время и место для их проявления. Мне шестнадцать, не могли бы вы не приставать друг к другу за чаем? Это… неподобающе. Разве они не понимают, что мы британцы? Этикет и благопристойность! 

Даже мама выглядит немного мечтательной. Они с Грегом встречались дважды с новогоднего вечера, и вчера он пришел на ужин –предположительно чтобы повидаться с Шерлоком, но самому Шерлоку он внимания так и не уделил. Я незаметно подглядела, как мама встречала его у двери и как они поцеловались, когда он уходил. На самом деле, целовались они много. Оказалось, я была не так уж и незаметна, как думала, потому что, поднявшись наверх, мама поинтересовалась: «Насмотрелась, Евгения?» Я хмыкнула из своего укрытия за дверью гардероба, но ее мало заботило мое любопытство. Ее беспокоило другое: 

\- Это странно для тебя, солнце? Я… занимающаяся… гм, этим? 

\- Чем, обнимашками с бойфрендом? 

Она моргнула пару раз.

\- А он мой бойфренд, как ты думаешь?

\- Думаю, да. И нет, это не странно. Если я справляюсь, видя папу и Шерлока с руками на задницах, то и пару поцелуйчиков переживу. Тем более, он очаровашка. 

Она улыбнулась и покраснела. 

\- Да, он такой. 

Я уперла руки в бедра. 

\- Итак, нам следует поговорить? Со времен твоего последнего сексуального опыта многое изменилось. Когда это было, лет семнадцать назад? 

\- Ха-ха-ха. А я еще радовалась, что моя дочь развита не по годам и с чувством юмора. Это же проклятие, говорю тебе, настоящее проклятие. – Она поцеловала меня в лоб и ушла. 

Сегодня был последний день каникул перед началом нового учебного семестра, поэтому я отправилась спать, но кое у кого были другие намерения. Около восьми утра меня разбудил стук в дверь. 

\- Боже, мама, дай поспать.

\- Джини? 

Я села в кровати.

\- Шерлок? Входи. 

Он приоткрыл дверь – по-видимому, на случай, если я не одета, - но я укуталась в одеяло, так что все было нормально.

\- Ты проснулась? 

\- Теперь да. Что ты здесь делаешь? Что произошло?

\- Ничего, - ответил он, заходя в комнату. – Давай, вставай и одевайся. Мы уходим.

\- Мы?

\- Ты и я.

\- А папа?

\- Он на работе. Я обещал тебе прогулку только вдвоем, разве нет? 

Я усмехнулась. Прогулка с Шерлоком – как раз то, что мне было нужно. Я встала и оделась в рекордные сроки. Шерлок уже ждал, в пальто и шарфе. 

\- Одевайся теплее, - засуетился он.

\- Боже, ты прямо настоящий папочка! – поддразнила я. Он тут же отступил, глядя на меня с ужасом в глазах. – Но я не против, - поспешила добавить я. – Это… мило!

\- Я не милый. 

\- Для меня – милый. Но не стесняйся быть задницей для всех остальных, это заставляет меня чувствовать себя особенной. Куда пойдем? 

\- Куда захочешь. 

\- У тебя даже нет секретной повестки дня? 

\- Нет. – Он отвернулся, немного смешавшись. – Джини, я… я скучал по тебе. Пока меня не было. Твой папа все выходные стоял у меня над душой, чтобы я сказал тебе… кое-что… так что я пообещал ему, что попытаюсь. Я просто хочу провести с тобой весь день, чем бы ты ни хотела заняться. – Он выглядел таким подавленным, делая подобное признание, что я почти ощутила его смирение. Ощутила бы, если бы не была так потрясена нахлынувшими чувствами.

Так что я обняла его.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучала, так сильно! – Он обнял меня в ответ. – Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, - сказала я. Впервые мне хотелось назвать его как-то по-иному, чем просто по имени.

Он не ответил, но я ощутила поцелуй в макушку. 

\- Ладно, ладно, - пробормотал он, грубовато отстраняясь. – Хватит этой ерунды. Выбирай, куда пойдем.

\- Пойдем в «Запретную планету»?

\- Как пожелаешь.

Вскоре я обнаружила, что отеческая вина за похищение является прекрасным способом заполучить тонны новых вещичек. Я неплохо отоварилась в секции «Доктора Кто». Шерлок купил мне футболку, новую кружку с ТАРДИС, несколько фигурок и металлический ланчбокс с далеками. Я, пожалуй, могла купить и больше, но меня начало грызть чувство вины за то, что я воспользовалась этим случаем. Мы погрузили мою добычу в такси, а потом Шерлок отвел меня на чай в «Fortnum&Mason», для которого я была слишком скромно одета. 

\- Итак, что ты должен мне сообщить, по мнению папы? – спросила я, размазывая начинку макарунов по лицу. 

Он немного поерзал. 

\- Чтобы я высказался. Не вполне уверен, что имелось в виду.

\- Чтобы ты сказал мне о своих чувствах, полагаю.

Он скривил лицо.

\- Это слишком утомительно.

\- В любом случае, папа всегда выражает свои мысли. А он не такой уж Мистер Парень Душа Нараспашку. 

\- За что я ежедневно возношу благодарность.

Я ухмыльнулась ему.

\- Что, не хочешь, чтобы папа фонтанировал сантиментами? 

Он закатил глаза.

\- Не та тема, которую я хотел бы обсудить.

\- Тогда покончим с этим.

Он выпрямился и скрестил руки на коленях. 

\- Меня беспокоит то, что ты винишь себя в моем похищении. 

Что ж, эта тема тут же убила вкус моих птифуров. В течение минуты я просто жевала кекс, словно это были опилки. Пришлось выпить чай, чтобы проглотить малопривлекательную массу.

\- Виню?

\- Да. 

\- Потому что они использовали меня как палку, чтобы отхлестать тебя и заставить пойти с ними? Почему я буду винить себя за это? – выплюнула я.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выпустил воздух.

\- Если бы не ты, это был бы кто-то другой. Твой отец, вероятно.

\- Предполагается, что мне это поможет? Это была я, Шерлок. И если бы ты не заботился обо мне…

\- Это ничего бы не изменило. Даже не будь у них рычагов давления, они забрали бы меня силой. Это лишь означало, что я ушел без лишнего шума. – Он наклонился, обхватив ладонями стол. – Джини, в моей жизни было время, когда у них не было никаких рычагов вообще. Мне было плевать на все, кроме работы. Тогда я думал, что это идеально. У меня не было эмоциональных привязанностей, никаких препятствий на пути к великому призванию. Но потом я встретил твоего отца, а потом появились ты и твоя мама. Я не буду утверждать, что не вспоминаю неограниченную свободу, но я… - Он заколебался, хмыкнув. – Я не хочу возвращаться к прошлому. 

Я кивнула.

\- Это мило и все такое, но… ты не можешь заставить меня перестать чувствовать себя виноватой. Это мои чувства. Это мое дело. 

Шерлок выглядел немного потерянным.

\- Я не знаю, как помочь тебе справиться с этим. 

\- Что ж, это не твоя работа. Я взрослая девочка.

\- Тебе шестнадцать. Ты еще ребенок, Джини.

Я пожала плечами.

\- Ты никогда не обращался со мной, как с ребенком. Предупреди, когда захочешь начать.

Он дернул уголком губ.

\- Нет. 

Я наблюдала за выражением его лица. Он возился со своей чашкой и делил крошечный бутерброд на еще более крошечные кусочки. Пытался разложить бутерброд на атомы? 

\- Кто они были? – спросила я. На самом деле, я этого не хотела. Просто вырвалось.

Сначала Шерлок попросту не отреагировал.

\- Кем были кто? – наконец произнес он, выделив последнее слово, словно читал По или что-то вроде того.

\- Нет-нет-нет, это не пройдет. Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.

Он, наконец, встретился со мной взглядом.

\- Я не могу говорить об этом, Джини. Никакие уговоры или вина, или щенячьи глазки, которые ты так успешно применяешь на Джоне, не заставят меня рассказать тебе то, что может поставить тебя под угрозу. Никакая сила на Земле не заставит меня рискнуть тобой.

\- Боже, я была права: ты настоящий папочка.

\- Возьми свои слова обратно.

Я фыркнула. Это должно было прозвучать насмешливо и пренебрежительно, но взамен я вдохнула крошку от макаруна и закашлялась.

\- Просто скажи… - Я кашлянула снова. – Обещай, что предупредишь, когда уйдешь снова? 

Он кивнул.

\- Обещаю. Как только узнаю сам. – Он откинулся на спинку стула, и тема казалась закрытой. На данный момент. – Итак… Прошу обновить сведения о твоей матери и детективе Лестрейде. Они заметно продвинулись, судя по нашему вчерашнему разговору.

Я усмехнулась.

\- Оу, что ж! У них состоялось шикарное свидание под Новый год, и мама выглядела как супермодель, и они обжимались по всей квартире и по всему Лондону – это все, что я знаю. 

Он хмыкнул.

\- Сжатое, если не неудовлетворительное, изложение. 

\- Чего ты еще хочешь? Я за ними не слежу, знаешь ли.

Он моргнул.

\- Думаешь, у них серьезно?

\- Откуда мне знать? Спроси у мамы.

\- Как-то это все странно.

\- Если это странно сейчас, представь, что будет, если она выйдет за него замуж. Он будет присутствовать на всех семейных обедах. Что, если он переедет к нам? Ты будешь жить с ним! 

Шерлок, казалось, был в ужасе от такой перспективы.

\- Эта ситуация кажется сюжетом из дурацкой телевизионной комедии.

\- Словно наши жизни не кажутся таковыми.

\- Ты хотела бы, чтобы она вышла за него замуж? – спросил Шерлок, немного смущенный темой разговора.

Я пожала плечами. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. Не то чтобы я хотела, чтобы у меня был еще и третий папа. Но через несколько лет я поступлю в университет, не так ли? Я не буду жить с вами вечно.

\- Нет, полагаю, не будешь. – Шерлок крутил чашку в руках. – Не хочу думать о том, что ты покинешь этот дом. Мне это кажется излишним. 

\- Ну, если я поступлю в городской университет, смогу жить дома. Ты не сможешь так быстро от меня избавиться.

\- Какое облегчение.

Я скрестила руки.

\- А я-то думала, только папа без меня жить не сможет.

\- Как видишь, я полон сюрпризов, Евгения.

Мы рассмеялись.

\- Вы хорошо отдохнули в Котсуолдсе? – спросила я из вежливости (более или менее). 

Шерлок затих.

\- Да. – Он встретился со мной взглядом. – И я ценю твое понимание по этому поводу. Это было грубовато с моей стороны – приехать и тут же уехать снова.

\- На этот раз я знала, где ты. В этом разница.

\- Как по мне, никакой.

\- Ты имел право. И я все поняла. Ты хотел провести время наедине с папой.

\- Мы не так уж долго побыли вдвоем. Джон гораздо более терпимо относится к моему странному распорядку дня и к нашим несовпадающим режимам, чем можно подумать. 

\- Он терпелив ко всему, что имеет к тебе отношение, разве не понимаешь? Будь на твоем месте другой, папа давно взорвался бы, как Везувий. 

\- Его взрывы и меня не обходят стороной. – И он снова затих.

Какое-то время я просто наблюдала за ним.

\- Спасибо… за это. За нашу прогулку.

\- Пожалуйста. Мы неплохо повеселились в Нью-Йорке, правда? До того, как произошла эта неприятность? 

\- Это было потрясающе.

\- Возможно, стоит предпринять еще одну поездку. Чтобы избавиться от неприятного привкуса. 

\- Давай на этот раз возьмем с собой маму и папу.

Шерлок скорчил гримасу.

\- Чепуха. Они нас только замедлят.

Я усмехнулась, и он ухмыльнулся в ответ, как в старые добрые времена.


End file.
